Ask her out
by midnight petals
Summary: "Damn it teme! just do it" Naruto was shouting at his best friend. "Shut up dobe" Uchiha was annoyed. "This is troublesome" Shikamaru sighed "This is the toughest job a guy has to do all his life" Neji groaned. Asking me whats wrong? Read to find out. Spare me! This is my first long story! Usual parings. But mainly SasuSaku. Please review. Your reviews mean a lot to me!
1. They call the girls

**this is some idea that popped into my head in the middle of the night**

**when i was reading a joke sent by my friend..hope its good**

**disclaimer : i do not own nartuo...but i wish i did... :((**

* * *

><p><strong> ASK HER OUT<strong>

"Damn! just ask her already!" naruto was shouting at his best friend's ear.."shut up dobe" uchiha was clearly irritated.."this is always troublesome" shikamaru sighed. "this is one of the toughest job a man has to do all his life" neji groaned

okay our story begins when 4 hot guys are in a room...they are all 24 years old..filthy rich bastards if you got money, power, fame ,wealth and looks..whats more to ask? oh yes! they freaking needed hot chicks beside them! they were quiet lucky since they had super hot girlfriends! they are play boys so its not hard to get models to date them! well the actual problem is...you need to ask a certain raven haired UCHIHA. he doesn't like it one bit

"seriously teme! just ask already!" uzumaki naruto was shouting at his best friend

"shut up dobe" uchiha was annoyed

"seriously this is troublesome" nara shikamaru sighed

"this is one of the toughest job a man has to do all his life!" hyuuga neji groaned

you ask me what their problem was? they will tell you right away

**"**damn its the same old men calling again!" sasuke was now totally pissed

**"**just pick it up sasuke and put it on speaker and we will listen to their crap!" neji suggested**_._**_i swear when i lay my hands on those hags i will rip them apart_**_._**_._similar thoughts were running through the rest of the guys brains

"hello" sasuke said in an uncaring manner which went unnoticed by the people on the other line

"sasuke ! you finally answered! hope am not disturbing you dear" uchiha fugaku spoke ! he was quiet excited

"no you are not!**"** _actually you are fucking irritating me! i feel like bashing you in the head_

"did you think upon what i told you a month ago?"

"Aa"

"if you haven't found anyone then i already have some one for you."

"hn"

"oh! dear please tell naruto neji and shikamaru that their fathers are right here and have found some one too for them if they care..be home are waiting for you all"

"man! where are we gonna find a freaking girl now?" naruto was literally smacking his head

"damn! okay i have a plan! lets call up those high school ex-girl friends of us?" shikamaru spoke

"alright! but will they agree? we already broke their hearts! i bet they will slap us!" neji was rest of them were frustrated**.**_why did they have to break their hearts? man! this was the worst thing ever!_

"you know what? just call them up and lets say we are sorry and stuff! pay them up for acting?" sasuke was the genius!

"alright! lets get to business!" naruto exclaimed..they all dialed the four numbers they never dialed..now they were scared to death! they gulped

"hello! who's this?" a feminine voice spoke

"ahem!..its a person from your past actually your friends past too..." neji was sweating

"dude! can you speak clearly?" ino wasn't the one for mind games

"listen women! can you just meet us at the Yokohama restaurant at 3pm today? i promise it will just take 30mins of you precious schedule"sasuke was getting annoyed

"listen mister! who do you think you are to just scream at us and order us around? who knows if you are a rapist! maybe a murderer!" sakura exclaimed!

"bitch! shut up and come at 3" sasuke wanted to strangle her

"how dare you call our friend a bitch you sneaky bastard!" hinata was yelling

"ahem..ladies! ladies!" naruto tried to speak and catch their attention

"ladies! you call us that now! didn't your mothers teach you guys any manners what so ever? " tenten was screaming at the top of her voice

"will you all listen to us? please? sorry about the earlier outburst! my friends here are not them selves..can you do us a favor and meet us? please we promise we are good people! if you want you can get cops with you!" shikamaru pleaded

"alright idiots! we will meet you up! if u tried to screw us up our boyfriends wont let you live!" with that warning hinata kept the phone

"since when did they have boyfriends?" all of them gawked!

"seriously teme! you don't know how to speak to girls! no wonder no one wants to marry you!" naruto smirked.

"who cares how i speak as long as it gets the work done?" sasuke questioned the blond

"duh! get it through your thick head! never ever be rude to a girl! it will piss her off and our lives will be in danger!" shikamaru explained

"alright lets get going! wonder how they will react if they see us?" neji was wondering

"duh! they will have hearts in their eyes as usual like any other girl! and will agree to our wishes" sasuke stated

"ya! probably! since they were that way in high school!"naruto spoke

"but they said they have boyfriends! will they really agree? on the second thought!..." shikamaru was cut off by neji

"on the second thought! they might change their minds since we are hot! and the owners of the multi-billion dollar companies! in fact its become an unwritten rule to fall for us through out the world!" neji was very confident

"alrightyy then lets get this show on the road!" naruto shouted and the 3 covered their ear drums!

some where else in a flat 4 girls were talking

"hey do you think those guys will be hot?" ino questioned..yamanaka ino was a blond and a hottie..she was a florist by profession..

"they sound hot!" tenten was wondering the same..yuhi tenten was a brunette and a hottie too..she was interior designer by profession

"well are they gonna take us on a date?" sakura had her hopes high..haruno sakura was a hottie..she was a doctor by profession

"i hope they will since they called us to a hotel" hinata was having her hopes high like the rest of them. hyuuga hinata was a high school teacher by profession

"since we have done talking about the possibilities..we should find out how they got our numbers!" ino was reasonable

"how? are they stalkers? " sakura asked

"maybe they are one of those boys we beat up and now they are gonna pay us back?" tenten was worried

"they cant do that! its a public place..maybe they have some intentions" hinata stated

"alright lets go there! and find out1" sakura spoke and they all left to get ready!

it was around 2.30 when all of them came out of the rooms and went to the Yokohama hotel. now to their dress description

hinata was wearing a violet dress that went up to her mid-thigh and it was off the shoulders had her nails painted jewels were violet and let her hairs down. violet heels completed her! she looked HAWTT!

ino wore blue one sided strap dress that went up to her mid-thigh..she let her hairs had blue jewellery to match her dress and blue pointed heels to complete her fact she looked SEXY!

sakura let her hair down wore a single strapped pink dress that went up to her knees .she had pink jewellery to match her outfit! she had pink heels to complete her. she was very BREATHE TAKING

tenten let her hair down like the rest of wore a brown off-shoulders dress that was very short! it went a bit up her mid thighs and she wore brown jewelery .her brown pointed heels matched her perfectly and completed her..she was STUNNING

They reached the hotel and went inside it was very beautiful

"now how do we know who were the guys who called us?" sakura asked

"maybe we should call them?" hinata suggested

"then what are you waiting for?" ino was already impatient

"hey you are all forgetting that they called us on land-line!" tenten behaved smart!

"great! just great! how the hell are we suppose to know that we weren't tricked?" sakura lost her temper

"no use shouting sakura! we are here! at least lets enjoy the meal here" ino sighed

"those bastards! when i see them..i will.."hinata was soon cut off

"you will what?" questioned naruto standing with the rest of the guys

"strangle us?" neji mocked

"or kiss us?" shikamaru was getting on their nerves

"hn"

now the girls eyes were wide and realization dawned upon them! these bastards were the one who called them up and they had nevertheless left their cockiness!

"YOU! ALL OF YOU! HOW DARE YOU CALL US HERE? DO YOU STILL HAVE THE GUTS TO TALK TO US AFTER BREAKING OUR HEARTS?" sakura was yelling at the top of her lungs

"women! just shut up! and listen!" sasuke was irritated._damn it this girl has never changed ever since high school..how annoying_

"SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CALLED SAKURA A BITCH? YOU SON OF A BITCH" ino spat

"you are as troublesome as ever! just listen to us!lady!" shikamaru was regretting proposing this plan

"HOW DARE YOU TELL US TO LISTEN TO US WHEN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY SO AFTER WHAT YOU ALL HAVE DONE? EH?" who knew hinata could yell?

"listen shy girl forget the past and listen now" naruto commanded

"I WILL BEAT YOU UP FOR GOOD IF YOU EVER CALL HINATA THAT! YOU LOSER!" tenten threatened

"okay bitches! listen! all we need is help and we will pay you girls 30 thousand dollars if you agree" neji was pissed to the core

"WHAT THE HELL ! YOU CALL US BITCHES AGAIN? wait..what? 30..thousand..dollars?" all of them gaped!

"yes and now sit down and lets talk business" sasuke spoke point blank

"alright..listen our fathers want to get us married and if we don't find a girl by this evening then they will get us some ugly whores so please pretend to be our fake girlfriends and you all know the sum we will pay you" shikamaru had his hopes high

"we need to think" tenten stated . they all went to the nearest garden..they all sat around

"hey if we take up the job we can get money!" ino had money in her eyes

" and we can get revenge on them! by embarrassing them in front of their family" sakura smiled evilly

"and after we get the money we would be rich!" hinata was out of this world

"and after we get the money we can just tell their parents the truth and they are screwed!" tenten high-fives sakura

"and they wish they never asked us to help! and serves them right for breaking us to pieces!" the girls were loving every bit of this!

"alright lets say we agreed!" ino and hinata both spoke at the same time

they all made their way back to the table! and they sat down and smiled at the guys thought _shit this cant be good ! they are smiling! geez now what do these sluts plan on doing?_

_"_we agree to your wishes! " they all spoke in unison

"Alright! pack your bags and we will come pick you up at 4! and you girls will be staying with us" sasuke said and left

"and by the way we know you gals live together and you don't have to worry about not seeing each other since we all live in the same mansion!" naruto grinned and they all left

"alright! time to set our plan to action" hinata growled

"ya! revenge is sweet" sakura got up from the table

"lets go pack" ino left

"ya! cant wait" tenten followed the 3...soon they were in their house and were done packing. At 4.00pm exactly they heard the door bell and ino went to answer

"oh! you guys are here"

"hn"

"ya"

"troublesome"

"hell yeah!"

"come in" ino led the way

"are you all done?" naruto was being impatient

"yup! we are done!" they all said

"before going..you need to know few rules" sasuke flatly spoke

"what rules?" tenten was surprised

"mind your own business"

"do not complain"

"do not whine"

"do not come close unless its necessary"

"act like you are not acting" _what the hell does he mean? sasuke is crazy_

"don't roam into places that aren't your business"

"don't ask unnecessary questions"

"you can eat ramen" BAM! 3 of them whacked him on the head

"lastly don't be annoying or troublesome or too timid or loud!" it was directed to each of the girls in specific in the order -sakura,ino,hinata and girls only glared and didn't speak.

"lets go! we got your rules!" they all went to the limo and were to meet the prestigious people! and yes their plan will go on road!

* * *

><p><strong>what will happen next? what have the girls in mind? <strong>

**they weren't high school bitches for nothing**

**actually i wanted to make it one-shot but it turned out to be something else! hehehe!**

**now all i need is you guys to comment and i will write down the next chapter soon!**

**untill then sayonara minna **


	2. They move in

**thank you guys!**

**4evergyaru03**

**filipinochick**

**thank you very much!...i am expecting better response!**

**okay now back to the story of course! enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> MEETING THE PARENTS<strong>

They all stepped out of the limo.. girls had their jaws on the ground! the dollar mansion was huge! the biggest thing that was there in Tokyo! the gate was beautifully done! they could see a bit of the vast garden! this is what they call real beauty!

"alright here we are.." neji stated

"stop gaping! its awkward!" sasuke snorted

"fine!" they girls agreed! they were led in to the living room...everything that was there was ancient but yet modern! the girls all thought _who would have known that those bastards were this filthy rich! maybe we should ask them to hike our pay!_ bad girls!

"okay we will show your rooms and each has a door connected to it so you guys can check up on each other. and you cant leave the third floor unless asked can roam in the garden" shikamaru stated the rules

"now get that into your thick heads and move" sasuke spat

"geez! no need to be soo damn demanding" sakura sighed _guess somethings never really change? still the same old commanding bastard! guess that's a part of his fucking charm_

"okay ladies! lets move!" naruto showed the girls their rooms and left them to change

"now who would have thought that these guys were this damn rich?" ino practically yelled

"i wish i can marry even the butler who stays in this mansion!" tenten was too much in to staying in this house forever

"ahem! girls we need to put the plan into action!" sakura was sane enough to remind them their purpose

"hmm..yeah!" hinata and the rest agreed

"okay if we are gonna meet the parents then what should our first impression be?" tenten questioned

"lets see! they would judge us first by our appearance meaning we will wear something very elegant! and for the rest of the days we stay we dress slutty! and then kill the guys that way!" ino suggested

"oh! that's a great idea ino! seriously pig! you do have a brain after all...after saying hello and stuff we will embarrass them when they ask how we met and stuff!" sakura was dreaming for that moment to come

"then we can have fun! i mean they would try to kill us and then we set rules and if they don't follow! then we blackmail them saying that we will blow their cowers!" hinata chuckled darkly

"alright girlies! lets go get ready!" tenten said and they all went to get ready

**IN THE BOYS HANGOUT ROOM**

"I have a bad feeling about this!" naruto swore

"i feel the same way" neji agreed

"why would they agree all of a sudden when all of us knew we broke them apart" shikamaru asked

"guess they are planning to have their revenge! nothing else! they have something up their sleeves! be careful guys ! don't let them answer anything" sasuke warned

"guess the teme is right! i knew they were bad news"

"naruto! they were the only descent ex-girlfriends of ours!"shikamaru pointed out the obvious

"guess bad luck is following us! if we didn't bring them up! we would have been engaged,married and forced to make monsters...err..i mean babies with those sluts!" neji sighed

"alright! lets go down and pick them up!" naruto spoke..all went out to get the bitches..err..i mean girls to meet their parents!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"what the fuck do you want?" sakura yelled

"cant a girl have her lone time without being disturbed?" tenten questioned

"damn it! just open the damn doors!" shika was losing patience

"geez! its you guys! come on in" ino welcomed them

"guess we are to go down eh?" hinata asked with a noticeable naughty glint in her eyes

before the guys could answer! they all had the urge to scream! and bash the girls!

"what the fuck are you girls wearing?" neji almost yelled

"listen mister you cannot question about our dress or else your cover is gonna be blown!" tenten warned..the guys gulped and the girls smirked

"lets get going! " sakura said

"so who are we gonna be with?" ino asked out of curiosity

"oh yeah! that! same old high school life" sasuke spoke

"alright sasu-kun lets go meet your parents!" sakura held sasuke's arms and smiled..sasuke grunted in response _damn! seriously i don't know how i dated this girl back in high school? _

"yup! i cant wait!" tenten gave neji a peck on his lips..tenten smiled..neji frowned _gawd! what the hell? i can remember her kiss when she first kissed! now y do i remember this?_

"okay" with that they left to the main hall! in this case the ball room! they sat at their assigned place waiting for the came a group of elders

"hello my dears" the elderly ladies greeted

"hello..?" the girls were unsure of what to say

"i see you have brought the ladies with you" the elderly men spoke

"yes" the boys answered

"alright lets take our seat" suggested the hyuuga elder

"since we are all seated lets talk over a glass of wine and then get to know each other through dinner" the uzumaki women spoke

"we have four other families as our guest today" lady uchiha interrupted

"ah! here they come" pointed the nara man

"hope we are not late" they four families spoke

"of course not! we just met our future daughter-in-laws" lady hyuuga smiled

"daughter in law?" the four other girls who arrived now shrieked

"yes" all of the elders elderly ladies wore what the girls were wearing i mean the weren't pleased.

now they all sat in this order...the elders on the right side...the youngsters to the left of the table..in this order- yumi,ami,karin,cho(these are the new girls) then came sakura,sasuke,tenten,neji,ino,shikamaru,hinata and finally naruto

"alright lets begin with naruto's girl..please tell us about yourself" lady uzumaki requested..hinata smiled

"i am hyuuga hinata and am in no way related to neji..i work as a middle school teacher..i love teaching.i stay with my friends sakura ino and tenten."

"that's nice dear" the women population smiled

"who the hell works as a high school teacher? do u even earn enough?" yumi spat! she was ignored

"now ino dear please tell us about yourself" lady nara requested

"i am yamanaka ino . i am a florist just like hina-chan said we all stay together" ino gave her best smile

"yuk! your job sucks! who will yell around the streets asking every one to buy flowers" ami was disgusted by that thought

"tenten dear please tell us about yourself" requested lady hyuuga

"i am yuhi tenten.i am an interior designer.." tenten smiled

"now moving on to our last guest here..sakura dear its your turn" lady uchiha was smiling

"i am haruno sakura and i am a doctor at the Tokyo hospital" sakura gave one of her fake smiles

"now that we are done with meeting our guests of honor let the dinner begin" hyuuga man toasted

"and of course you are all welcome to the family" daddy uzumaki laughed...

"hey why cant we get a chance to introduce?" karin yelled while she was eyeing sasuke and sasuke looked away

"oh! no need of that! we already know that" the four ladies cut off!

"wow! what a way to enjoy dinner!" sakura glared

"shut up sakura.. i can see how much you are enjoying this dinner! no need to rub it in my face!" sasuke remarked sarcastically

the dinner was over! the girls let out a sigh of relief! and the boys smiled at the thought of their plan working

"alright! we elders will leave you kids to yourself we have some business!" with that the elders left

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO INSULT HINA AND INO?" sakura was screaming now

"of course! you girls are not even rich like us! pathetic!" karin spat

" it doesn't matter if we are rich or not! we are at least HUMAN!" Hinata spat

"WATCH IT YOU HAG! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT!" yumi yelled

"Don't you think its time you learned some manners?" ino spoke darkly and now the guys were scared to death

"you think you can handle us? you pig!" ami licked her lower lip

"think twice before you speak" tenten was more than pissed

"you should think not us! you bitches!" cho spat

"YOU KNOW WHAT? BEING A BITCH IS SOO MUCH BETTER BECAUSE SLUTS ARE ALWAYS BUSY!" sakura smirked

"did it just take the four of you 5 seconds to register that sak called you sluts? hinata mocked

"well some people have no brains hinata" tenten mocked

"of course! if they had brains then they would never mess with us!" ino smiled wickedly

"ALL THE FOUR OF YOU ARE FROM HIGH-SCHOOL! YEAH! YOU FOUR ARE!" Yumi yelled in realization

"SO YOU GIRLS WERE THE ONE WE BULLIED BACK IN MIDDLE SCHOOL" ami laughed

"YA ! LOOK AT THE PINK HAIRED FREAK!" karin pointed to sakura

"THE LOUD,THE TIMID and THE MENTAL!" cho pointed to the other 3

"all of you just shut the fuck up! we have had enough!" neji shouted..everyone fell silent

"we will leave for now since we don't want to be in the presence of useless people but with a warning" yumi spoke steadily

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR SASUKE-KUN, NEJI-KUN, NARUTO-KUN and SHIKA-KUN!" with that they shut up! the guys were looking at their fake girlfriends hoping that they wouldn't blow the cover

"what makes you think that we will stay away? cant you see? in a few days we will be getting married!" tenten spat

"why you ! LITTLE!.." cho shut up seeing the angry hyuuga! they guys sighed in relief! _guess we owe them one!_

"we will stay since we have our own plans ya know!"sakura saw the guys and smirked._ shit the girls have something up their sleeves! damn! but what?..._

"will the girls who are not welcome in this family LEAVE?" shikamaru cried! girls i mean the sluts left while the bitches stayed

"what the heck are you bitches planning?" sasuke wanted to know

"for us to know and you to never find out" hinata replied

"okay bastards we are tired ! and that was the best dinner we had! i meant to say the WORST! never call us for these things again! if you do the cover is blown!" ino warned

"we have some rules for you..and we will let you know tomorrow" tenten that the girls left...

"what rules?" naruto was dumbfounded

"what ever that is ..its not fucking good!" sasuke was worried

"we need to find out fast" neji was tensed

"man! this is troublesome! i bet they are here for revenge! just like sasuke stated!" shikamaru was not able to relax! they all had only one thing in their mind _what if they blow up our cover?_

**SOME WHERE ELSE IN TOKYO**

"damn! they ditched us? without leaving us a note?" akito asked.

"now where to find them?"daisuke groaned

"they aren't even picking their cell phones" genji was worried

"one way to find out! lets go to their place!" satoru suggested

oh! wondering who they are speaking about and who the hell are these guys in the first place?

akito is hinata's boyfriend..daisuke is sakura's boyfriend..genji is tenten's boyfriend...satoru is ino's boyfriend..they were all away on a business trip and hadn't met the girls and they have no idea what has happened in the mean while!

* * *

><p><strong>filipinochick : hey happy? i brought the boyfriends out!<strong>

**so what will happen? will the boyfriends and the ex-boyfriends clash? will emotions be re-kindled?**

**will guilt plague the ex?**

**what will the girls do?**

**and what about those sluts?**

** you gotta wait until the next chapter! but if you want the next chapter then all of you must review!  
><strong>


	3. The Boyfriends

**I'm so sorry that I took soo long to update! It seems like its been forever since I last posted anything.**

**But I'm not getting any reviews. So its kinda difficult to continue my work since Idk if you people like it. I want you all to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE DOLLAR MANSION<strong>

The girls had woken up to the morning sun! They were all in the living room of the third floor. They were discussing something important.

"So we have to meet other rich people today evening! That means its the first chance for our sweet revenge" Stated Tenten.

"That's true! That means we need to be slutty" Pointed Hinata

"Agreed! There will be many guys! We need to flirt like hell" Sakura spoke in a dangerous way.

"That only means we will be screwing up their reputation and we need to go a bit far in flirting" said Ino

"I think we should let ourselves be felt up" Hinata was hoping others will agree.

"I think you're right Hina! For how they broke us to pieces we should ruin everything they are" There were flames in Sakura's eyes.

"Doesn't matter what we gotta do! We fucking need to get our revenge. But then don't you think our bfs will be searching for us?" Questioned Tenten

"Ten's right! I think we should call them to the mansion and then we can piss these guys even more. That too in front of their parents" Ino smiled slyly

"That's one heck of a plan! As soon as we're satisfied with our revenge, we leave this place. Okk?" Asked Hinata

"Yea! Agreed! " Tenten said

"But before that we gotta take care of those bitches from highschool. We can't let them off. Hey! We play their girlfriends, get our revenge and break up and then leave them to marry those bitches! " Sakura exclaimed!

"Holy mother of god! That's a fucking awesome idea Saki! " Shouted the girls and hi-5-ed each other!

"Time to call our bfs home" Chirped Sakura

"Hello Daisuke, its me sakura! I know it was wrong for us to leave without a note" Sakura explained. she put him on speaker

"Really sorry guys! Something came up. we'll explain everything when we get back" Hinata was sorry

"_Do you girls have any idea how worried we were?" Akito scoled_

_"_We really are sorry! " Tenten mumbeled

"_its ok! SO where are you girls? We badly want to see you people" Satoru sounded desperate_

"Ahm we're in the Dollar mansion" said Ino

"_Whaaaaatttt? THE DOLLAR MANSION? WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING THERE? I MEAN NO ONE EVER GETS TO EVEN STAND AT THE GATE! THE UCHIHA , HYUUGA, UZUMAKI AND NARA ARE SO POWERFUL AND YOU GIRLS ARE THERE? ARE YOU GIRLS SNEAKING WITHOUT PERMISSION?" Daisuke screamed_

_"WHAT BUSINESS YOU HAVE THERE? IF YOU GET CAUGHT THOSE GUYS WON'T LET YOU PEOPLE LIVE" Genjii was almost scared to death! Who on earth would want to face the wrath of those four boys? No one in the right mind! _

_"GET OUT NOW. ALL OF YOU! SURE EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE THE MANSION! EVEN US! BUT YOU GIRLSSS..." Satoru trailed off_

_"WE'LL BE WAITING AT THE END OF THE ROAD TO PICK YOU GUYS UP . COME OUT IN TEN MINS. DON'T GET CAUGHT." Akito was really worried._

The girls just sweatdropped!

"Are you guys done screaming? No we did not sneak in. We were invited by those very four people who everyone else is scared off! " Hinata spoke

"We all need you to come to the mansion in the next ten minutes" Sakura demanded. Tenten explained everything to the guys. But did'nt tell them that they were dating in high school. The boys relaxed and agreed to meet.

"_Alright! We will meet you guys in ten" With that they left to see their girlfirends._

"Man! These guys are such pushovers! Worrying like that! Screaming like that! What sorta bfs? Mor like gfs! " Complained Sakura

"Seriously! Tell me how we actually like them? Even though we don't like them too much" Ino asked

"Idk! We need to look out for better guys" Hinata spoke

"I know what you mean! We definitely need to break up" Tenten nodded

"But only after our revenge is over" Sakura reminded

They all went to get ready to greet the pathetic losers for bfs!

* * *

><p><strong>ON THE FIFTH FLOOR<br>**

"Is it me or are they really excited about something?" Naruto questioned the others

"I think they are planning something" Shikamaru replied

"I knew they were bad choices" Neji spoke in a worried manner

"But they were the only ones who were better than the remaining fangirls . Its not like we had a choice" Sasuke said dryly.

"Agreed. Today evening is the function. I hope they don't screw it up" Shika was really worried.

"If they do, we would want to screw them, but they will blow our cover" Naruto pointed out

"For once the loudmouth is right" Neji spoke

"How do we handle the situation?" Piped up Shikamaru

"I know!" Sasuke spoke. The three looked up at him , waiting for him to answer.

"We need to trap them emotionally. Make them think that we love them for sure and then we fake the marriage. Go off to the states, divorce them there"

"Holy shit! That's like an awesome idea!" The three shouted!

The guys were really happy with the plan!

The door bell rang, the boys went down to see who it was.

Naruto opened the door to see four guys standing in front of them.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Spat Sasuke. Neji and Shikamaru were glaring at the four.

The boyfirends were already shit scared. They were sweating.

"You haven't got all day long to answer losers!" Naruto growled.

Before one of them could answer Ino screamed. And everyone turned to see the girls

"Satoru-kun! How much I missed you" Ino hugged him tightly. The girls followed boys gaped at what was happening,

* * *

><p>"Daisuke! How was the trip?" Asked Sakura after hugging him<p>

"You've not at all changed Genjii" Tenten spoke still hugging the guy

"Akito you worry too much" Hinata gave a peck on his cheek

The boyfriends smiled.

"WTF! Who are these losers?" Naruto fumed

"Better watch your mouth! They are our bfs. You guys let them in when ever we want to meet them and your secret remains safe" Sakura threatened

"Fine. Just don't let them come that often" Sasuke was mad!

"Whatever! You guys move, we've to catch up with our bfs" Hinata spoke hotly

"They hardly seem like guys" Spat Neji

"Watch it freak! Or else your secret is down the drains" Encountered Ino

"Che! We just gave our opinions" Shikamaru insisted

"No one asked for it" Tenten said dryly

"You girls have bad taste" Sauke stated

"Yes! And our taste went down the drains since the time we dated four bastards" Sakura smiled evily and the rest of the girls laughed and went

The boys were shocked after hesring Sakura's retort! That was too much. No one ever dared insult those four guys! If they knew what was good for them!

"We should get them back" Neji hissed. The rest agreed

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE LIVING ROOM OF THE THIRD FLOOR<br>**

"Come in guys" Invited Hinata

"This sure is an awesome place" Exclamied Akito

"Yes it is! But those four were really mad" Sweated Daisuke

"Well! What can you expect from those four?" Asked Sakura

"Yea! They've rotten attitude" Confessed Satoru

"Well tell us how your trips were?" Tenten was getting impatient

"It was just too much paper work" Genji spoke

"Guess you guys need to rest. We will be right up. You guys relax. We will get you guys something to eat" Ino said and the girls left. Noticing this the guys grinned evily!

"If only they knew what we were up to" Daisuke said

"Man! We need to make a move! " Akito was bored

"YEA! Its time! Heck they are hot!" Saturo had lust in his eyes

"Imagine them without clothes" Genjii was imagining Tenten naked and screwing her senseless

"Well they will never know we sleep around with other girls" They all laughed, lust plagued them.

* * *

><p><strong>THE FIFTH FLOOR<br>**

"Some thing isn't right about them" Shika said

"I agree. That Akito was staring at Hinata's boobs" Naruto was sickened at that thought

"Man they seem like bad news! We should keep an eye on them!" Sasuke said

"I agree. Lets see where this goes" Neji said

"_DAMN! Why do I care what happens to Sakura? Do I even like her?"_

_"What am I feeling? I couldn't stand tenten hugging that asshole"_

_"Why am I so pissed that he was staring at Hinata like that?"_

_"I can't believe this! Ino! Do I have feelings for her?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well! That was quiet a long one! <strong>

**Hope you guys like it!**

**I will bring out the other four girls in the next chapter! **

**I won't update it unless any of you review! **

**See you guys in the next chapter! **


	4. The party

**I'm so happy that a few of you are following! **

**As a treat I will make this chapter a bit longer! **

**And I think I will update everyday from now!**

* * *

><p><strong> THE PARTY!<br>**

The girls had got their bfs something to eat. They ate and chatted away happily. It was time for the bfs to leave. As soon as they took their leave , the girls decided to get ready for the evening.

"Alrighty then! Lets get this show on the road!" Ino exclaimed

"This will be one hell of a disaster! " Chimed Hinata

"The look on the boys will be so priceless" Sakura giggled

"Step one of our revenge will be complete" Tenten grinned

The girls all went to have a shower and then went to get ready. By the time they got ready it was almost 6:30 pm.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOYS<br>**

The boys were all ready and waiting for those girls to come down. It was 6:30 dammit. They had to be there by 6!

"What the fuck is taking them so long to get ready?" Naruto was being imaptient

"IDK Dobe! All they need to do is wear an outfit, comb their hairs and put on their slippers" Sasuke was already annoyed

"What you guys expect? They are girls! They take FOREVER to get ready" Shikamaru reasoned out

"But still Three hours to get ready? Shameless females. Spending their time on useless things" Neji spat.

They were all brooding. They were never late for anything and this will be such a shame for the four men! _Damn these bitches for making us late and half ruining our reputation_ they all thought. They had their reputations at stake. They were all planning to murder their pretend girlfriends. As soon as they looked up to see who those footsteps belonged to, they saw the girls descending the stairs. When they saw the girls all the boys just had their jaws dropped down to the floor.

"WTF ARE YOU GIRLS WEARING?" Neji half screamed, Sasuke was literally ready to strangle them. Shika was throwing them a murderous glare. Naruto was shocked.

"WELL DON'T ANY OF YOU QUESTION ABOUT THE WAY WE DRESS. OR ELSE YOU CAN GO TO THAT PATHETIC PARTY ALL BY YOURSELVES" Shot Sakura

"Guys we are already late. It doesn't matter. Lets make a move" Sasuke spoke

They all nodded and went to the Limo.

* * *

><p><strong> AT THE PARTY<br>**

"Where is the UCHIHA? HYUUGA? UZUMAKI & NARA? They aren't the type to be late!" One person spoke(Bijju)

"Yea! What's holding them back?" Asked another woman(Kicha)

"I'm really dieing to see those 4 guys" Squealed another woman in her 20's (Kira)

"But for sure they will show up. They never go back on their word" A man in his late 20s spoke(San)

"I heard that they have girlfriends" Said another man(Obito)

"Even I heard. But it maybe rumors. " Said another lady in her early 30s(Amichi)

"It can't be cuz I saw the other day that the parents of those guys had invited 4 girls for dinner" Answered another guy(Yuki)

"You mean those four sluts...er..girls?" Exclaimed Ishika

"yea! Them! Look at them! Those guys better not marry those sluts!" Crooked San

"Yea! But who knows! To develop business they might marry them!Don't you think?" Questioned Kicha

They all nodded in agreement. And turned their heads towards those mentioned four girls! And they were disgusted at the very sight of them! Those girls had went on to tell them how they had dinner with those four guys! And how impressed the boys parents were at their behavior! But soon they turned their heads towards the entrance of the party hall to see what the rucksack was all about.

In all their eternal glory , there stood the four boys linking arms with four unknown girls. People squealed at the sight of them! The girls were throwing daggers to those four girls who were with the boys. Sakura Ino Hinata Tenten grinned as they saw the rest of the girls glaring at them and were pleased to see those 4 high school sluts burning!

"Ah! Mister Uchiha, Hyuuga Nara and Uzumaki glad you people could make it" Greeted the host of the show Hashirama

"Hn"

"Aa"

"Believe it"

"Whatever"

"Please take your seats and enjoy the party" With that the man left

"Man! What a boring party with just egoistic rich bastards and bitches" Sakura could care less about the party

"Agreed! I mean look at them! Ogling these four bastards " Tenten was disgusted

"They think money is everything. " Hinata was bored

"And they also think that these four guys are actually nice and date-able" Ino yawned.

The four guys glared at them. The girls ignored it

"Alright! Lets get going, shall we?" Tenten asked standing up

"Man! We will have some fun!" Sakura grinned

"The other two followed suit. They went to get the drinks. As they passed they caught the attention of many guys. One of them approached Hinata.

"hey! You look so pretty! Can I keep you company?" The man grinned. Hinata looked at the girls. The girls smirked back. _ Such a lame pick up line! But whatever it takes to get our revenge._

"Sure. Lead the way" Hinata smiled. She was dressed in a navy blue dress that went down a bit from her ass, they were off shoulders. She had blue heels and jewellery. Her hair was in a bun. Her cleavage was visible.

"Alright we are close to getting what we want" Ino was satisfied. Ino saw a man winking at her, she went to him and smiirked

"Hey there sexy! Lonely tonight?" Asked Ino.

"I could use your company!" The man was grinning! He was checking out Ino. She had worn a baby blue dress that went a bit too much above her mid thigh and had blue heels and jewellery to match. The hair was in bun. The dress was a deep V neck one. The guy could see her breasts from the side. He was very much pleased

"Lets not waste much time" Ino lead the way

"Alright there are two guys near the door. Lets go ask them out" tenten motioned. Sakura followed suit.

"Hey there! I'm bored. By the looks of it, you're bored too" Tenten started the conversation

"I guess! Want something to eat?" The man asked

"Ah! That's a good idea" Tenten led the way to the food counter. The man was just staring at Tenten. She was wearing a bronze color dress that was till her mid-thighs and was strapless and was showing too much cleavage, as she bent down to pick up the fork , the man could see a bit of her ass. She had bronze jewels and slippers to match. Her hair was also in a bun

"Guess we are the only two left eh?" Sakura smiled

"I guess so! So what do you say? Lets sit and talk over a drink?" The man asked

"Why not? That could be fun" Sakura followed him. The man was already replaying how Sakura looked. She was in a black dress that was off shoulders towards the left arm and a single strap to the right arm. It was up to the mid thigh. She had black jewels and heels to match her and like every other girl her hair was also in a bun.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOYS<strong>

"Where the heck are these girls? Ditching us here like these and making us suffer from those fangirls" Naruto screamed

"Look over there! They are each with a guy" Shikamaru was shocked

"WTF! They will ruin our reputation and our cover! We need to get them back! Fuck! They are suppose to be our gfs! Not some stupid girls who came here to have fun!" Sasuke was boiling

"We so need to get them back! We even need to introduce them to the other elders so they will stop nagging us about marrying their daughters" Neji was furious!

"Look at them! Touching them! Gaahhhha! My eyes! They burn!" Naruto could not stand it anymore

The four guys went to their respective pretend bitches...er...gfs to get them back to sit with them and play their part right. They all returned after 5 mins. With sour faces.

"She said I have to mind my own business or else she'll blow the cover" Sasuke said grumply

"Same here" Shika spoke

"Man! WTF! Being ordered by girls! " Naruto had tears in his eyes! Literally

"Much less those girls who worshiped the ground we walked on a few years back" Neji was fuming

They were all frustrated! What would people say if they saw their pretend gfs flirting with some random disgusting guys? What would happen to their reputation? They were lost in thought! And failed to realize that they were being approached by four girls.

"Sssuke-kun"

"Neji-kun"

"Naruto-kun"

"Shika-kun"

The boys gazed to look who it was! And to their misery those girls happened to be the girls they were to get married if they didn't have girlfriends! _Fuck this! We don't need them now! Those bitches are better than these fugly ones! At least they don't drool and they don't butt into our business! _The boys thought

"how can you agree to marry those bitches? They look freaking ugly! " Screamed Karin! Sasuke ignored her

"Naruto-kun am I not sexy enough for you?" Cooed Yumi. Naruto wanted to die right now

" Neji-kun I love you with all my heart" Cho was rubbing his neck. Neji wanted to murder her

"Shika-kun I've never complained about you being lazy!" Ami was trying so hard to seduce him But Shika could care less

"Will you guys leave us alone for the next ten mins?" Sasuke said dangerously. Knowing the bad aura being emitted from the Uchiha the girls backed away. The guys sighed with relief

"We need to go find those bitches who ditched us for uglier men!" Neji spoke. They all agreed to it and went in search of them. They saw those four flirting away with those men, the boys couldn't stand it and then pulled those girls away from them and took them back to their place.

"WTF WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?" Shika was fuming! The girls noticed the sudden outburst of the Nara

"What do you think it is? We were having fun! Its not like we are really your girls!" Ino spat

"You are here to play the part of the gfs of the four rich boys!" Sasuke reminded

"You mean to four egoistic rich pathetic bastards? We could care less! Its not like you guys were being the perfect bfs" Sakura retorted back

"Watch it! we are paying you! So you girls better behave" Neji growled

"You can't tell us what to do Hyuuga freak" Hissed Tenten

By the time any of the boys could make a come back they heard few screams! And they turned to see who they were! Oh yes! They were the four sluts from few mins back!

"OMG! Get away from them you bitches! You don't deserve to be here! You girls are not even rich" Spat Karin

"Yukk! Look at them! They are low standards. They are so tomboy-ish!" Yumi half screamed

"Consider yourselves lucky that you guys are getting a chance to live in the Dollar mansion" Ami said it with disgust

"You guys were pathetic back then! Low lives" Cho was glaring

"Alright! Are you sluts done?" asked Sakura in a low voice. The boys just stood there! Amused. They wanted to see what the girls would do to those sluts

"Cuz we've a few things to show to you girls" Hinata spoke steadily

"Yes! We were pathetic back then! Couldn't defend ourselves! Yes we are not rich but we at least have a life" Ino spat

"We know to live independently and not depend on parents for money! Yes we don't have parents. But at least we know to live a contempt-ed life" Tenten was glaring daggers

"Whatever! You sluts are not worth our time. Don't try pissing us off cuz we are not scared to beat the shit out of you people. One wrong move and you are all dead. Look at your ugly selves! No one would steep so low to just get into the pants of four pathetic bastards who don't even give a damn about you people. Learn to live by yourselves, There is something called dignity. At least try to keep the last piece of dignity left in you all! Don't ever talk about our past, Only we know how hard our life was and how we made it here! We are at least respectable people. Unlike you girls who keep throwing money like its nothing. Go look out there are people struggling! You girls won't get it. You're all dumb for my lil piece of advice" Sakura turned her back to them and started walking

"You talk too much Haruno for a doctor who works for 12 hours a day. You need life! You're a whore who takes advantage of male patients" Karin growled

Sasuke didn't like it one fucking bit. He wanted to slam Karin in her pathetic face.

"And that Tenten is just like you, going as an interior designer and sleeping off with the guys in their rooms" Cho smirked

Neji wanted to strangle Cho right away.

"And Hinata? That one might have many relationships with the male teachers" Yumi started laughing

Naruto's blood was boiling. He wanted to bury Yumi in the ground.

"And finally Ino. Going to every flower garden in different places and seducing guys to market her flowers" Ami was cracking

Shika was boiling inside out. He needed to kill Ami right now

The four girls had heard enough. They turned to those sluts and beat the crap out of them without making a big scene. The boys could only smirk. _They definitely have changed over the years! They seem strong! Maybe their hard life molded them to be better stronger people. _The boys thought. Those four sluts scurried off to their limos before anyone could see their ugly faces. The girls needed some air. They went out. The boys did not dare follow.

"Well we settled our scores. Now we need to burn those guys" Sakura smiled

"Lets get back in there and ruin their rep" Hinata ginned

"Lets do this" All the four shouted and left to meet the respective dates they were drinking with.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOYS<br>**

"Man! That was one hell of a fight! " Naruto was sweating

"We better not go to them now or else we are pulp" Neji said

"yea! We better go pick them while we are leaving" Shika spoke

"Who knew they had it in them" Sasuke wondered.

The guys stayed at their table and were talking about business with a few people.

* * *

><p><strong>INO<strong>

"I see you're drunk" The date spoke

"I know. Its nice to get drunk once in a while"

"So you want more drinks?"

"Yes"

The guy was moving towards here lips. Ino thought _there! Bingo!_ The man kissed and she kissed back! He made her fall on her but and was moving his hands to her breasts which were seen through the V neck dress. Ino was moaning as she was drinking too much. The man was going to take advantage.

* * *

><p><strong>HINATA<strong>

"Ah! Where were you?"

"I was just meeting a few friends from High school"

"Lets get back to drinking"

"More please"

The man was now getting Hinata drunk and saw her losing her mind and then started rubbing her thighs and she had no idea what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>TENTEN<strong>

"Lets get back to business! Shall we?" The man grinned

"I will get drunk and have fun today!"

"Oh yes! Too much fun you will have!"

"Get another bottle mahn!"

The guy poured too much drinks and now was groping Tenten's ass. He liked her butt. But Tenten was clueless. He was gonna get her laid today.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA<strong>

"Ah! I was waiting for you"

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

"Drinks?"

"yes!"

"Want more?"

"Why not?"

The man was getting her drunk senseless. He was not staring at Sakura's legs. He started rubbing her legs with his toes.

The girls wanted to ruin their pretend bfs rep. By flirting. But lil did they know what trouble they put themselves into. Who will save them now?

* * *

><p><strong>BOYS<strong>

"Fuck! Look at Sakura! That asshole trying to get her! Our rep will be down the drains if the media finds out" Sasuke ran out to get Sakura.

"What was he talking about?" The other three wondered. Then it hit them! They were with unknown guys! They needed to save their rep. These girls were definitely their deaths! All the three ran out to get the other three

* * *

><p>"<strong>DON'T TOUCH HER ANY FURTHER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE NOW" <strong>Sasuke was furious. No one in the right mind would want to go against THE UCHIHA SASUKE. He was known to be dangerous.

"Who are you to tell me that?"

"I'm the girl's bf.

"Really? As in pretend bf? I know the truth cuz I'm Daisuke. I'm her bf! "

"IDC. Looks like you're just using her for sex"

"That's none of your business"

"She's my business. She was my gf since high school. I did wrong by letting her go. I'm getting her back"

Sakura wasn't sure if it was really Sasuke speaking.

"I won't let her go"

"Hn" The Uchiha smirked and in a few moments Daisuke was into a pulp.

* * *

><p>"<strong>DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU WILL GET A CHANCE WITH HER TONIGHT"<strong> The Hyuuga spoke in a low menacing voice

"Ahem! She is my gf. I'll do what I want" Genji spoke

"My ass she is yours"

"Of course she is mine"

"She was mine,is mine and will be mine. Get your hands off before I chop it for you"

"Try me"

The Hyuuga beat the shit out Genji and carried Tenten

Tenten was not sure if it was a dream

* * *

><p><strong>"I THINK YOU WANT TO DIE EARLY. BUT I COULD SPARE YOU IF YOU GET OFF HER" <strong>Shikamaru had lost his patience.

"My gf. I've the right to fuck her" Satoru spoke

"You're just using her"

"I can do what I like"

"Over my dead body. No one does that to my girl"

"Get lost"

"Only after I beat you to crap"

Satoru was bleeding , struggling to get a grip of himself.

Ino was shocked and was wondering if she was hallucinating

* * *

><p><strong>"YOU WON'T GET OUT OF HERE IN ONE PIECE IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM MY HINATA" <strong>Naruto growled

"You think I will?" spat Akito

"Your wish"

"Pathetic"

"I'll show you who's pathetic"

With that Naruto beat that bastard into a bloody pulp.

Hinata pinched her self to know if it was really happening. She was in a daze

* * *

><p><strong>THE MANSION<br>**

"I can't believe those bastards taking advantage of these girls" Naruto spoke

"I swear these girls need to break up with them" Neji stated

"They are low lives. Sleeping around with people" Shika was enraged

"Like I said these girls have bad taste" Sasuke spoke clearly

They were all waiting for the girls to wake up.

"Thank god none of the press people caught these incidents on camera" Shika was relieved

"Yea!" Imagine our reputation being trashed down the drains cuz of these bitches and their sex crazed bfs" Neji was now calm

"i really want to strangle these girls. Putting our reputation on stake" Naruto yelled

"Hn! But then this is the perfect chance to make them emotionally trapped and get them to fall for us again and marry them and carry out our plan" Sasuke wasn't called the genius for nothing!

"Fuck! Yea! That's perfect!" Naruto exclamied

"Now we will be the guys with hearts" Neji grinned

"And their knight in the shining armor!" Shika smirked

The girls woke up. They were waiting to know what happened at the party few hours back. As the boys narated the story , the girls flushed red. They were embarrassed . But a part of them was happy since they got their revenge! The boys left the girls and went to sleep in their respective rooms

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now!<br>**

**Lets see if the girls fall for the boys**

**Do they still have feelings for them?**

**Will the boys just use them? **

**Find out in the next chapter**

**BUT I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER ONLY IF YOU PEOPLE REVIEW.**


	5. The media

**I'm happy that a few of you're reviewing,**

**So I'm going to make this chapter a bit longer.**

**Thank you all! Please continue reviewing. Its like a motivation for me to write!**

* * *

><p>As a new day began, the girls woke up. They had completely forgotten about what happened last night. They woke up and went to have shower.<p>

**Hinata**

_"i can't believe that the guy I was dating was a badass!"_

_"How could I let myself be touched like that?"_

_"i feel disgusted"_

_"I can't imagine I would let that happen to me"_

_"Did Naruto really mean what he said? Or was it just to save me from that Akito sick creep?"_

_"Well I need to tell the girls"_

With that Hinata took a long shower

**Sakura**

"_How could I've been so careless?"_

_"I thought Daisuke was an okay type guy"_

_"I thought he won't hurt me like Sasuke did"_

_"I feel so tainted. What if he did something to me?'_

_"Thank the lord that Sasuke came to rescue me!"_

_"But why would he care what happened to me? Why would he say save me from Daisuke? Does he really care? I need to talk to the girls"_

Sakura let her self drown in the hot water

**Ino**

"_That bastard used me like any other guy! Here I thought he was different."_

_"I feel like I have committed a sin"_

_"I can't imagine that I dated a sex crazy fellow"_

_"But the question is why did Shikamaru interfere? What's the meaning behind it? I better ask the girls"_

With that Ino let the water take over her

**Tenten**

"_Yukk! I let my self be fooled by a jerk"_

_"I can't imagine he was getting to my privates"_

_"I still wonder why Neji said it?"_

_"I better ask the girls"_

With that Tenten turned on the hot water and was lost in thought

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE LIVING ROOM OF THE THIRD FLOOR<br>**

"Alright! Lets talk." Ino started

"I mean why would they all say such things?" Sakura questioned

"They could've just beat them up Without questioning them" Tenten asked

"I think maybe just maybe they like us?" Hinata propped the question

"Well they just ditched us and maybe they said it so that there rep won't come down" Ino stated

"i should agree with Ino. We are just getting our hopes high." Sakura sighed

"So does that mean we still sortakinda like them?" Tenten asked outta uncertainty

"Seems like we never got over them eh?" Hinata asked

"Maybe! But how do we find out? If it was just their pretense then we will be embarrassed" Ino spoke

"well time alone should tell" Tenten sighed

"Well why would they fall for us? They will find girls better than us. We are here to do our jobs. Plus I've to get back to work" Sakura wanted to forget whatever happened

"yea! Me too! I've to design few things for few clients" Tenten sighed

"I've to handle the school" Hinata bent her head down

"I guess if I don't get back the flowers will wilt away" Ino didn't know what to do any more

They all decided it was best if they shut up and pretend like that never happened

* * *

><p><strong> WITH THE BOYS<br>**

"Alright! I think they will ask us about what we told their ex-s" Shikamaru proposed

"I think or they might not as well. Cuz they will think it was all for the reputation. But we will have to bring it up for our benefit" Sasuke contemplated

"Sasuke-teme is right! Now is the chance to lure them" Naruto couldn't wait to get the plan to action.

"Let's wait for the girls to come down first" Neji was deep in thought

The boys thought over and found that they had no feelings whatsoever for those girls. They just needed to make it to the states. They would do anything to get out of their parents clutches. As they waited for an hour in silence contemplation the girls descended one by one

"You girls going some where?" Naruto asked casually

"Well we aren't rich like you people to sit around and let others do the job! So we're going to work" Sakura stated

"Oh kay!" Said the boys

The girls departed to their respective work places. The boys went to their companies to get their work done

* * *

><p><strong>TOKYO HOSPITAL<strong>

Sakura walked inside the hospital to make way to her chamber, she would have to treat so many of her patients. It was better since she can be distracted from yesterday's events. As she passed by people were giving her odd stares. She thought maybe cuz she wasn't here for a week. She ignored and made it to her chamber. After a few mins there came a patient.

"Come in Haru-san" Greeted Sakura

"Ah! NIce to see you Sakura-san after a long time. I bet you enjoyed a lot last night" Haru smiled. _WTF is he talking about? Does he know what happened back at the party? Was he there? But he wasn't rich. He was a middle class fellow. How would he know? I should find out!_

"What do you mean Haku-san?" Sakura politely asked him

"Its all over the news Sakura-san! That you were being touched by some douche bag and how Sasuke-san ripped him apart! They say Sasuke-san is very possessive about you. The same applies to the other three!"

"Oh yea! Sasuke-kun is really possessive! You can't imagine how mad he can get!" Sakura laughed nervously. Sakura treated Haku and he went out.

_God! No wonder they were all staring! But hey! We get a bit popular! But IDK what the fangirls will do now! IDK Sasuke's reaction. I've no guts to talk to him after that incident and after I realized I've feeling for him! Damn Uchiha! One way or the other you never let me get over you!_

* * *

><p><strong>TOKYO INTERIOR DESIGN OFFICE<strong>

Tenten was going through her her files and getting idea as to how to decorate this next mansion. She heard the door creek open and looked up to see who it was. It was her assistant . she got back to reading files. Her assistant was staring at her in awe!

"Why you staring at me like that?" Tenten questioned

"Aha! You see! Who knew my boss was Hyuuga Neji's girlfriend? And yesterday night he defended you from a creep" Icha exclaimed

"WHAAAT? WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Tenten was nervous

"Its all over the news on how possessive the four rich tycoons are" With that Icha went out

_Oh god! What has happened? Does that mean the entire country knows? Arghh! What will Neji say? Why should this happen? The plan was suppose to ruin their rep,not pose them as the overprotective bfs! Damn it all! I didn't need this now!_

* * *

><p><strong>TOKYO NATIONAL SCHOOL<strong>

Hinata was entering the staff room, she saw many looking at her like she came down from heaven. She didn't bother. She sat there to do her work and go to her next class with eighth grade students. As she left the teachers lounge and entered the class, many students were looking at her the same way with wonderment in their eyes.

"Ahem! I know I wasn't here for a week, doesn't mean you guys should stare at me like that" Hinata cleared it to her students

"Hinata-sensei you're so lucky to be in your place! Many girls would kill to be you" One girl spoke innocently

"What do you mean by that dear?"

"You get to be Naruto-san's gf! He is so powerful that he beat up the guy that troubled you yesterday night at the party" The girl answered innocently. Hinata was shocked

"Oh yea! How would you know that?"

"Its all over the news sensei" The children screamed.

_Oh lord! WTH! I thought none of the press people caught this! How will the guys react? I didn't want to face any of them! Especially Naruto. What do I do? Why did I even get into this mess? Lord save me! _

The bell rang and Hinata needed to see the others right now!

* * *

><p><strong>TOKYO FLOWER SHOP<br>**

Ino welcomed her customer with a smile. It was an old lady, The old lady winked at her and asked her to give her a bunch of lillies

"there you go! Be careful while going" Ino chirped

"You're one hell of a lucky girl! My granddaughter would kill to be in your place right now" The old lady said

"Whatever do you mean by that ma'am?" Ino was confused

"You're Shikamaru's gf. How can you not be lucky. He neat the shit out of that guy who tried to take advantage of you. its all over the news" With that the old lady went away!

_WHAAATT! All over the news? You kidding me? What have the guys to say about it? How will I face them? I want to avoid them for a while but no! Karma has to be a bitch right now! Great! Another controversy to deal with! Life has never been easy!_

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE MAIN CHAMBER OF THE ROOKIE OFFICE<strong>

"Damn! I thought the news won't spread!" Naruto was irritated

"Who knew! Great now they will make a fuss out of it. Fangirls sending hate mails about Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata and how we should break up with them" Sasuke groaned

"Man! Fuck this shit! Maybe we should use it as an asset and tell the girls we really were not right in the head and we would want them to be our real gfs and they also will shut up and so will the media" Neji said

"That's an awesome idea. I never thought about it. And I know the girls are thinking why we said what we said last night. So it'll make things easier and we could get on with our plan" Shikamaru groaned. He wanted to get it over with and go to the states

"Dobe you better not spill the beans about our plans to the girls. If you do I will personally see to it that you will be buried six feet under. Get it?" Sasuke spoke coldy.

"Teme no need to threaten. I know ok?" Naruto sweatdropped. Who would want to face his wrath later

"Alright then! Its almost time that we go home." Neji got up to leave.

"We'll eat at the Ichiraku and go" Naruto suggested. The rest agreed and went.

* * *

><p>The girls also had planned on meeting at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.<p>

Each of them were on their way to that place.

* * *

><p><strong>ICHIRAKU RAMEN BAR<br>**

"Sakura! Over here! " Ino screamed.

"Coming Ino"

"Tenten , Hinata! Get over here!" Sakura yelled. They all sat at the bar Ordered the ramen. few mins later the ramen came. They started eating.

"Man! the news is out! What do you think we should do?" Ino was worried

"We'll just have to face it. This had to happen now!" Sakura groaned

"Guess we can't avoid them" Hinata stated

"We'll have to pretend like nothing happened or we can go back to our apartment " Tenten suggested

By the time they could continue their conversation they heard someone scream at them

"Hey Hinata, Sakura, Tenten Ino" Naruto screamed. The boys were coming to sit next to them.

_Man! Why are they coming here? We don't want to talk about it! _ It was too late! They sat next to them. Ordered ramen. As soon as they started eating a few journalists surrounded them!

"Is it true that you four are dating these four girls?" One female asked

"Yes! We are" Neji answered

"So what happened yesterday was true?"

"Yes" Shikamaru yawned

"Would you people beat up any guy that would come near your girls?"

"Obviously! They are our girls! No one will ever get to touch them. We won't mind beating anyone for that mater" Sasuke answered blankly

"So do you guys plan on marrying them?"

"Isn't it obvious? They already met our parents. That only means we are ready to get married to these girls" Naruto spoke in a matter-of-fact way

"How long have you known these girls?"

"Since HIgh school" Neji answered

"How long as it been since you guys started dating them?"

"A year. Before that we were good friends" Shikamaru replied

"Are these girls working or not?"

"They are working." Naruto was irritated

"What are their occupations?"

"Sakura is a doctor, Tenten is an interior designer, Hinata is a teacher and Ino is a floweriest" Neji hissed

"Will you let them work after marriage?"

"That's for us to know and you to never find out" Shikamaru answered

"Now we would want to interview the girls"

"As much as we want to answer you questions , we can't right now. We have some where else to go. And none of you will ever come and question the girls at their work place. If we find out about it all of you will be dead meet. And its official that we are dating these girls. So don't bother us with any more questions about our private life if you know what's good for you" Sasuke spoke in a low dangerous voice

The media people had got the clear message and backed away knowing that the Uchiha was the most dangerous of them all. The boys linked arms with the girls and went away.

The girls looked at each other not knowing what to say. They all reached home and the girls without a word went to their rooms.

* * *

><p><em>SAKURA'S<em>** ROOM**

_"Man! What just happened? Did he mean what he said? What am I to believe? Geez! I keep forgetting that this is all a pretense! I need a hot shower to get all these thoughts out of my head! Grr! Idk how I will face him! Damn you to hell Uchiha!  
><em>

Sakura went to have a shower and then came out. She was a bit relaxed. She put on her night suit and was about to jump to the bed but was shocked to see the great UCHIHA on her bed!

"What are you doing on my bed? Its late! I need to go to work early. Can you please let me sleep?" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke didn't budge one bit.

"Sasuke you need to go"

"Sakura we need to talk"

"I don't have time for this now. I'm sleepy"

" . " Sakura had no choice but to listen to him.

"Fine"

"What I told that bastard that night at the party and what I told the media people..." Before Sasuke could continue Sakura had to cut him off

"Yea! I know! It was all acting Sasuke! I know it okk? Gezz! You are dumb to think I forgot that" _How I wish it was all true. How I wish you were the one who would be my side when I wake up first thing in the morning. Its all wishful thinking. Maybe you'll find someone better I guess. I still love you Sasuke-kun_

"Will you stop cutting me off?"

"Okay!"

"Everything I told the media is true. I guess I did the biggest mistake breaking up with you. I still love you Sak!" He was staring at her intensely. Sakura found no insincerity in his eyes. She was scared. She didn't know what to reply. She stood there staring at him

"What should I say?" Sakura mumbled

"I want you to tell me that deep down you still love me"

"I never really got over you Sasuke-Kun" She barely whispered

Sasuke hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. Sakura felt like she was really happy in a long time. She silently sobbed into his chest. Sasuke ruffled her head and brought up her chin and kissed her lips. She kissed him back and then everything went black for her. She had fainted in the arms of the man she loved. Sasuke slowly put her to bed and locked the door and went out!

_Finally the plan worked for me! Idk about others. She is so easy to get! Che, same old Sakura. Letting her heart rule her over. _Sasuke went to the hall in the fifth floor.

* * *

><p><strong>HINATA'S ROOM<br>**

_Damn it all1! Why do you hate me soo much kami? Am I not a good enough person? _She was on the verge of tears but she heard a knock on the door. She went to see who it was. It was none other than Naruto

"Can I come in Hinata?"

"Yea! Please do" They both sat on the couch. Hinata decided to break the silence and spoke first

"Sorry Naruto that this whole thing happened. I mean to cause you no trouble. Next time I will be careful"

"Hey Hinata I wanted to talk to you about it! I meant everything I said! I was stupid to ditch you back then Hinata"

"What? Are you serious?"

"I still love you. Go out with me?"

"You know I still love you too" Hinata hugged Naruto and they both kissed for five mins and bid goodnight to each other.

_This is gotta be the best ever night of my life...Yet. _Hinata drifted off to sleep.

_Teme you're a genius. The plan was successful. We need to get married fast. _Naruto made to the fifth floor hall.

* * *

><p><strong>INO'S ROOM<br>**

_aRGHH! Why does every bad thing happen to me? Why not leave me alone, karma you bitch! Great it will be so awkward to live in this place for the next few months Why lord? Why do you hate me so much? _ Ino wanted to continue whining but she heard someone clear their throat. She looked at the window to see Shikamaru standing there.

"Aaa what are you doing there? I have to sleep." Ino said hesitantly

"We can talk for a few mins"

"We can talk tomo" _Go away dammit! I dont want to talk about it! _

"Ino sit. I know you don't want to talk about what happened. But everything I said I meant it. Give me another chance. I know you still love me"

"Shika! IDK what to say. I still love you"

"Then don't worry. this time I love you back" With that Shikamaru swept Ino off her feet and kissed her passionately. Ino was shocked. It was happening all too fast. Shikamaru put her on the bed and walked out.

_Was I dreaming? Did all these happen? Man! I love this night for the rest of my life. _Ino was fast asleep.

_Phase one complete. No wonder blonds are dumb. _Shikamaru reached the place where the other boys would be waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>TENTEN'S ROOM<br>**

_Just what I needed to make my day worse. How will I put things straight? How will I ever face him? God! What should I do?  
><em>Tenten didn't know what to do anymore. She turned around to go to bed but crashed intoa hard something that was similar to a chest. She looked up to see who it was. The Hyuuga Neji was standing in front of her.

"Ahem! What do you need now?" Tenten asked politely

"I want you to know that I want you back as my gf. I know you never got over me. So lets begin again" With that he came closer to her face. She was flushed red

"I must be dreaming"

"No you're not" With that he pushed her to the wall and kissed her gently. Tenten was in wonderment. Neji put her to bed while she was in a daze and left the room.

_OMG! The Hyuuga kissed me! We are back together. Its a dream come true. _Tenten passed out.

_Well that went well. Now lets see what's next. _He met the boys in the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOYS<br>**

"it was easier than I thought" Shikamaru said

"They forgot to think from their brains" Naruto stated

"That's why they are females" Neji commented

"They won't even guess our plans. They are too naive. I wish the wizard promised them some brains. But next is we need to skip the engagement part and get to the wedding. Next week we shall propose to them. In this week , we need to to be damn romantic. And win their trust." Sasuke stated

"Aren't you the brilliant one always teme" Naruto mocked

"Shut up dobe"

"Well we have to take them out, and we should not lose our patience. We should take them to the company and let a lot of people know about us so that they won't suspect a thing" Neji supplied

"Right! We need to be on our guard and we should be in touch too often about what's happening around us" Shika commented

"Yea! You got the point! Lets start phase two tomo. For now we will rest." Naruto spoke and left for his room. The other three did the same.

All the eight of them were satisfied and happy. Girls for a different reason and boys for a different reason.

No one knows what the morning holds for them. They have to wake up to find out what the next day had in store for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's for now! <strong>

**If you guys review then I will write the next one**

**Thanks for reading. You guys can ask me your questions. And I will try to answer them.**

**See you all in the next chapter**


	6. The romantic date

**Well I'm disappointed that none of you are reviewing. So this will be a small chapter. If none of you review I will just stop this story! Thank you**

* * *

><p><strong>ROMANCE BEGINS<br>**

The girls woke up and yesterday night's event kept playing in their heads. They blushed and smiled. For some reason they were really happy. Little did they know what was bound to happen in a span of two weeks. They all got ready to leave for their respective jobs. They came down to the dining room to have their breakfast.

"I think Sasuke and I are together." Sakura broke the silence.

"Same here" Muttered the other three.

"You know I'm some what really happy. Its like I never really got over him" Ino stated

"I think so too! No wonder there are so many girls behind them! I mean they are perfect in every way" Hinata commented

"I guess so. I mean we should really consider ourselves lucky! They were not sorry for anyone" Tenten reminded them. They all nodded their heads.

"Its time for us to leave" Sakura stood up and rest followed suit. They all left for their respective jobs.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOYS<br>**

"Ah! They left." Naruto spoke

"Fine! We should get going with our plan" Neji stated

"Well we will go into their work place and take them some where and then you know kiss and shower gifts and all" Sasuke just wanted to get this over with

"Let's get ready and get going. Its already too troublesome for my liking" Shika snorted

They all went to get dressed and pay a surprise visit for their pretend gfs. After getting ready they left the house and each one of them took their own car.

Sasuke wore a Black Pepe Jeans with Blue black polo neck shirt and black sneakers with a black watch on his left hand. He took out his Lamborghini Aventador which was complete black and left to pick up his girl.

Shikamaru wore a greenish blue Levis jeans with green full arm shirt with round neck and green sneakers with green watch. He took out his Ferrari which was painted green to his liking to pick up his pretend girl

Neji wore a brown jeans of Wrangler and a brown black sleeveless shirt with brown sneakers and a brown watch to his left. He went to take out his brown Bugatti and left to see his girl(Like the media dubbed)

Naruto wore a faded blue jeans of Denim and dark blue turtle neck shirt and with light blue sneakers and blue watch to his left. He took out his Jaguar of blue color to pick up his soon to be pretend wife.

* * *

><p><strong>TOKYO HIGH SCHOOL<strong>

Hinata went to class 9. She started to teach them chemistry. She let the children to review what she had taught them since 15 were left. The kids were all reading. Hinata was planning on what she should teach them next One kid stood up and asked her something.

"Sensei you are so lucky."

"Ahem! What do you mean by that?"

"Your boyfriend came all the way to the classroom and sat there just to wait for you" The student whispered. Hinata was shocked!

"Yea! I'm. Now go back to your place and sit. I'll be back" With that Hinata left to encounter Naruto

_What's he doing here? What's happening? Shouldn't he be working? Damn! Now all the students and the teachers will want news about these four people._

"Naruto...eerrr...What are you doing here?" Hinata was nervous. Naruto grinned

"To take you out Hinata-chan! . I've been to this awesome Italian restaurant and I want you to go with me." Naruto was being such a gentleman. The kids were watching them. Hinata just wanted to melt at his words but why did the kids have to be here now?!

"Sure. You can wait outside the school? I'll meet you there?" Hinata wanted him to leave before anyone saw him on the campus.

"Nah! We'll go out together" The bell rang , the kids went out. And Naruto took her hand and left the class. As they went out of the hallway everyone started at them , gawking. Hinata could feel glares from his fangirls. Even 12th grade girls! Sheesh ! What had the world come to?!

Naruto didn't pay attention to any of these. They made it to the car.

"I'm sorry about those people staring. I mean..."

"Chill Hinata-chan! I'm used to people staring. But if they touch you they are dead!" Hinata smiled. _Real smooth Naruto! She is already falling! Way to goo! _

_OMG! Did Nartuo-kun just say that? I can't believe. I'm so in love! I need to tell the girls! This keeps getting awesomer! _

They reached the huge fancy place they were to eat at. Hinata was completely taken by surprise. It was the best ever hotel she had been to so far! She ended up gaping. Naruto took her by his hands and took her to the table placed near the window. He pulled the chair for her and then she sat. He sat next to her. The waiter came and took in their orders. As they began to eat...

"This is such a beautiful place Naruto-kun"

"I come here often Hinata-chan"

"the food is also delicious! This must be the best ever ramen I ever tasted"

"Hinata-chan you're such a warm person. Forgive me for breaking your heart back then" Naruto hung his head in shame.

"Its ok Naruto-kun! Now everything's alright" Hinata smiled at him. He took her hands and slowly moved forward to kiss her. _ I can't believe Naruto is kissing me! I must be the luckiest girl right now! I want to enjoy it to bits._

Naruto kissed her compassionately and Hinata kissed back. this was suppose to be another memorable night with Naruto. She was on cloud nine. _There you go! Plan's working Naruto. She is so in love with me! I must do this for the rest of the week. -evil grin- _They both broke apart needing some air. They got up to leave but were soon encountered by his fangirls. Some even went to the point of hitting Hinata. Naruto got pissed and glared at them

"No one comes anywhere near MY HINATA! Back off if you want to live" With that the both left the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong> TOKYO DESIGN OFFICE<br>**

As Hyuuga Neji walked in, the rest of the big office stayed silent. Girls had hearts in their eyes but no one dared talk a word after seeing how possessive he was about HIS Tenten and what he did to those guys. Neji made his way to his girl's chamber. He saw Tenten didn't notice him entering. He decided to make his presence known.

"Ahem" Tenten looks up to see who it was. And she was surprised.

"neji-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I can't come to see my girlfriend?"

"No! I mean you don't have any work?"

"Nah! I let the others do it for me today"

"Oh! I see"

"Busy with files eh?"

"Well yea! I'm designing the interiors of a mansion. And that owner lady is making me work my guts out"

"Time for you to take a break." He pulled her out of the chamber. Tenten was shocked.

"Where are you taking me? You can stop dragging me. I'll come." With that Neji held his hand out to her to take it. They intertwined their hands and made their way out of the office. The people were gaping! _Sucks to be you people! Hell yea! THE HYUUGA NEJI IS MY BF! Face it people!_

Neji bought her to a waterfall. It was breathe taking! Tenten couldn't believe how beautiful the place was. The water felt so fresh. Neji saw her and thought _HAHA! This girl is a piece of cake! In a few mins she will be worshiping me! __Time to put on the charm! _

"Tenten come sit"

"Sure" They on the bank of the river with their legs in the water.

"Its so beautiful Neji-kun"

"not as beautiful as you" Tenten blushed

"Thanks! You know I never really got over you. It was like some part of me was still in love with you"

"I'm really sorry! I was such a fool back then"

"Its ok! What matters is that we are here together! " Neji leaned closer to her as she said it. He put a hand around her wait and kissed her passionately. Tenten kissed him back! It seemed like they were so in love. _Thank you lord! He is the best thing that happened to me! I can't believe how much he loves me! I feel so blessed._

_This went really well. Just mutter few nice things and then plan success. Can't wait till I get to the states . I hope the others are doing fine._

They lay in each others arms that way until the sunset. As the sunset they left the place.

* * *

><p><strong>TOKYO FLOWER SHOP <strong>

Shikamaru was standing right outside the big shop and watched Ino take in the smell of the flowers and how carefully she handled them. He went in. Ino who was facing the other side didn't see who came in. She greeted the customer with her sweet voice.

"Come in, I'm Ino. I'll help you pick up the flowers! "

"I came here to pick you up" Ino turned around to the familiar voice.

"Shika-Kun! Shouldn't you be working?"

"Ino! Seriously you need to take a break from this shop! So I decided to take you out. So close the shop and get going. I'm not taking no for an answer! "

"But Shika-kun the..."

"Ino you got 5 mins"

"Fine" With that Ino closed the shop and went with Shikamaru. _What a surprise! He's taking me out! Guess he's real sweet after all! Who knew the lazy ass could be so romantic?_

_Thank the lord ! She came without much drama! Otherwise it would've been too troublesome! This entire thing is troublesome! _

Shikamaru took her to a shrine located outside Tokyo. He took her up the shrine and motioned her to sit. She was consuming the beauty of it all! This was something more beautiful than herself!

"Shika-kun! This is such a beauty! The place is wonderful"

"Just look at the clouds Ino. each one of them different. I come here when I want to take things off my mind." He laid down and Ino was sitting next to me. he grabbed her wrist and made her lay on his chest. Ino was lost in thought. _God! I swear this is the best thing you've given to me so far! He is so soft and romantic and caring! I am so glad I feel in love with him! Life couldn't get any better. _

Shikamaru looked at her and then kissed her like there was no tomo. They both lay there till the sunset and the clouds enjoyed the warmth of his body. He smelled real nice. She was smiling brightly.

_Phew! Next few days keep up the drama and move to the states and then BAM! Life back to normal! Thank god she isn't suspecting a thing! _

As the sunset they made their way back to the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>TOKYO HOSPITAL<br>**

Uchiha Sasuke walked through the huge hospital and the girls squealed and screamed and having hearts in their eyes. Sasuke could care less. He went to the reception desk. The young woman was gaping at who she saw.

"Where do I find Haruno Sakura?"

"Why find her when I'm here for you?" Sasuke wanted to puke at this, instead he glared at her

"Shut up and tell me where she is." The nurse didn't dare flirt anymore. She just answered him

"She is on the fourth floor performing a surgery and in a few mins she will be heading back to her chamber in the fifth floor. Room number 237 to the left."

Sasuke decided to go to the fifth floor. To her chamber. He went in. He saw the room. It was well kept. There was a picture of the four girls when they were young, then there was another, when they were teens and there was another which was taken recently. The window was left open. He chose to sit on the patients bed. He heard the door open. He saw a blob of pink. She was annoyed from her expressions. Then there was another woman who followed in. Sakura sat in her chair and was rummaging the files. She did not pay attention to the other woman.

"Sakura-san please! Let me try this time" She pleaded

"Kari-san as much as I would let you try, you are not efficient in the area! you almost killed the patient today! So drop it! If I wasn't there then the patient had to die for no reason. Just leave"

"I promise to be careful! "

"NO IS A NO. LEAVE"

"You know what? Haruno? You are bitch who thinks who's the best doc after Tsunade. Tsunade might have appointed you as the next best person to run this hospital. Doesn't mean you're the best"

"Kari , you slut! I do what's best for my patients. You hardly do any work here. No progress. I can fire you anytime I want! You just keep messing with the boy patients. You sometimes sleep with them! I haven't fired you yet. One last chance and after that you're out! Get it? "

"Che! You're not a slut? I saw the video! You were allowing another man to touch you and then Sasuke had to save you! Poor Sasuke has a gf like you! And you call me a slut"

"DON' . . . "

"No need to piss off! Who knows how many people you slept with! Maybe you slept with Sasuke to be your bf"

"How I'm Sasuke's gf is none of your business. And so what if I sleep with him? He is my bf after all. Anyway if you don't want your video of fucking a patient out on YouTube then you better leave"

Kari was scared for life and she left.

Sakura was fuming and muttering under her breathe. Sasuke watched her in amusement! She looked cute when she was mad. He decided to make his presence known.

"Care to take a breathe Sakura?" She looked up to see who it was! To her surprise it was HER Sasuke-kun. She smiled nervously

"How long as it been since you came? I mean you came after my assistant left? I'm right?" She hoped he didn't see her screwing the lady!

"You got quiet a temper missy! " Sasuke smirked and looked at her expression. She was embarrassed. And flushed

"Ah..er.. I ... uhhh...huh...Do you want to drink... something? " Sakura tried changing the subject. But Sasuke being Sasuke was smirking.

"I like fiesty woman! That stunt was amusing to watch! I would like to talk about it further but since seeing that you're already too embarrassed I will let it slide for now. Anyway I was here to pick you up. We are going somewhere"

"But... My patients...err..."

"The others will handle. Since Tsunade is back, it shouldn't be a problem. So get going" Sakura did as she was told! She was following him. Many patients, doctors,nurses started at them with their jaws wide open. So many screamed and fainted. But none dared to go near him since he had a serious look on his face. Sakura was so oblivious to all these. Her mind was else where. _I HAD TO BE STUPID ENOUGH TO NOT NOTICE SASUKE AS I WALKED IN! Dumb me! So embarrassing it is now! I mean! wtf! How will I face him? I should have not said it! God! I made a fool out of myself! Just great! Can this day get any more bad? _

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was still thinking about what happened a few mins back. He pulled her hand and took her out to his car. They drove up to the kage mountain. Sakura hadn't been to this place ever. She always heard it was a beautiful place. Sasuke got out and took Sakura out and started walking up the mountain. In 20 mins they reached the top. Sakura could feel the clouds on her place and the cool breeze. She found herself to be at peace. She loved every bit of it.

"Its so peaceful up here! Look at the serenity! Its just ... No words can describe it! "

"This my favorite place. i always came here since I was a child"

"Reall! Its so beautiful!" Sakura sat under the big oak tree. Sasuke sat right next to her. Their back leaned against its bark. Their legs stretched full length. Their legs intertwined. Sasuke took her hand and she let her head rest on his shoulders. This meant so much to Sakura since Sasuke was not the person of words. This showed her how much he loved and cared for her. _I don't regret falling for him! He has a soft side and people would never guess that the UCHIHA SASUKE HAD FEELINGS and only I would know the truth and the close friends. Guess everything was worth it! I can't be ask for more! Thank you lord1_

_Aha! I bet she is going head over heels all over again! Who knew I was such a good actor! Damn! I'm the genius for nothing! One more week and off to the US! And life back to normal! I bet everyone else had no trouble since these girls are ruled by the concept of true love! So pathetic these girls are! Che! _

Sasuke kissed her and she kissed him back. As the sunset Sakura fell asleep and he carried her back to the car and all the way to her room. Sasuke was satisfied with his work

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD FLOOR OF THE MANSION<br>**

"Wake up forehead!" Ino screamed.

"Ino-pig! Wait!" Sakura mumbled and woke up.

"You know Neji came and took me to a waterfall. He was so romantic! "Tenten was in a trance

"Naruto took me to a hillside hotel. He was such a romantic" Hinata was really happy

"Shikamaru came and took me to the shrine outside the city to cloud gaze! He was so soft and tender and not lazy!" Ino had hearts in her eyes

"Who would have thought that the ice cube had a romantic side? We went to the Kage mountains and watched the sunset" Sakura was sounding like a lost puppy in Sasuke's love

"Guess they really love us! We are so lucky" Ino commented

"Yea! I mean the heartbreak was worth it all" Tenten spoke

"I know! We can't ask for anything better" Hinata stated

"This time its meant to be and it will last forever" Sakura said. They all agreed and went down to have dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>NEJI'S ROOM<br>**

"Today went perfectly fine" Shikamaru spoke

"They are head over heels! Look at their faces! Priceless! Thinking we actually love them!" Neji said

"Ikr? We should propose on Friday! So that we can leave for the states on Sunday! We can't delay anymore" Naruto pointed

"Dobe's right! We will tell them that the wedding will be in the US of A and our parents and friends can't attend and the wedding should happen soon or else we'll be forced to marry those sluts" Sasuke commented

"Yea! We will have to pay few people to act as wedding guests and get a fake priest as well. Then fake the wedding and as soon as we settle down we divorce them" Neji supplied

"Agreed. Sooner the better. Then we have to make sure these girls get back to Tokyo, we can't let them live in the states. What if they sell the story?" Shikamaru questioned

"We will have to pay them loads to ask them to shut up and leave" Sasuke said

"True and we should do some mess with their Visa and passport so they get deported" Naruto told them

"Correct! Alright we have to propose so we need to get rings and tomo we will get them and day after we will ask them out. For now we need sleep. So lets have dinner and sleep" Neji led the way to the dinning table. They saw the girls come down to the table as well. _Time to put on the gentlemen charm! _ They thought.

* * *

><p><strong>You'll have to review to find out what happens at the dinning table!<br>**

**I'm not happy with any of your responses! **

**I think until I get few reviews I will stop this story! **

**See ya guys! **


	7. The Wedding and The War

**First a huge thank you to Kathymoonstone for reviewing! SO darling this chapter is for you! I hope you enjoy this! **

**And the rest of you are being meanies! **

* * *

><p><strong> AT THE DINING TABLE<br>**

The girls and the boys sit down. they sat down in this manner- Sasuke. Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino. Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten. They all greeted each other. The dinner was served. The silence was awkward. So the girls decided to break the silence by bringing up a topic. As soon as Hinata was about to open her mouth to speak, they all heard some screams outside. Few mins later the mansion's door was opened just to reveal four nasty sluts.. I mean... girls. The boys groaned. not now! _GOD! WTF! Are these bitches doing in here? Just another epic senseless drama bound to happen! These are definite screw ups to our plans. We fucking need to hurry! _The girlfriends glared at those sluts! Their blood was boiling. The guys sensed this and decided to just watch in the background. _HOW DARE THESE SLUTS COME HERE? WE NEED TO SHOW THAT THESE GUYS ARE ALREADY TAKEN! WHAT DO THEY THINK OF THEMSELVES? W-H-O-R-E-S! Time for some serious knock down! _The girls waited for them to come over to the table.

The sluts, Ami , Karin. Cho and Yuki were fuming with anger! Cuz the security hadn't let them come in and then they were burnt to crisp when they saw those bitches from high school sitting next to THEIR LOVER BOYS! That was it! They needed to do something to these girls and they needed to do it **FAST. F-A-S-T! **

"What are they doing here? We are suppose to be dining with you boys! Not the other way round! Those bitches are not even worth my sight" Karin spat

"Yes! They are scum! They need to be thrown out! NOW! You guys are ok with them being here? How ?" Yumi asked

"Maybe they paid them to be their gfs. Who knows?" Cho spoke. The guys thought _If only you girls knew the s_tory!

"Maybe! we need to send them out NOW" Ami screamed.

The four sluts came closer to the table and the bitches stood up from their place and then came a few feet away from the table where there was no hindrance. The boys just moved back to watch the showdown. The maids also stood still to see who would win. The bitches got ready turning their palms to a fist. The sluts came closer and tried to say something more and were soon cut off by Tenten.

"We are here cuz we are officially dating those men there and you sluts have no right to question us" Tenten spat

"last time we checked the elders approved us! Not you whores!" Ino grimaced**.**

"You whores are not ever worth our slipper's dirt! We paid them? Maybe you need a brain to process what's happening around here and I pity you people having to walk around without brains and making a complete fool out of yourselves! " Sakura hissed

"Oh yes! There will be four people walking out of here and that will be you four people ! Don't think we will go easy on you people after you sluts ruining our dinner time" Hinata screamed

The sluts threw everything they got at the very moment. The bitches dodged it and now they were really pissed. They got the food and the articles hung on the wall and the glass items and threw them at those four girls. They were doing the same. Boys just watched and watched. With their mouths open.

Ino was way to pissed. She got a bronze vase from the TV table and ran towards Ami and caught her by the legs and started beating the shit out of her

"DIE YOU BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN? I'M NOT THAT EASY! " Ino beat Ami everywhere. She hit Ami's legs real bad that it started bleeding. Now she wanted to screw her arms! Ami screamed and tried to hold Ino's wrist and kicked her in the stomach. Ino was sure going to kill Ami today. She kicked Ami in between the legs and bent her over and started hitting with the vase all over again! Ami screamed.

"lET GO OFF ME YOU BITCH!" Ami tried to get Ino off but was a fail!

"I like how you scream Ami! Muahahaha! Hahaha! DIE YOU BITCH! DIE! ITS INO'S TIME! SHE WILL RULE FROM NOW AND YOU WILL BE MY ETERNAL SLAVE AND I WILL MAKE MONEY FROM MAKING YOU SLEEP WITH HUNDREDS OF MEN AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WILL RUN AROUND THE STREET NAKED WHILE SCREAMING HOW SORRY YOU'RE TO TALKING LIKE THAT TO INO-SAMA! Ooops! I FORGOT THAT YOU'RE ALREADY A WHORE. HEY YOU GOT CHECKED IF YOU HAVE AIDS OR SOMETHING? LOOK AT YOUR BELLY! MAYBE YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Ino continued beating her and Ami screamed louder and louder! _WTF! THAT'S INO YAMANAKA? HOLY LORD! SHE IS CRAZY! SHE KNOWS WHERE TO KICK! _The boys were half scared and half amused! They were entertaining themselves! They turned over to see what the other girls were doing

"HAHA! GOTCHYA YOU SNEAKY LIL AIDS INFECTED YUMI WHORE!" Hinata was laughing crazily! The boys were shocked! Hinata was sitting on the back of Yumi who now lay on the marble floor. She was beating Yumi with the broom stick. Hinata pulled her up and beat her lower body to a pulp! "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN AND TELL ME TO GET OUT? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE? EH? MAN! LOOK AT YOUR BOOBS! THEY SEEM TO HAVE BEEN SUCKED BY SOME HUNDREDS OF NASTY VIRUS INFECTED MEN! NO WONDER YOU GOT AIDS! SEND ME A VIDEO OF YOU DIEING OF AIDS! I WILL WATCH IT WITH POPCORN! AND I WILL PERSONALLY THANK THE GUY WHO PASSED AIDS TO YOU" Hinata tore off Yumi's shit! The boys were shocked!

"YOU LIL BITCH HOW DARE YOU TARE MY CLOTHES?" Yumi tried getting up but Hinata beat her with the broomstick again!

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! FOR TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT YOU WILL GET BEATEN UP EVEN MORE! MAUHAHAHA! BAWAHAHAHA! TIME TO DIE! AIDS WHORE!" Hinata was laughing like crazy and was beating Yumi senseless! The boys started to take in what was happening! _Hinata is saying that? The soft shy Hinata is that bold? OMG! YOU'RE KIDDING ME! THAT'S HINATA ALRIGHT! WHO KNEW SHE HAD IT IN HER! _The boys now turned to see what the remaining two were up to. They saw Tenten next

"OH YOU CALL US BITCHES EH? I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT BITCHES DO! THEY RIP THE OTHER PERSON APART TO PIECES! NOW I WILL DO THE SAME SO YOU BETTER CO-OPERATE OR IT WILL HURT REAL BAD! BWAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! " Tenten was dragging Cho back and up from the stairs Cho was trying to get rid of her but failed anyway. Tenten was holding a gardening tool made of wood and started beating the crap out of her! "YOU LOW CLASS WHORE! YOU THINK YOU CAN LAY YOUR HANDS ON THOSE GUYS? NO CHANCE! LOOK AT YOUR UGLY FACE! EWW SO MANY UGLY LOOKING PIMPLES! OH! WAIT! PIMPLES ARE ALWAYS UGLY BUT YOU GOT THE UGLIEST PIMPLES! SHEESH! LOOK AT YOUR PIMPLES! CAN I POKE THEM? JESUS! I DON'T WANT TO TOUCH THEM! HENCE I WILL USE THE PIN!" Tenten poked her pimples and Cho screamed and screamed

"DON'T TOUCH MY FACE YOU BUN HEAD! GET OFF ME!" But Tenten could care less. The boys just watched with eyes wide open! _Are you kidding me? She is crazy! And who the hell pokes the pimples ? _

"YOU SHOULD LEARN MANNERS YOU MORON! YOU WERE BORN WITHOUT BRAINS! HOW SAD! GO BUY SOME IN THE MARKET IF ITS AVAILABLE!" With that Tenten continued to slide her up and down! The boys decided to see how Sakura was doing!

"DARLING UGLY KARIN FUCKED UP FOUR EYES,YOU WANNA PLAY WITH ME EH? I'M GAME! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S PATHETIC!ITS PAYBACK TIME YOU WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST! LOOK AT YOUR UGLY SELF! WHO THE HECK WEARS SPECKS IN THE ERA OF CONTACT LENS? AND EWWW! LOOK AT YOUR HAIRDO! IT RESEMBLES A PORCUPINE! I FEEL SORRY FOR THE GUY WHO HAS TO MARRY YOU! IMAGINE HOW DEVASTATED HE WILL BE WHEN HE SLEEPS WITH YOU! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO IMAGINE! " With that Sakura continued to beat up Karin with a silver plate. Karin was struggling to stop Sakura. Karin kicked Sakura in the ankle. Sakura got even madder! Sakura wouldn't rest in peace until she would turn Karin to dust! Sakura started banging Karin's face against the wall.

"YOU MAD BITCH STOP NOW! OR ELSE YOU WILL REGRET EVERYTHING LATER!" Karin screamed! Sakura was least bothered!

"LOOK AT YOUR FACE! I CAN'T STAND THOSE UGLY GLASSES! I WILL BANG YOUR FACE UNTIL THOSE GLASSES SMASHES OFF! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE SUCH UGLY EYES! LOOK AT IT. ITS GREY! I NEED TO BANG YOU UNTIL THOSE EYES COME OFF TOO! YOU KNOW HOW YOU LOOK RIGHT NOW? YOU LOOK LIKE A FRIED UGLY BEETROOT WHICH HAS BEEN TAKEN FRESH OUT OF THE HOT WATER BATH! BUAHAHWAHAHA! MUAGAHAHAA! HHAHAHAHAHA! Sakura continued to smash Karin's face until blood started coming out of her unhygienic nose. _WHAT THE FUCK! At this rate she will kill Karin! She looks like she will murder her right now! Who knew she had such courage to beat up one of the tycoon's daughter? Much less smash her like she was a tennis ball! _The guys were watching in disbelief. They sure didn't wanted to be beaten up like this after the girls came to know that the boys played with them for their own benefits!

"BAM"

"POW!"

"SMASH"

"ARGHH"

"WAHHHA"

"DUMN"

Those were the noises that came out the next few mins! The maids and the guys were just watching1 They didn't want to get anywhere near the angry girls! Then the girls finally stopped and stood with their hands on their hips. They spoke in this order- Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten.

"You girls better not show your ugly freaking faces to us or those guys ever again if you want to continue to live"

"Go hang your pathetic selves to a fan and die and we could care less. You better have learnt a lesson"

"Mess with us we will mess with you people twice as bad! We ain't afraid of your fathers! Who buy everything through money"

"Go pick on some one your size! If we see any of you girls coming any where near those boys you girls are dead meat"

"We will have to murder you people if you continue to do the same thing again and again"

"Deal with it! We are dating them! Time to grow up and face the real world like real woman! Forget it! You're all whores"

"If we see you people sneaking upon us, I will make sure I will cut you all to pieces and put all of you in a hot pressure cooker"

"And add chilly powder and miz you with vinegar and make sure you're cooked properly"

"And then we will apply cheese and butter and sugar all over your cooked selves"

"And serve you all to the pigs at the farm house!"

"If you people have no intentions of being cooked by us.."

"You all will leave now and never come back..."

"If you know what's good for you all" With that the speech ended. The sluts picked their battered selves up and then stormed out of the mansion with shame! They all were thinking of a big payback. They were not about to forget what happened to them.

Sakura Ino Tenten and Hinata stood there, grinning , satisfied with their performance! The boys didn't speak a word! They just stood there.

"Ok! Lets get back to having dinner" Sakura cheered! The boys looked at them like she was insane. As in out-of-this-world-insane. But they sat down.

"Ne Sakura-chan! Why would you all beat them up like that?" Naruto gathered some courage to speak up.

"Oh! Payback for what they did to us in school! It was long over due. Today felt right! So we beat them up" Ino grinned

"Who taught you girls to beat some one up like that?" Neji questioned. Still afraid of the girls!

"Haha! No one taught us! Its talent Neji! Wanna learn from us?" Hinata smiled

"No thanks! I mean who would have thought you girls would go overboard to smash them like there was no tomorrow!" Shika stated

"You see! We were the one who used to beat up pathetic losers who called themselves boys in the university. So we 're kinda experienced!" Sakura was drooling

"No wonder you girls didn't show them any mercy. Not that we wanted you people to. That was some good show" Sasuke spoke cooly!

The girls grinned. Everyone had their dinner and by that time it was already 8:30. The butler had informed them that there was a journalist from Tokyo newspaper to interview them. They gave an interview. The girls did not let the boys speak at all. The boys were frustrated! This was enough drama for a life time! The girls were more than satisfied! They happily went to bed. The boys on the other hand went to get some sleep and then get their plan to action.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING SUN CAME UP!<br>**

The girls were ready to go to work. So they were hurrying up with their breakfast. The boys came down at the same time! They had breakfast too. The boys left before the girls. As the girls were almost done, the maid gave them the news paper! The girls laughed out loud after reading the article! They left for their works!

* * *

><p><strong>ROOKIE HEAD OFFICE<br>**

As the boys walked into their very own company the employees were looking at them with weird stares. The boys didn't bother with it. They went to their all settled in.

"Why the fuck were they looking at us like that?" Neji asked

"I don't know! None of us look funny" Shikamaru spoke

"Nor did we bring those annoying females with us" Naruto commented

"We should see the newspaper. I've a bad feeling that its gotta do something with yesterday's interview" Sasuke answered. They took the newspaper and were totally shocked to see the front page covered with their pretend gfs beating up the sluts. The article went like this.

_ THE BIGGEST CAT FIGHT OF THE YEAR! _

_Earlier it was the most wanted boys on this planet beating up the guys who touched their girlfriends! Guess what? This time its the gfs who beat the crap out of the other rich daughters of the tycoons for coming and ruining their dinner time. The tycoons daughters were beaten to a bloody pulp as you all can see from the picture! Not only the guys but also the girls are overprotective and possessive of their soon-to-be-husbands! The four ugly people who tried to mess the relationship of the couples were later admitted to the hospital and we could care less about what happens to their ugly selves! We are all waiting to hear the wedding date_

_We bet that these four weddings will be the weddings of the year! Question is Have the guys already proposed? Will the wedding take place on the same day? Or will the four couples choose different dates for the wedding?_

_"Well those ugly sluts deserved the beatings! Wondering why I called them sluts? They sleep with other men to make their business work" Haruno Sakura spoke to us when interviewed_

_"We are wondering if they have AIDS by now or if they were once pregnant by some guys they slept with and later got aborted" Yuhi Tenten spoke about their doubts._

_"We have a huge doubt about how they walk around in the city without an essential organ called brain! If any of you sell brains in the market then please do guide them to buying it" Yamanaka Ino was giving us a glimpse of what those girls might be._

_"Well the three of them have told you enough to form an impression so please don't fall for their fake kindness and fake smiles and plastic faces! Yes they do a lot of makeup! Did we mention that they look hideous without the make up with lots of pimples? Guess not!" Hyuuga Hinata closed our short conversation with her answer!_

_Guess those four sluts are actually real life whores! We can't think this as fake as these informations come from high standard people! Look out boys! . . ! They may spread AIDS or demand money from you all! _

The guys were laughing at it! But then soon realization hit them! Oh yes! They were fucked! Why hadn't they thought of this earlier? Why didn't they threaten the journalist to not publish this news at all? Why were they dumb for once in their life? Why were they so engulfed with entertaining themselves yesterday night? Damn! they were done for! They were sure to get a call anytime! They needed to act fast! Little did they know that it was a little too late.

* * *

><p><strong>EGG FACTORY HOTEL<br>**

"I think we did a damn good job!" The blond spoke

"I bet we did! Look at the news! We made the headlines!" The pinkette was giggling

"Serves them right! I can tell the boys were proud of us" the brunette smiled

"We just impressed them! We proved that we are strong and independent and didn't need their help" The violet-ette grinned

They continued to eat while talking about how their work strained them and how they needed a holiday. By that time Tenten's phone rang. It was Neji calling. Tenten answered the phone.

"Hey Neji-kun"

"Tenten put me on speaker" Tenten put him on speaker. The other three girls raised their eyebrows. Tenten made a gesture that meant that she didn't know the reason either.

"We want you girls to return to the mansion right away"

"Man! Can't this wait? We are having fun right now"

"Screw your fun! We need to talk. its serious!"

"Fine! We will see you guys in 20"

"Come straight to the fifth floor hall" With that Neji cut the call.

"What do you think it is? He seemed very serious!" Hinata spoke

"We just have to find out" Sakura said

"Let's get going" Ino spoke and they all left for the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>FIFTH FLOOR OF THE MANSION<br>**

The guys were already sitting, scowling. The girls entered

"What was so urgent that you guys had to ruin our fun?" Ino was angry

"Will you let us talk?" Shikamaru asked

"Listen about the paper in the article, their parents will definitely complain to our parents. Our parents might cancel the wedding. So we need to get married right away! We know this is not how its suppose to happen" Sasuke spoke in a steady voice.

"WHAAAT! BUT...THEY DESERVED IT! THOSE SLUTS" Sakura stuttered

"No time to lose. Do you girls love us and want to be with us for the rest of eternity?" Shikamaru asked seriously/

"Yea we do! But we wanted a big fat wedding!" Hinata whined

"No time for that. We need to get married within the next two hours our we will be separated forever" Naruto stated

"Think about it. If you girls are not ready then we have no say in it. Be ready to lose us forever." Neji spoke

The girls sat down a bit far from the boys. They came together to talk.

"Do you girls want to do it? I mean I know we expected things in a better way" Ino spoke

"We can't lose them now! I think I'm ready for it" Hinata spoke

"I wanted a big fat wedding but wtf! Guess we have no choice but to agree" Tenten mumbeled

"We can't watch them with those sluts! We better agree! Plus our bond will grow stronger through marriage!" Sakura sighed. The girls agreed and came over to the boys

"We are ready to get married now!" They all said

"Alright then! Get ready. Don't bother wearing gowns. We don't want suspicions rising. So jeans and top will do! The priest will come over here!" Sasuke said. The girls nodded and went to get ready.

"Whaaat? Priest will come here?"

"What you talking Sasuke?"

"We have to do it in the church"

"You guys don't forget the initial plans! Saved us from proposing! We can leave for the states on Monday itself after the mess is over!" Sasuke answered!

"Shit we forgot! Awesome Teme!. Alright! "

"This just made things easier for us" Shika was pleased

"Let's get this show on the road. I believe Naruto already hired a fake priest and the fake documents are ready?" Neji asked

"They are all done! Get the rings! That's all there is to do" Naruto spoke.

With that the boys went to get ready!

* * *

><p>In Yoklahama few elders were fuming reading the newspaper! In a span of three hours they would confront the people behind this article! And this would turn out to be a big fight! And little did the girls know what they just put themselves in!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To find out what happens next you people have to review.<br>**


	8. Th chaos

**I've another plot in my mind but I want to complete this first. I think I will post the first chapter of the new story tomo. **

**Hope you guys will like it! **

* * *

><p><strong>TOKYO FIVE STAR HOTEL(TFSH)<br>**

The elders were fuming! They were so mad that they could punch some one to death right now! Yes! Those four ordinary girls were gonna pay! How dare those girls give such public statements? How dare they beat up their daughters? They practically were no high-class society people! They will so pay dearly. They were so going to confront them today no matter what!

"I will ask them to apologize publicly" Karin's parents said

"Yes! We should their place in society" Yumi's parents said

"We should let our daughters handle those low lives later" Cho's parents suggested

"Yes! This is too much of an insult to us! We should talk to their parents. I mean the boys" Karin's parents said

"Yes! We should stop those boys from getting married to those girls" Yumi's parents commented

"Our girls are better them! We should stop them at any cost" Cho's parents spoke

"Alright , time to call those boys parents and our daughters!" Ami's parents said.

The elders dialed the respective numbers and asked them to meet at TFSH. They all agreed to come. That was it! Those four girls we so going hour passes by and the daughters show up! The parents greeted them!

"Daddy! I need to burn that Sakura bitch! I hate her so much!" Karin spat

"Same here! They ruined our reputation" Cho complained

"I'm not letting this slide at all" Ami spat

"We should plan something and humiliate them to the core!" Yumi cursed

"Alright dears! We should now pretend that all of you have been hurt by the incident. And we will tell that those girls are not fit to marry their sons and they deserve better. So you guys should marry them! So now be patient and don't ruin our plan" The parents said

"Ok" The girls nodded

A few mins later the boy's parents arrived. They saw the girls parents and the girls. They didn't know what to say. They didn't know if they did the right thing by coming here or if they should've went straight to the mansion. The girls and their parents looked at them with fake disappointment and greeted them!

"Come in please" Yumi's mom greeted

"We are really sorry about the incident" Uchihas spoke

"If there is a way to make it up, we will do" Naras said

"This was a shock to us" Hyuugas stated

"We really are sorry. We will try to put it right" Uzumakis commented

"We are deeply disappointed! But we are worried about your sons" Karin's parents spoke

"Yea! If those girls bring such shame then they might even ruin your names as well" Yumi's parents said

"So think about it" Ami's parents said

"Hope you people make correct decisions" Cho's parents said

"I think we will stop this wedding" The boys mothers spoke

"Yea 1They don't know to handle fame or wealth. They are not fit" The boys fathers spoke

At this the girls and their parents were damn happy! The boys parents were disgusted that their sons were dating some random manner-less retards who seem to have escaped from prison who have the streak of something close to being criminals. They were definitely going to ask their sons to ditch those pathetic girls. They all headed towards the Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE AT THE DOLLAR MANSION<strong>

The girls were all excited. They all got dressed! This was the moment they were all waiting for! Now they would spend the rest of eternity with the boys! Or so they thought! The boys just wanted to get this over with and escape to the States. The girls all came down to the ball room. To see the boys standing next to the priest. The boys greeted the girls with a warm smile. The girls went down and stood next to their boyfriends.

Naruto was wearing a blue jeans with purple shirt and Hinata was wearing a 3/4th of dark greenish-blue jeans with a pink single strap top. with matching jewels.

Shikamaru was wearing dark blue jeans with brown shirt and Ino was wearing half jeans of light blue jeans with strapless purple top with matching jewels.

Neji was in brown jeans with grey shirt and Tenten was wearing full jeans of grey color with yellow single strap top with matching jewels.

Sasuke was in black(Jet) jeans with black shit and Sakura was in black jeans with red deep V-neck sleeveless top with matching jewels.

"Can we begin? Since the girls are here?" The priest asked.

"Yes" The boys answered. The girls blushed. The oaths were taken and they all said "I DO".

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" With that the boys kissed the girls. The girls couldn't hide their blush. They were tomato red

"I can't believe I'm now officially Mrs Uchiha Sasuke . Who would've ever thought that the Human Ice Cube would fall in love! Much less with ME! " Sakura whispered

"I always dreamt of being Naruto. Finally the blockhead noticed me! " Hinata answered blushing

"I had always wondered who the Hyuuga Neji would marry and now I'm that girl" Tenten grinned

"God! I never thought that lazy ass would get up and marry someone! And he married a troublesome woman" Ino giggled

"Alright! If you girls are done , please sign these papers so we can officially call you married" The priest said. The boys and the girls signed!

"OMG! I'M MARRIED! M-A-R-R-I-E-D" Naruto screamed

"Dobe! Its obvious! So are the rest of us! No need to shout" Sasuke was irritated

"No one asked your opinion teme"

"Dead last"

"Bastard"

"Blockhead"

"Ice cube"

"Brainless"

"ENOUGH! IF YOU BOTH UTTER ANY MORE I WILL MAKE SURE I WILL RIP YOUR NERVES OUT AND CUT YOUR ORGANS AND COOK THEM ON A PAN AND MINCE IT TO TINY MILLION PIECES AND DIP IT IN THE HOT WATER AND BURN TILL YOU GUYS BECOME ASHES" Sakura screamed

"Ok...umm..err...hummmmm...uh..." The said two boys stuttered

"Now good! Keep your mouths shut" Ino yelled

"Back to our topic, we're going to the States for our honeymoon" Shikamaru stated

"We will be leaving tomo evening. So start packing today night and complete your shopping by tomorrow morning" Neji said.

The girls were excited! They were so happy that they screamed at the top of their voices! Tenten ran to Neji and kissed him

"Tenten! Contro" Neji was blushing like mad!

Ino was already on top of Shikamaru , hugging him to death

"Inn...Innooo...Can't...Breathe"

"Hehe! Sorry! Kinda got carried away" Ino and Shika were blushing

Hinata was kissing Naruto and both broke up for the lack of air

"Thanks Naruto-kun"

"Its ok Hinata-chan"

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at each other! Sakura hugged him and let him go. But Sasuke took her hand and held it.

"Thanks for everything Sasuke-kun"

"I love you too"

They were ready to head out. But then they saw those elders coming in! Yes! Their doom is finally here. Seconds away from them. _Shit! Why now? We thought we will leave before they came! The girls know nothing! What are we to do? Assholes! Ruining our plans. Whatever. They can't ask us not to marry these girls! Good thing we already got fake married. Time to get this over with and get on with our lives. _

The elders were fuming. The girls were surprised

"Sasuke-kun you said there was no one coming for the wedding"

"Yea! We could've waited for them to come ne? Shika-kun?"

"Why didn't you tell us that they were coming Naruto-kun?"

"Neji-kun? Was this a surprise thingy or something?" The boys all sweatdropped! The girls had no clue whatsoever!

The elders stared at those four girls with malice in their eyes. The girls were puzzled. Then they saw those sluts! _WTF IS HAPPENING HERE! WHAT ARE THOSE SLUTS DOING HERE? THEIR PARENTS ALSO? DOES IT MEAN THAT THEY ARE HERE FOR THE PAPER THINGY? WELL THAT EXPLAINS WHY OUR IN LAWS ARE THROWING DAGGERS AT US! _

"Are they here because of that paper article?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Well yea! " Shikamaru answered. The girls were nervous. They bit their lip.

"God! But they deserved what happened" Sakura groaned

"You girls leave it to us. We'll handle" Sasuke spoke

"Why are your parent mad at us? They should know how snobby those girls are" Ino was mad

"Well they don't know. And since they are business partners with those sluts and family we're in serious trouble" Naruto muttered

"We are not scared! And your parents don't know we got married!" Tenten said

"Yes! So we are in double shit! As Sasuke said let us handle this" Neji spoke

"Alright" The girls said.

The elders started speaking. The boys parents to be precise.

"We want you boys to break up with these girls" The Uzumakis spoke

The girls were stunned. The sluts were grinning and so were their family

"We are not joking! We can't let you marry someone who has no manners or public sense" Uchihas spat. The girls were stunned! They were too hurt to speak anything. The boys noticed this. They were waiting for their turn to speak. But their thin line of patience was waring out.

"They brought shame upon us!" The Naras yelled

"And the worst part is , you guys didn't say anything about it.! these girls are not fit to be your wives" The Hyuugas screamed

"But its too late! They are already our Wives!" Sasuke said in a bored tone. The girls were now really scared

"For proof take a look at these papers!" Neji added

The elders and the sluts were shocked our of their wits! They just stood there! Staring at them!

"HOW? WHEN? WHY WEREN'T WE INFORMED?" Screamed the mothers

"Relax people! We had to do it urgently cuz we are going to the USA tomo" Naruto stated

"Who gave you the permission to marry?" The fathers yelled

"We don't need permission!" Shikamaru said in a matter-of-fact way

"What do you mean? How can you marry these low lives?" The sluts parents questioned

"They are not even rich!" The sluts sp

"We do not approve of this marriage" The boys parents said

"We married them cuz we love them! " Sasuke spat

"And we don't need anyone's permission" Naruto growled

"Plus those sluts deserved it" Neji yelled

"They come and disturb us over dinner and bad mouth our wives and start a fight and now you all say what they did is wrong? Brains! " Shikamaru spoke sarcastically!

"And they are not low lives! They are well respected people. One is a doctor, the other is a teacher, interior designer and a floweriest! Unlike those sluts they earn their own money and help a lot of people instead of dumping guys every now and then and wasting money and acting fake! They have character which those girls lack" Sasuke hissed

"So here on out we don't want any of you talking shit about our wives" Neji warned

"And these sluts and family are trying to make use of the situation to gain our company and cheat us" Naruto growled

"If those sluts and family know whats good for them, they should leave now and never come back" Shikamaru gave an ultimatum to them.

"OMG! WE NEVER KNEW THIS! GET OUT NOW!" The mothers spat

"CHEAPSKATES! HOW DARE YOU MAKE OUR DAUGHTER-IN-LAWS LOOK BAD? !" The fathers yelled

The sluts and family left with a sour face. _we are so not letting those bitches slide away with this! _The sluts thought.

The parents came near the girls. The girls were half hurt and half scared!They didn't know what to say! The boys held their hands and gave a slight squeeze meaning to say everything's gonna be alright

"We are so sorry that we acted that way! We should have asked what really happened" The lady Uchiha apologized

"Hope we are excused" The lady Nara asked

"We are glad you girls married them" The Uzumaki lady sighed in relief

"I guess you girls deserve to be here" The Hyuuga lady said

"Armm... Its ok! We don't mind" Sakura spoke unsurely

"Yea! What's happened is happened, no use dwelling on it" Ino hesitated

"So when did you guys get married? That too without telling us?" Hyuuga questioned

"We got married like few hours back" Hinata was the one who spoke

"Whaaat? What was the hurry in it? We could've had a big fat wedding" The uzumaki screamed in horror. The rest sweatdropped

"Ahm.. Well you should ask the guys" Tenten spoke with no confidence whatsoever.

The elders turned to the boys. The boys shrugged it off.

"So, explain yourselves" The Uchiha asked

"We're leaving for the US of A tomo evening. SO we had to do it quickly. " Sasuke spoke in monotone

"So what's the big deal? You could've married there only." The Nara seethed

"Gee! We had to do it cuz of our business. After we enter many commitments we might be forced to marry their daughters. We didn't want that happening" Shikamaru hissed back

"That's a wise decision you all!" The mothers complimented.

They all went and hugged their daughter-in-laws.

"We gotta go back! We will see you in the US. Have a safe journey you guys!" With that the parents left.

_WTF! They come and screw us! Then act like nothing happened. Like a freaking sorry and hug will make it up! But I love the way Sasuke defended us! _

_The nerve of those ladies to call us low lives! I felt like smashing them! But the way Naruto stood up for me! That was a heart-warming feeling_

_Those ladies! Talking like they did a silly mistake! I swear I and the girls would've smashed them if the boys weren't here. Thank god Shika was holding my hand_

_Jesus! The ladies made it worse. And to top it those sluts came! I swear if Neji wasn't here I would've beaten them up all over!_

"Since its all over why don't we just get going? " Shikamaru asked

"Of course! Lets go!" Ino chirped

"Shopping time it is!" Sakura squealed

"Exactly! After a bad event you need to shop" Tenten was excited

"We need to shop like hell! The best evening in a long time"Hinata was already in a trance

"Get going then!" Sasuke said in a bored voice

"Lets get back to our work" Naruto was about to leave

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE GOING? YOU ARE COMING WITH US" Sakura shouted

"Why are we suppose to come with you?" Neji hissed

"BECAUSE MISTER WE NEED SOMEONE TO CARRY OUR BAGS" Ino yelled

"God didn't give you people hands?" Shikamaru sked

"WE CAN'T HOLD MANY. SO WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOU ALL ARE COMING . RESPECT YOUR WIVES" Tenten screamed

"Fine" The boys all agreed and there was only one thought running through their heads.

_ARE YOU KIDDING? SHOPPING WITH THEM? I WOULD RATHER GO TO HELL! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO GO SHOPPING! PLEASE LORD SAVE US! THESE GIRLS SHOP LIKE CRAZY! OUR POCKETS WILL BE EMPTY BY THE TIME WE GO HOME! WHO WOULD WANT TO WAIT FOR THEM AND CARRY THEIR BAGS? OUR REPUTATIONS WILL GO DOWN THE DRAINS! BUT ITS BETTER THAN GETTING BEATEN UP OR DEALING WITH CRYING FEMALES! SOMEONE ABOVE US MUST REALLY HATE US! WIVES? GEE! THEY CONSIDER THEMSELVES OFFICIALLY MARRIED! ONLY IF THEY KNOW! I WONDER HOW THEY WILL REACT AFTER GETTING TO KNOW THE TRUTH! I CAN'T WAIT! ITS NOTHING WE CAN'T HANDLE!_

With that the newly weds left for the biggest mall of Tokyo.

* * *

><p><strong>ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY<br>**

There were four girls who were angry and had the urge to kill. They needed to do something NOW and FAST! But what are they gonna do? That was the biggest question

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Karin asked

"We don't know a thing about those girls! " Cho stated

"We need to find something embarrassing about them" Yumi spoke

"There must be some dark secrets! Everyone has secrets" Ami said

"She is right! We need to go back to their life history . Starting from childhood."

"I'm very sure we will get something and we will sell the story to the media"

"Then watch them suffer in humiliation"

"Or we could insult them with their secrets in a party"

"That's better! We will get to see their faces and we could get a good laugh"

"Then we will add a bit of our own twist to their secrets"

"Then completely brainwash the boys and make them divorce those bitches"

"Then we can have them for ourselves"

"We need to go to the USA for that."

"Alright then! Lets pack and leave!"

"Within a few days we will have the guys with us" They all high-fived and left to pack so that they also go to the US to carry out their plans.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for not updating yesterday!<br>**

**I was busy celebrating my cousin's 18th birthday! **

**Hence this chapter is kinda short! **

**I will see you all with the next chapter tomorrow. I promise it will be longer! **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Ja ne! **


	9. The Airport Disaster

**Sorry that I had to go for some time! **

**I was busy applying for colleges! **

**I'm back! **

**Lets get back to our story! **

* * *

><p><strong>THE DOLLAR MANSION.<br>**

**HYUUGA'S ROOM  
><strong>

"Can you pull your hand that side Ten? So that I can get up and shower? Next you go in ok?"

"Umfgeyuehfehoif " She went inside the blanket and slept like the world didn't matter to her. Neji sighed. _I will wake her up after I get dressed._ With that he left for the shower. Thirty mins later Neji was all dressed and went to sit next to the sleeping Tenten. He bent down his head near her ears and stared at her sleeping form . He smiled unknowingly.

"Ten! Time to wake up! We will not make it to the US if you don't get up now" He whispered

"Go..awaayyyy...I wanna sleep" She didn't listen to Neji.

"Ten! Its Cho! She's coming to kiss me!" Neji spoke in a panicy voice! Tenten was full alert and he jumped up from the bed, all her sleep gone and she started searching for that slut.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT LITTLE SLUT? I THOUGHT I ALREADY SHOWED HER PLACE! SHE WANTS TO PLAY EH? WHERE THE FREAKING FUCK IS SHE? SHOW ME , NEJI-KUN" Tenten was breathing abnormally. She was so pissed. Neji went to put a towel in the bathroom and he came back. Tenten was still glaring at every corner of the huge room. Cho was so going out as a dead body today. Neji smirked.

"Tenten she is in the bathroom" Neji pushed her towards the bathroom and locked it from outside. He could hear Tenten scream

"NO ONE MESSES WITH THE HYUUGA MISTRESS! COME OUT CHO! YOU'RE SO DEAD TODAY! ...Ah! She's no where here" She went to unlock the dorr. But it wouldn't open. Then realization dawns upon Mrs. Hyuuga.

"DAMN YOU NEJI! YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY SLEEP AND NOW YOU PUSH ME INTO THE BATHROOM AND LOCK ME IN! HOW DARE YOU"

"Towel's already put. Get ready, we'll leave in a hour. I'll get the bags downstairs." With that Neji stood up to take their luggage downstairs.

"You jerk! " _There's no point in arguing! He is already gone. USA eh? Guess a new beginning. That sounds nice! _She started her shower.

_Damn this woman! How much she shopped yesterday! All my money just went on some stupid clothes! She is not even my real wife! And I have to carry her bags! I swear I'll kill her... Control Hyuuga! Act nice, A week more and she will be gone. And life will be back to normal._

He took their bags to the ground floor.

**NARA'S BEDROOM**

"Shikamaru get the fuck up! now!" Ino shouted

"What are you doing here woman? In my freaking room?" Shikamaru half asked and half dazed. Ino went bright red from Shikamaru's question

"Nara! You better not forget that I'm freaking married to you! And I've all the right to stay in this fucking room and share the same bed as you" Ino screamed.

"Umm. Yea! I kinda forgot! Sorry Ino!" He sighed! _Woah! That was close! Be on guard Shikamaru! _Ino didn't respond! He saw her sitting on the chair near the study. He went and put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her.

"Really sorry Ino! I was so used to getting up all alone. I swear that will be the last time!" He hugged Ino from behind. Ino was totally melting in his arms. She had tears in her eye. Out of happiness!

"Its okay! I understand. Go have a shower, I'll get dressed up. After you're done , carry the bags down" With that Ino left for the changing room

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WHAT AM I? YOUR FUCKING SLAVE? I'M NOT EVEN YOUR REAL HUSBAND! I HAD TO CARRY YOUR SHOPPING BAGS AND WALK AROUND IN THE MALL BEHIND YOU! MY HANDS ARE PAINING AND I'M DOING SO MUCH WORK JUST FOR A GIRL WHO HAPPENS TO BE MY FAKE WIFE! Alright... Just one more week. One more fucking week. _

With that Shikamaru went to have shower

* * *

><p><strong>UZUMAKI'S BEDROOM<strong>

The two of them were already awake. They were packing their stuff to leave their room.

"I can't wait to get to the US" Naruto beemed

"Me too! Its like starting a new life!" Hinata was smiling

"Yea! Just you and me! I will be able to spend so much more time with you" Naruto hugged her. She hugged him

"Yea! I don't regret falling in love with you" She turned to pack her things

"We should head downstairs. They will be waiting for us" Naruto beemed

"Yea! I'll be down in a few mins. Why don't you take these bags downstairs?" Hinata smiled and got back to getting ready

"Sure" Naruto replied

_WHAAAAT? CARRY YOUR BAGS TOO? YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING THANKFUL THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO COME TO THE US CUZ OF ME! YOU WASTED MY MONEY AND NOW YOU ARE MAKING ME CARRY THESE? WHY? CUZ YOUR HANDS ARE SO DELICATE THAT THEY WILL FALL OFF THEM MOMENT THEY HOLD THESE BAGS? ARRRGGG THIS PLAN IS SO NERVE WRECKING!_

Naruto got to picking up the bags.

* * *

><p><strong>UCHIHA'S BEDROOM<br>**

Sakura was slightly awake. She wanted to mover herself and start getting ready. But there was something holding her down. She tried moving again. But then she couldn't. So she decided to see what was holding her down. She turned to see **THE UCHIHA SASUKE **sleeping next to her. A blush crept up her cheeks. He had his hands wrapped around her wait and his head buried in her hairs. A smile crept across her face. She couldn't have asked for more.  
>She brushed his bangs across his face and then went near his ears<p>

"Sasuke-kun time to wake up" She whispered

"Mmfmmdjoef" He snuggled deeper inside her hairs. He liked the warmth.

"Sasuke! Don't you want to go to the US?" She asked gentley

"No. I want to stay like this forever" Sasuke mumbled

"We have the rest of our lives to lay like this. Now get up" She tried removing his hands but it was like Iron grip. She failed

"Sakura get back to sleep" He ordered. Sakura was pissed

"Uchiha you fucking get up now or you'll be sleeping on the floor" Sakura blackmailed. The ebony haired man finally got up. Irritated

"I hate you" He scowled

"You look so cute and peaceful. like a child" Sakura giggled

"I do not" He proteseted

"Alright! Get up! We'll have to get ready" She went to the bathroom for shower. Sasuke just sat there, staring at her. He felt something different. He couldn't put his finger on it. He waited for her to come back. After 20 mins she came out. Drying her wet hair.

"Now your turn baby! "

"Hn"

He got out what seemed like 20 mins. Sakura was dressed. She looked at Sasuke and stared at him while he was drying his hair. Sasuke noticed this

"What?"

"You look so freaking sexy with wet hairs. Wait for your fangirls to see you like that, they'll rape you" Sakura blushed and giggled

"I wouldn't want to be raped by anyone else apart from you" he informed. Sakura was head over heels. She went and hugged him. Sasuke smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I'm glad I fell in love with you"

"Hn. Alright. Let's make a move. They will be waiting." Sasuke broke the embrace. They both moved to carry their respective bags.

_WHAT THE HECK! WHERE DID ALL THAT I LOVE YOU, HUG AND THOSE ROMANTIC STUFF COME FROM!? I NEED TO CLEAR MY HEAD FAST. FEW MORE DAYS AND I WON'T EVEN BE SEEING HER! GET A GRIP UCHIHA! FOR NOW I'LL PRETEND LIKE I NEVER SAID ANY OF THOSE. DID I EVEN MEAN IT? IT ALL HAPPENED SO FREAKING FAST! FOCUS! YOU NEED A PRETEND WIFE AND YOU GOT ONE! THAT'S ALL SHE IS! A PRETEND WIFE! WHO WILL WALK OUT OF MY LIFE IN A MATTER OF FEW DAYS! I CAN'T LET HER MESS ME UP. I HATE HER FOR MAKING ME FEEL DIFFERENT! US! THAT'S MY FOCUS. NOT A FREAK WITH PINK HAIR! HOW EVER HOT SHE MIGHT BE! _

He slapped himself mentally and went down with Sakura to meet the others.

* * *

><p><strong>THE LIVING ROOM<br>**

Naruto and Hinata were the first to come. Then Shika and Ino came followed by Neji and Tenten. Then came Sasuke and Sakura.

"Is everyone ready?" Shikamaru asked

"Yea! " They all answered together. They all picked up their bags and left for the airport.

"USA here we come! Believe it! " Naruto screamed

"Dobe shut up! No one wants to hear your annoying voice in the morning" Sasuke growled

"Shut up teme ! No one wants to see your grumpy face either" Naruto retorted

"At least I don't blabber nonsense"

"You're a cold-hearted jerk"

"You're an idiot"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Bastard"

"Dead-last"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO! SOME OF US WANT TO ENJOY THE RIDE AND THE MORNING BREEZE" Ino screeched.

"Shut up woman! You're being loud too" Shika spat

"Who the hell do you think you're to accuse Ino like its her fault that those two started" Tenten screamed

"Why the hell are all of you screaming? Tenten you're louder than Ino" Neji was clearly irritated

"You jerk! The nerve of you! Screw your friends for starting it all" Sakura yelled

"You're so annoying early in the morning Sakura!" Sasuke spoke clearly

"Well you're being a jerk right now!" Hinata answered back

"Wow! Ladies calm it! " Naruto said nervously. He could practically see the fire burning in the girls eyes! He gulped quietly.

"NARUTO SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO ONE'S TALKING TO YOU" Hinata screamed

"Woman why the hell are you shouting? You're being annoying like that pink haired freak" Sasuke informed

"The nerve of you! BASTARD! YOU'VE HAIRS LIKE THAT OF A CHICKEN HAIR" Sakura yelled back

"Shut up you two! Bickering like old people! Get a life. So troublesome woman are" Shikamaru growled

"YOU PINEAPPLE HEADED FREAK! WHO YOU CALLING TROUBLESOME? WANT A PIECE OF ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH WEIRD FRIENDS" Ino yelled back

"Who are you calling weird? You've violent friends who are so freaking idiotic" Neji spat

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S A WHITE EYED FREAK WITH LONG HAIRS LIKE A GIRL"Tenten spat

"And YOU HAVE A FRIEND WITH A HAIR THAT RESEMBLES THE CHICKEN'S ASS"

"A LOUDMOUTH BLOND IDIOT"

"AND A LAZY PINEAPPLE HEAD AND YOU CALL US FREAKS? WATCH YOUR MOUTHS IF YOU ALL WANT TO LIVE"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EVERYONE!" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore! Everyone shut up . They could sense Sasuke practically boiling with maddness. They didn't want to face his wrath. No one in their right mind would want to even go near him. They all practically fell silent. They reached the airport. As soon as they made their way to their terminal they found the press people and thousands of fangirls drooling over them with lust in their eyes. Some even undressed them with their own eyes. the boys wanted to puke at this, They didn't want to deal with them right now!

* * *

><p><strong>THE PRESS AND THE FANGIRLS<br>**

Sasuke held sakura's hand and walked and so did the rest of the couple. The guys glared at the press.

"Uchiha! Are you permanently leaving Tokyo?"

"That is personal"

"Hyuuga is it true that you will marry Cho?"

"Where the hell did you get that shit of information? I got nothing to do with that psych"

"Uzumaki when are you proposing to your girl?"

"I've no intentions of discussing personal life with the media"

"Nara how long will you stay in the US?

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop questioning"

"Can we talk to your girlfriends?"

"The girls are always off limits. And when the time is right we will let you talk to them. And they are not our girlfriends. They are our wives" Sasuke spat and left with Sakura for the plane

"WHAAAT! WHEN DID YOU GUYS MARRY? "

"That's a private affair" Neji and Tenten made way to the plane as well

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN MARRIED FOR?"

"We have no intentions of giving you the details" Naruto pulled Hinata with him and left

"IS US YOUR HONEYMOON DESTINATION?"

"Why don't you stop questioning about our private life? We've no intentions of selling it to the media" Shikamaru and Ino followed the rest of the couples to the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>INSIDE THE PLANE<strong>

"They are so fucking annoying! "

"Sasuke-kun calm down" Sakura patted his back

"Fuck them! Seriously!" Naruto growled

"Shh! Its okay! " Hinata said

"What is their problem? Can't they bother someone else?" Neji hissed

"Well they are just mad" Tenten held Neji's hand

"Its so irritating to answer them!" Shikamaru spat

"Its over Shika. Relax" Ino made him sit down.

"Great! Music to my ears! Just what I wanted to hear right now! Their annoyingly beautiful voice" Sasuke spat

"GOD! NOT NOW! CAN'T THEY GIVE IT A REST?" Naruto yelled

"I wish god gave them brains" Neji spat

"I just wish they all rot in hell" Shika growled

"Well there is nothing you guys can do. So ignore them! " Sakura suggested

The boys just took her advice and kept quiet.

The fangirls were heart broken! They started screaming at the top of their voice.

"NEJI HOW CAN YOU EVEN SIT NEXT TO THAT STUPID BIMBO WITH BROWN HAIRS? I'VE BETTER HAIRS! LEAVE HER"

"What the heck! How dare she insult my hair and suggest Neji leave me?" Tenten was screeching

"Someone's possessive of their husband" Ino teased. Neji smirked

"Shut up Ino!" Tenten said. Ino just smiled

"Ignore them Ten! They are just stupid." Neji kissed her on the forehead. Tenten kissed him on the stared at each other

"Its a long way to the US. Why not spend it usefully?" Tenten said seductively.

"Let's start then!" Neji and Tenten started making out. ( It was a private plane)

"THAT STUPID HINATA GIRL NEEDS A BACK BONE! I'M WAY BOLD THAN SHE IS! MARRY ME NARUTO-KUN"

"Seriously my fangirls are stupid." Naruto sighed

"Indeed they are." Hinata smiled. Naruto held her hands in his to assure her.

"Hinata-chan I think we should eat and then you know...Like cuddle?" Naruto was blushing

"Yes. Sure Naruto-kun. We've time and its a private plane. Neji and Tenten are on it. So its like everyone will be busy" Hinata blushed ten fold. They ate and started making out.

"THAT BLOND IS JUST A MAKE UP DOLL. I'M BETTER THAN HER!"

"Why ! That little squirt! I will show her"

"Ino! Stop ! They are just brainless. I know you're beautiful" Shikamaru restrained his wife

"Thanks Shika-kun" Ino and Shikamaru stared immensely at each other and Shikamaru's hand made its way up to Ino's thighs and Ino gave into him. They were busy.

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU WILL HAVE UGLY KIDS WITH THAT PINK HAIRED FREAK! MARRY ME. I WILL GET YOU PRETTY LITTLE UCHIHAS"

"How can we have ugly kids? She looks like trash." Sakura fumed

"Maybe she has a point. Who knows if we have pink haired kids? Uchihas don't have pink hair. Maybe I should have kids with her" Sasuke spoke slyly

"Why! You... I.. Bastard! Our kids will be beautiful. Since you can always dominate 99% chance the hair will be black" Sakura hissed

"My my! So you're ready to sleep with me eh? Mrs. Uchiha?" Sasuke glanced at her

"Obviously! I'm your wife! And you've all the right to sleep with me! Mr. Uchiha!" Sakura spat

"I see! Tomorrow night looks very promising Sasuke" Sasuke smirked

"Shut up" Sakura leaned on to his shoulders and Sasuke rested his chin on her head. Hands held together

"Look at the rest of them! Fucking each other up" Sasuke said it with disgust

"You don't have to see them! By the looks of it I will get nothing more than a kiss considering how private you are"

"Good you know! I don't believe in exposing my wife in front of friends or family or anyone for that matter"

"How protective"

"Duh! My wife is only for me to see and enjoy not anyone else"

"I love it when you're so protective"

"Glad!"

"I bet you will go all bloodshed if any guy comes near our daughter"

"You bet! If they live, then they are lucky!"

"Hmmm" Sakura yawned

"Sleep Sakura! We need rest" With that they both slept.

The remaining couples, after a heavy make out session fell into deep slumber. They were all exhausted.

The boys had one thought running in their minds. _ Its almost over! Just another week and we will get rid of them but we should make sure that they break up with us for their mistake and we should make sure that we are the one's hurt by their behavior but HOWWWWW? God! We need a new plan! This isn't as easy as we thought it to be! From tomorrow we need to start planning. Kami save us. _

* * *

><p><strong>THE TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT.<strong>

The media was surrounding the sluts who were leaving for the states as well.

"Why are you off to the States? Is it that you are still chasing after Sasuke even after he married Sakura? She like really hot"

"Sakura isn't hot! And in no time Sasuke-kun will be mine" Karin spat and left to the plane

"Is it true that you apply too much make up to look pretty for Shikamaru? Isn't it late since Ino is his wife? Are ugly without make up?"

"I'm very pretty and make up makes me look better. And Ino is ugly, soon Shika-kun will realize he belongs with me" Ami spat and left as well

"We heard you are doing drugs . Is it true? Is your hair real? We heard you have short hair and you put on a wig to impress Neji?!"

"My hair is natural unlike that Tenten's hair. And yes! Neji will soon be mine." Cho growled and followed Ami

"We heard that you're all whores and that you are heart broken since Naruto chose Hinata over you"

"I will make sure Naruto-kun realizes his true feelings for me. And we are not whores." Yumi spat and followed suit

"Well we all know that the four handsome boys married the most beautiful girls and are headed towards the US maybe for honeymoon or for a new beginning while these sluts who are ugly as hell think they still stand a chance with those boys! We are sure this story will turn out to be interesting . Stay tuned for more info and you call all look at tomo's paper . The hot guys never fail to make the headlines!" With that the media left the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>THE SLUTS PLANE<br>**

"The nerve of those people! Calling us sluts openly" Karin was really mad.

"We should take down those bitches first" Cho said

"But how? We don't have any loop holes! " Yumi questioned

"We need to hire a detective and make them follow their every move" Ami suggested

"That's a pretty good idea! We need stay close to their house and if get the news of a small fight , we make it big and sell it to the media. Make it a controversy" Karin added.

"Then make it look like the girls cheated the boys and we need to behave with the boys" Ami spoke

"Then say they married the boys only for money and cause a huge difference between the couples and we should earn the boys trust mean while" Yumi suggested

"Then when we earn the trust, we make sure the girls are divorced and then we take their place" Cho commented

"Guess we have a lot of planning to do!" Karin spoke

"We should start from tomorrow" Yumi said

"Its better we rest now" Ami said

"Alright then! Night you girls" Cho told.

They all slept.

For the 12 of them, a new beginning awaits. What will happen? Only god knows!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to update! I was busy studying. I've exams the next two days. So I will be updating on 3rd May.<br>**

**Till then keep reading and reviewing. **

**You guys watching the Manga? I'm so happy Sasuke is gonna fight for Konoha! I can't wait to see him on the battle field , fighting along with Naruto**

**I hope Sasuke returns to Konoha after all these. I can see that there still hope for SasuSaku. **

**Lets hope they end up together! Cuz they are my favorite pair. **

**And thanks to all the people following. And reviewing. Please keep it up and show your support! So I can continue the story.**

**Your reviews mean a lot to me! **

**Spread the SasuSaku love!**

**Ja! **


	10. Sasuke and Sakura Special

**You guys make me sad! Really! None of you review! **

**And Depressed Perfectionist thanks for that awesome review! **

**Kathymoonstone! Thank you!  
><strong>

**You both are my favorite! **

* * *

><p><strong> THE LAX AIRPORT<br>**

The long journey had finally ended! They were in LA. They woke up from their deep slumber. Rubbing their eyes. They all yawned. One by one they started picking up their luggage. They thought it was a piece of cake, the walk from the terminal to the outside of the airport and a normal drive to their newly built mansion. They totally forgot that they were the most popular hot guys across the globe and just a few hours back they had revealed that they were already married. The Hyuugas were the first to make their exit. Then the Uzumakis , Naras and finally the Uchihas.

"Shit! I just forgot about it! " Neji mentally slapped himself

"Finally its the states!" Naruto grinned. Neji looked at him and groaned, That stupid blond hadn't realized that they were to be interrogated by the media.

"Naruto I think its wise if you aren't excited for the next few mins" Shikamaru piped. Naruto was busy performing his dance of enjoyment and excitement. Oblivious to the world

"He is out of this world!" Hinata sighed. _I've a five year old for a husband! Great! _

"WHACK"

"Aww! Who the fuck hit me!" Naruto yelled

"Quit whining dobe! Get ready to answer another ton of questions" Sasuke said dryly. The rest sighed. They could all tell Sasuke was way toooo pissed. Apart from his wife!

"What questions? We are out of Tokyo already!" Naruto was confused

"You just seem to forget the fact that we are world famous and we just reveled that we are married. " Shikamaru sighed

"OMG! DON'T TELL ME ! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THEM NOW!" Naruto whined like a baby

"You think the rest of us want to? Quit whining like Sasuke said" Neji smacked him on the head

"HEY! Doesn't mean you have to hit me hard on the head" Naruto complained

"Well that's the only thing that gets you back on your senses" Ino commented.

"Can we fucking move? My legs are going noodles! " Sakura was wary and tired

"Yea! We just want to lay down on the bed!" Tenten yawned. She had no intentions of waking up.

"Alright. Lets not answer any questions to the media. We'll let Sasuke handle it" Shikamaru stated.

"Hn"

"We'll go in separate cars" Naruto said

"And why would we do that?" Hinata asked

"Exactly. We will be living in the same building. So what's the point in separating ?" Ino asked quizzically

"Ino has a point" Tenten pointed out

"We need to create diversion. So that the media thinks we all live separately and it'll be difficult to find our locations if we take different cars and routes to reach the same house" Neji answered.

"Oh! "

"Alright then, lets all move and leave Sasuke and Sakura for the last" Shika said and the rest were about to move.

"WHAAAAT! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK HERE? WITH THOSE ANNOYING PEOPLE? I AM SO COMING WITH YOU GUYS! SASUKE IS THE ONE WHO'S TO HANDLE ALL THESE SHIT. WHY DRAG ME IN BETWEEN?" Sakura was screaming at the top of her voice. Sasuke was glaring at her. He was way to mad to deal with her, he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Sakura..." Hinata was cut off mid sentence by Sakura.

"You guys are gonna take me with you right?" Sakura was demanding. Sasuke had enough. he let her hand go. He would deal with her after the rest left.

"You know Sak we would love to take you with us..." Ino couldn't finish the sentence

"Alright! Ino! I'm coming with you" She turned to get her bags.

"You guys leave! I'll deal with her" Sasuke spoke. The rest sighed and left. Sakura turned around to see no one waiting for her apart from Sasuke.

"Where did they go?" Sakura asked darkly.

"You need to stay with me cuz you're married to me. And you'll go where ever I go" Sasuke spoke irritably . He pushed Sakura towards the wall of the plane.

"Why would I want to attend a freak show?" Sakura was fuming

"Sak! Listen! We are known world wide and now you are known as ! And if I go without you people will be suspicious and start making up unwanted stories. Get it? " Sasuke spoke very low. Dangerously. He was pinning Sakura to the wall of the plane. She was nervous.

"I get it" Sakura barely whispered. _I fucking didn't expect him to react that way! Ok! Maybe I was being an idiot! Hey! But I was fucking tired and I just wanted to sleep. Doesn't mean he had to go all furious at me! I'm his fucking wife dammit! Wife or not! Uchiha Sasuke doesn't know to handle his temper and who ever tests his patience will end up under his wrath! Look at that infamous Uchiha glare he gives! Fuck! That's so fucking scary! Thank kami I'm still alive! _

Sasuke just grabbed Sakura and went out. Like he expected there were tons of media people and fangirls. _Damn the rest! Taking the escape route! Leaving me to deal with them! So what if they are all scared of me? Like they are not scared of the other three. Okay. Maybe they're extra scared of me! WTF! I don't want to deal with them! And this Sakura makes things worse by being annoying and not listening to me, has to keep going on and on. And now look at her! Making faces like I hurt her badly. But what could I do? Arrggghh! Screw this female! Making me guilty! Uchiha! She is just a fake wife! Why do I care if she is hurt or if I was rude to her. I'll deal with this later. I'll deal with those noisy people first. _

Sakura didn't dare look at him. She was scared! Sasuke on the other hand had no emotions. He was calm and he held held her hands and faced the media people. The fangirls were screaming his name! They had posters of his! Some waiting for pictures with him, some waiting for his autograph. Some were busy drooling and undressing him with their eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke is it true that you got married to the woman next to you?"

"Yes, Its true. She is not just some random woman. She has a name Uchiha Sakura" Sakura was just staring at him blankly. He was so cut and clear while answering. He didn't beat around the bush like others to make the conversation interesting. That's why they had chosen Sasuke to talk. For someone who hardly spoke, talking to the media was like a shocker! There were cameras flashing across Sakura's face. She was uneasy and trying hard to smile. Sasuke sensed it.

"How come it wasn't a big fat wedding?"

"That's none of your concerns. And it would be nice if you stopped flashing cameras across my wife's face " Sasuke spoke very clearly and dangerously. Sakura was relived that she could see straight and walk.

"Mrs Uchiha how long were you engaged to Sasuke?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out" Sakura said it very smoothly. Sasuke smirked at this. _Spoken like a true Uchiha Mistress! No wonder I choose her! I always knew she would match me! _

Sakura was glancing at Sasuke to see his reaction. She saw him smirk. She smiled at this! _HELL YEA! SASUKE-KUN IS PLEASED AT HOW I ANSWERED IT! SHANOOR! _

"When and how did you meet Sasuke? Not many knew he had a girlfriend!"

"Why didn't any of us know about the four most handsome men getting married?"

"Is it true that the other three boys married your three other friends?"

"Its true that the other three are married to my three best friends. As for the rest of your questions , I'm not obliged to answer. Sasuke and I like keeping things at a very private level. " Sakura spoke this very calmly even though she was tightening her grip on Sasuke's hand. She was nervous since it was the first time she was talking to as SASUKE!And she just couldn't screw up or else Sasuke would screw her up for real! Sasuke was very much pleased.

"Sasuke, how long do you plan on staying here?"

"Was there anything going on with Karin, Cho, Yumi and Ami and the four of you?"

"Is this your honeymoon destination?"

"Like Sakura said I'm a very private person so I'm not here to reveal any of my plans and as for those four girls, nothing happened between us. Now if you can excuse us" With that Sasuke just left the crowd with an exhausted Sakura! The crowd just stared at his sudden exit.

'As you all can see, its true that the UCHIHA SASUKE, UZUMAKI NARUTO, HYUUGA NEJII & NARA SHIKAMARU are married. And yes Sasuke's wife is definitely the most beautiful out of the four big celebrity wives. Yes the other three are also damn pretty as you all saw them leaving the airport earlier. As usual we get no info about their private life. Looks like no one will ever get to know what happens in their private life" With that the media person signed out.

As they made way to their car, they could hear a lot of girls screaming. It was so damn irritating. Sakura didn't utter a word knowing that Sasuke was way too irritated.

"SASUKE MARRY ME"

"SASUKE I LOVE YOU"

"SASUKE WE SHOULD GO ON A DATE"

"SASUKE DUMP HER, I'M ALL YOURS"

"SASUKE COME MEET MY PARENTS"

Yes! This was all way too much for the Uchiha! He had enough! And he needed someone to went his anger on! But damn! No one was around and he simply couldn't use Sakura. she didn't do anything. Sasuke wondered why she hadn't uttered a single freaking word.

Sakura was also mad. WHY couldn't the girls understand that he was already taken? Couldn't they see that she was his wife? Were they blind? Or dumb? She wanted to shout. They made their way to the car. They got in. Still the fangirls hadn't quit. That was all Sakura could take,

"Why the fuck can't they shut up? Can't they see that you are already taken. Always the same old Sasuke marry me shit! ?" Sasuke now lost his temper

"Sakura! I want you to shut the fuck up! I have had enough for the day! I don't want to listen to your complains. You're now the wife of a celebrity . Learn to deal with all these shit everyday rather than whining like a school girl. Its pointless being jealous of them. Its not like they will get a chance with me. You're dumb enough to get jealous! Don't ever complain about the media thing to me! JUST FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!" Sasuke spoke very harshly.

The driver was very much stunned. He just drove without a word. Sakura was scared. Fear was all over her face. Sasuke was glaring at her menacingly. She didn't dare meet his eyes. Instead she closed her eyes. Liquid crystal started flowing down her cheeks. Sasuke choose to ignore it. He told himself he would deal with it later.

They reached the house and got out. It was a huge mansion. Sakura wasn't surprised

* * *

><p><strong>INSIDE THE MANSION<br>**

The rest of them had already settled down and were having dinner. They were waiting for The Uchihas to come.

"I bet teme will be pissed off cuz we let him alone to deal with it" Naruto was slurping his ramen

"I swear. He was already mad when he heard those girls squealing outside" Nara commented

"I wonder who was the unlucky person to experience his wrath this time" Neji chuckled

"Sakura was pissed too! I just hope they didn't shout at the media" Hinata was worried

"Yea! If Sasuke restrained himself too, I wonder if Sakura did! She is not the one to keep her calm for way too long" Tenten wondered

"If forehead did something like that, I hope Sasuke just doesn't do anything to her" Ino was concerned

"Sasuke wouldn't lash out like that! I think Sasuke wouldn't have let Sakura answer the media anyway!" Neji said

"There's nothing to worry" Shikamaru spoke

"I guess we should go shopping first!" Ino commented

"Totally! We should check out all the shops! This will be so much fun!" Tenten exclaimed

"We should go out everyday until we are familiar with places! We should go taste all types of food!" Hinata was excited!

"I hope they have ramen" Everyone sighed

"It will take us at least one month to set things here and start working. You girls should help. In that way we can spend our time together" Shikamaru said. Glancing towards Ino for her reaction

"That's awesome! Lets check out the places from tomorrow and then start working! You're such a genius Shika-kun. I can help you with arrangements since I know to arrange things in a fashion! " Ino hugged Shikamaru and he hugged her back. She kissed him briefly. Shika smiled. _That was so warm. Her lips were so warm. It felt nice. _Shikamaru thought. Ino and Shika sat together. His hands in hers. Her head on his shoulder.

"Yea! That's a pretty good idea! So its like this, Each of us will take different sections and make sure we don't make any mistakes. you girls could suggest us you know!" Neji asked

"Of course we will suggest you! We could make use of my interior designing skills to set up an attractive building and make it look pleasant! And all you know?" Tenten was really happy! She just hugged Neji from behind! Neji pecked her on the cheek. Tenten smiled. _Its nice having by my side. She is so cheerful. _Neji thought.

"Yea! We can finish setting up in less than a month! And you girls could just help us out rather than going out and doing your jobs! It better that way! You don't have to deal with the media also!" Naruto was grinning

"That's also right! No one of us would want to deal with the media all day! We could go insane! And I could help you with dealing with employees since I know to handle people of all ages." Hinata smiled and Naruto put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She leaned into his chest.

As they continues speaking, They heard the sound of the car.

"Teme and Sakura-chan are back!" Naruto grinned!

"I don't think I want to confront Sasuke now! Neji its your job to talk to him about the plan we made" Shikamaru stated

"Why me? " Neji groaned

"Cuz he will beat the shit out me and Shika just doesn't want to experience teme's wrath" Naruto got up with Hinata and was ready to leave after he greeting Sakura.

"Well get ready. Lets make a move after we greet them" Ino spoke. All of them stood up ready to leave as soon as they were finished greeting the two.

Sasuke and Sakura were came through the main door. Their luggage was being carried to their room by one of the servants. Sasuke had a firm grip around Sakura's wrist. Sakura didn't bother looking at him . Her head was down. Sasuke had no expression whatsoever. The rest of them noticed this. They wondered what happened

"What the fuck! Sasuke has no expression which means he is way too mad! And Sakura is silent. Did they fight or something?" Hinata whispered

"Maybe. Or they both are pissed about the ditching thing. Or at least Sakura is. " Shikamaru whispered back

"Maybe we should ask" Tenten murmered

"Yea! I just hope the media didn't ask them questions that Sasuke would never answer and I hope he didn't snap at them!" Ino murmered

"Maybe we should just shut up! Both of them are mad" Naruto murmured back. He was shit scared! Everyone was! No one wanted to deal with those two when they were mad.

"I will just get on with the business thing and we'll just leave them now! We don't want to deal with two mad people" Neji whispered

"Let's do as Neji says" Shikamaru and Naruto spoke. They all nodded their heads. Soon Sasuke and Sakura stood facing them.

"Sasuke! Sakura! We had our dinner.! You guys should change and have it" Ino informed

"And we discussed somethings" Naruto added

"I don't want to hear anything from you dobe!" Sasuke spat

"Easy there Sasuke! Its business related" Hinata spoke softly.

"What is it?" Sasuke grunted. He just wanted to sleep. He had enough for a day!

"We will work in groups to set up the company. We will need a month. Its better we worked in groups " Tenten stated.

"We will work with our wives" Shikamaru answered. Sakura still didn't are look at Sasuke. Sasuke just didn't want that. Sakura was too annoying, always rambling! Always smiling! Dammit!

"Yea! We will look out tomorrow and check out places then we begin our work. You both should eat and rest." Neji spoke.

"Hn. Sakura and I will be taking up the dealings with other companies." Sakura didn't say anything. So Sasuke squeezed her wrist. Sakura understood that Sasuke didn't want them to know they fought. She realized how private Sasuke was.

"Ya! We will have our dinner. You guys rest too! See ya guys tomo!" With that the two left.

"Guess its the media since they didn't seem like they fought as they both responded" Tenten sighed

"Yea !Lets all go rest" Ino said. They all made their way to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE AND SAKURA'S ROOM<br>**

None of them said a word to the other. They just set their things out and settled down. Sakura went to have a shower first. Sasuke just lay on the bed , taking in the cool breeze. He was calming himself down. He was now relaxed. He enjoyed the silence. He finally had a peace of mind. He heard the sound of the water coming from the bathroom. He then remembered Sakura

_Damn! I shouted at her ! Maybe I should just say sorry and get over with it, Damn her for making me look all guilty. _It had been 30 mins since Sakura went for a shower. She came out of the bathroom with a white short towel wrapped around her. Its was way above the thighs. Her cleavage could be seen. Her wet hairs were falling down on her face. Sakura quickly glanced at Sasuke and saw that he was staring at her. She blushed and went to the dressing room to put on some clothes!

_FUCK! That was so sexy! She has a damn nice body! Was I blind to not see her all this while? I can't wait to do her! _With that Sasuke left for the shower.

Meanwhile, Sakura was in the dressing room, she pulled on a very short shorts of cotton and a top with single strap and deep neck. Shorts was creme and top was see through half white and she hadn't worn the bra. _Damn! Sasuke saw us like that! I hope he wasn't disgusted at our body! _She heard a small knock on the door and went to see who it was. At the same time Sasuke came out of the shower and went to the dressing room to pull on his shorts.

Sakura went and opened the door. She saw one of the chef bringing her dinner.

"Come in" Sakura answered politely. The chef came in. He was in his early 30's..

He set down the dinner on the table and was looking at Sakura while doing so. He was glancing at her chest. He intentionally slipped out a spoon. Sakura bent down to pick it up. The chef also bent down to pick it up. Sakura picked and was about to give the spoon to the chef but was shocked when she saw him staring down at her boobs. She quickly gave the spoon and turned away.

"Thank you ma'am. I hope you enjoy dinner." The chef said. Now slightly moving towards Sakura. Sakura only tensed

"Sure! I know you would have cooked a great meal for us" She said nervously! _Oh god! Where is Sasuke-kun when I need him? h! He is mad at me! SO HE PROBABLY WON'T COME! IDK what this creep will do to me! I don't want to cause a scene here. Sasuke will be even more pissed off! Great! Someone save me! _

"If there is anything you need, just call me! I can work as your personal helper!" The chef winked at her. Unknown to the two of them, Sasuke had been watching all along. He was so sure that he would kill that chef.

"I'm sure my wife would not need any of your services! And if she needed anything, I'm very much alive to provide her. And you can stop staring at my wife and get your lust filled self out of my room. This will be the last time you'll ever come close to her. .OUT" Sasuke snarled.

The chef was scared to death. He just didn't know who he was dealing with. Maybe now he would get an idea of who he was dealing with. The chef ran out of the room. Sasuke closed the room door.

Sakura was really glad that Sasuke came to her aid. _ I love it when he speaks so sternly and makes it clear that no one goes near me! Ah! That's my man! I love it when he gets all protective! I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN! _Sakura was in her own world. She failed notice that Sasuke was standing too close to her and was glaring at her.

"Sakura" He spoke very sternly. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts only to realize Sasuke had pulled her on the bed to sit next to him! She realized he was glaring at her. _What now? I hope he doesn't bring up the topic of that asshole staring at my boobs! _

"Mm-mm?"

"I don't want you answering the door when you're already in your night wear! No matter who it is. I will answer"

"Why shouldn't I? " Sakura wished she didn't ask.

"I don't want any fucking body to see you with such less clothes and I don't want anyone staring at you or your body like that asshole just did. Last waring. Don't you walk around wearing clothes like this around the house. Once you're in the room , wear whatever you want. And make sure you don't answer the door unless its me who's knocking. If I'm not the one, then wear proper clothes and then open it. Get it?" He was whispering and she could feel his hot breathe on her shoulders. She couldn't concentrate. But she got the message loud and clear.

"Sorry about this time. I will definitely make sure I don't do it again" She whispered.

Sasuke got up and got two plates and offered one to Sakura. They both ate in silence. They were finished. Sasuke just kept the plates on the table. Sakura got on the bed and laid down. Sasuke came next to her and laid down. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. She turned around to face him. Blushing.

"I'm sorry about the airport thing" Sasuke whispered huskily

"Its okay" Sakura snuggled against his chest and now both his hands were wrapped around her very securely. His chin on her head and he face on his chest.

"You know Sasuke-kun, this is the best feeling in the world! I feel so secure. I love you" With that Sakura smiled in his chest and snuggled closer and her hands wrapped around his neck tightly.

"I know. I love you too" Sasuke tightened his grip around her. In the next few mins both of them drifted to a deep slumber.

The entire mansion was in deep slumber. They would all begin their work from tomo. They were ready to start a whole new lif**e**

**There ! I'm done with this chapter!  
><strong>

**This was mainly dedicated to Sasuke and Sakura!**

**Its time you guys told me how you find this chapter.**

**I promise you'll get to see the other couple romance too! **

**Now its time for you to review ! **


	11. Shopping Diaster

**I'm glad that some of you actually reviewed. **

**Guys I'm starting a new community. If anyone of you're interested in joining my community PM me. **

**I've a co-founder. Depressed Perfectionist is helping me build this community,**

**I've two others who'll help me out.**

**I require more staff. So if anyone of you're interested then please let me know! Thank you! **

* * *

><p><strong> THE SHOPPING BEGINS<br>**

The sun had already made its way to the horizon. The mansion was now filled with voices. The mansion was wide awake. The maids bustling around with energy. The husbands and wives made their way to the dining room in the second floor. They were all refreshed and energized. They were all ready to begin the day. They smiled and sat down at the table waiting for the food to arrive. Someone had to break the silence and this time Tenten decided to do it.

"Alright! First lets go to the mall. The central mall is quite the huge mall. We can look for what we want" Tenten pointed

"We've to first make a list of what we need so as to proceed" Ino grinned. Tenten grinned back. The boys groaned. They didn't want to go shopping with THEM! They didn't want to be seen holding bags and stuff.

"That means we will have to know which department each of the pair is taking" Sakura giggled

"Lets start then! Naruto go get a piece of paper and pen" Hinata ordered. Naruto groaned and went. and got her what she asked for.

"Tenten and I will take up the job of setting up the office" Neji informed.

"Yea! I can decorate the office!" Tenten beamed

"Don't you turn it to a girly hot spot" Sasuke spoke

"Gee! Relax Sasuke! Its not like I never designed an office" Tenten was growling

"Who knows! Its you and those three girls involved with us! Fuck knows if you will screw up or not!" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Oh yea? You underestimate our skills? I'll show you! You lazy bastard!" Ino whacked him on the head.

"Troublesome woman!" Shika spat. Ino smacked him again.

"Hey! Geez! Guys! Relax! We're here to plan! Not to fight! Ino and Shika which department are you guys taking?" Hinata questioned

"Since Ino and I are good at arranging things , we will take up the files related stuff and arrange and come up with secret codes for vaults and we'll handle money" Shikamaru informed

"Yea! That's good. But Ten you'll have to plan the secret vaults taking Neji's help since he knows how they used to work in Japan" Ino added

"Yea! Okay!"

"Then Hinata-chan and I will take up the job of keeping an eye on the employees and make a report on each of them and assign them new jobs and we'll fire at will. If they aren't good enough. We'll deal with the workers all in all" Naruto yelled! With excitement evident in his voice.

"That leaves Sasuke-kun and me with?" Sakura interrupted

"You and I will be dealing with important meetings with the head of other company people who want to make deals with us" Sasuke informed

"Alright then , now we know we need decorating materials to make it look like a working place, new cabinets and file holders and tight security system. So the guys will shop for all of these. Since they know the best. Leave the decorating things to us" Tenten spoke

"That sounds like a damn good plan. So Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru which colors do you prefer your chambers to be in?" Ino questioned

"Orange! Believe it!"

"Green. Troublesome!"

"Brown. Ah!"

"Navy blue. Hn"

"Gee! How typical of you guys! Seriously! Can't you guys go for other colors?" Hinata sighed

"Its better than PINK" Neji glared.

"There is NOTHING wrong with PINK" Sakura was now pressing her palms on the table and standing with fire in her eyes. Everyone just stared at her. Sasuke smirked.

"Everything is wrong with pink since its PINK! For example you having pink hair! Who the hell has pink hair? It makes you the freak of nature! How you got that hair color is beyond me!" Sasuke spoke smoothly. Waiting for Sakura's reaction.

"And how your hair resembles a chicken's ass is beyond me" Sakura was cracking her knuckles! She so wanted to punch her husband. Then she saw him smirk. She gritted her teeth and sat down. _That bastard! How dare he enjoy getting me mad! I swear I will get him back tonight! Let him come to sleep. I'll show him how nice it will be to sleep on the floor with no pillow or blanket. Arrogant prick! _

" At least it isn't PINK! Any way getting back to the topic, we guys will do the shopping related to work. The rest you guys do." Sasuke sat quietly after that

"Ne teme, do you think those bastards and their slutty daughters will try interrupting us? I bet those sluts are in USA. They won't stop following us" Naruto was wondering.

"I guess they will be here! No matter what! They won't stop being jerks. We'll deal with them after we've settled completely." Shikamaru suggested

"They will not stop until we make them" Neji was irritated. Didn't those mean bastards get it into their thick heads? The guys were married and they were widening their company base and they didn't need help cuz they have strong connections and loads of money worth a lifetime!

"I swear! If any of those sluts show up here, I will beat them black and blue" Hinata clenched her fists

"This time I will make sure the media gets a video footage of their beating session" Ino gritted through her teeth

" If their parents interfere , we should pretty much beat them too!" Sakura growled

"And we should make sure all their secrets are out for people to know! That much of embarrassment we should cause!" Tenten turned her hands into a fist and was glaring.

"Girls girls girls! I think you should all calm down! Right Shika?" Naruto was silently pleading the lazy ass to help him out. The boys definitely didn't want to see them angered like before. Who knew if they would beat them thinking they were the sluts. They didn't want to risk their lives.

"Shut up Naruto! You don't know what you're talking about!" Sakura scolded him while the rest of the girls glared at him like he sneaked into their bathroom. Naruto was nervously laughing.

"He,.hehe...hee...Okay! I will just umm.. hmm... go.. pee... Yea! pee!" Naruto ran behind Shikamaru to hide himself. The girls were glaring at the guys now.

"You guys better speak something bitchy and dirty about the girls when they approach you! Or else you'll have to go through our wrath. Better you fucking follow us like lost puppies" Ino ordered

"And why would we want to do that? Its not our problem! They hate you, you hate them! Why bring us in between?" Neji asked and the next instant he wished he didn't ask!

"You will all do what we say! You've to be dragged since you guys are married to us! Get that into your numbskull already!" Hinata spat across Neji's face. Neji didn't want to know how he looked like a pulp! _DAMN! These women and their bitch fights! We did nothing! And now we have to pay if we don't support? WTF! I just wish I hadn't opened my damn mouth at all! _

"So annoying!"

"Sasuke if you really don't co-operate with us, I'll make sure you won't have kids in the future!" Tenten threatened. Sasuke gulped. _The nerve of these girls to threaten me! I am planning on having a fucking child! Just one fucking child! I'll listen to them! Who knows what these witches are capable off! But then again I'll make sure I'll get my way and everything goes as I say, even to those sluts. Every thing should go my way! I'm UCHIHA SASUKE .DUH!_

"So troublesome! Dragging us like we are some dummies!" Shikamaru just wanted to sleep in peace.

"TROUBLESOME? Shika! I swear , one of these days I will gauge your eyes and rip your eyeballs out and separate every nerve in your body and cook all your internal organs and use your nerves to hang wet clothes and then I will make sure the rest of the boys eat your cooked organs and if you don't want to die a painful death I suggest you do as you're told to do. " Sakura spoke very calmly. But the boys could sense the fury behind the calmness!

"Yes ma'am" _Troublesome woman! Who does she think she is? Threatening me like that! Dang! That girl is scary! Who knows how Sasuke handles her? Maybe she is perfect for Sasuke since he can threaten even badly!Whatever! I will just act as a dummy! There goes my reputation, signing goodbye to me and sailing across the vast ocean! I will miss you, reputation! Take care! _

"And as for you Naruto, you speak one fucking word that displeases us and I will make sure you wish you never were born. You better shut your mouth if you have any intentions of seeing tomorrow's sunrise." Tenten was glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under.

"I got it!" Naruto said nervously! _Are you kidding me? Four girls out of nowhere control us like puppies! Is that even suppose to be fair? No one can control us! We are the Rookies! Look at them! ordering around! Gee! Those glares! I will shut my mouth and sit. I wonder if Neji will die before us! _

"Now that its settled lets have breakfast and then shop!" Ino screamed with excitement!

"Hell yea!" The other three girls joined in! The guys just stared at them . _Weren't they mad a few mins ago? What's with these girls and their mood swings? Fuck! They are so scary, Better get on with the shopping._

They all ate their breakfast in silence. And made way to the central mall.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE CENTRAL MALL<br>**

They reached the mall. The girls just gaped at the mall. It was so huge! They had hearts in their eyes and they were drooling. They were lost. The boys looked at them and threw them a disgusted look which went unnoticed by the girls. The guys let the girls drool and went away quickly so that they wouldn't end up going shopping with them!

"Gee! Thank god we aren't stuck with them!" Naruto sighed

"Fuck ! They can be so scary!" Shikamaru trembled

"Lets just shop and leave and then say we were searching for them but someone told us that the girls went home" Sasuke suggested

"Aren't you one with the nasty ideas always, Sasuke? But heck! That's a good plan!Lets just get this over with! " Neji stated

They all went to get what they needed. It took them an hour to make sure they had everything they needed and that they were of good quality!

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"I bet this must be a damn good shopping hotspot! " Ino was drooling

"I second that! Look at how huge it is!" Hinata pointed out

"The smell of the food and the clothes! Nothing beats that! " Sakura was totally out of this world

"Lets go! What are we waiting for? I can't resist the temptation" Tenten squealed!

The girls totally forgot about the boys and just went ahead. They were done shopping with the necessities for the company. Now they were headed towards the clothes section

"OMG! THIS IS THE AWESOME-ST PLACE I'VE BEEN TO" Ino screamed with excitement

"I WANT TO STAY IN THIS PLACE FOREVER! THE SMELL OF THE CLOTHES AND SHOES! HEAVEN!" Sakura was drooling

"I'M GOING TO GET EVERYTHING FROM HERE. I LOVE IT ALL" Tenten was in a trance

"I AM SO OWNING THE ENTIRE SHOP" Hinata squealed

They all made way to the shop and took every pretty dress they could take. They marched towards the changing room. The room was very big. It could fit five people at a time. Curtains acted as barriers. They all entered the room and closed the door. Ino and Hinata went behind the curtains to change. Tenten and Sakura were waiting for the two to come out. After a few mins they came out!

"OMG! HINATA ! YOU LOOK SEXY! BET NARUTO WILL HAVE A NOSEBLEED AND YOU WILL FOR SURE GET LAID!" Sakura was happy

"INO! I THINK SHIKA WON'T RESIST YOU FOR LONG! YOU SHOULD WEAR IT THE NIGHT YOU WANT TO GET LAID!" Tenten and Sakura were laughing

"Umm...Sure" Ino looked at Hinata and both were blushing and they silently understood each other. Sakura and Tenten noticed this too!

"Don't tell me you guys already did it!" Sakura was gaping.

"Well I've done it twice with Shika" Ino blushed and turned away

"What about you Hinata?" Tenten questioned

"Same as Ino" Hinata turned away blushing as well

"So how was Shika in bed? Don't tell me he was being a lazy ass!" Sakura was curious

"He wasn't a lazy ass forehead. He kept it going on for hours!" Ino giggled

"How come two times?" Tenten wanted to know

"The first time was on our first date and second time was five days back"

"Now Hinata! Its your turn to answer" Sakura reminded. The three girls were grinning.

"Okay! Okay! Naruto is like awesome in bed! I can't deny it! The first time was the night before we got married and second time was two days ago" Hinata was now a tomato.

"Holy crap! That's some hot news!" Sakura was grinning

"Now now now! Tenni spill the beans" Hinata countered

"Alright! Did it three times and man! He was like too damn perfect! It was like he knew to hit the right spot" Tenten was blushing heavily.

"OMG! THREE? WHEN?" Ino was yelling

"Pig! Quiet!"

"Sorry"

"Well first time was, during our second date, next was before our marriage and yesterday!" Ten was grinning back at them

"Someone couldn't resist! " Hinata teased

"Someone raped their husband last night" Ino teased too

"Hey! Shut it! Now lets ask pinky here. Its THE UCHIHA SASUKE she is married to! Spill" Tenten was being sly

"Gee! There's nothing that might excite you guys! He hasn't made a move at all" Sakura sighed! Why hadn't that bastard made a move yet? Was she that ugly? Was she not enough for him? She will find out today!

"Well that's expected. He's a walking human ice-cube after all. Admitting that he loves her would be a great deal so making a move on her will take time!" Ino let an exasperated sigh

"You have a point! HE IS UCHIHA SASUKE AFTER ALL" Hinata and Tenten coursed together

"Sak, Ten you guys should go change." Ino instructed. The other two nodded.

Ino was now changing back to her normal clothes. She removed the baby blue dress that went up her mid-thigh and it was single sided. Hinata had already changed to normal clothes and was not admiring her violet dress that went up to her mid-tight. It was single strapped on both the sides. Tenten and Sakura came out from the curtains.

"Holy moly! Sak! You look amazing! Uchiha wouldn't be able to resit this. Wear it and you'll get laid" Ino was gaping at Sakura! Sakura was looking really beautiful in that red deep V-necked dress that reached till her knees.

"Tenten , Hyuuga will keep ogling you!" Hinata giggled. Tenten was wearing a strapless dress that went a bit below her ass and it was shimmering brown. She also looked pretty.

"thanks!" Tenten and Sakura muttered at the same time and went to change back to normals. They got out and then purchased other normal clothes and slippers and other accessories . They were at the bill counter.

**MEANWHILE , WITH THE BOYS**

"Lets get going! " Shikamaru asked the others to scurry away from this place as soon as possible

"Shit! They are near that cloth shop. We need to hurry" Neji informed. They all made out of the store and then they got out but bumped to something hard. They looked up to see who it was and then horror struck them! _NOT NOW! WE DON'T NEED THIS NOW! GO AWAY! JESUS CHRIST! WIVES ARE RIGHT ACROSS AND NOW THESE ...THESE... UGLY CREATURES! SOMEONE REALLY MUST HATE US UP THERE! GREAT ANOTHER CAT FIGHT!_

"Neji-kun!"

"Shika-kun"

"Naruto-kun"

"Sasuke-kun"

The boys all grunted and ignored them and started walking towards the exist. They didn't want their wives to see this and cause another rampage and give media something to gossip about.

"Ignoring us won't work Sasuke-kun" Karin latched her self across Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was prying her off.

"Neji-kun lets go shopping together! I will buy you gifts" Cho had her hands around his waist. Neji was trying to remove her hand.

"Shika-kun stop being mean. Lets go pick some dresses for me! Tell me how I will look ok?" Ami had her hands on his shoulders. Shikamaru was irritated and was pushing her

"Naruto-kun, you're the sweetest. lets go some where alone" Yumi was dragging Naruto. He was trying to get away from her.

Unbent to the eight of them there were four pair of eyes watching the entire scene. Knuckles cracked.

"I swear I will murder her" The four of them said it together. They marched towards their husbands and made their presence known

"It would be nice if you let my husband go or else I can't guarantee your physical fitness " Sakura smiled sweetly. The boys could see the furry behind. They looked at each other and made a silent understanding. They told each other that they would say something offensive to those sluts so that their wives won't fuss over it later asking them why they didn't say anything when those sluts were dangling around them. They didn't want to die yet.

"Sasuke-kun prefers me! Pink haired freak" Karin spat

"Yea right! that's why he is married to me! Four eyed freak!" Sakura yelled. The other three girls were glaring.

"You know you've an ugly glare?" Yumi spat

"And you look 20 times uglier than the rotten cabbage" Hinata spat

"We are here to take what's rightfully ours" Ami screeched

"I see! Yes! You should take your ugly self along with those other three ugly creeps . That's exactly what's rightfully yours." Ino gritted

"We are not here to waste our time on you" Cho screamed

"Neither are we here to waste our time. Now get out of here! We can't stand your pimples" Tenten hissed

"Seriously I can't breathe anymore! Get your ugliness out of here! You all are contaminating the very air here! We don't want to catch AIDS by breathing the air you four are also breathing! Sakura growled.

The boys just watched carefully. They realized that those eight would soon attract attention and that's the last thing the boys wanted. They had to intervene now!

"Why you little pink..." Karin was raising a hand to slap Sakura but was badly interrupted and she turned to see who it was, with fury in her eyes. then she turned to see it was none other than Sasuke

"Karin, I'm going to tell you this only once. Stay the fuck away from Sakura and me and if I ever see you trailing behind us I will make sure you wish you never were born." Sasuke had absolute venom in his voice

"Hmm...Unmm...Huh...Ahhha..." Karin was speechless. Sasuke went over to Sakura's side and put his arm around her waist, Karin was shocked beyond her wits. Sakura leaned into him.

"Hey. Relax. She is just a waste of your time. We'll go out somewhere else in the evening okay?" Sasuke whispered softly into Sakura's ears.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled and leaned into him even more. Sasuke was supporting Sakura.

"Cho if I ever see you again I will not hesitate to castrate you to death" Neji warned and pulled Tenten into a tight hug from behind

"Hhe...Nejii..."Cho couldn't speak anymore.

"Ten! Lets get out of here! She isn't worth it" Neji spoke very calmly. Tenten relaxed

"Thanks Neji-kun. " Tenten was grinning at Cho!

"Don't try to piss off my wife or else you'll end up in too much trouble" Shika threatened. He went over to Ino and put his arm around her shoulder and pecked her on the cheek. Ami was fuming

"Ino! Relax. She is a low life" Shika comforted Ino. Ino looked at him and smiled.

"For once something wasn't troublesome for you" Ino giggled and he smiled at her

"But...Shikaa.." Ami was at a loss of words

"You better stay the fuck away from Hinata-chan! And get it through your numbskulls! That we are married to Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten and we will never even look at you girls. If you bother us any further , you'll be behind bars" Naruto warned Yumi and the rest of them as well. He pulled Hinata closer to him and held her hands securely. Hinata was relieved

"I'm..Naruto-kun...she..." Yumi was dumbfounded

"Its okay Hinata-chan. I'm here now" Naruto soothed her

"I know! Thank you Naruto-kun" Both of them kissed very briefly.

"GET OUT NOW" Sasuke hissed. He took Sakura with him. The other three couples followed The Uchihas.

The four sluts didn't know what to say. They were to shocked. They stood there for sometime and hurried back to their house.

The four couples made their way out of the mall with what ever they required and they made sure they weren't caught by any media people. They went home.

* * *

><p><strong>That's for now!<br>**

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Now be good and review!**

**Tell me how you guys exactly feel about the story! **

**Read and Review! **


	12. The Akatsuki

**Ahem! I think I will stop writing this story! I don't get much reviews! **

** I don't know how you guys find the story! **

**And I need some help! I just created a new community. But I can't update my own stories. So can anyone of you tell me how I can add stories? Please?**

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE MANSION<br>**

That was a silent ride home. None of them spoke a word. Girls didn't speak since they were too mad. And boys didn't speak out fear of being beaten into a bloody pulp in a minute. They got down, the servants took their shopping bags and went. The girls decided to stick together. They went to the fourth floor. The gossip floor, they called it. The boys went to the fifth floor. They called it the music floor.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"I can't believe the nerve of them! That too clinging on to something that isn't theirs!" Ino hissed.

"We need to take care of them or else we will have so much problems." Tenten growled

"We need to hire a detective! Then find out what they plan on doing" Sakura spat

"Boys shouldn't know about this. It should be a silent job and make sure that those sluts have learnt a lesson by now" Hinata screeched

"Alright! Let's start looking for detectives." Tenten said

Sakura got up and ran to her room, picked up her Macbook and came to the fourth floor. The girls surrounded her. Sakura opened her homepage-Google. They started looking for smart detectives and that too famous ones. After a few minutes of searching they landed up seeing a profile named -The Akatsuki.

"Hey! Sak! Click on that! Them seem pretty interesting!" Ino spoke

"I thought the same!" Sakura responded. They clicked on the link. It opened and then there were a list of names and and they started going through it.

**_WELCOME TO THE OFFICIAL PAGE OF THE AKATSUKI. _**

_We Akatsuki are a gang of well known detectives. We will offer our help to those who need it. You can click on one of the detectives names and e-mail us your problem. We will arrange a meeting with the chosen detective of your choice. Then we will get into work. We assure you , your problems will be 100% solved.  
><em>

**_MEMBERS_**

_1-Pain_

_2-Deidara_

_3-Konan_

_4-Uchiha Itachi_

_5-Zetsu_

_6-Hoshigaki Kisame_

_7-Kakuzu_

_8-Hidan_

_9-Sasori_

_10-Tobi_

_Click on anyone of them._

"I think we landed up in a good site! These guys seem to have potential" Tenten noted

"I think we should just pick the hottest one among them and we can get on with our plans!" Hinata spoke

"Yes! Now lets pick the hottest one! Sasori is good, so is Deidara" Ino was contemplating.

"I think Itachi is the hottest!" Sakura squealed. They totally forgot to recognize the fact that Itachi had the same last name as Sasuke's. They were too engulfed in getting to teach those sluts a lesson.

"Alright! Itachi it is!" Sakura confirmed

"Look at him Sak! He is so freaking hawt!" Tenten had hearts in her eyes.

"Those smexy hairs! Damn! How I wish my hair was like that!" Ino was crying anime style

"Look at those lips! So kissable!" Hinata was imagining herself kissing Itachi

"He is such a hot piece of meat! Those eyes! I feel like drowning in them!" Sakura was drooling. After a few mins of drooling session they mailed the Akastsuki.

**_To: Akatsuki _**

**_From: , , ,  
><em>**

**_Subject: Need to wipe out sluts._**

**_Respected sir , _**

**_We came across your agency through net. We need help in taking down few sluts who have been bothering us. _**

**_We have choose Itachi as our prime investigator and detective to assist and solve our case._**

**_We really need your help. _**

**_Best regards, _**

**_Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten._**

"Now we need to wait for their reply" Hinata groaned

"Damn! Waiting is the worst part! Who knows when they will reply!" Tenten pointed

"If they are as popular as they say, I think they won't delay. It might tarnish their rep!But fuck! We don't know when exactly they'll reply" Ino gritted her teeth

"I swear! I hate waiting. 30 mins and still nothing!What if they say they can't take our case cuz they are filled for the month? " Sakura cursed

"Well, lets just hope they reply by tomorrow and say they will help us" Tenten hoped

"Or else we will have to find some one else!" Ino sighed

"Things are never easy for us!" Hinata wore a sad expression and so did the rest of them. Few mins later Sakura refreshed her inbox. And she went wide eyed!

"Girls! We got mail! And its from Akatsuki!" Sakura punched the air with excitement.

"OMG! JUST START READING IT FOREHEAD! "Ino squealed

"DAMN! THEY ARE FAST! LETS HOPE THEY HAVE AGREED TO OUR REQUEST!" Tenten was smiling widely

"AND PLEASE LET IT BE ITACHI WHO WILL HANDLE OUR CASE" Hinata prayed desperately

"Here goes nothing!" With that Sakura clicked on the mail and the rest of the girls started reading what was sent. They were literally in tears after reading it. They read it twice to make sure they read it right!

"OMG! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! " They all said in unison. The mail went like this

_**From: Akatsuki **_

_**To: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten  
><strong>_

_** We are pleased to inform you that we are going to take up your case and Itachi will be the one handling the case like you requested. **_

_**His partner will be Kisame. **_

_**Meet Itachi and Kisame at Oyster Bay restaurant in another hour .**_

_**Thank you for choosing us.**_

_**Regards, **_

_**Akatsuki **_

"Alrighty! Lets get going." Hinata said. The rest nodded and left to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH THE BOYS<br>**

They were all resting on the couch.

"Pshew!That was such a close call!" Naruto sighed and opened the pepsi bottle

"Totally! thank god they didn't attract too much attention and media!" Shikamaru sipped on his fanta

"Tell me again, what have we got ourselves into? Four girls who are for our benefit now boss us around like we are some puppies! Sick and twisted fate!" Sasuke was meddling with his diet coke can.

"When are we throwing them out? I just want life back to normal! " Neji groaned and took another sip of Sprite

"We are throwing them out after we are done setting up the company." Shikamaru answered

"But how are we going to throw them out? Just tell them that we used them?" Naruto questioned

"No! Idiot! We will have to work on the plan. After setting up the company , we'll take a week to plan their exit." Neji answered

"We should make sure all our deals with other companies have worked out and then make sure those girls don't sell our stories to the media" Sasuke stated

"Yea! Deals are easier when a woman negotiates " Shika replied

"That means teme will have to complete all deals within the next 15 days!" Naruto spoke

"Hn"

"And we need to find a way to get rid of those sluts and their parents" Neji reminded

"But how? This is too much work. So troublesome"

"I can't think with out Ramen"

"Hn. You guys don't have to worry. The girls will have already devised a plan to get rid of them. So we just have to deal with the girls"

"Teme has a point. "

"We've time to plan their exit. Lets get started with setting things up" Shikamaru told them

"The later we start the longer we have to bare with those girls" Neji got up and started sorting out things for them to work.

"We'll finish the profit and deals business today" Sasuke ordered

"Fine with us" The rest replied

They were all too involved in their own work. After reaching a satisfying point in their work , they decided to take a break of 10 mins.

"Neji! I was passing your bedroom yesterday, and I heard some noises. Care to explain?" Naruto snickered and Shika and Sasuke were looking at Neji with a smirk. Neji blushed tenfold!

"None of your business Naruto"

"Who knew you would be doing Tenten! And I thought you had actually stopped sleeping with girls after high school ended" Sasuke smirked wider

"Old habits die hard Sasuke" Shikamaru smirked even more

"So how's Tenten in bed?" Naruto was laughing

"Fine! I couldn't resist when I saw her changing. So yea. I did it thrice. She is like awesome! " Neji grinned looking at them!

"You are the man Neji!" Shikamaru patted Neji on the back

"Naruto when I came to get the file from your room, I saw Hinata's clothes pushed under the bed. Spill the beans" Shikamaru grinned. Naruto went limp. He was caught

"I didn't think you had it in you, dobe! Even you haven't stopped sleeping around with girls!" Sasuke spoke with amusement!

"Shut up ! Teme! " A blushing Naruto was defending himself

"Spit it out man!" Neji persisted

"Geez! Alright! I did her twice! She likes hardcore! " Naruto winked.

"Seriously? She looks all innocent and soft and who would have guessed! Well they are the birds of the same feather!" Shikamaru calculated

"I heard Ino moaning you know!" Neji smiled slyly

"Shit! You actually weren't lazy for once! " Naruto was shocked

"Seriously! You guys have not stopped sleeping around with woman! In a month we will be dumping them! Making the maximum use eh?" Sasuke asked

"You could say that! And fuck! Ino seems like an expert in that field. " Shikamaru said

"Your turn to go Sasuke" Neji reminded.

"WHAT?" Sasuke grunted. They all looked at him with a disapproving look.

"Gee! Teme! About time you got laid!

"Seriously Sasuke! Its awesome! Just try! Its like a drug" Shikamaru was trying to convince

"Its about damn time you got laid. Sakura is hawt dude! I bet she will be prettier without clothes" Neji suggested

"Will you guys shut up about her? She will be gone in a month. I don't want any of you prying in my sexual life. If I ever get laid it will be none of your damn business" Sasuke hissed. _Damn them! Always using girls for sex. Even though Sakura might be my pretend wife, doesn't mean I can make use of her badly. I'm already using her. When will these guys learn? _

"Che! So protective of his personal life!" Naruto spat.

"Guys! lets get back to work" Shikamaru said. The rest nodded and went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>THE GROUND FLOOR<br>**

The girls were all ready to leave to Oyster Bay to meet Itachi and Kisame. They looked at each other before leaving

"Alright. We explain everything and then ask what we need to do from our side and learn to remain patient" Hinata reminded them

"Do I look ok?" Ino asked. She was wearing a yellow strapless top with blue caprices with blue heels and hairs tied to a pony.

"You look just fine! And what about me?" Tenten reassured Ino and asked the others. She was wearing a deep V-neck light brown netted top with white skirt that went a bit above her knees with brown heels, hairs let down.

"You look awesome!" Hinata smile. She was wearing Single strapped violet top with half dark blue jeans with violet heels. hairs in a pony. "How do I look?"

"You also look damn fine! And look at us! Making sure if we look nice in front of Itachi! We haven't even met him and he has us questioning about our looks" Sakura giggled

"He must be something then!" Ino said.

"Sak! you too look amazing. Maybe you'll get laid today!" Tenten teased Sakura. Sakura was wearing a deep red spaghetti top with black jeans shorts with black heels. and hairs tied in a bun.

"Alright then! Lets go!" Hinata suggested. They all left for Oyster Bay.

* * *

><p><strong>OYSTER BAY<br>**

Oyster Bay was one of the most famous , expensive restaurants. It looked so elegant from the outside. The girls were amazed.  
>They all went in and made way towards the counter.<p>

"Do you have a reservation under Akatsuki? Sakura enquired

"Yes ma'am. Its on the third floor. the fifth table to your right"

"Thank you" Tenten said.

"Those Akatsuki people should be really famous and rich if they chose this expensive hotel to meet" Ino was amused

"Yea! And maybe this time lady luck is on our side!" Hinata smiled. They made their way to the third floor. They looked around at the fifth table to find two men already sitting.

"They are already here. Look at Itachi's hair . It looks awesome!" Sakura chirped.

"Lets go then! I want to see Itachi in his eternal sexy glory" Tenten drooled.

They all sprinted towards the table Itachi and Kisame were sitting. They came near the table. The two men were currently working on some other case using Itachi's Macbook.

"Itachi? Kisame?" Sakura enquired. The said two people looked at the girls and smiled.

"Have a seat ladies" Kisame said in a soft voice. The girls sat down opposite to the boys

"So introduce yourselves and state your jobs and if you're married state your husband's names and their occupation." Kisame asked them

"I'm Nara Ino. I'm married to Nara Shikamaru. He is one of the Rookies. I'm a floweriest "

"I'm Uzumaki Hinata. Married to Uzumaki Naruto. He is one of the Rookies. I'm a teacher"

"I'm Hyuuga Tenten. Married to Hyuuga Neji. He is one of the Rookies. I'm an interior designer"

"I'm Uchiha Sakura. I'm married to Uchiha Sasuke. He is one of the Rookies. I'm a doctor"

At this Kisame and Itachi looked at each other for a moment and then looked back at the girls. They decided to talk after the girls left.

"So what's your problem?" Itachi spoke in his sexy husky deep voice. The girls all blushed.

"Well we are having some problems with Karin, Cho, Ami and Yumi" Hinata spoke first

"They keep trying to wreck our relationship with our husbands cuz they didn't get to marry them. We know them since High School. They still crush over our husbands " Tenten continued

"They try to bring up a cat fight in public always and they are out to seek revenge on us for that article incident back in Tokyo. " Ino said

"That article that said they were beat up?" Kisame asked

"Yes! That one. We believe that they are planning something big against the four us and separate us from our husbands . Their parents are planning to take over the Rookie company by getting to marry their daughters to our husbands after we are separated. I guess you know what to do" Sakura stated

"So you want us to find out what they are up to and stop their plans?" Itachi asked

"Precisely. You will have to keep it a secret. Our husbands know nothing about our business with you" Hinata answered

"Alright then! We will start working on the matter from today. But it will require a month." Kisame stated

"Sure. but sooner the better" Tenten answered

"You girls can relax. We will settle the payment later" Itachi spoke

"After you solve the case eh?" Ino said

"Yes! We will tell you about our plans the day after tomorrow. Meet us here at 17:00" Kisame informed

"Alight then! Nice meeting you guys! Thanks for the help!" Sakura smiled. The girls got up and left one by one.

"When the hell did your brother get married dude? And that loud mouth, lazy ass and destiny freak?" Kisame was shocked

"How the fuck should I know? It would be expected if the other three got married! But fuck! My foolish brother got married? That's some hot news!" Itachi grinned

"Seriously! I thought your brother was gay. After high school he didn't have one fucking gf! And now he's married!" Kisame was still taking in the news

"I think we need to dig deeper in this case. There might be something the girls also don't know" Itachi smiled

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked

"I meant those sluts and their parents. We need to make a move . The sooner we solve, the better it is " Itachi had an impassive look. _Sasuke getting married? That's weird. The other three getting married? They were playboys, Even my foolish brother , but of course Sasuke never slept with girls. like the other three. I think there is something the girls also don't know. I will just have to show up at their place to find out. All of a sudden they are married. The boys definitely have something bigger planned or they are just using these girls. And I bet its my foolish little brother's idea. I'll just have to unravel the mystery. Time for some serious matchmaking. If those boys choose these girls, then maybe they like them or even love them but they haven't realized it yet. Need to fix things before the girls find out the truth and things go out of eh? She seems worthy of the names! I would want no else as my sister-in-law. She must match youif you choose her Foolish lil brother.  
><em>

"True! Lets rest today and start tomorrow" Kisame suggested

"We'll start from going to my foolish little brother's place. I bet the rest of the boys stay there. So we will find all the eight of them there. Easier to work" Itachi said

"True! Lets leave then!" Kisame got up from his seat and started walking.

"Hn" With that Itachi also left

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yea! Tomorrow Itachi will meet Sasuke!<br>**

**How will the encounter turn out!? **

**You guys keep reading! **

**Now all you have to do is REVIEW! **

**I hope you guys will.**

**Don't disappoint me! **

**Sorry for not updating soon. I was busy with school work! **


	13. The couples have fun

**I'm so very unhappy with all of you!**

**No reviews! **

**I guess this will be my last chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>THE MANSION<br>**

**GIRLS**

They all were pleased after meeting Itachi and Kisame. They sat down in Ino's room.

"I think we have nothing to worry!" Tenten stated

"I guess so! Itachi seems very capable!" Ino spoke as she shifted from her side and rolled over to the center of the bed.

"The entire time I was staring at Itachi! Seriously! He is so fucking hot!" Hinata was hugging the pillow and blushing furiously.

"I can say the same! Those hairs and eyes! I swear! Its like I've seen him somewhere before! The eyes I mean!" Sakura was sipping on diet coke.

"Whatever! Now that we have Itachi those sluts are so going down" Tenten grinned widely

"Totally! Is Itachi married?" Sakura wondered out loud

"I hope he is still single! Really! " Ino was drooling

"I bet his wife will be hot if he has one!" Hinata whispered with jealousy!

"Obviously! He is hot and his wife will be hot! I hope we get to see her, that is only if he IS MARRIED" Tenten was using her hands to quote the words.

"I'm wondering where Sasuke-kun will take me today" Sakura spoke

"Maybe some cold place where you'll find loads of ice!" Hinata teased. The rest laughed

"What are you doing toady Hinata?" Ino questioned

"We're staying home and cooking. Mostly ramen. But we'll cook other things" Hinata responded

"Neji and I are going to do gardening today. We don't have much plants around here. " Tenten sighed

"Shika and I will be going to shop for new better articles for the house" Ino informed.

"I think we should get going then" Sakura stood up to leave.

"Alright then!" Hinata said

"If any of you are going to call me, call on Sasuke's number. My phone isn't charged" With that Sakura walked out. The rest nodded and left.

* * *

><p><strong>BOYS<strong>

They were done with their office work. They were really fast. They finished everything and now they needed the girls help to set up the office is all! They weren't genius for nothing! Duh!

"Teme where the hell are you going?" Naruto asked

"I'm taking Sakura out! I promised! If I don't , she'll throw a fit. i don't want to deal with it" Sasuke said flatly

"Why don't you make use of her to the max dude?" Neji questioned

"Tch" Sasuke responded

"Gee! Seriously! Today Hinata and I are going to cook and I'll take max advantage of her. If you need advice then call me ok?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke just glared

"I'm gardening with Tenten! I thought I'll make use of her too! Man she got nice curves! Trust me!" Neji was imagining Tenten in bikini

"Ino and I are shopping for new articles! I'll tag behind her and stare at her ass the whole time!She got nice ass!" Shikamaru was smirking.

"I'm leaving!" With that Sasuke left.

"I'll go too" Shikamaru took his leave. Neji and Naruto stared at each other for a while and then they also left.

Sasuke was walking towards his room. _Seriously! Are you kidding me? Have they completely lost it? Describing their women like that! They may not be their women. But they do deserve a lil bit of respect. Shameless fellows! _Sasuke made his way to the room. He got changed and went down to meet Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>INO &amp; SHIKAMARU<br>**

Ino and Shika were in an ancient article store. It had medieval times article and ancient ruins. Ino was too engrossed in seeing all those. Shikamaru just followed her. His hands behind his head with a bored expression.

Ino stood in front of a sculpture. It was a woman. It dated back to 500BC. Ino was stunned to see the beauty of it. Shikamaru just looked at her.

_What a drag! I seriously don't know what they find in these . They are just stone carvings from ancient people who just had no other fucking work. Ino... You have nice hairs! I never really noticed. But seriously! Its so smooth! Your eyes are attractive! I feel like drowning in them! I never felt this way before. ...What the fuck is happening to me? She is just another girl. Chuck her for now _

"Shika-kun, isn't it such a wonderful sculpture?" Ino was amused

"Aah!" Shikamaru was too distracted to respond

"Lets get this one too. We have enough articles to make the house look beautiful" Ino was looking at other articles

"Hmm"

"Shika, are you ok? You're not responding properly. You look dazed" Ino had a worried expression.

"Its nothing Ino! Lets just get those articles. Its nearly 10. We better get going" Shikamaru managed to smile slightly. He didn't know what this new feeling was. But he decided to ignore it. _Maybe I have spent too much time with her. If I spend too much time with other girls I'll get the same feeling I guess. So its nothing to worry about! She'll be gone in weeks time! _

"Yea! But it was nice spending time here . When I was a kid all these articles of ancient times always fascinated me!" Ino was smiling at Shikamaru.

Shika came closer to Ino. Ino blushed . Shika , in a swift moment caught her lips and kissed. Ino was surprised at first. Then she started kissing back. Shika deepened the kiss. It was a passionate kiss. They broke apart for more air. They looked at each other and blushed and turned away. Shikamaru later held his hand in hers and both made their way to the bill counter.

"How much?" Shika asked

"2500$ sir" The owner said

"Here you go!" Shikamaru was giving his card. The owner was eyeing Ino in the wrong way. Shika noticed this while Ino was oblivious to the entire thing.

"Thank you! Miss! You have such attractive eyes" The owner was trying to flirt

"Oh! Thank you" Ino just smiled at him. The owner was staring at Ino's chest

"They are very huge!" The owner said. Ino thought he was referring to her eyes. She didn't know he was looking at her chest. Shikamaru was boiling. He wanted to strangle that old foul git.

"Ino, why don't you go open the car door? I'll bring them in" Shikamaru asked

"Sure Shika" With that she left the shop.

"SHE IS MY WIFE AND IF I SEE YOU STARING AT HER THE WRONG WAY CONSIDER YOURSELF DEAD." Shikamaru spat

"Oh! What can you do?" The owner was smiling wickedly

"You should watch your dirty mouth. You've no idea who you are talking to" Shikamaru smirked

"And who are you? The child of god?" The owner of the shop was laughing

"I'm Nara Shikamaru!" Shika saw the owner who stopped laughing. Terror washing over his face.

"Sorry.. I...Your wife..Won't happen again..." He trailed off.

"Tch" With that Shikamaru took the articles and made way to the car. Little did he know that Ino watched the entire scene .

_Shika-kun! I'm so lucky to have you by my side! You are so protective! I am so glad I feel in love with you! You might be lazy but you're such a sweetheart! _Ino smiled and sat in the car. They both went home and had dinner and were off to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO &amp; HINATA<strong>

They both walked down to the large kitchen. They saw maids stuffing the groceries into the fridge. Some of them were cleaning the kitchen.

"You can all leave and come back tomorrow morning" Naruto ordered

They all left the kitchen after acknowledging what Naruto had said.

"So what do you want to have Hinata-chan?" Naruto was beaming at her

"Let's start with ramen and then we'll cook pizza and then prepare milkshake" Hinata smiled at him

They went to pick up the necessary ingredients. They started cooking.

"The ramen smells good! " Naruto was drooling.

"Of course it does! We both cooked it" Hinata giggled. They got ready to make pizza. They were now mixing the flour and water. Flour was all over their face

"You look like a ghost Hinata-chan" Naruto started laughing

"So do you Naruto-kun!" She splashed some more flour on him. Naruto did the same. They were running around the kitchen throwing the flour and dirtying the kitchen. Both of them got tired and sat down, leaning against one of the walls. They both looked at each other, grinning.

"That was so much fun!" Hinata commented

"Its been so long since I had some fun like that!" Naruto was catching his breathe.

"Lets get back to making pizza" Hinata pulled Naruto with her and they were done with pizza and milkshake. They put the pizza to cook in the oven.

"I hate waiting" Naruto grumbled

"Its only another fiver mins" Hinata patted him on the back

" I know something we could do" Naruto grinned at her.

"And what would that be?" Hinata blushed. Naruto came closer to her . He captured her lips in a swift moment. She was shocked and then gave in. They deepened the kiss. Slowly Naruto slid one hand around her waist and another went inside her top, tracing her back. Hinata was now a tomato. He unhooked the bra and was ready to remove it.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

"Ahm. I'll go get that" Hinata rushed towards the oven to open the baked pizza

"I'll set up the table" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

They both sat in a comfortable silence and ate . Naruto got up to take the dishes to the sink. But before leaving, he looked at Hinata

"Hina-chan, we can continue in the bed room" He winked at her and disappeared. Hinata just blushed and got ready to do the dishes

_That was so sweet of him! That kiss was so amazing! It held care and warmth! Naruto is a wonderful person on the inside. He can be sweet in his own ways! _Hinata smiled and went

_WTF did I just do? I kissed her like she meant something to me! Maybe the hormones! Stupid hormones! Maybe it'll be like this until she leaves! Lets just enjoy while we can! _Naruto sighed and followed Hinata to their room**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TENTEN &amp; NEJI<strong>

Tenten was busy digging out the mud to plant few saplings. Her hands were dirty with mud. Her legs were covered with mud. Neji was busy cutting the dried leaves and watering the plants.

"Neji do you think I should still dig deeper?" Tenten was now wiping off the sweat from her forehead.

"I think that's enough. Plant the saplings." Neji said after looking at the deep dug earth.

Tenten bent down to pant the saplings. Neji was opposite to Tenten watering the lawn. He suddenly turned red. He could see Tenten's cleavage very clearly. He wanted to look away but he couldn't stop staring. Tenten had her bangs falling on her face and she tried to move them. But her hands were muddy. She somehow tried to ignore it.

Neji walked over to her. He bent down to Tenten's level and stared at her in the eyes. She stared at him . They started at each other for a very long time. Neji silently put the locks of hair behind her ears. Tenten was amused. Neji smiled at her.

Tenten came closer and pulled the water bucket from him and came closer to his lips. Neji was now blushing. He could feel her breathe. Tenten suddenly grinned and splashed water all over him!

"WHAT THE HECK! YOU ARE SO DEAD TEN!" Neji started chasing after her

"Catch me if you can!" Tenten was still giggling and running around.

Neji came to a halt. He then took the water pipe and turned on the tap. Tenten didn't notice

"OH!Is the Hyuuga Neji scared?" Tenten mocked.

"You bet" Neji just smirked

He started spraying water all over her using the pipe as she ran. After a good 20 minutes Tenten was tired of running. She was completely drenched .

"I hate you" Tenten was struggling to catch her breathe

"You should know better than to challenge me!" Neji laughed

"I swear I will get you back!" She playfully hit his arm

"Yea yea! Sure! It was fun! We should do it more often!" He said.

"Yea! Once a week ok?" Tenten offered a deal.

"Aa! By the way Ten, I like the way you look right now. Too delicious . trust me. Such a beautiful view. I will consider it as reward after every gardening session that you are compelled to give" Neji smirked. Tenten was confused. then she looked at where Neji was staring. She looked at herself. Realization dawned. She was shocked and then she started blushing

"Stop staring Hyuuga!" Tenten was trying to not break. She was embarrassed

"Its not like I've not seen it earlier. But of course I will listen to you only on one condition" Neji now was smirking evilly

"What is it?" Tenten hissed

"I want you to reward me on the bed . You got 20mins to join me" Neji looked at her one last time, grinning and he disappeared

"Pervert" She mumbled. She turned around only to collide with someone's chest. She looked up to see Neji. Without giving a chance for her to talk, he captured her lips in a short kiss and then started walking away.

_What the hell was that all about? WHY DID I JUST GO AND KISS HER ALL OF A SUDDEN. It was like I wanted to say sorry for staring at her like that! What's gotten to me! She is my fake wife and I just am making the maximum use of her. Sex being the most important thing. Fuck hormones! Causing crazy sensations! _

"You'll get more of that" Tenten reassured. She then looked down at herself. She was wearing a white strap top with no bra. She was completely wet and every part of her upper body was seen, as if she was wearing no top. Really! Who could blame Neji for staring at her, she thought.

She made way to their bedroom to get ready for a steamy night.

_Neji is so sweet! Making it up to me for staring at me the wrong way! No wonder I love you so much! You have a way with things! I am so lucky! _

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE &amp; SAKURA<strong>

Sakura was taking in the beauty of the hill top restaurant. She was amazed by the beauty of it all. Sasuke was Sasuke. He was just staring into nothing-ness. He had a blank expression on his face.

"Really Sasuke-kun! I never knew there was a restaurant on the Hokage mountain! Its so beautiful. What a view its got! You can see the river and the sunset or sunrise and such cool breeze. It brings such peace to any one!" Sakura was astonished

"I used to come here with my family twice a year for family dinner!" Sasuke stated.

"That's why you don't seem to be so amused like me!" Sakura said.

"Hn"

"Do you say anything at all other than that?" Sakura wondered

"Hn"

Before Sakura could respond, the waiter was near their table. He stood opposite to Sakura, next to Sasuke. He winked at Sakura. Sakura just smiled back. This did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha.

"You can place your orders now!" He said smoothly , still smiling at Sakura.

"What do you want Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was looking at the menu.

"Onigiri and Tomato salad."

"Alright then! I will take sushi with wine. Get us two glasses of wine" Sakura ordered

"Sure ma'am. And you look very lovely today!" The waiter said it in a flirtatious tone .

"Oh! Thank you!" Sakura was oblivious to it all .

Sasuke noticed that the waiter was staring at Sakura from head to toe. He wanted to get a glimpse of her chest. He already had taken a look at her long sexy legs and bit of her thigh. Sakura was wearing jeans shorts with deep V-neck black top. First half of the top was net. After the breasts the top was made of cotton. The net material was not used. The net just appeared just below her breasts making the black bra she wore evident.

The waiter had looked at her bra while she was looking at the menu. Sasuke was completely pissed off! _She maybe my fake wife! But even I don't look at her that way! I didn't look at her bra even if she was with me the whole time, partly exposing her chest! I swear I will make that asshole pay before I leave. _

"Sasuke-kun, are your parents ok with me after that paper incident?" Sakura was worried

"Sakura! You need to relax. You worry too much! They are perfectly fine with you! " Sasuke reassured her

"I was just worried" Sakura was fiddling with the spoon and fork

"Reminds me, they want to meet you next week. We will be having a family dinner!" Sasuke eyed her.

"Is it formal? Or just your parents and us?"

"No. The rest of my family will be there. My cousins and their parents. So formal. Pick up a nice gown" Sasuke informed her.

"Ok" Sakura was unsure.

"Here you go ma'am. Your orders!" The waiter smiled at her

"Thank you! These look yummy!" Sakura commented

Sasuke was watching the waiter grudgingly. He laid out the food. Then he gave Sasuke his glass of wine and while placing Sakura's, he made the glass fall intentionally. The wine spilled all over Sakura's top making the net cling tighter around her skin , making it look like she wore nothing but waiter was enjoying every moment of staring at her.

"FUCK!" Sakura cursed

"I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to" The waiter spoke in a fake panicky tone

"No no no. Its alright" Sakura tried saying it without panicking. She looked at herself. She knew that her bra was very much visible to everyone. She was worried about what Sasuke would think. She knew Sasuke was high on privacy level and he would never want anyone else to see Sakura exposing so much skin. She knew she was allowed to expose her legs and hands and maximum , a bit of her thighs.

"Here let me wipe it off" The waiter was now holding a white cloth and was nearing Sakura's chest. _Finally I get to touch her breasts. Husband or no husband. I get to do perverted stuff. Aren't I the talented one?! _

" DO NOT TOUCH HER " The waiter and Sakura were both surprised upon hearing such a cold deadly murderous tone. The waiter hadn't moved from his place. Sakura was staring at Sasuke with shock. The aura that he emitted was so dangerous. She could feel the chills down her spine

"I am just trying to help" The waiter retorted

"My wife is perfectly capable of cleaning up herself . God has given her two hands. Now move away from her if you know what's good for you" Sasuke spoke in a very cold voice without any expressions on his face. He continued staring at Sakura.

Finally Sakura realized what he meant. _I'm so going to get up and go to the washroom. _With that Sakura got up to leave.

"Sakura" He spoke in monotone

"Hai?" She was nervous

"Take it" Sasuke removed his jeans jacket and gave it to her to cover herself up. She wore it and made way to the water closet.

"Don't try youR cheap tricks with me" Sasuke said in a murderous voice

"Let see! I will get my hands on her. Such lovely curves and they are big you know! Wonder if you already did her. Maybe she is a virgin" The waiter mocked Sasuke. Apparently he didn't know whose wife he was messing with. Poor him

"Try touching her and then you'll see what happens to you" Sasuke threatened and challenged him at the same time and smirked.

"Lets see!" The waiter went away

_What a fool! Challenging me! Should I let him mutilate to his own death or will a gory horror murder will do? No one messes with my woman! Let alone look at her, no one even comes any where near her as far as they know what's good for them. Motherfuckers! _

**WATER CLOSET**

Sakura was drying off her shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and now making herself presentable .

_I just hope Sasuke-kun isn't mad at me! Why would he speak in such harsh tone with the waiter while all he was doing was try to help me?_

**_You're such a baka! That waiter spilled the wine purposefully. He wanted to stare at our awesome body! Inner Sakura screamed_**

_OMG! CORRECT! That creep of a waiter! How dare he look at us the wrong way! That too in front of Sasuke-KUN! I just hope he isn't mad at me for wearing such clothes and for almost ruining his reputation.  
><em>

**_I love the way he protected us! So protective he is! Lucky bastard ! He didn't face the full wrath of our Sasuke-kun_**

_I just hope he will forgive me for being so careless. Sasuke is such a biggie with personal space! He doesn't want anything belonging to him to be looked at the wrong way! I'm so lucky!  
><em>

**_That's what makes him such a hunk and man he is so freaking hot! And the best part is ... He is OURS! _**

Sakura was so consumed in her thoughts that she did not recognize someone lock the door behind them. She turned to take her leave. But she was shocked to see who it was!

"Going somewhere?" The waiter smiled slyly

"What are you doing here?" Sakura was now angry

"I am here to feel you up!" The waiter smiled coyly

"Get out of my way , you creep! You won't be in one piece if Sasuke gets to know that you laied a finger on me" Sakura spat.

"He won't know cuz I locked the door and he can't hear you scream" The waiter was laughing

"You jerk" Sakura now ran across and went to the door. Trying to open it. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and her back was leaning against the door.

"You can't do anything! I will rip every piece of the fine garment you are wearing. And taste every bit of you" The waiter was laughing menacingly.

_I need to do something fast! I can't let him touch me. If I do Sasuke will never forgive me! I'm Sasuke's. No one elses. I think I know what to do. _

Sakura kicked him between the legs twice. Very hard. He was now on the floor groaning in pain. Sakura quickly took the keys from his pocket and kicked him in the abdomen. She opened the door and soon ran away to find Sasuke

_Where is he! I need Sasuke now! We were on the far corner of the room. There he is! On the phone. Maybe a business call. _

Sakura ran and sat in her place. She was sweating. Her hands were shaking and tears threatened to spill. But she took control of herself. She knew it won't last long. Sasuke saw her and raised an eyebrow at her, while still on the call. She just smiled like nothing happened and started eating. He was eating too. They were done with dinner and were waiting for the milkshake. Sasuke was still on the phone

"I will call you back later! I've some important issues to attend to" Sasuke said in a professional voice

"_Is the important issue your wife Uchiha-san?" _Sakura could here the other voice on the phone. She smiled slightly

"I don't have to reveal anything to you! Later" With that Sasuke turned to Sakura , whose head was still bent down. He then noticed red finger prints on her right shoulder.

_That bastard! I shouldn't have let her go alone! I was so stupid! What if something really happened to her! I hope not! God! She is trying to hold back tears! I better go tc of that asshole and then get back to my miserable wife for explanations! I hate it when she cries! _

With that Sasuke got up and went to the reception desk. Sakura saw this from the corner of her eyes. He was on the phone with someone. She didn't know who. Few mins later he came to her.

"Lets go!" He took Sakura by his hand. He then slid one arm around her wait and the other still held her hand. He was being very protective. They walked down the trail to reach their car. While walking down some of the guys tried to look at Sakura. Sasuke gave them a death glare and they backed away.

They reached the car. Sasuke decided to go sit near the lake for sometime. They both sat down under a tree. The moonlight had illuminated the entire place. Sakura hadn't uttered a word.

"Sakura" Sasuke said softly. He pulled her closer to him. Her head rested on his chest. His chin was on her head. he was patting her

"Tell me what happened" He could feel the tears coming down from her cheek.

"He.. He...Tried.. t-to..(sob) ... r-rape m-me" She started crying too much.

Sasuke was way too pissed off. _I will come back for him tomorrow and kill him. I swear I will. No one messes with my girl. _

"I-I ... Ho-pee .. y-you are ..n-n-not mad at... m-me...Sa-Sauke-kun" She sobbed into his chest

"Sakura! I am not mad at you! I am mad at myself for letting you go alone. I should have come with you. Next time I promise I will not let any harm come to you. I took care of that jerk. I've asked my people to beat the shit out of him and remove him from his work" Sasuke swore

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" She smiled into his chest.

"One more thing"

"What is it?"

"You're not wearing any such clothes anymore. I will pick up what you wear" He said sternly

"Is the almighty Uchiha Sasuke jealous that people like his wife?" Sakura teased

"Duh! You are meant for me! Not for the rest of the world! And we are going gown shopping. Not you and the girls" Sasuke was smirking

"I can't believe my husband would want to go shopping with me." Sakura grinned

"Don't push it Sakura" He kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. they broke apart for air. They stared at each other. Then Sasuke carried Sakura, bridal-style. They drove and went home for a good night's sleep.

_i can't believe Sasuke is so protective of me! I'm so glad he is my husband. I wouldn't have him any other way ._

_What did I just do? How did I become so over protective of her? She is just my fake wife! What is this warm feeling? I will leave it for now. I will deal with it later. _

With these thoughts both of them fell asleep on their bed.

**Well that's for now! **

**If you guys don't review then I will stop it here**

**I'm such a die-hard fan of SasuSaku. So their romance is more,**

** & Since they are the main characters.**

**Now R&R, If you want the next chapter.**


	14. Master Genius

hanks** to those who reviewed! **

**Here , now enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong> THE MANSION<br>**

**THE LIVING ROOM**

The entire living room was at a stand still. Even time froze. Shika, Naruto and Neji were pacing through the room, wondering what to do. But our Uchiha Sasuke was so pissed that he started glaring at everything in the room like it was the objects fault. The other three could sense the murderous aura he was emitting. Shikamaru decided to break the silence

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Shikamaru asked in a worried tone.

"We have to stop him from coming. Or else he will find out the truth. " Neji was clearly worried too. He had beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Duh. He is a genius for nothing" Naruto commented, with a finger on his chin.

"I've no fucking idea as to how to make him stay away, we could give him the wrong address and make him search for a day, that'll buy us some time. But the question is- **WHY THE FUCK IS HE COMING? HE SAID HE WON'T BE FREE THE NEXT FOUR MONTHS**" Sasuke was fuming.

"Why is he coming? That no one knows. I just hope the rest of them are not coming! It would be such a pain in the ass" Shikamaru's eyebrows were twitching.

"If the rest of them come, it'll be T-R-O-U-B-L-E! And that's the last thing we need right now." Naruto groaned

"What are we gonna do? We'll have to make it look like they are our girlfriends. That's better." Neji suggested

"Neji's right. We need to act smooth so that both the parties don't suspect anything" Sasuke responded.

"Alright then, lets go down and wait for them!" Shikamaru led the way to the second floor's relaxing room

They all made their way to the second floor only to see the girls staring at someone's picture and giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>THE RELAXING ROOM<strong>

The boys were curious. As soon as they came closer to the girls, the girls stopped giggling and hid the picture.

"Hey! " Ino greeted them.

"Hey!"

"Troublesome"

"Aa"

"Hn"

"Sasuke and Neji , you guys need a dictionary to start learning actual words!" Hinata scolded them

"Neji is actually better than teme! All teme says is HN and only with us he actually speaks in sentences" Naruto sweat dropped

"So , is there any reason you guys came here? Cuz its not like you guys to come around 10:30 am. Shouldn't you guys be working your assess off?" Sakura eyed them carefully and questioned them.

"Aren't you the smart one? Cutting to the chase! Just like that bastard! No wonder he chose you" Shikamaru said dryly. Sakura just giggled

"We will have guest or guests tonight" Neji started

"Guest or guests?" Ino raised her eyebrow and questioned

"Sasuke's family" Naruto commented

"But you said the family dinner was at the Uchiha compound" Sakura spoke uncertainly.

"No no no! Not the entire Uchiha family. Just teme's fav is going to show up. Alone or with a friend or his wife and kid" Shikamaru smiled evilly and nudged Sasuke in the elbow.

"Will you shut it?" Sasuke spoke grudgingly

"Sasuke's fav? Is he a close cousin/best friend? or like way tooooooo close?" Tenten enquired as the curiosity got the better of her.

"So close that Sasuke would go to the extent of cutting off his muscles and break his bones and drain out his blood and burn him to ashes" Neji grinned

"Yea! God! Can't imagine how much **SASU-CHAN **loves him!" Naruto burst out into laughter and Shika and Neji joined him. The girls were puzzled. Sasuke had a deep scowl on his face, his hands on his chest. He looked like a grumpy kid being denied of his candy. The girls looked at Sasuke and found him so very cute and started giggling

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked grudgingly.

"Sasu-baby! You look so cute with that grumpy expression" Sakura came over to Sasuke and pulled his cheeks tenderly making Sasuke scowl and blush at the same time. he swat away her hands. Sakura just pecked him on the cheek. Sasuke stared at her. Then smirked slightly.

"So who is coming over grumpy kid?" Ino cooed

"My brother." Sasuke spat

"Is he hot? Older to you or younger to you?" Hinata questioned

"By how many years? Older or younger? Is his wife hot? Is his son cute?" Tenten continued questioned.

"Its ok Sasuke-kun I won't fall for your brother even if he is more handsome than you're" Sakura pouted

"Hn" Sasuke just left the room.

"What was all that?" Ino asked confusedly

"Leave him be girls! He is sensitive to that topic. Yes, his older brother is also hot and the kid is cute." Naruto cleared it for them

"Does he hate his brother?" Hinata asked

"He does not hate his brother. He loves him way too much. When they were younger , his brother always out-smarted him, his father always approved of his brother and praised him. " Neji started

"Sasuke wanted to gain his father's approval so much that he worked so hard but his father never noticed. His brother and his mom would always notice. His brother would stand up for him against his father. His brother meant every thing to him. Sasuke practically worshiped his older brother. " Shikamaru continued

"But what happened?" Sakura spoke

"Sasuke then stopped trying to impress his father and his brother became a pillar of support for everything. His mother assured him that his father loved him. But as time passed by, Sasuke came out of his brother's shadow and became his own person. He was the one who established the Rookie company. His father was astonished. But Sasuke never came in terms with his father." Naruto spoke this time

"But what happened with his brother?" Tenten asked

"Sasuke hated his brother cuz he got all the attention but later was happy that he wasn't his father's fav. His brother did not turn to be an honorable decent businessman like his father. His brother and his father had a spat and then his father turned to Sasuke and Sasuke just out-flat ignored him. Later his brother and all of us were involved in a mess with the company's loss. It was caused by his brother's carelessness. So Sasuke kinda avoids his brother now" Shikamaru finished

"Didn't his brother try to make it up to me?" Hinata questioned

"He made it all up. But Sasuke sometimes still gives him the cold shoulder and trust me, his brother can read Sasuke like an open book. So Sasuke avoids him" Neji chuckled

"And now that we are married, his brother will bug him non-stop for details. So he is pissed off!" Naruto laughed

"OMG! Seriously! We so need to meet his brother! I bet he will be awesome!" Ino squealed

"I swear! Lets look forward to it! " Hinata chirped

"We will go get ready! Bye guys! See you all in an hour at the family room!" Sakura spoke in excitement. The girls dashed out to get ready.

"Oh man! I just hope Itachi doesn't find out the damn truth!" Shikamaru groaned nervously.

"I swear! We will all be dead if he finds out!" Neji was tensed

"God save us!" Naruto closed his eyes cuz of fear!

They too left the room to get ready. They all had one thought going through their minds. _WHY THE FUCK DID ITACHI HAVE TO BE SO DAMN INTELLIGENT? NO WONDER SASUKE AVOIDS HIM. IF HE CAN READ AN ICE-CUBE LIKE SASUKE THEN HE CAN READ US ALL. GREAT! IF HIS AKATSUKI ARE COMING , WE ARE ALL GOOD AS DEAD. ITACHI MIGHT ALREADY KNOW THAT SASUKE IS THE MASTER MIND BEHIND THIS PLAN AND WE ARE USING THE GIRLS. WE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. DAMN YOU ITACHI! WHY DO __YOU HAVE TO HAVE SO MUCH MORAL VALUES?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>THE FAMILY ROOM<br>**

The boys sat nervously. They didn't know what to do. They were all dressed very neatly.

"So.. You think Itachi will come with Konan-chan and Saachi?" Naruto asked nervously

"I don't know dobe. He said he is coming." Sasuke was uneasy.

"I just hope the Akatsuki won't tag along" Neji was wishing desperately that it was only the master genius who would show up.

"Dude this is Itachi we are talking about. Anything can happen" Shikamaru reminded

"Crazy bastard" Sasuke spat

"I swear! His brain! I don't know how it functions!" Naruto had sunk inside the couch.

"Lets all just remain calm so that Itachi won't realize anything!" Neji suggested

"I've a feeling he has a clue on what's going on. Dude seriously! We got married suddenly. And if we think we can fool anyone, then we are forgetting Aniki."  
>Sasuke groaned<p>

"I bet he will not leave until he gets to the bottom of this!" Shikamaru thought it was all too troublesome.

"We are in for so much trouble" Naruto just closed his eyes

"We should have told him we were off to London" Sasuke spoke

"Gee! Thanks so much! Your head actually worked now? " Shikamaru spoke sarcastically

"At least my head worked unlike yours and they call you a genius and IDK why" Sasuke shot back

"Guys! Shut it! No use now! We just have to face it! " Neji spat

"We should make a mental note as to NOT answer Itachi's calls ever again!" Naruto sighed

"Thank kami that he didn't call the dobe!" Sasuke felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"HEY!" Naruto protested

"Sasuke's right! If he had called you, you would've cracked up and told him the truth" Shika pointed out.

"And by now we would be in our graves" Neji added

"Yea right" Naruto snorted

Silence fell over them. They knew there was no escape. They were under Itachi's grasp. They didn't know how to face their big brother. Ever since Shika, Naruto and Neji were friends with Sasuke, from the age of five, they considered Itachi to be their own brother. Itachi treated them the same way. The Akatsuki members like were their big brothers! These Akatsuki members were high on morals of life!

They heard the knock on the main door. Their heart beat faster. Oh yes! The worst was mins away from happening.

They heard the door open and light footsteps were heard across the steps.

_THIS IS IT! HE IS HERE! WE ARE ALL GOOD AS DEAD! _

A tall man had made his way to the room. All the four stood to welcome him. They smiled at him. The man smiled back at them

"Itachi! Long time no see!" Naruto started cracking under pressure and decided to break the silence.

"Hey there Naruto! " Itachi smiled at him.

"How come you got here? No work eh bro?" Neji asked with a fake smile plastered upon his face

"Well I've a case here. So I'll be here often!" Itachi responded after sitting down on the couch

_THIS IS BAD! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO HAVE WORK HERE? CAN'T HE GO ELSE WHERE? THIS IS NOT WHAT WE NEEDED TO HEAR DAMMIT! _The boys screamed in their minds.

"How long are you gonna stay? " Shikamaru enquired

"I guess a month or two! "

"That's nice! We can hang out like old times! " Naruto beamed at Itachi. The other three acted along.

"No Naruto! I can't hang around much! Its a pretty serious matter"

"Oh! Comon! You always work! You need a break!" Shikamaru insisted.

"We I have had break of one year. So I am good to be back at work!" Itachi spoke and smiled

"If you need a place to crash, you could always go here" Neji informed

"Nah! I will go crash in the Uchiha compound. You guys seem like you're all still settling down" Itachi indicated the obvious. Sasuke stayed silent the entire time. Itachi smirked at this.

"Yea! It needs a bit more of work and we can finally call it home" Naruto said

"So I heard you guys got married! How come I was not informed?" Itachi was raising a brow at everyone.

_And just when we thought he wouldn't bring it up, he had to talk about it. What a bastard! _The boys thought.

"Well it was kinda sudden...You.. see... Ummm..." Naruto struggled

"Mm-mmm" Itachi mumbled

"Its a long story" Neji tried to get Itachi off the topic

"I got time" Itachi insisted

"None of your damn business Aniki" Sasuke growled.

"Ah! He finally decides to speak!" Itachi started chuckling. Sasuke just glared at him.

"Well... We had to marry Karin, Cho, Ami and Yumi if we didn't have girlfriends. But parents didn't know we already had girlfriends. So we took the the girls over to dinner. They approved of the girls" Neji trailed off

"Those four sluts were trying to break us off so we decided to get married so that they won't interfere with our lives. We had to move to USA for our work. End of story. Drop the topic. No one asked you all these questions when you eloped with Konan and came back a year later and threw a grand party. So mind your business." Sasuke had saved them. The boys sighed in relief.

They boys were so engulfed in their conversation that they failed to realize that the girls had walked in when Sasuke spoke rudely to Itachi.

"Hey! Even he's got long hairs!" Hinata pointed out.

"Yea! And they are damn nice! Guess he must be hot!" Tenten had her hopes up

"Seriously I never knew Sasuke could hate his brother for just a loss of one deal" Sakura sweat dropped

"Gee! Sasuke is so scary when he talks like that" Ino commented

"Alright! Lets go meet this mystery man!" Hinata stepped inside the room making their presence known.

"Hey girls!" Neji greeted them!

"I guess our guest has arrived" Tenten pointed out. They girls went and sat down on the couch next to their husbands. They sat opposite to Itachi. They took their drinks without first glancing towards Itachi. Itachi smirked as he saw the girls. _You girls can relax. I won't tell them how we know each other. I will make up my own story. But I've my own mission now. I'm not gonna do what you girls asked me to do. Things need to be put in place. _

Itachi looked at the girls and smiled. The girls looked an smiled and then suddenly realization dawned up on them. They were facing THE UCHIHA ITACHI! Itachi was Sasuke's elder brother! They all froze.

"ITACHI!" Sakura screamed in surprise

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ino was shocked

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THEM?" Hinata was nervous

"DON'T TELL US THAT SASUKE IS YOUR BROTHER!" Tenten yelled

"Well I'm Sasu-chan's elder brother. Uchiha Itachi" Itachi smirked at them.

The four boys just stared from Itachi to the girls. How do the girls know him? What had Itachi got to do with them? Several questions were needed to be answered right now!

"HOW DO YOU GIRLS KNOW HIM?" Shika asked them frantically.

"Well you seee..." Ino trailed off. _Please don't tell them the truth. __Please don't tell them the truth. __Please don't tell them the truth. _The girls all chanted.

"We met in Japan, when you guys broke up with them , I was the one who comforted them. We've been very close friends since then" Itachi smirked at the boys.

"Yea! We used to meet every week. Ita-chan used to take us out to eat every Sunday. It was a tradition." Sakura caught up with the act and continued the lie. Sakura and Itachi looked at each other. Sakura mouthed a thank you. Itachi just winked at her.

"We couldn't meet him for few months cuz he was busy and now I'm so glad that he is here!" Ino continued the lie. Acting all high!

"Saturdays used to be so much fun! We used to have a sleep over at our place with Ita-chan! We used to braid his hair and paint his nails!" Hinata acted as if she was remembering some fond memories.

The fours boys were now way beyond shocked! They didn't know what to say. But they regained their composure soon and sighed.

"Yea! My wife Konan and my three old son Saachi also used to go over there for sleep over and none of us hardly slept" Itachi was now looking at the boys who were taking the info rather very slowly. Itachi indirectly told the girls that his wife was Konan and his son was Saachi. The girls understood.

"Yea! Saachi is such a nice kid! " Ino said

"Where are they btw?" Tenten asked

"Oh! Reminds me, they are here. We should go meet them. We will go have dinner at Silent Shores at 6. " Itachi suggested

"We would love to meet them! Its been soo long!" Hinata exclaimed

"Yea"

"Are the rest of Akatsuki gonna show up?" Sakura continued to act. Itachi caught on. _Smart girl! Definitely worthy of the Uchiha name!_

"They are here too! But they won't come as often as I will. You'll all meet them next week! " Itachi smiled

"Just like old times! We can watch movie together again! Ino grinned at Itachi

"Yea!

"YOU GIRLS KNOW THE AKATSUKI TOO?" All the four boys screamed

"Yea! We have been friends for very long" Sakura informed

"My my! Look at all of you! SHOCKED! If it was not for these four pretty girls we would have beaten you all to pulps for breaking their hearts." Itachi smiled evilly. The girls grinned

"What! You guys are like brothers! Brothers don't beat up brothers!" Shika protested

"Well brothers don't keep quiet when their sisters get hurt" Itachi retorted

"Fuck"

"Alright! See the time! We spoke for a long time! Its 4:40. It'll take an hour to reach the restaurant. Lets leave now" Itachi left with that.

The girls started going down. They made sure that the boys were not behind them. They stood near the stairway

"How could we have been so dumb? The website said **UCHIHA ITACHI** so boldly. Plus Sasuke and Itachi have the same eyes! We are such fools!" Sakura slapped her forehead

"I swear! How on earth could we have missed the UCHIHA!" Ino groaned

"Thank god he did not blew our covers! No wonder he is the master genius!" Hinata sighed

"So he has a wife -Konana and Kid-Saachi. We need to get to know the other Akatsuki people now." Tenten leaned against the wall.

"Konan is also in the Akatsuki. So she will catch up with our lie. We are meeting Itachi and Kisame tomo, so we could ask Itachi for details." Sakura pointed out.

"For now lets pretend like everything we said was not a lie" Ino suggested

They all nodded and went towards the car

**BACK IN THE ROOM**

The boys were recovering from the shock.

"So the girls know Itachi too well and the Akatsuki too" Shikamaru struggled to speak

"That means we are officially dead. If they find out our plans, they will hunt us down" Naruto gulped with fear

"Things just got complicated! I bet those girls will confide in Itachi for comfort after we throw them out" Neji was rubbing his temples to calm down

"Itachi already knows we are using them. its only a matter of time before he confronts us" Sasuke glanced at the other three

"Shit! We are digging our own graves" Naruto cried

"We better prepare some other love story " Shikamaru sighed

"Great! lies upon lies. Hope no one catches our lies" Neji hoped

"We'll just pretend like nothing is wrong and they really are our wives and we love them. Maybe Aniki will stop bugging us" Sasuke suggested.

'Alright! Lets get going then" Neji lead the way.

They met the girls down. They took the limo and went to Silent Shores.

* * *

><p><strong>SILENT SHORES<br>**

After an hour's drive, they reached SS(Silent Shores) . It was a huge resort. It had artificial sea and spa and whatnot! All in all it was a luxury hotel. One of the most beautiful places in LA. It was situated on the outskirts of LA. Away from all the noise. The was boys went to park the car. the girls went over to Itachi and Konan

"You must be Konan and the little guy there must be Saachi" Ino spoke with a huge smile.

"And you all must be Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten" Konan replied with a smile

"Right on dot! " Hinata smiled too

"So who's married to who?" Konan asked

"Hinata is with Naruto, Tenten is with Neji , Ino is with Shikamaru and Sakura is with Sasuke" Itachi informed.

"Oh! That's nice!" Konan said

"So I guess you must know our situation and hope you don't mind acting along" Sakura hesitated

"Oh! Don't worry! I can act way too well!" Konan reassured them

"Thank you Konan-san" Tenten was sincere

"Drop the san! We are family now! " Konan told them

"Alright then! We will call you Nee-chan!" Ino grinned.

"Sure!" Konan grinned back!

The girls shifted their gaze towards the kid in Itachi's arms. They all sat down on the chairs.

"So that's Saachi? He is so cute!" Hinata squealed

"He looks so much like Ita-chan!" Sakura took the little boy to her arms. Saachi just giggled. The girls all held him one by one. Saachi seemed to make no fuss at all. He didn't speak though. He was shy. But later chatted away with the girls.

"He seems to like you all" Itachi pointed

"Yea! Maybe he understands that you guys are family" Konan responded. The girls just smiled. Itachi hugged Konan from the back. His hands resting on her waist. He kissed her gently.

"GEE! GET A ROOM YOU TWO! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE !" Naruto yelled at Itachi and Konan

"Naruto!" Konan greeted him. Naruto hugged her. The rest of the boys came into view.

"Hello there Neji, Shika and Sasuke!" Konan greeted each of them with a hug!

"Way to ruin a moment Naruto!" Ino yelled at him

"Haha! Its alright Ino! " Itachi smiled

"I see that all of you have married my fav girls" Konan informed them. The boys sat down next to their wives.

"Believe it"

"Troublesome"

"Aa"

"Hn"

The girls sighed.

"None of you have changed at all" Konan noted

"Trust us! They don't get better!" Sakura said

"Especially Sasuke!" Konan added

"So true!" Ino spoke

"Men are so hard to crack!" Tenten complained

"Women are crazy" Sasuke retorted

"Men are brainless" Hinata spat.

"Women are like madman" Neji growled

"Men are unhygienic" Ino pointed

"Women lack time sense" Naruto complained

"Men are tasteless" Sakura hissed

"Women have no money value" Shikamaru yelled

"Men have awful dress sense" Konan spat

"Women are dramatic" Itachi commented

The girls rolled their eyes and the boys snorted. The little kid who was engrossed in playing with the grass now noticed Sasuke, Shika , Naruto and Neji. He ran towards them. He hugged them.

"Hey there lil fellow!" Neji greeted him.

"Me happy to see you all" Saachi spoke in an innocent voice

"So are we" Shikamaru ruffled the boy's hair

"You stay with me?"

"We are staying over for dinner!We will eat ramen ok? Loads of them! " Naruto pulled Saachi to his lap.

"Promise?"

"Promise" The three boys said. Saachi now looked at Sasuke. He went over to him and sat on his lap. Sasuke embraced the kid.

"Me really happy seeing you" Saachi smiled

"Me too" Sasuke smiled sincerely at Saachi.

The girls just watched this. They were awe struck.

"They boys are very much attached to Saachi" konan informed.

"It will be so nice seeing them do this to their own kids" Hinata was dreaming

"Yea! I can't wait to have kids now!" Tenten was amused

"God! Who knew these boys had a soft side to them!" Ino wondered

"Even the human ice-cube has a soft spot! Wow!" Sakura was shocked

The girls were interrupted by Shikamaru's voice

"So The Akatsuki know the girls eh?" Shikamaru asked

"How come we didn't know about it?" Neji questioned

"Did the girls know that you guys knew us?" Naruto glared.

"Why weren't we informed. We are family. We don't hide things" Sasuke demanded

"Well we didn't want to tell you guys anything since you guys ditched them! & yes! They knew that we knew you guys!" Konan said in a matter of fact way. They boys were angry for some reason. Feeling betrayed.

Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"We are family and we don't hide things. Sorry we didn't tell you earlier. Like wise its only fair that you guys tell us what you're hiding" Itachi teased them. The girls just giggled.

_FUCK! HE KNOWS AND HE WON'T LEAVE US! WE ARE SO DEAD!_ The boys thought.

"Sasu-chan I'm immune to your death glares . It won't scare me! I'm your brother after all!" Itachi smirked.

"Shut up Aniki" Sasuke scowled

"HOLY SHIT! THE UCHIHA SASUKE ACTUALLY RESPECTS SOMEONE?" Hinata and Ino yelled at the same time.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? WE NEVER THOUGHT WE WOULD LIVE TO SEE THE DAY!" Sakura and Tenten screamed

The rest just sweat dropped

"Well he is his brother's boy!" Konan stated

"He practically worships the ground I walk on! He loves me too much. He might not say it though" Itachi was now grinning.

Sasuke was completely embarrassed now. He just kept scowling. The rest of them just laughed.

"Teme's image of being a cold-hearted guy is now thrashed to pieces!" Naruto laughed

The rest of them continued to laugh. The dinner was served. They spoke about trivial things. It was around 9:30 when they all went back home. Itachi and his family went to the Uchiha compound while the others went to their new mansion. The girls were too tired. They just went straight up to their room and changed into night gowns. They fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>THE GARAGE<strong>

The boys were now about to depart. They looked at each other.

"Things are more complicated" Naruto stated

"They have Akatsuki on their side. Break up won't be easy" Shika spoke

"If we break up, we are dead. If the girls know the truth and we break up , we are still dead" Neji groaned

"Most of all they have Itachi on their side!" Sasuke winced at that thought

"Great! We just need to think and act fast" Naruto said

"Alright! Tomorrow we'll discuss" Neji said

"We'll just sleep" Sasuke spoke

"Ok then! Lets leave" Shika lead the way.

Each of the boys went to their respective rooms. They too fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's for now!<br>**

**If you guys review I will continue**

**I so love Itachi! He is so amazing! But still Sasuke is my number one!**

**Any of you reading the manga?**

**I hope Sasuke returns to Konoha after the war and settles down with Sakura!**

**Spread the SasuSaku love!**

**R&R**

**Ja ne! **


	15. She lost it

**Hey you all!**

**Sorry I took so long to update! **

**I was really busy . I was having fun with my family! **

**Like all of them! My cousins are here! **

**Damn I am so happy ! **

**Any way back to the story! **

**I hope you will forgive me for taking so long to update! Now all you kiddies go enjoy reading this chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>OYSTER BAY<br>**

The sun was shining up in the sky. It was a bright day. Lovely. Perfect for a family picnic. Four ladies, wives of the most powerful men in the world were now sitting in the garden of Oyster Bay. They had smiles upon their faces as they looked at the person in front of them as well as his partner.

"Sorry to keep you ladies waiting!" Kisame apologized

"That's alright sharky!" Ino grinned

"Oh! You so did not call me that! Blondie!" Kisame winked at her!

"Haha! Alright alright! Lets get back to business" Itachi said impatiently.

"I thought you'd never start Ita-chan" Sakura smiled. Itachi smiled back

"We need to know about the entire Akatsuki! So start filling in" Tenten demanded

"Gee! Someone's bossy!" Kisame commented. Tenten snorted

"Lets cut to the chase" Itachi said

"OK" Hinata spoke

"You girls don't have to worry about those sluts. They have already been taken care of. Those parents too. The company is safe!" Kisame stated

"WHAAAAATTTT!" Hinata yelled out of shocked

"ITS JUST BEEN 48 HOURS SINCE WE COMPLAINED" Ino stuttered

"AND YOU TELL US THEY ARE TAKEN CARE OF" Tenten continued

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? YOU GUYS OWE US AN EXPLANATION " Sakura raised her voice, looking at Itachi.

"Calm down girls! When the time is right, I'll reveal things to you! And it will be very soon. By the end of this month, you'll all be living a happily ever after life!" Itachi assured all of them.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Ino demanded

"We are Akatsuki for nothing! " Kisame replied

"And every case we take is a success in the end" Itachi commented

"But those sluts are sneaky!" Tenten complained

"And those parents are fucking bastards and bitches" Hinata whined

"Girls! " Kisame tried to assure them again. But to no anvil.

"Seriously! All of you shut it! We need to trust Itachi on this! HELLO! NEWS FLASH -UCHIHA ITACHI IS DEALING THE CASE AND UCHIHA ITACHI MAKES NO MISTAKES! ITACHI IS ANOTHER NAME FOR PERFECTION JUST LIKE SASUKE! SO STOP YOUR WHINING!" Sakura scolded them

"Yea! I forgot! Sorry Itachi-nii" The other three girls laughed sheepishly. Itachi and Kisame sweat dropped. Sakura hmphed.

"Here is a file on each and every Akatsuki member . Go through it, you'll know enough to deceive them. Time to make them JEALOUS girls!" Itachi smirked

"I would want to look at Neji when he gets J!" Tenten smiled mischievously.

"Naruto-kun would be mad I guess!" Hinata blushed

"Shika would want to kill the person I would flirt with " Ino giggled

"There isn't a slightest possibility for the human ice-cube to actually feel anything. Much less a silly feeling like jealousy!" Sakura sighed

"I think the same too" Kisame agreed with Sakura.

"Your husband is so fucking hopeless" Ino spat

"I know! " Sakura spoke in defeat.

"Shouldn't it be freezing all the time since you live with an ice cube?" Tenten enquired slyly.

"Shut up guys!" Sakura glared at them.

"You will see Sakura. Just wait until the Uchiha dinner." Itachi smirked at her.

"What do you mean?" All the four girls had a puzzled look on their face.

"Well you'll have to ask Sakura about it after she comes back from the dinner! " Itachi smiled

"Fine" The girls glared at him

"Alright! We need to get going. We have other cases to handle ladies! Go through the file. We will be hanging out after the Uchiha dinner!" Kisame informed them.

"Ja ne!" Itachi said goodbye to the girls and followed Kisame. The girls just sat there for a few more mins.

"Now that's a relief! The sluts are out of the picture forever!" Hinata sighed

"I know! Now we can start our life. Like every other married women" Tenten thought

"So any of you are thinking of kids? After the company work is over?" Ino blushed

"Are you planning to be a mommy Ino-pig?" Sakura teased.

"Like you're not dreaming of having a little Uchiha running around with midnight hairs and charcoal eyes!" Ino retorted

"Well even I thought about it! You've no idea how much I want to be pregnant with his child!" Sakura blushed too hard.

"It will turn out to be one handsome/pretty kid" Tenten hit Sakura playfully on her arm

"If its a boy, hope he doesn't get stuck with pink hair!" Hinata giggled. The other two laughed

"Yea! That's something to watch out for! I hope Sasuke's genes dominate!" Sakura chuckled.

"I want to have three kids. Two girls and one boy!" Tenten declared

"I want to have two kids!" Hinata spoke next

"I want to have two kids too!" Ino chirped

"I just want to have one kid!" Sakura was imagining a little Uchiha running around their mansion.

"Tenten will have to go through so much pain compared to the rest of us!" Hinata winked

"And Sakura will have to just be fat for only one time!" Ino was declaring that she was jealous in a friendly manner

"It all depends on what Sasuke decides! I will just have to agree with him." Sakura reminded them.

"Yea! We are forgetting our husbands!" Tenten slapped herself mentally.

"We should get going. Its almost time for lunch." Ino stated

"Right. I've still got to get a gown for the dinner" Sakura got up from her seat.

"Tell us how it goes ok?" Hinata asked

"So we should go shopping for your gown now!" Ino spoke

"We will go to the mall. The gowns were awesome there" Tenten reminded them.

"Guys! No! I'm going with Sasuke-kun! Its a formal dinner and my first time! Sasuke knows what type of gown to wear. " Sakura said

"Yea! Right! Clan dinners!" Hinata muttered

"Well lets just go back home and then Sasuke and Sakura can leave" Ino got up from her seat and now the other two followed . They all made their way to the gates of the hotel. After 45 mins they were home.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE AND SAKURA- BEDROOM<strong>

He was pissed! Definitely pissed! Where the hell was she? She was suppose to be here an hour ago. She didn't even tell him where she was going. One bad wife she was. Oh yes! She was going to get an earful today! He wasn't the one who tolerates being late. He is a damn perfectionist. He did everything on time! His last bit of patience was wearing out. Just when he decided to call her and screw her , he heard the front gate open. He knew she was here. He got the keys to his Audi and his black Nokia Lumia 920.

He was waiting for her to get inside the bedroom. Till she comes, he decided to sip on his diet coke. His phone rang. He was one new message on his WhatsApp. He opened it. It was from Itachi.

**_I know your game. I know you four are using the girls. You and I are going to have a serious talk. Tomorrow at the clan dinner. Don't try to be foolish like always little brother. Its time to get serious in life. You need a reality check. And I'll be giving it to you tomorrow. I'll talk to the other three after I'm done with you. - Love always Aniki.  
><em>**

_FUCK! Aniki knows everything! How the fuck am I going to deal with it? What does he mean by reality check? Damn Aniki for being so smart! I need to forward this message to the rest of them.  
><em>

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out nervously. She was hoping she wouldn't get screwed cuz she was late. She knew him very well.

"Ah" Sasuke responded. His anger came back to him. He forgot about Itachi's message.

"I'll get ready in 15 mins. Sorry for being late. The girls and I got caught in talking and all." She spoke unsurely.

"You better be out in 15. Don't think you'll get away from this. I told you to be here an hour ago cuz not much people hangout in the mall at that time. Its 4:30pm and there will be people all over and I'll have to deal with them and tomorrow the headlines will say I was seen gown shopping with my wife. And that freaking damages my reputation. You'll have to pay for it later" Sasuke spoke icily.

"Hai. How am I going to pay?" Sakura asked nervously. Immediately something clicked in Sasuke's mind. He smirked evilly. Sakura still had that scared look.

"I will tell you once we get back. Go get ready" Sasuke took out his phone again to forward the message. Sakura dropped all her belongings on the bed. Her purse, her phone, her credit card. She went to change.

Sasuke sent a group message on WhatsApp. The group called Rookies was created by Naruto so that they could keep in touch during emergencies.

_**ROOKIES**_

_**We are all so fucking screwed. Itachi knows every fucking thing. He and I are gonna talk tomorrow at the clan dinner. Then he wants to talk to all of you. **(Sasuke's WhatsApp name was U.S) _

Two seconds later he got three new messages . He opened and saw it was from the guys.

_**Are you fucking serious? What are we gonna do? We can't lie to Itachi! And the girls are close to him. **(Naruto's WhatsApp name was U.N)_

**_I'm scared of what's gonna happen when he plans on telling the girls. _**_(Shika's WhatsApp name was N.S)  
><em>

**_We are so screwed! Why is karma such a bitch? There is no way we can escape Itachi. We have to prepare for the worst! _**_(Neji's WhatsApp name was H.N)  
><em>

Sasuke read the messages and started typing a reply.

_**We are fucked. I don't know how we are gonna face our parents later. We don't know how the girls will react. For the first time in our lives a plan we made turned out to be a failure - U.S**_

_**I swear! We will just have to admit the truth. There's no other go. - H.N**_

_**This is troublesome. Even if I come with a new plan, it won't go unnoticed by Itachi-nii.-N.S**_

_**Then we have to brainwash Itachi-nii. - U.N**_

_**This is Itachi-nii we are talking about, idiot!. -H.N**_

_**Dobe , stop being stupid for once. Aniki can't be fooled. He is always a step ahead of us. I'll catch you guys later. Going out with Sakura! Karma is a bitch! -U.S**_

_**Bye dude.- U.N**_

_**Reply to the conversation later.- H.N**_

_**We will come up with something. - N.S  
><strong>_

Sasuke sighed. His life was now officially screwed. That too because of just one freaking girl! Damn her! Sasuke rested his head on the pillow. A few seconds later a phone vibrated. He thought it was his. But no, it was Sakura's. He took her Yellow Lumia 920 and saw whose message it was. He didn't recognize the name. So he had the urge to see what the conversation was. He hoped she hadn't put any password. Luck turned out to be on his side. She had no password for the phone. He opened and saw, it was a message on WhatsApp group called **FRIENDS.**

Sasuke found this interesting. He started reading the messages.

_**FRIENDS**_

_**My blossom! How could you have not told us that you are married! That too... To THE UCHIHA SASUKE?- Youthful Lee**_

_**Yea! You girls really surprised us there! They all dumped you back at school and now they are married to you!- Bug Shino**_

_**A lot of things happened while you guys were gone! Sorry we didn't tell you guys! - Hinata**_

_**When you guys gonna spill the beans? Eh? - Sniffer Kiba**_

_**Relax gee! We will meet up okk? - Ino  
><strong>_

_**Cool! Where we gonna meet eh? - Chips Chouji**_

_**How about Starbucks? Day after tomo?- Tenten**_

_**Why not tomo? - Bug Shino**_

_**Cuz I have a clan dinner to attend to! - Sakura**_

_**Oh! Responsibilities come being " THE UCHIHA SASUKE'S WIFE!" - Sniffer Kiba**_

_**Yea! I gotta go with Sasuke-kun now kay? So I'll catch you all later. Toodles. - Sakura**_

_**Bye Sakura! - Chips Chouji**_

_**Haha! Man! Can't wait for the story girls! - Bug Shino **_

_**Guys! We will talk later. Bye!- Hinata**_

_**Kay- Everyone**_

_So they are still in touch with those losers from high school eh? I have to keep track of these conversations. They might come in handy some day. If that stupid Lee is trying to hit on MY wife , I'll rip him apart for sure. He should know his limits knowing that his high school crush is now the wife of the world's most powerful man. Jerk...WTF! Why the fuck do I care? She is just my pretend wife! God WTF am I feeling?  
><em>

Sasuke was deep in thought. Sakura came out of the dressing room. She was in half navy blue jeans and noodle strap white top with dangerously low neck line.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm ready!" Sakura chirped

"Hn"

"So where are we going?"

"To the best gown shop in town- The Victoria's"

"OMG! Sasuke! Its just a freaking dinner! We don't have to waste so much money on it! I won't even wear it later!" Sakura frowned and protested.

"Sakura, its a clan dinner. They expect you to look damn elegant. You're THE Uchiha Sasuke's wife. You are part of the greatest clan. So shut up." Sasuke was in no mood to argue with her. There were too many things bugging him. He didn't know where to start.

"Sasuke-kun...What is bothering you?" Sakura placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"None of your damn business. Lets get going" Sasuke spoke coldly. He got up and went to his car. _She fucking knows me so well! Damn her! _Sakura was too shocked from his behavior. He hadn't been this cold at all. Not to her. She felt like crying. Her heart ached too much.

_Now is not the time to cry! I'll get the damn gown and then I will come back and have a hot shower and I can drown myself in the water and cry as long as I want._

Sakura followed Sasuke and went to the car. They both got in the car. They drove to Victoria's. They both were silent the entire time. They reached the gown shop. Sakura got out of the car and Sasuke went to park his car. Few mins later , he came to Sakura. Both of them went to the store together , still maintaining the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>THE VICTORIA'S<strong>

Sasuke and Sakura entered the store. There was a lady in her early thirties. She was folding some gowns and did not look at who it was.

"How may I help?" The lady asked politely.

"We are looking for a gown" Sakura answered

"For what occasion?" The lady was putting the folded gowns back in the shelves.

"Its a very important clan dinner" Sasuke spoke this time.

"Ah! Then I know which gowns to show you! Follow me!" The lady spoke cheerfully

Sasuke and Sakura followed her to the other end of the huge store. The lady started showing various gowns.

"I've put up all the gowns I have for this occasion. You can choose!" The lady turned to them and saw them face to face. She smiled at first.

"Thank you! " Sakura smiled back!

"O..M...G...! You're Uchiha Sasuke! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! AND THIS IS YOUR WIFE! UCHIHA SAKURA! I DIDN'T REALIZE AT FIRST! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE SHOPPING IN MY STORE!" The woman practically squealed.

"Umm.. Yea! " Sakura stammered

"Can we get on with the shopping? We got plans and I don't like being late" Sasuke spoke to the lady. Sakura knew that the last part of the sentence was for her. She needed to apologize. But hadn't she said sorry earlier? Sakura was nervous. She didn't know why he was acting cold all of a sudden.

"Oh! Sure! Go through them!" The lady grinned

Sakura picked a red gown. It had a very deep neck . She went to try it on. She came out. She was showing the lady. The lady was telling her that it suited her. Sasuke didn't like it one fucking bit. It was too deep. AND SO NOT MEANT FOR CLAN DINNERS! Didn't this girl understand?

Sakura came out wearing another violet gown that had slits on the sides and her thighs were very much visible. Sasuke disliked this one too. Sakura seemed oblivious to her husband's reaction.

Next she tried on a blue gown that had a very deep back and she could not wear a bra and that made her boobs look sagged. Sasuke wanted to puke. The store lady was telling Sakura that this gown brought out her curves.

Sasuke had enough. He started looking through the gowns. He saw a light lavender gown. He picked it up. Sakura went to change into another gown.

"Tell her to try this next" Sasuke ordered

"Sure thing. It blends with her hairs" The lady said

"Hn"

"So how does this black one look?" Sakura asked curiously. The black dress was netted and see through. She looked at Sasuke too. He raised an eye brow at her. Sakura knew it was him asking 'Are you kidding me? It looks so cheap and its like you are giving a free show to everyone, where's your dignity?' Sakura sighed. He was being right.

"Oh my! This dress is amazing on you! You can attract a lot of attention!" The lady grinned. Sasuke gawked. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Try this" Sasuke spat

"Yea! The light lavender one looks good. It blends with your hairs!" The lady spoke

"Sure" Sakura went to change into that gown.

She came out. The lavender gown was perfect on her. It hugged her in the right places, brought out her sexiness. But it wasn't that tight either. A very tiny amount of her cleavage was seen. It was a cross strapped gown in front and tied around her neck so that the cross strap was in place. The gown flowed down to her legs. She looked very beautiful

Sasuke was shocked! _Holy shit! Sakura looks so beautiful! Even without make up . She is such a natural beauty. I bet everyone tomorrow will be so pleased._

"You look stunning!" the lady clasped her hands to her mouth.

"Umm..Mm-mmm... .." Sakura now turned towards Sasuke.

"Hn"

Sakura went to change. Looked at herself in the mirror. She really looked stunning.

_Who knew Sasuke-kun was so freaking good at selecting? Damn! He is good at everything. _

Sakura came out. Changed into her normal clothes.

"So which one do I pack?" The lady asked

"umm.. The red one please! I liked it a lot" Sakura seemed happy.

Sasuke pulled out the lavender one and put it on the counter and paid for it.

"Sir, your wife choose the red one" The lady spoke hesitantly

"Doesn't matter. In the end she looks for my approval. I don't like the red one. Lavender looks fine on her. Just pack this" Sasuke was glaring Sakura the entire time. Sakura just gulped.

"Is it true that you seek his approval? Not many wives do that these days!" The lady said

"Oh yea! He has good taste you know! " Sakura laughed nervously.

"You are so lucky! My sister is 25 too. She is such a huge fan of your husband" She smiled

"Oh! Nice to know! thank you! " Sakura took the bag from her.

"Visit again!" The lady called out as the couple were almost out of the door.

Sakura was fuming. She was so going to screw Sasuke.

"You know I fucking liked that red one! It was deep wine red! It was very beautiful! " Sakura hissed

"I did not like it" Sasuke spoke with a bored expression.

"Well! I liked it! A LOT! And I will be the one wearing it. NOT YOU. SO I GET TO DECIDE WHAT I WANT!" Sakura was seriously pissed

Sasuke just grabbed her hand and went straight to the car. Pushed her inside. He went to the driver's seat. Started the car.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU NOT RESPOND TO ME? " Sakura screamed

Sasuke had enough. He pulled her close to him. His hand cupping her jaws in a harsh manner. He looked her in the eye.

"Listen Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, Everything was fucking nice about that red dress apart from one fucking thing. It was way too deep. I could practically see your breasts! And your husband doesn't want you to look like a slut. He is so not ok with you showing too much of your skin in public. Your husband doesn't mind if you walked around our bedroom wearing nothing! Now just shut up" Sasuke growled.

"Sorry!" Sakura muttered under her breathe. She was scared of Sasuke and his sudden out burst!

_OMG! HE IS SO OVERPROTECTIVE! He is so scary when he is mad. Now I know why he is more dangerous than the other three. He is so particular and he is a perfectionist . Others don't bother much about their wife's dress code. They are also protective too... But not OVERPROTECTIVE. What good am I to hold the status of Sasuke's wife if I don't make it up to his standards? I should stop being stupid and know what should be worn when! Such an Idiot I'm. I'll say sorry when we go to bed._

_WHY THE FUCK DO I CARE ABOUT WHAT SHE WEARS? WHY AM I SO BOTHERED ABOUT IT? I CAN'T STAND IT WHEN OTHER MEN STARE AT HER WRONGLY! AM I FALLING FOR HER? GOD! NO. I'M NOT. I'LL HAVE TO CLEAR MY MIND OUT. AND THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY. I'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR HER TO GET TO OUR BEDROOM. THIS IS JUST HORMONES! _

Sasuke had taken the long rout to reach home. It was an hour's drive. They reached home at around 8. They made way to the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>THE MANSION SASUKE-SAKURA'S BEDROOM  
><strong>

They both went to the bedroom. They changed into their night clothes. Dinner was served to them in their room.

"Sir, the other three couple went out to different places each and won't be back until after midnight" The chef informed

"Hn"

They ate dinner in silence. Sakura was wearing a short white shorts and black noodle strapped top. Her bra straps were visible too. Sasuke noticed this. She looked very sexy and inviting.

Sakura got up after she was done with her plate. She went to the bed and laied down.

_This is the perfect chance. No one's at home. Plus my bedroom is sound proof. No one can hear what happens inside. What a nice evening/night! _Sasuke grinned to himself. He too finished dinner. And came next to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called

"Hn"

"Sorry about today" She whispered. Sasuke snaked his arms around her, he pulled her close to him, turned her face towards him. He kissed her slowly. Sakura was shocked at first. Then she leaned and kissed him back. Slowly Sasuke put his hand inside her top. He was feeling her back. Sakura shuddered.

"I told you, you had to pay me for being late. And this is exactly how you'll pay" Sasuke whispered huskily. Sakura blushed

"I never thought this day would ever come" Sakura spoke in between the kiss. Sasuke was already removing her top. Sakura was removing his shirt. She took control. She was on top of him. Feeling his torso. Sasuke slowly unclasped her bra, removed and threw it on the floor. She was kissing his neck. He was now getting hold of her breasts. Sakura started moaning. Sasuke flipped her over. Now he got rid of his own clothes. He was naked. Sakura started blushing. _OMG! Sasuke looks so damn hot without clothes! I'm so lucky! _

"You think too much baby!" He spoke in his deep rich voice. He now started sucking on her boobs. She moaned too much. Sasuke was enjoying every bit of it. She now made way to his dick, gave him a nice handjob! Sasuke moaned now. He couldn't take it any longer. He kissed her on her boobs and then her stomach. He held her thighs and widened her legs. He saw her panty. It was wet.

"You're so wet!" Sasuke teased her

"Don't blame me! I'm horny! Will you just go ahead?" Sakura whimpered!

"Sure!" Sasuke tore off her panty and licked her pussy

"Aaah! Umm.. Sasuke-kun! More!" Sakura held on to his hairs tightly.

"Patience" Sasuke now came up and started chewing her nipples and he inserted three fingers inside her. Fingered her like crazy. Sakura was filled with lust.

"Sasuke-kun! I love you!" Sakura managed to speak in between the moans

"Hn" Sasuke flipped her and made sure he faced her ass. He groped them and held Sakura's hand tightly.

"What are you up to ?" Sakura asked

"You'll feel" Sasuke slowly inserted his length in to her asshole. Sakura screamed at first. It was very Painful. She calmed down and felt the pleasure. But the pain was more.

"It hurts!" Sakura was out of breathe

"It will hurt even more when I take off your virginity" Sasuke pointed out. As a doctor, Sakura knew how painful it was. She shivered at that thought. Soon she felt some sorta liquid flowing down. She knew what it was. Sasuke now turned her over. Started fingering her again. She was once again filled with lust. He got on top of her. Sucking her breasts and slowly he spread her legs and inserted his length into her pussy.

"Arrgghhh! " Sakura screamed. It pained like hell. Sasuke didn't pay attention to her. He kept ramming her like there was no tomorrow. After 15 mins he ejaculated inside her. Both of them now lay next to her. Tired.

"That hurt a lot you know" Sakura spoke

"I don't know. " Sasuke smirked

"How will you know? You don't have to take in something that big" Sakura frowned.

"Blame yourself for having such small hole" Sasuke turned to her with another smirk

"I swear I will murder you if I can't walk properly tomorrow" Sakura whacked him on the elbow

"You should first go use a tampon . You are bleeding. you just lost your virginity. Murdering me should be the least of your concern right now" Sasuke chuckled

"I hate you! Why should you be so smart all the time?" Sakura complained as she got up and got a tampon and used it and got back next to Sasuke.

"Sleep now! You need rest more than I do." Sasuke kissed her one last time for the night.

"Night Sasuke-kun!" She kissed him back. Both fell deep asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Now Sasuke wants to become Hokage too! <strong>

**And Team 7 IS BACK AGAIN! I was jumping up and down with joy after reading the latest chapter! **

**Now back to my story. **

**Sorry I took so long to update!**

**Now all you , R&R If you guys want me to put up the next chapter**

**Ja ne! **


	16. Eventful Evening

**I'm back! :-D**

**Now you guys enjoy reading this!**

**I should let you know that I wasn't happy with the last chapter I wrote. **

**So I will make this a better one! **

**Now go ahead and start reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING- UCHIHA BEDROOM<br>**

Sasuke was wide awake. Sakura was still asleep. He just couldn't understand what happened last night. He had completely forgotten that he was using Sakura. He didn't know what came over him. He just couldn't justify his actions to himself. There was something he didn't understand. He couldn't name this feeling. Whatever he did yesterday was like he meant it. He didn't use her. He just lay there , eyes wide open. _Whatever it is, I need to figure it out very soon. _Sasuke silently got up and went to have a shower.

Sasuke was done getting ready after what seemed like 30 mins. Sakura slightly stirred and now was rubbing her eyes groggily . She seemed to notice that Sasuke was out of shower and was ready.

"Sasuke-kun .. You didn't wake me up." Sakura accused him

"You needed sleep Sak" Sasuke responded as he took his phone after separating it from the fatboy charger. Sakura got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom. Sasuke silently waited for her to get out. Sakura came out after 45 mins. Completely dressed. She was in black pencil point jeans and sleeveless white top. Her hair in a pony.

"What time are we going to the dinner?" She asked

"We leave at 5:30. We'll be there at 6" He informed

"I'm still nervous you know" She muttered

"Shh. I'll be there. You shouldn't worry that much!" He came over and hugged her from behind, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Sakura turned to face him. They both stared for a while. Their foreheads touching. Sasuke captured her lips and she gave into the kiss. They kissed for few mins and broke it.

"Thank you" Sakura whispered. Still in the same position.

"Hn. Good morning! We should go down for breakfast" Sasuke smirked

"Good morning to you too! " Sakura giggled

they both made way to the dining room.

_What the hell am I doing? I just acted up on instinct. Its like I actually want to do it. Its like I can be who I'm when I'm with her. I don't find the necessity of being cold to her at all. What is this feeling?__ Its time I spoke to Aniki. Damn him! I bet he knows I need help! Thank kami I have such an awesome brother!  
><em>

_Sasuke-kun is soo sweet! Has his own ways of doing things! I'm so lucky! Thank kami! _

They both reached the dining table to find the others already settling down.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DINING ROOM<strong>

Sasuke and Sakura made their way and sat down.

"Good morning! " Ino chirped

"Morning to you too pig!" Sakura grinned

"How did the gown shopping go Sakura-chan?" Naruto enquired.

"Honestly Naruto, I never knew Sasuke-kun had taste when it comes to clothes! He chose an awesome gown!" Sakura grinned evilly at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her.

"HOLY FUCK! ARE YOU KIDDING? TEME! WHO KNEW YOU HAD A FEMININE SIDE TO YOU" Naruto cried in anime style

"Shut it dobe! I happen to be good at everything unlike you" Sasuke snorted

"Yea right! And showing emotions doesn't come under your list of everything" Shikamaru remarked, smirking.

"Forehead! You've to show me the gown! I still can't believe Sasuke actually went gown shopping with you! " Ino screamed

"We should all take the guys shopping with us the next time! Naruto-kun has a taste when it comes to accessory shopping!" Hinata smiled

"Now who's more feminine dobe?" Sasuke smirked

"Tch. Still teme, its not every day we find you shopping, that too much less for a girl. " Naruto made a rude comment

"And that's exactly what's shocking for all of us" Neji smirked

"Like you didn't go lingerie shopping with Tenten." Sasuke smirked wider

"OMG! Tennie! You didn't tell us that you took Neji with you!" Sakura accused Tenten

"Well we went to shop yesterday! And I should tell you, Neji-kun is like so good at telling whether the material is good or not" Tenten said

"You guys are so whipped!" Shikamaru grinned. The other three boys glared at him

"Did I tell you that Shika-kun is so awesome when it comes to body products? He knows the contents of each soap or shampoo! " Ino smiled proudly

"And some one implied they weren't whipped" Naruto snickered

"Troublesome people"

"So how far did you guys progress with the company work?" Sakura asked

"We are done." Neji informed

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE ALL DONE WITH THE WORK?" Hinata yelled

"YEA! YOU GUYS SAID WE WILL WORK ON IT IN PAIRS" Ino accused them

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T INVOLVE US IN YOUR WORK? YOU GUYS DON'T TRUST US?" Sakura screamed

"WE WEREN'T WORTH HELPING YOU GUYS THAT YOU ALL HAD TO FINISH IT OFF WITHOUT OUR HELP?" Tenten screeched

The boys sweat dropped. They waited for the girls to calm down. Two mins later Shikamaru spoke.

"Its not like you girls weren't worth helping us. We didn't want you guys to end up working here also. You guys barely took off from work back at home. We thought you guys should enjoy before you guys get back into work. We thought you all deserved a nice long vacation. So we did it on our own"

"You girls can come over to the office anytime you want" Naruto said

"OMG! Sorry! " The girls apologized

"Its okay"

"Troublesome"

"Aa"

"Hn"

"So is the company functional now" Hinata asked

"Hn. From today the employees are all operating" Sasuke spoke in a matter-of-fact tone

"That's nice" Tenten commented

"So how long are we staying in USA?" Sakura asked

"Maybe few more years. Like 6 or 7" Neji grumbled

"That's quiet long" Ino spoke

"We know. But we can go back and visit Tokyo anytime we want" Shikamaru yawned

"Tell us when you girls wanna go and we'll make plans." Naruto informed

The girls all nodded. The nice smell of the breakfast filled the room. The food was served. They all started munching on it. The maids were excellent cooks.

"So what do we do tonight? Maybe watch a horror movie? And takeout?" Ino asked

"That sounds nice! We should order pizza" Tenten was excited

"Yea! Its been so long since the eight of us spent some time together." Hinata noted

"We should relax! And horror movies are just fine!" Shikamaru agreed

"We should watch -Grudge 2 and later The crypt of tales the demon nights" Neji suggested

"That sounds perfect! Pizza+Horror movies+drinks+chips+ramen = nice evening" Naruto couldn't wait for the evening to start

"You guys have fun! I'm so jealous" Sakura murmured

"What?" Neji asked

"Clan dinner dude!" Sasuke spoke with disgust

"Haha! We forgot! Teme! Have fun! " Naruto grinned evilly

"What's so bad about clan dinner?" Tenten was curious

"Nothings wrong . But if its the Uchiha clan dinner, they will have some many questions that'll get you on your nerves and Sasuke hates them" Shikamaru informed

"So many questions? To Sasuke?" Hinata was confused

"Yea! To him cuz he didn't marry some rich snob! And they'll harass Sakura too. " Neji stated

"They always disapprove Sasuke's choice cuz he is simple and doesn't act high and mighty showing off his money." Naruto spoke

"Eww! That's too bad. Assholes!" Ino spat

"They were assholes to Aniki when he made his choices. My family are money minded just like the Hyuugas , Naras and the Uzumakis" Sasuke informed

"I already hate your family Sasuke!" Sakura spat

"You'll hate them even more when they bombard you with questions" Sasuke sighed.

They were chatting away about random things. They spent the entire morning together . It was around 4:00pm. They decided that Sasuke and Sakura should get ready. The girls went to Sasuke and Sakura's room. The boys went to Naruto's room.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH THE GIRLS <strong>

They were all admiring the gown that Sasuke had chosen for Sakura.

"Who knew Sasuke was good at this too?" Ino exclaimed

"Even I couldn't believe it" Sakura responded

"Now now stop admiring! Lets get Sakura ready for the dinner torture" Tenten winked

"Poor Sak! Don't forget to tell us all about the harassment!" Hinata chuckled

"Yea! Give us all the details so that we will decide if we should file a case of harassment" Ino stuck her tongue out

"I don't even feel like going. They all seem to be cocky" Sakura groaned

"Well deal with it girl! You're officially an UCHIHA" Hinata pointed

"You girls will suffer when its time for you to attend" Sakura was harsh

"We don't have to worry about it for now" Tenten high-fived Ino

"Shut up"

"Go go go! Get going! Go wear the gown. Get off your bath robe. Dry your wet hairs" Ino ordered

"Fine fine" Sakura muttered. She went to change into the gown. She dried her hairs. She came out of the dressing room 15 mins later.

"O.M.G! Sak you look amazing!" Hinata hugged her

"Now time to do your hair and face!" Ino declared

"God! Show some mercy on me ok?" Sakura pleaded

"I will do your hair" Ino spoke

"I will do your face" Tenten was ready with an eye liner

"And I will paint your nails" Hinata was choosing colors!

"KAMI-SAMA HELP ME!" Sakura was in agony. She knew her best friends would go crazy when it came to dressing up one of the four. Heck even she would go nuts while dressing up the other. It was 5. They were all done working on Sakura.

" Forehead! Thank us for our awesome work on a piece of shit like you" Ino mocked her

"Look at yourself! Transformation from piece of shit to princess complete" Hinata grinned

"Aren't we the best of the best friends or what!" Tenten was proud of her and her friends!

Sakura got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked amazing. Her eyes were highlighted. There was very slight delicate make-up. Her nails were shaped and painted lavender. Her hair was in a lose bun. Few strands of hair freely falling. That made her face look perfect. And now she smiled and she did look like a goddess.

"I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST" Sakura squealed. And they all got into a group hug!

"Remember we all want details" Hinata reminded

"And tell us about Sasuke's reaction too" Tenten added

"Now you are ready to go . If the UCHIHAS don't get mesmerized and not accept you, they are the dumbest people then" Ino said

"Alright! Lets go now! Sasuke will be waiting" Sakura moved out of the door and the girls followed behind.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH THE BOYS<strong>

It only took Sasuke 10 mins to get ready. He was in a dark navy blue tux. He looked damn handsome. The other three were sitting across the bed.

"What are we gonna do about Itachi-nii?" Naruto was tensed

"Dude you think I know? I'll know only after I face him" Sasuke stated as he was doing his tie.

"I'm freaking nervous man!"Neji was fiddling with his fingers .

"We can't plan anything. Itachi-nii will find out!" Shikamaru groaned

"Of all the people in the world why did these girls have to know my Ankik and the worst part is , Aniki supports them" Sasuke spat.

"Sasuke you just have to handle it well. Or else we are all doomed. " Shikamaru advised. Sasuke nodded.

"Don't lose your cool teme!" Naruto warned. Sasuke glared.

"Sasuke make sure Sakura is no where near you when you guys talk." Neji added.

"I'll be on my guard. I'll leave her with the family while I talk to him" Sasuke answered them

"Good. " They all said

"Guess what I found out on Sakura's phone yesterday" Sasuke smirked

"You sneak through her phone?" Naruto was shocked

"I wouldn't touch her 920. Yesterday I was waiting for her, her phone vibrated. I saw who's message it was. And it was from Lee, Shino, Kiba and Chouji" Sasuke spoke dryly.

"Those high school losers?" Shika gawked

"Yea! They are all shocked to know that the girls married us and they are meeting the girls tomorrow. We should go spy on them" Sasuke suggested

"And do what? Just what are you implying teme?" Naruto was confused

"Idiot, he means that we accidentally go to that meeting place and then create some scene in which they end up hugging each other or something and then we act like they cheated us. " Neji started explaining.

"Then we use that reason to break-up with them! Simple!" Shikamaru yawned. Explaining things to this blond friend was too much.

"Holy shit! Teme! You've one demented brain!" Naruto patted Sasuke on the back. Sasuke just swat away the blond's hand

"Alright then, I'll go then. See you guys in the morning" With that he bid goodbye to the other three.

"Lets go watch the movies and order food" Neji said.

"Ok"

* * *

><p><strong>DOWNSTAIRS<strong>

Sakura was already waiting for her husband. The girls had went to the entertainment room. She heard footsteps. She turned around to see her husband in a navy blue tux. He freaking looked hot. No wonder the media dubbed him as the SEX GOD!

Sasuke came down to see Sakura waiting. He looked at her. She looked so beautiful. Sasuke smirked and thought that she was perfect for playing the role of Uchiha Sasuke's lovely wife. She was fit to be called **THE UCHIHA MATRIARCH. **Sasuke thought that she was born to be **Mrs. UCHIHA SASUKE.**

Sakura smiled at him warmly. Sasuke smirked

"Lets go" Sasuke took her hand in his and led her to the Audi A3. They started off towards the Uchiha compound.

"So how many are gonna be there?" Sakura asked him

"Many . Are you nervous?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Duh! Dealing with one cocky Uchiha is like more than enough for a lifetime! An entire clan? I could pass out any min!" Sakura pouted

"I've never been cold to you. Cocky? No. Demanding ? Yes! But the fact that I love you should be enough to over look my cockiness and whatnot" Sasuke complained like a little kid.

"Aww! Look at you! You're so childish Sasuke-kun! Who knew the child inside you was so adorable" Sakura teased him

"Uchiha Sakura what will it take you to shut up?" Sasuke growled

"A kiss? For now!" Sakura grinned.

"You do perfectly know that I'm driving and I need to keep my eyes on the road and I can't afford to be distracted" Sasuke scolded her.

"You're being mean" Sakura complained

"Hn".

Sakura turned her face away from Sasuke and sat silently for the next five mins. Sasuke groaned. _Why do I go to ends to make this woman happy? Oh yea ! I already know!_

Sasuke slowly turned Sakura's reluctant face towards him. She frowned at him. He leaned closer and then kissed her. She grinned and kissed him back . As they were kissing...

"FLASH"

"FLASH"

"FLASH"

Sasuke and Sakura broke apart suddenly to see what it was!

"Shit!" Sasuke spat

"Umm" Sakura nervously stared at a pissed off Sasuke.

He drove fast enough to escape them.

"I swear I'm never ever giving in ever again. So much for trying to please you" Sasuke accused her.

"Don't blame me. Your fault for being so hot and rich and famous" Sakura shouted

"You are at fault. Its for you that I let my guard down and kiss you and please you and I actually show emotions" Sasuke retorted.

"Don't talk like its a bad thing" Sakura argued.

"Hn"

There was a moment of silence. Sasuke turned to look at his wife.

"So you admit that I'm hot" Sasuke stated

"WHAT? No ways! I do not! ...When...did I? " Sakura screamed and stuttered. With embarrassment.

"You do remember! And I think you're beautiful enough to be Uchiha Sasuke's wife" Sasuke smiled. No smirk. SMILED

"You think...?" Sakura was shocked. Then she saw his smile. Sakura smiled back.

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun you should smile often. You've a beautiful smile" Sakura told him.

"Its only reserved for you" Sasuke stated.

They both looked at each other. Both of their pulse racing. Lost in each other's eyes. Slowly they leaned in for a deep kiss. Sasuke knew what it was. He just knew. This kiss was nothing like before. It was fierce, intense , passionate and heart warming. They broke apart.

"Tomorrow's headlines will be of us kissing while driving" Sasuke groaned.

"You're to blame yourself" Sakura smirked

"Looks like some is perfecting my smirk" Sasuke teased

"Shut up Sasuke-kun" Sakura glared at him.

"We are here" Sasuke stated. Sakura just gaped at how huge the gates were.

"It sure is big"

"Hn"

The gates opened. They went through the drive way. Sakura could see the garden on either side, a huge swimming pool, the marble floor, the statues and a huge beautiful mansion. Sasuke parked the car. They both got down. They saw several kids playing. Some elders sipping on tea.

"We are going to meet my parents first"

"Ok"

They entered the huge mansion. Sakura was mesmerized by the beauty of it. Sasuke led them to his parents room.

* * *

><p><strong>THE ROOKIE MANSION<br>**

The other three couple sat down in the entertainment room.

"We got Grudge 1 and 2. Lets order pizza" Ino told them.

"Lets order from McD too. I want to have some burger." Shikamaru spoke

"Alright. Close the curtains. Lock the door. Lets start after the food is here" Tenten suggested.

"Ok. So what we gonna do till then?" Naruto asked

"We will start watching Grudge 1. Its boring now" Neji spoke.

"Ok"

Naruto went and switched on the plasma TV and put in the DVD. The movie started.

Ino sat next to Shika. Hinata sat next to Naruto. Neji sat next to Tenten.

The first 30 mins of the movie went quietly. The food they ordered came. An hour and later Tenten was clinging on to Neji's arm as if her life was dependent on him. Neji pulled her closer. She snuggled. Neji looked at Tenten. _I don't know how I fell for her. She made a huge difference in my life. I am such a jerk to have used her. I will put things straight. I will make sure this pretense thing doesn't come out and I will do everything to keep her happy. I'm sorry Tenten for using you. I will make this marriage official. _

Hinata looked totally scared. She even shivered. Naruto put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He rested his chin on her head. _How could I have been so dumb to not realize I am in love? How could I even have the heart to play with someone as innocent as Hinata? I feel awful about myself. I will make sure I won't hurt her anymore. She changed my life. And she is someone I won't let go. Ever. I need to make this marriage official. _

Ino was sitting in between Shikamaru's legs. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She leaned on to him. Intently watching the movie. _Never in my life was I so interested in doing anything. I had never stopped being lazy. And from out of the blue this troublesome woman comes and she makes me want to do things. Like I want to do things for her. Wanting to protect her. How could I have not realized that I am in love with this woman? And they call me a genius. I need to set things straight. I will give her all she is worth. I'll make it official. _

The boys looked at each other and smirked. They knew what the other was thinking. Tomorrow they would put everything in to the right place. They grinned and went back to watching the movie.

The girls glanced at each other and winked. They were so happy that they were held by the man they loved! They smiled at each other and went back to watching the movie.

The rest of the night they spent watching the horror. Eating junk. Their teenage days came back to them. They smiled at that memory.

* * *

><p><strong>THE UCHIHA COMPOUND<strong>

Sasuke and Sakura made their way to his father's place. They reached the fourth floor where there was a huge double door bedroom. Sasuke went and knocked on the door. They heard a rough old voice say come in. Sakura was already nervous. She started breathing violently. Sasuke noticed this and squeezed her hands in reassurance. They entered the vast beautifully decorated bedroom. To the center they saw the Uchiha elders.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san" Sasuke greeted. Sakura mildly bowed down.

"Sasuke. Sakura"

"Sasu-chan!" Mikoto ran and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke returned the hug. She let go of him.

"My my! Looking handsome as always ne Sasu-chan? How have you been? I missed you!" Mikoto smiled at him

"I'm doing good kaa-san. "

Mikoto now looked over to Sakura. Sakura smiled. Mikoto smiled back.

"You are such a lovely lady! I heard you are a doctor! And you run the Tokyo Hospital. You should be capable then. Managing country's biggest hospital" Mikoto glinted

"I just help Tsunade-shishou manage the hospital. " Sakura sounded modest.

"Don't be so modest dear! I have heard so much about you!" Mikoto hugged Sakura. Sakura hugged her back. They broke their embrace after a few seconds.

"How's the business going on Sasuke? " Fugaku asked

"Fine"

Sakura could feel the tension hanging around in the air.

"How have you been? So you chose to marry a doctor? That's something I approve of. After hearing how hard she works" Fugaku said softly.

Fugaku spoke softly? The world must be really ending! He approved of Sasuke's choice? Maybe they all died and went to heaven!

"I don't need any of your approval. I'm not the same kid who seeked approval. So keep your thoughts for yourself" Sasuke spat.

"Ah! I see. You're still bitter about me" Fugaku eyed Sakura. Sasuke didn't bother responding. He also saw his father eye his wife. He protectively put his arms around her waist. Sakura relaxed .

"You seem to make my son show a lot emotions. You must be a very capable person. Your parents raised you well. " Fugaku smiled. HE SMILED? TIME FOR APOCALYPSE.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled

"It would be nice to meet your parents soon" Mikoto chirped

"I'm sorry. But I can't get you to meet them" Sakura stared down at the floor. Sasuke knew how much the question of her parents hurt her. He was going to make her feel okay after they left the room.

"Why?"

"My father left mom and me when I was five. My mom died when I was eight. So I practically grew up all alone till I was nine. then I grew up with Ino , Hinata and Tenten. They have similar backgrounds." Sakura stated dully.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. " Both the in laws apologized.

"Oh its alright!" Sakura smiled. Sasuke wondered how she could smile when she had such a bad past.

"We should get going for dinner. Its 7:15" Mikoto spoke.

Sasuke and Sakura left. Mikoto and Fugaku stared at each other.

"She's worthy of the name" The patriarch smiled. The matriarch smiled back.

"Sakura? You ok? I should've strangled my father for bringing up that topic" Sasuke was angry.

"Sasuke-kun relax! Its ok! Lets just get this night over with." Sakura spoke desperately.

"Are you ok? You look pale" Sasuke eyed her suspiciously

"I don't feel so good. I feel like puking" She said. Sasuke held her carefully. They made their way to the huge dining room.

"We can go back right now" Sasuke offered

"No. We'll finish this and go" Sakura was being stubborn. Sasuke sighed.

They entered the dining room. Everyone was seated. Sasuke and Sakura took their place.

"Its nice to see the family together once again. And we have a reason to celebrate. Sasuke , yes, my second son , who most people thought was gay actually found the love of his life. And its time to give her a warm welcome to the family. Its time to get to know her. So as the dinner begins, so may your questions " Fugaku declared the dinner open.

"They thought you were gay? Weren't you the playboy?" Sakura whispered innocently.

"Shut up" Sasuke grunted. Sakura giggled.

The dinner was served. They all started eating. Sakura spotted Itachi , konan and Saachi. She grinned at them. Sasuke just scowled.

"Sakura! You look pale! Don't tell me you are over working yourself!" Konan scolded her.

"No Konan. I've not been working from the past three weeks. I'm just tired from all the shopping with the girls" Sakura answered

"You work?" Azaru, Sasuke's uncle questioned.

"Yes! "

"Where do you work?"

"At the Tokyo hospital. Since I'm here I'll have to start at LA Hospital in three days"

"You're a pathologist? Nurse?" Akira asked in disgust. Sasuke's aunt.

"No . I'm a neurologist, cardiologist and a physician" Sakura answered sternly. Sasuke smirked. _Che! They think they can intimidate my wife. Don't even know how bossy she can get! No wonder I always think she is worthy being my wife. _

"OMG! That's so nice!" Amaya appreciated.

"Thank you"

"How would you and Sasuke meet?" Shiori asked. Sasuke's cousin. Older.

"We were in the same school." Sakura answered

"You guys started dating when?" Sasuke's granny asked

"We have dated since we were in eight grade" Sasuke chose to answer this.

"OMG! YOU GUYS MUST REALLY LOVE EACH OTHER THEN! You guys never broke up in between?" Matsuri asked. Sasuke's cousin. Older.

"Sasuke you do remember the time where you DUMPED Sakura in a trash can cuz she was being NICELY mean to you?" Itachi decided to tease Sasuke.

"And the time we ended up taking care of Sakura cuz you were mad at her and never answered our calls? Remember?" Konan also started teasing Sasuke.

"Hn" He grunted. Sasuke knew they two were talking about him playing and ditching Sakura. Sakura just smirked at the other couple and grinned. they grinned at her.

"How does Sakura know Itachi-nii?" Midori questioned. Cousin. A year younger.

"Sakura knows the entire Akatsuki. We all grew up together. When Sasuke used to be mad at Sakura, we used to hang out with her and her friends" Konan explained

"Aww! That's so nice! Sasuke-nii was being a meanie" Sarutobi accused Sasuke. younger cousin. 18.

"Tch" Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"Let it go Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled and ruffled his hairs. He smiled back at her.

Sasuke knew they were talking about the time he used and ditched Sakura and then The Akatsuki took care of them. Little did he know that Sakura and girls met Akatsuki few days back.

Sakura was grinning at the two Akatsuki members. She was definitely having fun. She loved having Itachi around.

They were all done with the main course. They were waiting for the desert.

* * *

><p><strong>That's for now! Find out what happens next.<br>**

**Will Sakura find out the truth?**

**Why is Sakura ill? Is she hiding something from Sasuke?**

**Will Sasuke find out what's going to happen to Sakura?**

**Well to know , you all must review. i wasn't happy with your responses. **

**If you want me to continue then review.**

**Till then spread the SASUSAKU love!**

**Ja ne! **


	17. Truth comes out

**i'M BACK!**

**I'm so happy that I'm updating regularly! :-D**

**Ok, now you guys should start reviewing more **

**and maybe I'll change my mind and update everyday!**

**Say what?**

**I really want to finish this story fast.**

**I want to get back to completing my other story-A Chance. **

**It kinda has too much of intense romance coming up. **

**You guys can keep an eye for it!**

**Anyway , for now, you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>THE DINNER TABLE- UCHIHA COMPOUND<br>**

The desert was served. The dinner was amazing. Sakura had never tasted such tasty food.

"So Sakura, what are your parents?" Nato questioned. Uncle.

"Ahhmm" Sakura hesitated. Sasuke was pissed. Couldn't his father tell them not question Sakura about it before they came into the dining room? He knew the truth. Bastard.

"Why the fuck do you want to know?" Sasuke growled. Clenching his fists. Sakura was tensed seeing how her husband was losing his temper.

"Its just common to ask you know? You might be a successful , wanted-hotshot across the world but you're still younger to me. Show some respect." Nato spat.

"I don't need to show you any fucking respect. I can decide what my wife can answer" Sasuke death glared him. Sakura was squeezing Sasuke's hands. Reassuring him that it was ok. Sasuke grunted at Sakura. She knew better than to say anything to Sasuke. Everyone shuddered at seeing Sasuke's glare. Heck , even Itachi knew to not piss of Sasuke. Itachi silently admitted that even he was scared of the death glare from his brother. It was worse than his own glare.

"Whatever. So Sakura you should answer me. I'm kinda your uncle now" Nato looked at Sakura.

"Well my dad left mom and me, till I was 8 I grew up with mom, mom died and around 9 I found three other girls my age with similar background and since then the four of us grew up together." Sakura explained.

Sakura could feel the entire family gaping at her. She knew they had many questions running in their minds.

"Then how would you have money to complete school? And that too study in Leaf university?" Nato's wife exclaimed.

"Well we started working. We used to share bills and we had a teacher from school helping us. We were offered scholarship " Sakura answered

"Wow! You must have been a to notch student then!" Gato was in awe. Uncle.

"She was the nerd!" Sasuke smirked and teased her.

"Like you weren't! You used be at the top too" Sakura punched him playfully across his arm. Sasuke faked a hurt look. Sakura just giggled.

"So Sakura you had any boyfriends before Sasuke? Cuz if you had then I don't think you should be with Sasuke. Uchihas don't like girls who were that low" Mika spat. Aunt. Hated Mikoto and family since she couldn't get her daughter to marry Sasuke.

Sakura was taken aback for a few seconds. Everyone else were waiting for an answer. Mikoto was very displeased. She liked Sakura too much. Even Fugaku was glaring. Itachi wanted to smash Mika's face. Konan remembered how she had been treated the first time by Mika. She wanted to punch that old hag square in the face. Sasuke was beyond pissed. He was so going to commit some brutal murder.

"No. I never had anyone before Sasuke" Sakura spoke slowly. She felt insulted. In fact it was the other way round. Sasuke was the playboy. He had many girlfriends before.

"Well that's good to know I guess. Is your hair naturally pink? Or you just dyed it to catch Sasuke's attention? I think you were throwing yourself at him or something" Mika spat.

Sakura was beyond pissed. She glanced at Sasuke. His mangakeyo sharingan was clearly spinning in his eyes. His eyes held a silent message of murder. Sakura didn't want Sasuke to be even more pissed and hence kept quiet. But Konan didn't

"Why the fuck are you making Sakura look like some slut? You know that Sasuke wouldn't even glance at his fangirls. If he noticed her then she was different. Just accept the fact that Sasuke didn't choose your daughter like you wished. If there's anyone who's a slut in this room, it would be your daughter" Konan spat in her face.

"Watch your tongue! I'm older to you. I can call Sakura a slut. Who knows if she's lieing? Maybe she is using Sasuke for our money and power." Mika hissed

"I've no intentions of stealing your money nor am I power crazy. I'm doing well being a doctor. I could care less if my last name was Uchiha or Haruno. Its my first name that makes a difference. I've my own identity. I don't need to use Sasuke to create an identity in the society." Sakura spoke coldly.

"You're a freak of nature. Who has pink hairs? You dyed it to gain attention . You gave yourself to Sasuke and how many guys, fuck knows! You don't even come from a rich family. No parents whatsoever! " Mitisha accused Sakura. Mitisha - Mika's daughter.

That's it. Sasuke lost his patience. He never liked anyone insulting something that belonged to him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ONE SINGLE FUCKING WORD ABOUT SAKURA FROM ANY OF YOU. I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT HER HERE. ALL OF YOU ARE JUST EGOISTICAL BASTARDS WHO RUN BEHIND MONEY. MITISHA , SAKURA IS NOTHING LIKE YOU. SHE IS A ONE MAN'S WOMAN! I'VE KNOWN HER ALL MY LIFE. YOU ARE NO ONE TO JUDGE. SHE HAS DIGNITY. HONOR AND SELF RESPECT WHICH YOU LACK, SHE HAS STANDARDS WHILE YOU STOOP SO LOW AS TO MAKE OUT WITH GUYS TO GET YOUR WORK DONE. I DON'T WANT ANY ONE OF YOU TALK TO SAKURA THAT WAY EVER. IF YOU ALL KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU" Sasuke growled. He was so pissed that he could kill someone right now.

Everyone knew better than to question him . Mikoto and Fugaku were smiling. They were proud of him. They knew he would be a wonderful husband . Itachi smirked. Itachi knew his brother was a very capable young man and better than himself. Even he knew not to pick a fight with his brother. Even though Itachi would pick fights with Sasuke, it was on friendly basis. Itachi knew how much Sasuke loved him and adored him. Konan was very pleased. She wanted someone to be that harsh to those two bitches. Itachi had warned them kindly. But Sasuke made sure it went to their thick skull.

Sakura was really happy. No one ever stood up for her like that. All her life she had to stand up for herself. Or the girls would help her. But that hadn't created much impact on people. She knew she fell in love with the right man. She was very glad that she was his better half.

Sakura felt nauseated. She wanted to puke. Sickness came back to her. She was sweating. She wanted to just go back home. Her head was spinning. She some how managed to look at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her. He knew something was wrong. He took Sakura's hand and left the dining room. He led Sakura to his old room in the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE'S OLD ROOM<strong>

Sasuke was holding Sakura by her waist. He held her very protectively. He carefully laid her on the bed. Removed her slippers. He touched her forehead. She was slightly burning up. Sasuke made a cold pad and placed it on her forehead. He removed his blazers and unbuttoned first three buttons of his shirt. He switched on the AC. Sakura got up and sat.

"You ok?" Sasuke was worried. Sakura could see that.

"I'm fine. I just felt dizzy. I feel like puking." Sakura murmured. As a doctor Sakura knew something was wrong. Slight fever, her entire body aching. She wanted to puke. She didn't know what her sickness was. She needed to go meet Tsunade as fast as possible.

"Shh. Its ok. I'm here. Here drink some water." Sasuke gave her a glass of water. She drank. As soon as she drank it, she ran towards the bathroom. Sasuke ran behind her. He saw Sakura puking her guts out. Sasuke held back her hair and let her puke.

After few mins they returned to the bed. Sakura sat and leaned her head over her husband's shoulders. Sasuke pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead.

"We are going to meet Tsunade. I know she's in Tokyo. We'll skype. IDC if you're a doc." Sasuke spoke in all seriousness.

"Hmm"

"Sakura , don't worry your head about what happened down there. They are always that way. This will be the last time you'll see any of those assholes. I promise. I'm sorry about it. Just sleep. You need rest. I'll take you back home in a few more mins. " Sasuke spoke softly.

"I love you" Sakura said. She felt so secure in his arms. Like no one could ever get to her when she was with him. She knew he meant the world to her. Before Sasuke could reply, there was a knock on the door.

"Sleep. I'll go see who it is" Sasuke kissed her slightly on the lips. Sakura was tired and half asleep. Sasuke went to unlock the door. When he did, he was greeted by Itachi. Itachi came inside the room. Sasuke closed the door behind.

"How is she?" Itachi was concerned.

"She has slight fever. She is asleep." Sasuke stated

"Then we can talk here" Itachi spoke.

"Hn"

"I'm proud of you. It was nice, what you did there"

"Hn"

"Too see my foolish little brother grow up, thought I would never see that day" Itachi chuckled. Sasuke glared

"You know I'm immune to your glares foolish little brother"

"Whatever, What do you want?"

"Straight to the point like always"

"Get to the point or leave" Sasuke spoke coldly.

Sakura was half awake. She was listening to their conversation. She felt it odd. to express their love in such rude manner. But she wouldn't understand, she never had siblings.

"You know what you're doing is wrong."

"I know"

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I already know the answer. "

"So you figured it out eh?"

"Yea"

"Took you long enough"

Sakura was wondering what they were talking about. She wanted to know what it was, Curiosity got the better of her.

"Using the girls to get away from being married to those sluts was a bad move"

"I know"

"So the girls don't know that you guys made them sign a contract that said they would be your pretend wives as long as you need them to"

"They think its our marriage registration"

"They never saw through your act. I am impressed that you four put up such good act. But I hate the fact that you guys made use of such innocent girls"

"I know what I did was wrong. And in the process I guess my plans backfired. Who knew I would feel this way for someone who was suppose to just be my pretend wife?"

"What is she to you?"

"I love her. More than life itself."

"What will you do to make things straight?"

"I will make this marriage official"

"Will she know the truth?"

"No. if she gets to know, she will be hurt. I don't want to see her hurt. She deserves to be happy"

"So you will make her sign the official marriage papers?"

"Yes. Tomorrow. And you don't need to talk to the other three. I bet they have realized too"

"Good luck with that. I'm glad you found someone you truly love. "

"Hn. "

"Take good care of her. Don't let her slip away"

"I won't. I will never give up on her. No matter what."

"I know. I believe you"

"Hn"

"Its time you take her home. "

"Hn"

"Night foolish little brother. I'm proud of you" With that Itachi left the room. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura. Still sleeping. Or so he thought. He came closer to her. Leaned down to her level. He started whispering to her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for everything. I know I used you to get away from those sluts, some where in between all those acting and talking and fighting and dates, without knowing I fell in love with you. I'm sorry I took long enough to fall for you. You've no idea how much you mean to me. Maybe I never got over you after our break up in high school . Back then I had a little something for you. But wasn't sure. But this time I am so sure that you are the one. I promise to never hurt you. I'm too much of a coward to tell you how I used you. I am really sorry. I love you. This time for real. I won't ever let you go. "

Sasuke picked her up, bridal style and carried her to the car. Put her sleeping form in the passenger seat and he took the driver's seat and started off towards his mansion.

Itachi was watching the entire scene from his balcony. Itachi smiled.

_Sorry foolish little brother. I had make sure that Sakura knew the truth. I didn't want your relationship to be based on lies. I am sure Sakura is very much hurt from hearing the truth. If you truly love her like you said, you will chase her. I'm sure the other three will do the same. I care about the four of you too much. Its time you four stop fooling around and get serious with life. Sakura and the girls will leave you all by tonight. Chase them and get them back or I will have your heads. _

"You did the right thing" Konan came next to her husband.

"I know. And this will be interesting. " Itachi smirked

"You love watching Sasuke suffer. Sadist!" Konan grinned

"To see my little brother chase after a woman is such a nice entertainment"

"I know. To think that Sasuke found someone he loves is truly amazing."

"Tell me about it. The four strong men now going crazy over four girls, what a show! " Itachi grinned

"You still love those four no matter what" konan kissed Itachi on the cheek.

"I do and I love you too! "

"Ever the charmer eh?!" Konan smiled

"Don't you think Saachi will need a playmate? " Itachi smirked

"I think so too" Konan blushed.

"Then we better get back to bed and give him a playmate!" Itachi spoke huskily. Konan was blushing. The power couple made their way to the bedroom. What happened there is another story.

* * *

><p><strong>THE ROOKIE MANSION.<strong>

Sasuke laid his wife carefully on the bed. He changed her clothes to her simple night suit. He changed himself to his night suit. He joined Sakura in bed . He held her ever so closely. Like she would run away if he didn't hold her tight. Close to him. Within few mins he fell asleep.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She saw Sasuke. He looked like an innocent child. His face showed such an intense emotion at the same time was content.

Sakura couldn't believe what she had heard.

_I can't believe Sasuke-kun used us in the beginning. Even though he loves me now,it still hurts to know that I was being used again. This pain is too much. But I still feel at ease knowing that he really loves me now. Sasuke-kun I'm sorry about what I'm going to do to you now. But I really need to know if you love me like you said. Its just a test . If you love me you, you will come get me back. I really hope you won't let me go.  
><em>

Sakura removed his hand from her waist and got up. She went to the dressing room. She took out her phone and texted the girls on WhatsApp.

_**You all should pack RIGHT NOW. Meet me at the main door in 15 mins. PACK EVERYTHING. I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER. Don't let the guys know we are leaving. **_

She pressed send. She hoped the girls would check their phones. She was desperate. After a good ten mins she received three new WhatsApp messages.

_**Ok. We are meeting you in ten. - Ino**_

_**You better have a good reason. -Tenten**_

_**I hope its not something bad. -Hinata.**_

Sakura was pleased with the response. She started packing. After a good 15 mins , she was done packing. She slowly made her way out of the room. She made sure she wouldn't wake up Sasuke. She silently made her way to the main door only to meet her three best friends/family.

She smiled at them. They smiled back. They left the mansion without making any noise.

* * *

><p><strong>LAX AIRPORT<strong>

The three girls were puzzled. Why had Sakura brought them to the airport?

"Forehead what's the meaning of this? Why are we here?" Ino was puzzled

"Lets just get in the plane. I'll explain everything" With that Sakura made way to the plane that would take them back to Tokyo.

"What's with her? She's acting strange ever since the dinner at the Uchiha compound" Tenten was confused

"Maybe something happened there" Hinata suggested

"If something happened, Sasuke would have taken care of it" Ino made a point.

"We should go. The plane's about to leave" Tenten reminded. The girls just got on the plane. They found Sakura sitting next to the window. Staring distantly.

"Sak, What's wrong?" Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at them and smiled sadly.

"I'll tell you all the reason. But promise not to break down here" Sakura asked them for their word. They gave their word to her.

Sakura narrated the entire conversation that she heard. She told them how the boys had used them in the beginning but then later fell in love with them and now they wanted to make it official. The girls were angry and hurt..

"I can't believe that they used us . I thought they meant it when they said we don't have to pretend like their gfs . But we got fooled again" Ino was hurt.

"So what if they love us now? Doesn't change the fact that they used us, hurt us AGAIN" Tenten was on the verge of tears.

"I can't believe we still love them" Hinata was crying silently.

"If they really love us like they say, they will come find us for sure. That's why we had to leave. If they come for us, they do really love us. Don't you think we should test them? Girls we can't ever hate them. So we should just make sure that they love us like we love them. Let us get a bit hard for them to chase us this time" Sakura smiled

"Pink! you do have a huge brain behind that big oversized forehead of yours! " Ino hugged Sakura. Sakura hugged her back.

"Of course I do pig!" Sakura grinned

"Alright, lets all act cold and heartless" Hinata giggled

"To see the four strong men fall to their feet just to get back the love of their life! This is hilarious! " Tenten grinned

"Lets just get the plan into action. They should know how a heartbreak feels!" Ino spoke slyly.

"Girls I've a message from Itachi. He sent after I left the Uchiha compound. Let me read it out loud" The girls all waited for Sakura to read.

"_**Sakura, I know that the girls and you are gonna leave for Tokyo in a few mins. I knew you were not asleep when Sasuke and I were speaking. I wanted you all to know the truth. I didn't want your relationships to be based on lies. I wanted you all to start out clean. Don't doubt the guys. They really do love you all. I'm so glad that those four hopeless idiots finally found love. But I completely support you. They need to get a taste of their own medicine. I will inform you about the guys every now and then. You girls relax. Play tough. Let them have a hard time to get you girls back. Need help? Call me.-Love Ita-chan" **_

The girls all looked at each other and grinned!

"This is so cool! Ita-chan is with us!" Hinata squealed

"This will be so much fun! Time to play!" Tenten spoke evilly

"I am waiting to look at the boys face. It will be priceless" Ino chuckled

"God! This will be awesome! We should act like we are angry at them and yell and all the drama!" Sakura was imagining her yelling at Sasuke.

"Don't receive their calls ok?" Hinata reminded them

"Alright, lets get to our old apartment and get back to work in Tokyo." Tenten said

"Agreed. We'll earn some money while we can. Lets act all tough. " Ino high-fived Hinata.

"I can't believe the boys , THE PLAYBOYS FINALLY FELL FOR THE GIRLS WHO THEY DUMPED AT THE END OF HIGH SCHOOL" Sakura and Tenten hugged each other.

"Lets get some sleep. We have nothing to worry about." Ino told the others.

"Ok" The other three spoke.

They all fell into deep slumber. It was a long flight home.

* * *

><p><strong>THE ENTERTAINMENT ROOM- ROOKIE MANSION -USA<strong>

The boys were all sitting in the room . The sun rays lit the room.. They seemed like they had lost a fortune. They didn't know what to do anymore.

"I can't believe that they left us! They took all their belongings" Naruto started complaining.

"Where would they go? Are they cheating on us?" Neji questioned

"Why would they leave all of a sudden? You guys think they had a plan too? Like they would use us and then dump us?" Shikamaru asked

"Maybe! And to think that we fell in love with them! Argg!" Neji was angry.

"They are all bitches!" Naruto spat

"Oye! Sasuke! Why aren't you talking?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke was silent the entire time. Then realization hit him like a ton of bricks!

"Holy fuck! I know why they left!" Sasuke hissed

"WHAT! START EXPLAINING TEME!" Naruto demanded.

"Yesterday, Sakura was not well. I took her to my room to rest. As soon as she fell asleep, Itachi came to my room and we started talking. Aniki spoke about our plan. He made me confess that I love Sakura. and you guys love Ino, Tenten and Hinata."

"So?" Neji asked.

"Aniki purposefully spoke to me in the room. He wanted Sakura to know our plan and the fact that we used them. He was sure that Sakura was not asleep. He tricked me! We don't know where they went. We need to get them back." Sasuke was mad.

"Nii-san! That bastard! He told our plans to the girls! But he made sure that you confessed. Why would they leave if they knew that we now truly love them?" Shikamaru was confused and angry!

"Dude! I'm sure that Sakura heard about our dirty plan. but I'm not sure if she heard my confession cuz she was barely awake. I don't know if she heard the entire conversation" Sasuke hissed

"They left. That means Sakura only heard the first part of the conversation!" Neji stated

"Great! Just great! When we thought we would put things straight, Nii-san had to ruin it!" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Lets go find the girls and apologize and bring them back" Shikamaru told the others.

"No. First we go meet Aniki. I bet he knows where the girls went. Remember he is close to them. That bastard! Medellin with our relationship!" Sasuke was clenching his fist.

"That's right, We'll find nii-san after breakfast! God! Our plan miserably failed." Naruto groaned.

"That too we failed in front of four girls" Shikamaru added.

"What a shame on us" Neji sighed.

This was going to be a long day. They all silently got ready to face the consequence of their actions.

* * *

><p><strong>To find out what's gonna happen next, <strong>

**You'll know what to do. Don't you?**

**REVIEW! :-D**

**What will the boys do to please the girls?**

**Is Sakura really alright?**

**Will the boys just stop chasing the girls considering their egos?**

**Review to find out!**

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love! **

**Ja ne! **


	18. Confrontation

**I'M BACK!**

**Now now! Don't you think you should all review? **

**Not just read?  
><strong>

**Reviews make me happy. **

**If I am happy the story will get better **

**And you guys will have fun reading!**

**Don't you think? ;-) **

* * *

><p><strong>THE AKATSUKI HEADQUARTERS <strong>

Four angry young men made their way into the building. They came across the security. They were stopped.

"Sir do you have an appointment with either of the members?" Security 1 asked.

"No" Neji curtly answered.

"Sir, we do not let anyone without appointment to enter." Security 2 spoke.

"We don't need appointment." Naruto answered arrogantly. Didn't these two idiots know who they were?

"Sir no matter what, we can't let you in. Its orders" Security 1 explained.

"Screw the orders. Go tell your boss we are here" Shikamaru growled.

"Sir please leave. Or else we will lose our jobs" Security 2 spoke desperately.

"Uchiha Sasuke is the name. You got 5 seconds to let us in." Sasuke spoke very coldly. The security men were now shocked. They realized that they could be fired if those four men weren't let in NOW. Stupid them. Took them long enough to realize that the brother of their boss was here. Soon they let them in.

"Teme ! Couldn't you speak earlier? We didn't have to wait there for 5 mins" Naruto scolded his best friend.

"Shut it Dobe" With that Sasuke started walking to the eighth floor of the building. The rest just followed. Soon they were in the eighth floor. The four men saw many familiar figures but paid no heed to them. They just wanted to meet that meddlesome bastard.

"Sasuke! Neji! Naruto! Shikamaru!" Uchiha Obito called out. The four men groaned. They didn't have time for chit chat.

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"What you guys doing here?" Nagato asked.

"Seeking refuge here eh? Did the wives throw you all out?" Deidara snickered

"Shut up dude!" Neji responded carelessly.

"What's biting you all?" Kakuzu asked. Great . The people who knew them were now gathering around them, making this conversation longer. Which was ticking off a certain Uchiha. The other three were a bit bothered.

"How come only few of the Akatsuki names are mentioned in the net? Not all of you?" Shikamaru changed the subject.

"Oh. that! Don't want to reveal all our sources to the world." Sarutobi Asuma answered.

"Asuma. Long time." Shikamaru greeted.

"Indeed. A long time." Asuma said.

"Do you guys have ramen? I'm hungry" Naruto shamelessly asked. The rest sweat dropped.

"Dude! Have you any shame at all?" Hidan asked

"You never change Naruto!" Sasori sighed.

"We can get you something to drink" Tobi offered.

"Fine" Shika, Neji and Naruto answered.

"So what brings you all here?" They all turned to Kisame who asked the guys. _First the wives and now the husbands. Wonder what their problem is._

"Coke for all of you" Yuhiko said. Giving the four men their coke cans.

"What a surprise! Seeing all of you here!" Kakashi spoke.

"Hey!" The three men greeted. The Uchiha was mad. So he did not speak.

"Any problem with the company that you want us to solve?" Gai asked

"Actually no..." Neji was cut off.

"My my! What a surprise! To see the four of you here! I would be less shocked to see Neji , Naruto and Shikamaru here. My foolish little brother is here! That's something huge! Come to tell me that you idolize me?" Itachi snickered. He knew why his brother was here. He wanted to just piss him off a bit more.

"Is it some special occasion? Itachi's birthday is not today!" Ibiki was confused.

"Actually its better if you all shut up" Shikamaru insisted.

"So there's a different reason as to why you all are here? Did you guys find out you'll be fathers?" Deidara was smirking. The rest of them started laughing.

"Well foolish little brother if that's what you came to tell me then you've my blessings! I can see how much you love me. As soon as you found out , you came here all the way to tell this to me personally! How nice! You get a brownie point for this, second favorite! " Itachi smirked.

"Aww! Man ! This is damn sweet! You follow Itachi to the T." Kisame teased.

"You've the perfect brother Itachi!" Kakashi complimented.

All of them were busy assuming their own things. The three men were feeling the deadly aura arising from their best friend. After the laughter died, slowly everyone in the room started noticing the deadly aura surrounding them. They started looking at the source of it.

"I.T.A.C.H.I" Sasuke spoke in a dangerously low voice. Now everyone's attention fell on Sasuke. They all looked at Sasuke. They had only one thought-If looks could kill.

"Yes?'' Itachi spoke casually.

"Why is he pissed off?" Tobi asked.

"I think its better you shut up" Naruto warned.

Now they realized why the younger Uchiha was here. Sasuke was pissed off at Itachi. So he was here. He wasn't going to become a father. Neither did he need any help regarding the company.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING LIEING SON OF A BITCH" Sasuke yelled at Itachi and punched him square in the face. Or so he thought. Itachi had dodged the punch.

The rest of them just went quiet. They knew better than to get in between the two brothers.

"Can't we sit and talk in a civil manner? Where are your manners Foolish Little Brother?" Itachi pouted

"Manners . My ass. Aniki , you sly dog! The nerve of you! you think I don't know your plan?" Sasuke spat.

Now everyone in the room apart from Neji, Naruto and Shika went into a shock. Did THE UCHIHA SASUKE just call ITACHI -ANIKI? Uchiha Sasuke , the one person who had no respect for anyone use a honorific for his brother? The world was for sure going to be taken over by the pandas.

"Sasuke! I know what you want. Its time you got serious in life. " Itachi spoke in monotone.

"You're a sly bastard. Stop meddling with our lives!" Naruto was screaming.

"If I don't meddle, you all won't ever get a reality check" Itachi spoke like he was talking to some four year olds. This pissed the four of them even more.

"Just shut up okay? You do realize that you're about to cause image damage!" Neji spat.

"Oh I see!" Itachi was enjoying every bit of it.

"Just when we thought we were getting out way , you had to but in" Shikamaru scolded.

"Don't be such babies!" Itachi was cooing.

"What is going on here?" Gai asked, puzzled. The rest of them wanted answers too.

"Nothing much. I just messed up my foolish little brother's plans. Now he and the other three have to go back all the way to Tokyo to get back their precious documents that mean the world to them, back with them. I just messed up and sent those documents to Tokyo branch. Now they have to face a bit of humiliation and get the documents. " Itachi was smirking the entire time. Cuz Uchihas don't smile all the time.

"No wonder Sasuke is so mad at you" Asuma spoke.

The boys knew Itachi was telling them the girls went to Tokyo. And by documents he meant the girls. Itachi knew that those four would have to beg on their knees to get the girls back. They would have to humiliate themselves. Their reputation would be down the drains by the time they got their wives back. It was all Itachi's fault. Period.

"When I'm done, I swear I will have your head. Don't think I will let you off easily. Motherfucker!" Sasuke spat.

"My my! What colorful language he uses!" Hidan said dramatically.

"If you don't want to die, You'll shut up" Shika spoke dryly.

"First get back with the document. Don't do anything foolish again!" Itachi was slightly smiling.

"I will make sure you will end up six feet under" Sasuke spoke in monotone. The rest were just staring. Sasuke wasn't kidding. He was serious.

"First make sure you'll survive until you get it back." Itachi spoke evenly. Matching Sasuke. Everyone knew that things just got serious.

"Hn. I know to get it back. Just stay the fuck away from us. Cuz next time you will be wishing you stayed out of my business." Sasuke poke sternly.

"I will always be a part of your live as well as the other three's. You know I won't stop until you all learn" Itachi spoke in all seriousness.

The air in the room was getting hotter. The tension was too much. The rest were just watching the two brothers talk. They didn't want to interrupt and die.

"I'm better off without you. " Sasuke spoke clearly.

"Get it back. Then I won't have to meddle cuz I know they will do the job" Itachi eyed his little brother.

"Last waring." Sasuke was dangerously mad. He could go for the kill any minute. They all wondered if Itachi was right in the head to piss his brother off.

"Not until I think you all have learnt. And stop glaring. You know I am immune to all your threats." Itachi spoke in a low voice.

What was with Uchihas speaking in low voice, killing aura, glaring and monotone? No one understood.

"Hn" That's all Sasuke managed to say. He also knew his threats were all useless against his brother. No matter what, in the end he always loved Itachi. Damn that jerk! Making Sasuke weak.

"I don't want you three messing up either. Or else you'll have to pay." Itachi warned the other three.

"Why the hell do you have to be so scary?" Naruto complained.

"You guys won't learn otherwise" Itachi answered.

"Fine. Stop glaring at us " Shikamaru complained.

"Hn. If the documents get wet, consider yourselves dead" Itachi warned.

"Fine! Damn you for being so authoritative!" Neji cursed under his breathe.

"I want the documents in good shape. Since they are important to me" Itachi made it very clear that they weren't suppose to make the girls cry and they were to come back happy.

The four of them just nodded.

"I will have fun watching! You know what I mean!" Itachi turned to Sasuke, Smirking. Sasuke just glared and left. Itachi would have fun seeing the guys beg.

The four just left the building.

Itachi-1 . Sasuke-0

"Shit! Did Sasuke just listen to you?" Nagoto asked in surprise.

"And he calls you ANIKI" Gai spoke in shock.

"Tch. Sasuke can never defy me. He respects me more than you can imagine. Never has he crossed my words. " Itachi grinned at them.

"Man! Can't believe you actually have power over that hot shot maniac" Kakuzu was surprised.

"Lets get back to work!" With that everyone went back to doing their thing.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE THE BUILDING.<strong>

"So we are off to Tokyo now?" Neji asked.

"Hn"

"I bet they will be in their old apartment." Shikamaru spoke

"Lets just pack and catch the next flight to Tokyo" Sasuke suggested.

"I can't believe we are going to beg the girls for forgiveness" Naruto sighed

"All is fair in love and war, that's what they say" Neji reminded.

"So what's the plan? are we directly going to their house?" Naruto asked.

"No dobe. To the mansion. We device a plan and then meet them."

"Coming up with a plan is so troublesome" The lazy genius was staring at the clouds.

"Lets just leave" Sasuke was getting impatient.

The guys left. They packed their bags and now were on their way to Tokyo to get the girls they loved, back.

_I can't believe I let Aniki fool me. Doesn't matter as long as I get Sakura back in my arms. I don't know how I'm going to say sorry. Maybe I will figure it out when I see her. Damn. I miss her already. Love does crazy things to people. i just hope she hasn't decided to move on. I am not letting her go. She will be UCHIHA SAKURA for the rest of her life. I can't wait to see her. Guess Aniki was trying to teach me not to play with people's emotions. I guess this how hollow and hurt Sakura felt when I broke up with her the first time. And she will be hurt even more badly now. Thanks ANIKI! You are my eye opener._

_I am such to fool to have played with someone as innocent as Hinata! She loved me. But in the end I ruined everything I ever had. I will beg her if i HAVE TO. I don't care if my rep will go down the drains._

_Nii-san I swear I won't play with anyone anymore. Damn it hurts too much. Now I know how hurt Ino will be. I'm sorry Ino. I will make it all up to you. Just don't move on._

_Tenten! I can't believe I was being an asshole! Selfish I was. I hurt you in the process. I will make sure you are happy. I will make it all up. I love you. Wait till I come get you. _

Each of the boys were drowned in their own thoughts. They were flying back home.

* * *

><p><strong>YAKAMI FLATS<br>**

Four girls were currently sitting with a bucket of ice-cream.

"God! I miss him! My Shika-poo!" Ino was hugging the pillow.

"They better be here by tomorrow." Hinata was clutching her blanket.

"God! I hate waiting. We are so miserable without them! " Tenten was staring at the TV

"We are so hopelessly in love with those jerks!" Sakura was eating the ice-cream.

"You girls ready to do the angry-hurt drama in front of them?" Ino asked enthusiastically.

"you bet pig!" Sakura grinned.

"Time for some fun" Hinata joined.

"We should walk around like we don't know them!" Tenten giggled.

"This is awesome! Its only a matter of time till we see them" Ino said

"We should control our emotions." Sakura reminded.

"Yea. They should prove to us that they really love us" Determination burned in Hinata's eyes.

"I think they already left USA" Tenten said

"Yea! I bet they would have confronted Itachi" Ino spoke thoughtfully.

"And Sasuke-kun would have fought with Itachi for tricking him and telling me the truth. " Sakura continued.

"And Itachi would have warned them not to hurt us" Hinata was right,

"They all would've decided to board the next flight home. And they would device a plan to say sorry!" Tenten finished.

"Life keeps getting better!" Ino yawned

"Tired eh pig?" Sakura asked.

"Yea! Actually I got some thing to share. But right now tired. So tell you all tomorrow." Ino spoke.

"Lets talk tomorrow" Tenten declared.

"Goodnight girls" Sakura fell into sleep.

The lights were out in the flat and the girls slept peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>THE UCHIHA COMPOUND-ITACHI'S ROOM.<br>**

"They left eh?" Konan asked, massaging her husband's leg.

"Sasuke was mad. But in the end he saw my reason." Itachi explained.

"The other three?" She asked.

"They were all scared of what I would do to them. They too saw reason."

"In a few hours they will be in Tokyo eh."

"Yea"

"You make a damn good elder brother"

"And husband and father too"

"Stop getting cocky"

"Alright alright"

"I love you"

"Love you too"

the two figures slept too.

* * *

><p><strong>Soorrrrryyyy this had to be a short chapter.<br>**

**So R&R. **

**Find out how the guys say sorry to the girls.**


	19. The heart break

**I want to thank BLAh for that awesome review!**

**Other reviewers I'm so gonna dedicate a chapter to you all.**

**Very soon.**

**Followers and Reviewers you all deserve a treat at McD .**

**Love you all from the bottom of my heart!**

**As a kind of thank you, I've written a long chapter. Go ahead and read.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong> JAPAN- AIRPORT<strong>

Four fine looking men just got down from the plane. Hair all messed up. Outfit crumpled. And this made them look even more sexier. They hadn't realized what was about to happen to them in a few minutes. One by one they started making their way out . And soon they heard screams. Now realization hit them hard on the head.

"Fuck! I did not need this now!" The ebony haired man cursed out loud.

"And look! The media fuckers! Waiting to interview us!" The blond was speaking in a dazed manner.

"For once can't they leave us the fuck alone?" The pineapple head asked out loud. Soon they saw hoards of girls screaming their names. To their dismay they even saw some guys screaming their names.

"Apparently not! Normal life is something we should dream about" All this commotion was giving the brown haired man a headache.

"Fuck! This shit is giving me migraine" Sasuke spat.

"Lets just get out of here first!" Naruto suggested. They all nodded. They made their way towards the exit. But someone above loved messing with these men. BAM! The media people caught up to them.

"Not now! " Neji groaned

"Guys! They are gonna ask about the girls!" Shikamaru panicked. They sure didn't want the media people knowing about their miserable-self-screwed love life.

"Teme! Handle!" Naruto pleaded.

"Why me?" Sasuke was glaring daggers.

"Dude! No one can lie like you. You handle the situation better. Start answering and we will follow" Neji explained without missing a beat. Finally the media surrounded those men.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Is it true that you've come back to Tokyo to stay?"

"Who said anything about staying?" Sasuke spat. Why the fuck couldn't they leave the four of them alone?

"Hyuuga Neji ! Is it true that the American branch has started working already?"

"Yes" Like those media bastards didn't know already.

"Uzumaki Naruto! How long are you guys gonna stay here?"

"Until our purpose here is fulfilled" Naruto didn't care.

"Nara Shikamaru! Is there any chance that you all will return home in the future?"

"This is home. Its obvious that we will come back here" Shika spat. Why the fuck were they asking such stupid questions? They went to America to expand their business. Not stay forever. The main branch was here. In TOKYO. Losers.

"How come the ladies are not with you?"

"Did you split?"

"Did you all find someone better?"

"Did those girls cheat on you four?"

"Were they just behind your money?"

"How are you all coping with your broken hearts?"

"First of all, they did not cheat on us. They are still our wives and we don't have a broken heart. They are already in Tokyo." Sasuke growled.

"We had to arrive late cuz the last plane was full." Neji explained hastily.

"They are perfectly capable of earning their own money. So don't make them look so cheap. They have dignity unlike some sluts" Shika was hissing.

"If you have questions then they better be about our business life. Never try to talk about our personal life. And our Wives are off limits to all of you. So back off before you all regret asking personal questions" Naruto spoke in all seriousness.

"Thank you for your time!"

The four guys were so re-leaved. They were finally going to go home and start planning. They needed to get back those four girls. ASAP.

* * *

><p><strong>THE YAKAMI FLATS.<br>**

Four girls were intently staring at the TV. They were watching the news channel. And to be exact they were watching four handsome men talking to the media.

"OMG! They are here!" Hinata made a note.

"Its time to act!" Ino declared war.

"Look at them! Talking so highly of us! Acting all high and mighty. And in a few days they will be begging!" Tenten was feeling sorry for them.

"Ikr? Bastards! Still showing the protective side of them to the media! Sweet! I can't wait for all the drama to start!" Sakura was grinning.

They seriously couldn't wait to see the boys! Partly cuz they wanted them to beg and partly cuz their heart yearned for them.

"So Ino you were going to tell us something." Sakura asked casually.

"Oh yea! Right!" Ino had forgotten.

"Alright. You girls should promise no to tell it to anyone else." Ino asked them to come in terms with her.

"Got it. So spill" Tenten commanded.

"I am pregnant!" Ino spoke shyly.

"Oh! Congrats!" Hinata smiled.

"I'm happy for you!" Sakura hugged Ino

"Lets pick out baby names" Tenten spoke enthusiastically.

Then all of a sudden the room became silent. The four girls stared at each other. Then the news sank inside their heads.

"WHAT! YOU ARE PREGNANT? IS IT SHIKAMARU'S?" The three asked the poor Ino at a time.

"Will you three stop acting like you girls found out that a panda ate pizza?" Ino spoke with sarcasm. The girls just started at her. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Ino! This is big news!" " Hinata was wide eyed

"Do you plan on telling Shikamaru?" Tenten was concerned.

"No. Not until we forgive them and go back to the mansion with them. Till then it'll be just the four of us who will know about my pregnancy" Ino answered.

"Makes sense. Come here pig! Time for group hug!" Sakura exclaimed.

They all had a group hug. The girls were truly happy for Ino.

"I am so happy! I can't explain how happy I am! I can't wait till the baby is born!" Ino had tears of joy.

"To have the child of the man you love is something to be proud of. You've all the right to be happy" Hinata told.

"So why don't we get ready and go out for dinner at Ichiraku?" Tenten asked the girls.

"Sounds fun!" Sakura answered.

"Alright then! Lets go get ready!" Ino exclaimed. The four girls went to get ready for a celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>THE ROOKIE MANSION<strong>

"Now what do we do?" Naruto was sitting on the couch of the living room. All freshened up.

"We will meet the girls tomorrow" Neji said. Having a piece of black forest pastry.

"We have to meet in a common point. We can't meet at their work place. It will become the headlines of the newspaper" Shikamaru was staring at the ceiling.

"We will meet them at Ichirakus now! They got back yesterday. They wouldn't have shopped today. Knowing them , they would be resting. Its almost 7. They will be at Ichirakus for dinner due to lack of groceries at home" Sasuke spoke thoughtfully ,sipping his diet coke.

"how sure are you that they will be at Ichirakus ,teme?" Naruto demanded

"Idiot! They wouldn't have money to afford restaurants of five or seven stars since they emptied all their money in the USA and they haven't worked for almost a month" Shikamaru thought it was so troublesome explaining it to Naruto.

"Can we just go? We have to wait till they have started eating. If we go before they order they might just leave the place." Neji said.

"Damn you teme! You are one genius! Always showing off!" Naruto complained.

"Hn" Sasuke snorted.

"So long since we spied! What are we gonna tell them when we see them?" The Nara didn't know what to say.

"We will just ask them to let us explain. If they don't , we take them home with us. Then tie them up if we have to, say sorry and explain everything" Sasuke said.

"What if they don't want to come?" Neji asked.

"They will come. They can't make a scene in public" Naruto reasoned.

"If we fail, we come back and think of plan B" Shikamaru told the others.

With that the four sexy machos left their mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>THE ICHIRAKU<strong>

The boys were waiting for the girls to come. Damn them! Taking so long to come here. Why couldn't they ever be on time? Why did they take up so much time to just fucking get ready ? It wasn't some special dinner! There was no celebration. It was just a fucking normal dinner. They were tired of hiding behind the bush. They had to be careful not to slip. What if the media people caught them? They would have to face such a huge humiliation. And Itachi would be having so much fun. Heck that was the last thing they needed. They couldn't imagine Itachi laughing at them. It made their body cringe.

"God! Why do they take so long to get dressed?" Naruto groaned.

"Cuz they are women" Shikamaru yawned

"God! These mosquitoes! Do they ever clean this garden?" Neji spoke in disgust.

"So much money they make and can't spend a few yen on the surroundings" Sasuke wanted to puke. the bush was smelly. There was garbage near the bush.

"I can't take it! I need to get out now!" Naruto was covering his nose.

"Idiot. Shut up now. Its not like we want to be here." Shikamaru retorted. He was staring at the night sky.

"Why do they have to have dinner here? Couldn't they go to The Roast? Its cheap too" Neji was wishing that he didn't agree to this plan.

Sasuke was silently enduring the torture of mother nature. He was about to make up his mind and leave and come back tomorrow. As he was about to get up, the corner of his eye caught sight of pink hairs! That's it! The torture was worth it. They were here. Sasuke was proud of himself. See. He had guessed right! He wasn't the Uchiha genius for nothing. Sure his brother was the master genius. But that's another story. Now bow down to the almighty Uchiha who knew things very well. he was never wrong. Mind you. You better bow down to the majesty ice-cube the next time you see him.

"They are here" Sasuke merely stated. The other three looked at where Sasuke was looking. They finally fell quiet. This was it. They were going to confront the girls.

"Few more mins and then we leave" Neji off-handedly said.

The four girls sat down at the table that was next to the window. It gave them a clear view of the night sky. The girls were all smiling. They were interrupted by the waiter.

"What would you like to order?"

"Four bowls of miso ramen please." Tenten answered.

"And some wine" Sakura added.

"Be back in ten mins" With that the waiter left.

Hinata was looking pale. She had slight headache.

"Hina? You ok?" Ino was concerned

"Headache. Maybe cuz of the traveling" Hinata reasoned.

"You need some med? I will get it to you as soon as we get home" Sakura smiled at Hinata.

"I need a little more of rest I guess"

"Ino what do you want the baby to be?" Tenten was curious.

"I'm hoping to have a girl first!" Ino was dazed.

"We should start picking out names!" Hinata insisted

"And we should go baby shopping!" Sakura cooed.

"And you should be taken to Tsunade. Sakura can be your doctor!" Tenten chirped.

"God ! This feels awesome! Can't wait to shop for my baby!" Ino had a glint of pure happiness in here eyes.

"Yea pig! You need to be checked. Lets go tomorrow!" Sakura said.

"Your orders" The waiter said. He started laying down the food on the table. Then poured wine into their glasses.

"Its a toast to the baby of the Naras! Welcome to this world baby!" Tenten made a toast.

The girls grinned at each other. They soon started eating. There was a sudden movement next to them. They looked to see what it was. Only to find four guys sitting next to them. The girls were beyond shocked. They started at each other. Soon they recovered from the shock. They decided to ignore the guys. yes. They started with their dramas and continued eating. Now this pissed off the boys.

"Can we talk?" Sasuke asked.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Sakura spat. Inside , she was feeling all mushy. She just wanted to lay helpless in this man's arms. She wanted to kiss him all night.

"Oh! So you are gonna pretend like you guys don't know us?" Naruto was disappointed.

"We don't answer to strangers." Hinata spoke coldly. She could see that Naruto was hurt. God! She just wanted to say she forgave him. But she couldn't blow up the act.

"Will you just listen to us?" Neji was being persistent.

"God! These days men think they can just walk up to some ladies and talk what ever they want. They think they can use girls to their likes" Tenten ignored Neji. She was a bit guilty. She couldn't imagine that she was being heartless.

"Please! It will take only few mins. Later you girls can decide the punishment." Shikamaru was desperately pleading.

"Can you guys just leave us the fuck alone? We are not some whores who you guys can use and throw? We have no respect for guys like you" Ino spoke curtly. She could see Shika's pain. This was the time he should have been happy. He was going to be a father. But no! She couldn't tell him now. She was hurting on the inside.

"So you girls won't give us a chance eh?" Sasuke was asking this to himself out loud.

"Girls I think we should just leave now. Who knows what these men can do? They have loads of money. And to rich bastards like them, money can buy everything. We middle-class girls have morals and a not so easy life to go on with. We don't want them ruining it for us right? " Sakura asked the girls sternly.

"Yea Sak! Can't trust men these days! Lets leave. We should never come in contact with rich people. In the end money is what matters to them!" Tenten was putting some money on the table.

"God! We came to have a peaceful dinner and then we get stuck with some players with no morals! Worst evening of our lives! The quicker we leave , the better for us" Hinata was now washing her hands in the bowl.

"Lets leave. We are done here any way. Who in their right minds would want to sit and flirt with bastards like them? I can't believe that men like them actually exist. Gee! I wonder if they are ever shameful about their pathetic existence" Ino was contemplating.

"Apparently not." With that Sakura left the table. Ino, Hinata and Tenten followed.

The guys just sat there, dumbfounded. For the first time in their lives they didn't know what to do. They felt like they were lost. For the first time they were hurt. They couldn't imagine how much it hurt them. Each and every word from the girls had pierced their heart to a million pieces. They weren't sure if they could ever heal again. They weren't sure if the girls would want to go back with them. For the first time, they lost something that meant so much to them. The pain was unbearable.

_It all hurts too much. I can imagine how much of pain you are going through for the second time. I am so sorry. No amount of sorries from my side will make you feel better. I realize now, that without you, I'm lost. Sakura! I realize now , I realize how much you mean to me. I am not about to let you go. I will make it all up to you. I will chase you. i will plead until you listen. I never knew I could hurt you so much. I never thought about how you felt , the first time we broke up. I never thought of me having a broken heart. Guess there is a first time for everything._

_Tennie! You have no idea as to how much a difference you've made in my life. And today I can't see you walk away from me. I can't take it. This pain is just to real. The Hyuuga Neji having a broken heart? That is something new! I can't believe I caused you so much pain. But I am going to make things right. I can't let the woman of my dreams walk out on me. _

_The first time I saw you, you were so innocent and sweet. Your touches were so tender. And today I couldn't stand it. Harsh words coming out of you. Out of the sweetest person I ever met. If you had to speak so harshly, I can only imagine the amount of pain I have given you. I promise I will set everything straight. I can't let you go now Hinata! You mean so much to me.  
><em>

_I thought, that kicking you out of my life after our company was set up, would be easy. but look at me now! I am so miserable without you. you've no idea as to how much I need you. I will do everything possible to get you back. I will heal all your wounds. I just can't imagine I have hurt you so much! I miss your warmth. I miss you. I am broken and only you can put me back. I swear I am gonna get you back Ino. _

The four guys just stared at each other. They didn't know what to do.

"I think we should just go sleep. " Shikamaru suggested

"Better, That did not go as we planned." Naruto was hardly in this world.

"We need to think clear. And take today off our minds" Sasuke sighed.

"Lets go sleep and plan tomorrow" Neji sounded desperate.

The four of them left the ramen bar without a word. They knew they deserved it. The just went straight home. And then to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH THE GIRLS<strong>

"Do you think we over did it?" Ino was worried.

"I think so! Did you look at how sad they were?" Sakura was looking at her pillow. A single tear sliding down her cheek.

"I can't believe I was being harsh" Hinata's eyes were puffy from silent crying.

"Its killing me. I can't stand to hurt Neji. This is all too much!" Tenten was sobbing into her pillow.

"This day was suppose to be a happy one. It was suppose to be me telling Shika about our baby! And look at what it turned out to be!" Ino was wiping her tears.

"I just want this all to be over I want to just go snuggle and hold on tight to Sasuke-kun. I don't even feel safe anymore, without him" Sakura was trying hard not to cry too much.

"Just another act and I am so giving in. I can't stand to be apart" Tenten told the others

"That's what I thought too" Ino said.

Sakura was looking for Hinata. She wanted to give her a pain killer. But Hinata was not here.

"Hinata! Where are you?" Sakura was worried. The other two noticed this. They were worried too

"Hinata ! You ok?" Tenten screamed out.

After a few mins, Hinata came into the room.

"Where were you? What happened?" Ino asked.

"I had to puke. " Hinata whispered.

"I will check you up. Lay down" Sakura was walking up to Hinata. Hinata sat down on the couch. Sakura checked her pulse and went into shock for a min.

"Is everything ok?" Tenten noticed Sakura's shocked expression.

"Hinata! I think you shouldn't worry that much. You are going to become a mother! " Sakura spoke in a shocked mode.

"WH-WHHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS SS-SAKURA?" Hinata stuttered.

"I'm positive you're pregnant" Sakura spoke in a dazed expression.

"OMG! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HINATA! CONGRATS! " Ino squealed like a school girl.

"HINATA! I SWEAR NARUTO WILL BE REALLY HAPPY TO KNOW! THIS IS BIG! COME HERE! GIVE ME A HUG!" Tenten ran up to Hinata and hugged her.

"I swear! This is great! I can't wait for this drama to get over! I can't wait to tell Naruto-kun!" Hinata had happy tears!

"This is just awesome! Another reason to celebrate!" Sakura chirped.

"28th of this month is to be remembered!" Ino declared.

"Totally! This day goes down in history!" Sakura couldn't agree more.

"God! We have so many reasons to celebrate!" Hinata grinned.

Now the girls were looking at the silent Tenten. She hadn't commented. She wasn't even listening to the girls.

"Ten! You ok?" Hinata had a worried expression.

"Today is the 28th?" Tenten asked warily.

"Umm. Yea" Ino said in a confused tone.

"I was suppose to have my periods three days back! " Tenten spoke slowly.

"Uh-huh! I think.." Sakura trailed off.

"That I need a test?" Tenten turned to Sakura and asked in an unsure tone.

"Mm-mmm" Sakura said.

They saw Ino go up to her room. They didn't know why. Few mins later she came back with a white box. She handed it to Tenten.

"Here! You should go check" Ino winked.

Tenten took the test from Ino's hand. She went straight to the bathroom. After a good seven mins she came back. Holding the test result.

"Let me see! " Sakura took it from her hands. She saw the results. And she gaped!

"What is it?" Hinata asked. She saw Sakura drop the test, she picked it up. Then took a good look at it. Then passed it to Ino. Ino looked and threw the test out the window.

"THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD! CONGRATS TENNIE! WELCOME TO THE GROUP!" Ino and Hinata exclaimed.

"This day is so going to go down in history!" Sakura spoke steadily.

"I'm excited!" Tenten squealed.

"Time for another hug!" Hinata declared.

The girls all went into another group hug.

"So Sak! Don't you think you should go check?" Tenten winked.

"Ask her if she and Sasuke did it in the first place!" Ino spoke in a bored tone.

"So Sakura? Answer!" Hinata pestered.

They saw Sakura turning into a red tomato.

"DID THE HANDSOME HUNK ACTUALLY SCREW YOU?"

"WAS HE GOOD IN BED?"

"HOW MANY TIMES?"

They all asked at the same time. Sakura sweat dropped.

"We did it just once ok? And god! He was just amazing! Perfect!" Sakura grinned at the others.

"Well perfection is what you can expect from that hot shot!" Ino declared.

"Go check if you're pregnant" Tenten ordered.

"Actually I think I am not. Cuz my periods is suppose to happen five days from now." Sakura said.

"Chances are less girls since it was just one time! None of us got pregnant the first time!" Hinata reminded them.

"Yea! Check after five days girl!" Ino patted Sakura.

"Well we should go celebrate tomorrow in a proper way after work" Tenten sounded determined to celebrate

"Yea! Forgot! We should get back to work! They better come get us back soon. We can't work in this condition" Ino sounded furious.

"Yea! Lets roll. We need sleep. Have to get up at 6:30. Night girls!" Sakura bid them goodnight and went to her room to sleep.

"Alright! I'm going too" Hinata left.

"Night" Ino said

"Night" Tenten made way to her room.

Ino switched off the lights and went to unlock her bedroom door to sleep.

The four girls slept peacefully. While the boys were deep in thought and lost. They couldn't sleep. They missed the warmth of the girls. They didn't know how long they had to sulk until they got their girls back.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think?<strong>

**Next episode will be mostly between Itachi and Sasuke. **

**Can't resist those two men! :-D  
><strong>

**So its your job to R&R.**

**Go ahead! Spread the SasuSaku love!**

**Ja Ne! **


	20. They make up

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update!**

**I was busy watching Naruto! **

**God! The latest chapter is awesome!**

**I can't wait for the war to get over! **

**Back to the story! **

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>GUSTO<strong>

The girls were all sitting and eating their breakfast at Gusto. Ino, Hinata and Tenten were acting weird. Sakura was suspicious. So she decided to enquire.

"So what the hell is going on?" Sakura eyed them carefully.

"Well don't get mad." Ino was being hesitant.

"spill" Sakura growled.

"Sakura! Umm... The guys are coming over here" Hinata spoke nervously. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well yesterday night, we texted the guys. And we forgave them. They will be joining for breakfast with us!" Tenten was fidgeting.

Sakura did not say anything for a few mins. The girls were worried.

"You could text Sasuke too!" Ino suggested.

"Comon Sak! You know you miss him too" Hinata was being persistent.

"Well we could ask the guys to take Sasuke with them and come here!" Tenten was getting worried. She was sweating. Sakura could be real scary when she got mad.

"No. You guys have fun! I am not calling Sasuke. And please don't interfere in this matter!" Sakura spoke coldly. Weren't they with her? How could they just not tell her and make a move? Well of course! The guys were playing at first. But it was Sasuke's idea. They all followed it. If Sasuke hadn't suggested then maybe the guys would have realized their feelings earlier. She couldn't just jump to conclusions with Sasuke like the rest of them. It was Sasuke! He was the cold hearted bastard! No one could read his mind or feelings. A voice broke her train of thoughts.

"Heya guys!" Naruto was grinning and waving at them.

"Hey! Come sit down!" Ino invited them with a smile.

"How you guys?" Neji smiled at them.

"All good!" Tenten responded.

"You know we thought you guys would never forgive us!" Naruto was relieved.

"Well we couldn't stay away from you guys for too long!" Hinata pecked Naruto on the cheek. Naruto winked at her.

"We really are sorry for everything and sorry it took us so long to realize!" Shikamaru hung his head in shame.

"Its ok Shika! Everyone makes mistakes. What's important is that you realized your mistakes" Ino offered Shika her sandwich which he accepted gladly.

"We are hoping that this is not another game and we are hoping we can trust you guys. If this is another game then you will have to face consequences" Tenten was awaiting a truthful answer from them.

"Are you kidding? No way this is a game! We went nuts without you girls! We have learnt our lessons! Don't even doubt us! We are sorry for what we did! And we really love you , this time for REAL! " Neji was stressing each and every word.

"Alright! We trust you! And we have something to tell you! " Ino was blushing.

"Please don't tell us you guys don't love us and you've moved on!" Naruto was begging.

"Actually no! You guys will be happy hearing this!" Hinata was turning to a tomato.

"Will you girls just tell us already? The suspense is killing us!" Shikamaru's heart was beating faster than usual. He didn't want to hear he was too late.

"We are pregnant" Tenten spoke shyly.

There was a long pause. The girls were waiting for their husbands reaction. The guys looked like they saw a white ghost making out with a dead body from the bio lab.

Sakura was watching this silently. She didn't feel comfortable. She just wanted to run away from this place. It was so easy for the guys and girls to make it up. The situation in front of her was like old times, like there was no trace of any ugly truth being revealed. Sasuke's and her relationship was so difficult. He wasn't expressive. She couldn't understand if he really did love her or was he just asking her to be with him cuz the rest of them were doing it and he didn't want to trouble himself by looking for some other person and didn't want to be left out in his group. Again a noise broke her train of thoughts.

"ARE"

"YOU"

"KIDDING?"

The boys all practically shouted from shock. They never expected this! This was something beyond their imagination. The three pregnant women were mad. They were telling a good news and the guys didn't believe them.

"You think we are joking?" Ino spoke curtly.

"What's wrong? Not ready to have a baby?" Hinata questioned in an icy tone.

"Don't want to settle? Cuz you guys want to fool around for some more time with other girls?" Tenten spoke coldly.

Sakura was silently watching everything that was going on. The three couple had totally forgotten her existence. She was hurt.

"No ways! This is like the best thing we have heard so far" Naruto yelled.

"After so much of chaos its like we are really happy!" Shikamaru continued.

"God! You girls made our day!" Neji was grinning.

The boys went and hugged their wives. Kissed them.

"I can't believe I am going to be a father! " Naruto was still in shock but was happy.

"So you girls ready to move in with us?'" Neji asked the girls with high hopes.

"Should you even ask?" Hinata sighed.

"Alright then! Lets go pack!" Shika spoke enthusiastically.

"We have to go work!" Tenten interjected.

"What! No way you guys are going to work in this condition. " Naruto sounded angry.

"What? We don't get paid for taking holidays!" Ino argued.

"We don't want you girls to work! Its not like we can't pay for you or you can't use our money!" Neji was scowling.

"We are so gonna work!" Hinata made it clear to them. The boys sighed in defeat.

"Fine! Take a break for the next one year and then go work!" Shikamaru agreed reluctantly.

"Alright then! Lets go packing! And we will move in to the mansion again!" Hinata grinned.

"We need to sell the flat!" Tenten reminded.

"You girls chill. We will take care of it . It will be sold out by tomorrow!" Naruto assured them.

"No. You are not selling it Naruto" Sakura finally spoke. All eyes turned towards to her.

"Why not? Teme will not be happy about you not moving in with him. " Naruto argued.

"I said you are so not selling it" Sakura spoke with venom in her voice.

"Hey! Why isn't Sasuke here?" Shikamaru asked in confusion.

"Well.. You see.. Sasuke and Sakura still haven't made up with each other." Ino spoke hesitantly.

"What! He said he has somewhere to be! We thought he was gonna meet Sakura!" Neji said.

"Well. No. You girls can pack and leave. And don't mind me. I am ok with being alone. I need space to think. And please stay out of what's happening with Sasuke and me" Sakura spoke with no expressions.

"Sakura! Sorry we didn't tell you about it! It just happened at night. We couldn't take it any longer! Sorry! " Hinata apologized.

"We didn't mean to hurt you!" Tenten was sorry.

"Forehead just call Sasuke! Dammit!" Ino was yelling at her best friend.

"Sakura! Seriously! Sasuke looks miserable! Just call already!" Neji was offering his phone to her.

"Sasuke is really sorry about what he did! We know he loves you ! Please! Lets all get together again!" Shikamaru was being desperate.

"Guys! Leave this matter here. I have something else in mind. I am dealing with Sasuke. The one who hardly shows emotions. When I make things clear with him I will be back in the mansion! You all relax. I will keep in touch with you all ok? I gotta go. I'm late" With that Sakura just left the restaurant without a glance at her friends.

"I swear I will kick teme's ass!" Naruto was angry,

"Naruto! Leave it to them to settle it down! She is right! We can't read Sasuke's emotions easily. Guess she has somethings to make sure of! When the time is right they will be back together" Tenten was explaining .

"Yea! They both are obviously in love with each other. Some differences they need to sort out. They will. Give them sometime." Neji spoke.

"Alright then! Lets go pack!" Ino told the rest.

"Then we go to Tsunade for your check ups!" Shikamaru said.

"We should go to Tsundae's house. She isn't going to the hospital today!" Hinata told the others

"Alright! Lets get moving then!" Naruto was excited already.

The girls were really happy that everything was back to normal. The guys couldn't thank god enough for they got the love of their life back!

* * *

><p><strong>THE BROTHERS- CRIMSON LAKE- TOKYO.<br>**

Two brothers who grew up together were now sitting at their favorite spot. The younger one lost in thought, the elder one keeping an eye on the younger. They were sitting near the lake, their legs inside the water. The sun was up in the sky, its rays that fell on the water made the water look red. Hence the name Crimson lake.

The older was watching the younger one and finally sighed. He couldn't watch his foolish little brother so depressed and lost in thought. Yes, Uchiha Itachi was the only one who saw this side of his cold , stoic younger brother- Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke only showed emotions when he was around his elder brother. Itachi was his idol, best friend, rival, brother , father, guide and pillar of support. Only Itachi could read Sasuke like an open book. Sasuke didn't mind showing his emotions when Itachi was around. Ever since they were young, Sasuke trusted Itachi with his life. He could speak about anything and everything to Itachi, his elder brother would never judge him. Even if it was the silliest of things, he would never laugh at Sasuke. Instead he would make sure Sasuke was alright. Itachi would pay all his attention to him. He was a constant in Sasuke's life.

"Sasuke! " Itachi called.

"Hn" Sasuke was gazing at the sky.

"Go meet her! Say you're sorry and tell her how much you need her, how much you love her" Itachi was patting Sasuke.

"She didn't even want to talk to me yesterday!" Sasuke complained like a child.

"She is angry. She is hurt. That doesn't mean she doesn't love you" Itachi was explaining things.

"How do you know that she still loves me after everything I did?" Sasuke was now looking at Itachi with a grim face.

"I know. She agreed to pretend at the beginning. Then she told you how she still feels about you. Even after you broke up with her, she could never get over you. She is waiting for you to go to her and tell her how you really feel. She wants reassurance." Itachi was smiling at his younger brother.

"Why is it so hard for me to understand emotions?" Sasuke was now plucking out the grass.

"Its because , for too long you have focused on your professional life. You never took the time out to let your emotions out. You were too guarded about it. You forgot that you could feel at some point of time. When Sakura was back in your life, she had the power to awaken those hidden emotions inside you. That's why you feel like those feelings are foreign to you. but if you look deep inside your heart, they are not foreign. They are right there in your heart and Sakura just broke those walls around you and touched those emotions of love and care! And most importantly she made you human again! " Itachi was making circles in water using his leg.

"How do you know so much?" Sasuke was amused by the explanation.

"Experience! " Itachi said.

"You mean Konan?"

"Aa! When she walked into my life , the feeling was different! Its like I can't describe it. Words aren't enough" Itachi was recalling the first time he saw Konan in a bar, all drunk and flirting with him. He had taken her home that night. The next day Konan had accused him of being a rapist and thus their love story began. He smiled at that memory.

"You feel like you can't live without her? Like she brightens up everything inside you? Like you want her to stay next to you all the time? And its a nice feeling to know there is someone next to you when you wake up? That's what I feel about Sakura. Its like I'm lost without her. For the first time I have actually come to respect a woman! Its like she gained my respect even without trying. There are times that I don't know why I miss her so much,want her by my side forever. I can't answer why I care so much, why I don't want to see her hurt." Sasuke was letting his feelings out.

"You are in love! Love doesn't have reason. You don't know how and why she makes you happy, you don't know why you miss her. Love doesn't have a reason! If it has, then its just a liking. But you don't know why you miss her and need her. So you are in love! Love isn't rational. Nor does it have logic!" Itachi was ruffling his younger brother's hair.

"What do I do to get her back? She is so angry with me!" Sasuke spoke in a dull voice.

"You have to figure out what you need to do. "

"How come you are in Japan?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"Hm! I knew my foolish little brother would be an emotional wreck and that he needs my help in understanding. So I left after you did!" Itachi spoke in a you-can't-do-anything-without-me voice. Sasuke scowled at this.

"I wouldn't know what I would do without you" Sasuke accepted it.

"No matter what you do, I will always love you and be there for you ! That's what brothers are for!" Itachi winked at him.

"You're the best you know? I can't imagine living in a world without you! " Sasuke looked at Itachi, beaming.

"I know! So you will go find her?" Itachi asked.

"Yea! I will tell her everything. How are things with Konan?" Sasuke asked.

"Things are good! We are trying for another kid!" Itachi answered truthfully.

"Isn't one enough?" Sasuke asked in a voice that spoke horror.

"You sound like you are afraid of kids! " Itachi pointed out.

"I'm. They end up crying all the time! They always ask for attention." Sasuke complained.

"Foolish little brother! Once you become a father, you will know the feeling. Its entirely different. " Itachi slapped Sasuke's back playfully.

"Can I lie down on your lap for sometime? Its been so long. I miss those day where it was just you and me laying down here" Sasuke was reminiscing.

"Do you have to ask?" Itachi asked in a bored tone.

"You don't have much time for me, now" Sasuke made a statement.

"Life's that way. It gets hectic as you grow up. But I never stopped thinking about you." Itachi was smothering Sasuke's forehead as he laid his head on his lap.

"I still miss you. " Sasuke spoke in a distant voice. Itachi knew that Sasuke was hurt that he wasn't spending much time with him.

"Ok. Here's a deal. Every Saturday, early morning, it'll be just you and me. Here, In this same spot. I'm going to be coming back to Tokyo as soon as you return. I won't leave you or neglect you. Its a promise!" Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead lovingly.

"I'll sleep. Wake me up after sometime." With that Sasuke closed his eyes leaving all his worries behind. He always felt at peace when he was with Itachi. Itachi smiled at his younger brother.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE AT TOKYO HOSPITAL<strong>

Sakura walked through the halls of the hospital. She was going to her chamber. She had few patients waiting for her. She was so upset. Her friends hadn't told her about the make up plan. But that didn't bother her much. She was bothered about Sasuke. He hadn't called. Maybe she was just a toy after all. Maybe he never loved her. She was just his convenience. She loves this man to bits and pieces and she didn't know anything about his feelings.

She wonders if she should move on. She knows she can never love another man. Cuz she will be in love with this cold hearted jerk for the rest of her life. She wondered why life was so cruel to her. Everything she loved was taken away from her. Maybe she was number one on the unlucky love list. She sighed and opened the door to her chamber. It was the same light green walls with soft blue. Same old marble floor. She sat down and her assistant came in.

"Uchiha-san, there is a young boy who needs to be treated for his injuries. I will send him in" Garin spoke politely. Sakura just nodded.

"Uchiha-san! This is my son. He fell off from a tree and scrapped his knees badly. Please look at it" The mother requested.

"You are a cute little boy! Let me take a look at your injury!" Sakura lifted the boy and placed him on the examination bed. She smiled at him.

"Will you hurt me ?" The boy asked innocently.

"Of course not! I will make you feel better! I will clean up your wound and wrap it away with a bandage. then I will give you a tablet so that your wounds will disappear real fast!" Sakura spoke in a sweet tone that would reassure the small kid.

"Will I get candies after these?" The boy asked expectantly.

"Of course! You will! You are being a good kid." Sakura was done treating the kid. She gave the boy's mother the tablets. And she looked at the boy and gave him few candies.

"You are such a nice doctor!" The kid smiled at her.

"You are a nice kid too!" Sakura smiled back.

"Thank you Uchiha-san! Uchiha-sama is such a lucky man to have you as his wife! You both make a wonderful pair! Your kids will be the luckiest!" The woman commented.

"Thank you!" Sakura spoke with a fake smile. The lady left with her kid. As time passed by, she treated so many people. Of different ages. She was feeling exhausted.

_If Sasuke ever shows up and says he truly loves me, one day I can have kids too! It will be such a nice thing. To have a family. _Sakura sighed! Sasuke still hadn't showed up. She lost all hopes. There was one last patient she had to treat. He was a 27 year old software engineer.

"May I enter?" Sakura heard a voice from the outside. She rubbed her temples and decided to answer.

"Please come in" A man entered the room, with brown hairs and grey eyes. He was ok looking. He was tall. But he was nothing compared to Sasuke. Sasuke was entirely on another level.

"Dr Sakura? Pleased to meet you! I'm Yashimaru!" He smiled at her and gave a hand shake. Sakura smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Yashimaru. How are you feeling?" Sakura asked professionally.

"I feel tired these days. I had fever a few days back. So what do you think is wrong with me?" Yahimaru asked. He was eyeing Sakura. Every bit of her.

"Lay down on the examination bed. Let me check you up!" Sakura commanded. He laied down on the bed. Sakura took out her thermometer and measured his temperature. She then took his wrist to examine his pulse. Yashimaru liked the feeling of being held by her. After she was done checking, she left his hand fall free. It was next to her thighs.

"You are stressed. You need to have some vitamins and juices to increase strength and body fluids. Take what I have prescribed for you and meet me after 15 days" Sakura spoke, still unaware of the eyes that were checking her out. Yashimaru suddenly grabbed her thighs. Sakura was shocked. She couldn't believe what was happening. He slowly moved his hands up her thighs. The suddenly grabbed it tighter. Sakura was still shocked.

"I'm sorry! I just needed help getting up. I shouldn't have touched you like that! I was hoping to get support from your left hand. Sorry!" Yashimaru apologized. Inside , he was enjoying every moment he touched her .

"Aah.. Its ok. You can leave now" Sakura couldn't believe what just happened. Yashimaru left with a grin.

_I so need a break! I need to hit the bar! I need to drink to forget all these! God! What a bad day! _She grabbed her belongings and left to The Road. The new bar that was open a few blocks away from the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>THE ROAD<strong>

Sakura arrived at the bar. She had removed her white coat and left all her belongings in her chamber. She had only got money in her wallet. She sat down at the counter. She saw many people dancing to the beats and drinking. There were many girls and boys. Even middle aged people.

"What do you wanna drink?" The bartender asked.

"Pina coladas please!" Sakura answered warily. Her mind wasn't exactly here. She was too tired to even focus.

"Here you go!" The bartender gave her the drink. She took a few sips and then she noticed someone sitting next to her. At first she didn't bother to look at who he was. Then she saw brown hairs , it was the patient she had treated a few mins back. She groaned.

"Sakura! " Yashimaru greeted.

"Hello!" Sakura said . She didn't want to sound impolite.

"You are here alone? Stressful day I guess!" He said in a cherry tone.

"Yea! You could say that!" Sakura was concentrating on her drink.

"I'll buy you another drink" He offered.

"No thanks!" She rejected.

"Don't be shy! You treated me! The least I can do is get you a drink!" Yashimaru was now sitting very close to her. She was feeling very uncomfortable. At the same time tired. She chose to ignore him.

"Its ok. Don't bother."

"You look tired. " He said. Now he was staring at her top. The first five buttons were undone, revealing a lot of cleavage. He was cherishing every moment of watching it. Unknown to the stupid Yashimaru , a pair of onyx eyes were glaring at him.

"Aa! Yea!" Sakura spoke in uncertainty. Any moment she would faint. Then she noticed where Yashimaru was looking. She felt violated. Before she could say something, she saw his hands making way towards her chest. She was panicking on the inside. She didn't have any strength to punch him in the face. She closed her eyes with frustration , awaiting his dirty fingers. But nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes. Only to see ebony hairs and pale skin. Burning onyx eyes. She then realized who it was. She was relieved!

"Don't you dare touch her!" He snarled.

"Who do you think you are to tell me all that?" Yashimaru snarled back, wiping away blood from the mouth after he was punched in the face.

"Her husband" Sasuke answered coldly.

"Don't lie!" Yashimaru spat.

"I don't need to prove anything to you" Sasuke was losing his cool.

"Yea right! She is pretty. Doesn't mean you can go around claiming that she is yours!" Ok! This guy was definitely not right in the head to accuse Sasuke! He was so going to get it. Sakura sensed the deadly aura from Sasuke. She decided to intervene.

"Actually Yashimaru! He is my husband! " Sakura spoke hesitantly.

"You know this loser's name?" Sasuke was now growling at her.

"He was the last patient I treated today" Sakura was scared. She didn't want Sasuke to think that there was something going on between them.

"You are lieing! He looks like he is rich so you are acting along! Maybe you are a slut!" Yashimaru accused Sakura. That was it. Sasuke punched the guy right in the face. Kicked him where it hurts the most. Then held him up by the collar.

"Don't even think of saying such things about my wife. Or else you'll end up dead" Sasuke warned him. He was glaring the infamous Uchiha Sasuke deadly glare that made people die at the spot.

"Who are you?" Yashimaru was scared.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" That did it. Yashimaru fainted. Sasuke dropped him to the ground and looked at Sakura.

"You ok?" Sasuke was concerned.

"Yea! How did you find me?" Sakura was still tired and was looking at her glass.

"I had synched my phone with yours a long time ago. It was easy to track you down. I was looking for you" Sasuke was removing his overcoat.

"Oh!" Sakura was losing her consciousnesses .

"Sakura! Listen! I am really sorry about everything. I swear I will make it all up to you. I love you ok? I missed you so much! I mean it. Just come back with me! I can't stand it anymore. Please!" Sasuke sounded desperate.

"I thought you would never come get me. I thought you didn't love me. I thought you would be mad at me for what I told you yesterday" Sakura was trying so hard not to cry.

"I was with Itachi. I was telling him what happened yesterday. Sorry I made you wait. Dummy! I love you! I was not mad at you for what you said yesterday! You had all the right to be mad at me!" Sasuke now came and sat down next to Sakura.

"I love you" Sakura turned to Sasuke. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Sasuke wiped them away and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too. I won't ever hurt you. We'll go back to your flat for the night. I am sure you want some privacy with me" Sasuke smirked.

"You read me like an open book" Sakura complained. She was now sure that the man she loves , loves her back. She was happy. She couldn't wait to cuddle with him.

"You are so not coming to places like this without me! Nor are you treating male patients. I mean it!" Sasuke ordered.

"Aren't you the overprotective one?" Sakura sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing with Sasuke. He would always win.

"Only when it comes to you! Here let me put the overcoat for you!" Sasuke now made sure she was wearing the overcoat so that none of the guys would stare at her white see through top.

"I know!" Sakura and Sasuke got up, ready to leave..

"What did I tell you about wearing such clothes? " Sasuke was mad.

"Sorry! I forgot." Sakura apologized, linking hands with him.

"I don't want you wearing such things . All these men stare at you like hungry cats! Last warning Mrs. Uchiha!" Sasuke warned his wife. Sakura knew that he was dead serious. She nodded her head in agreement. They soon made their way out of the bar. Suddenly Sakura started losing balance and started falling back on her feat.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Sasuke was concerned.

"No. I feel too tired. I can't even walk. I feel wobbly. I feel like fainting. " Sakura spoke warily.

"We are so going to see Tsunade" Sasuke said in a serious tone. He carried Sakura , bridal style. Placed her in the passenger seat of the car. He took the driver seat.

"No need Sasuke-kun! I will be fine. I think I need some rest is all" Sakura was trying hard to argue.

"We are going to Tsunade. Its still 8:30 in the night. You just sleep. I will wake you up when I reach her place" Sasuke ordered her. Sakura scowled.

"I have so much to talk with you" Sakura was glaring at her husband.

"I know. We will sit down and talk clearly. I know I owe you answers and need to clear the air between us. but that's going to happen only after we see Tsunade." Sasuke spoke icily.

"Fine!" She growled.

Sasuke turned her face towards him and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and then kissed back. They broke apart after a minute. Sasuke started driving. Sakura fell into unconsciousness . Sasuke was sick worried. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He was hoping it was nothing major. He was not ready to lose her. He was driving so fast that he didn't want to waste a single second. He wanted to know if she was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>So what's wrong with Sakura?<strong>

**Well you all have to review to know what happens!**

**How did you guys find the story?**

**R&R**

**Spread the SasuSaku love! **

**Pray to gods that Kishi pairs Sasuke and Sakura only!**

**Ja Ne! **


	21. The Screamer

**I'm disappointed! **

**You guys aren't reviewing! **

**I might stop writing the story soon! **

* * *

><p><strong>TSUNDAE'S HOUSE.<br>**

After what seemed like an hour's drive, they reached Tsunade's place! Sasuke parked his Audi A3 and got out of the car. He went to Sakura's side and stared at her sleeping form. She looked peaceful. He couldn't imagine how he had the heart to actually break this fragile girl's heart more than once. Guilt was what he felt at the moment. Slowly he took Sakura into his arms and made way to Tsunade's house. He rang the doorbell with his chin since his hands were cradling his wife. Two mins later the door was unlocked. Sasuke came face to face with a platinum blond gusty woman who had a pissed off expression.

"What do you want at this time? Can't a woman get a time for herself and can't she drink peacefully?" Tsunade was still staring at her sake bottle.

"Would you let me come in?" Sasuke asked icily. Tsunade seemed to recognize that voice and looked up to see a sleeping Sakura in Sasuke's arms! Tsunade went wide eyed and shoved her sake bottle on the nearest cabinet.

"What did you do to her?" Tsunade started screaming. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"I didn't do anything you annoying woman!" Sasuke spat.

"Get in. " Tsunade let him in. Sasuke carefully set her on the couch that was in the living room.

"She fainted. She told me she was being tired and exhausted." Sasuke told her.

"Hm. Let me check her up. You go get something to drink. or better go prepare juice so that she can drink when she wakes up. " Tsunade told him. Sasuke nodded and left for the kitchen.

Tsunade sat down and started checking upon Sakura. She was doing a thorough check-up. She was done checking up after twenty mins. And Tsunade had a worried expression. She didn't know how to tell this to Sasuke. She knew that the boy loved her student way too much. She knew he would be heart broken to hear it. But she had no choice.

Sasuke walked in through the door with the juice. He stared at Tsunade , asking him to tell what happened to his wife.

"We should talk in the dining room" Tsunade spoke in a worried tone. Sasuke knew something was wrong. He felt a pang in his heart. He started worrying. When everything was alright, when everything was falling into place, god had to be cruel to squeeze some problem in his life. Sasuke sighed and followed Tsunade into the dining room.

"Well. Go ahead and tell me what's wrong. By your expression, its a pretty serious issue." Sasuke stated.

"Weren't you the genius always?" Tsunade gave a lopsided smile. Sasuke just looked away.

"Sakura is pregnant" Tsunade smiled at him. Sasuke was shocked out of his wits. He didn't know what to say. His pulse was racing. He had never felt so happy all his life. In a few more months there would be a child, child that has his own flesh and blood and a part of the woman he loves the most. Now he was beginning to understand what Itachi was telling him earlier. He couldn't wait to see that miniature version of him. But however, the excitement died inside of him very soon. He felt something inside of him die. His heart shattered to pieces.

"I sense a 'but' coming" He spoke.

"Yes! Just don't tell Sakura anything. She won't be able to handle the news." Tsunade spoke in grief. Sasuke just nodded.

"Her pregnancy won't be a very easy thing. She is very much stressed. It isn't good for the baby. Towards the end the baby might die or she might die. Only one can survive. She has become too weak. Exhausted. Her strength can be recovered with lots of fluids and fruits. Her stress can also be released with a happy environment. that's not the problem" Tsunade looked Sasuke in the eye.

"Then what is?' Sasuke was not big on patience. The very thin line of patience he had was almost going to break.

"There is something wrong with her mental health. She seems scared of something. She is hardly here. You need to find out what's bothering her. Its killing her and the baby. Its the cause for stress and I won't be so sure to say the mother and the child are gonna be alive and healthy if the stress continues to grow bigger. Her body will soon start going tired to the point she will have to be put in the ICU. And there will be hormonal imbalance from pregnancy. " Tsunade didn't know what else to say, how else to explain it to Sasuke. Cuz she knew what was going through Sasuke's mind. Everyone on this entire planet knew there was no one capable of changing Sasuke's mind apart from his older brother , the master genius- Uchiha Itachi.

"So its gonna be a disaster eh? Well I think you know what I'm thinking already" Sasuke was looking at the glass of juice he held in his hand. His voice hinted a bit of sadness.

"Sasuke! Don't. Sakura will be upset." Tsunade started reasoning with the stoic hottie.

"What Sakura doesn't know, doesn't hurt her" Sasuke said in a matter of fact way.

"Don't be a fool. Sakura is a well qualified top doctor. She studied under me! You think she wouldn't have noticed the symptoms and the strange feeling inside her?" Tsunade had raised her voice. But Sasuke seemed unfazed. _Seriously! Does nothing effect this guy? No wonder they call him the ice-cube! Damn him! _

"I am not losing her! She might be hurt for a few days! When she is well again, we can have another try! And its not like she can't be a mother a second time!" Sasuke spoke calmly. _Who does this woman think she is? Messing with my personal life? I am the head of my family. I decided what is good for my wife and she will listen! If I didn't have a cool head, I would have walked out a long time ago. Bitch! _

"Listen Sasuke, let her know she is pregnant! Try to find out what's bothering her. And keep her happy all the time. Be by her side . Give her moral support. This pregnancy will go easy! Trust me. If it starts going haywire, then we'll take out the baby. Just give it a chance. Ok?" Tsunade pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Sasuke didn't want to accept that Tsunade was being practical and somewhat right. It made sense. Why not give it a chance? _I will call Aniki and talk to him. He knows better. _Sasuke sighed.

"You know how much this means to Sakura? She never had a perfect life like you. Always hardships. She and the girls had nothing but each other. To start a family and to be normal is a great deal to her. She has always wanted a family of her own. Just give it a chance Sasuke. I know you have a point too. I know you don't want her to suffer. Just a little chance won't hurt. When Sakura realizes that she gave the baby a chance and it didn't work out, it will hurt her less. If there was no chance given, she would be hurt very badly" Tsunade had done pleading. She didn't know what the younger genius would decide.

"I will ask Itachi what to do. " With that Sasuke left to see his wife in the living room.

Tsunade had a smile on her face. _I will call Itachi and explain everything even before you do. I'm sure the Master Genius would agree with me. If there is one person who could change your mind, then it would be Itachi, the man himself! Good lord ! _She followed Sasuke to the living room. They saw Sakura slightly shifting. She was mumbling something. Sasuke went closer. So did Tsunade.

"He..is coming..He told me ...I'm scared. I didn't want...to..come back...to Tokyo." Sakura mumbled.

"Who's he?" Tsunade questioned.

"IDK. I will find out soon though. " Sasuke wondered who it was. He needed to find out. He was clenching his fist. Who would dare hurt his girl? Well whoever it was, was not right in the head. Or maybe that fellow had a death wish.

"I told you. There was something bothering her. Just find out soon and concentrate on giving her a happy environment. She shouldn't be stressed no matter what. And you'll have to deal with mood swings. Don't ever sound harsh to her. " Tsunade made it very clear to him, in her bossy tone.

"Hn" Sasuke was back to giving one word answers.

"You never change, do you?" Tsunade sighed. She preferred Itachi more than Sasuke. That older brother at least had the ability to make a decent conversation unlike his stuck up brother.

Sasuke chose not to respond. Tsunade didn't like being ignored. _How dare he ignore me? After helping him, he has the nerve to just pretend like I don't exist. Bastard! _

"The other three girls are pregnant too! They came by in the morning to have a check up. Just so you know" Tsunade informed.

"I heard it from the guys" Sasuke couldn't care about it right now! Only thing that mattered to him was his wife. The other girls had no problems. So he didn't need to worry about them. He was of course happy for his best friends.

"I see. "

"I'll be leaving. I will come back next week." Sasuke stated.

"Just be sure to bring her to me once in 10 days so that I can tell if she is improving or we need to abort the kid" Tsunade spoke each and every word clearly.

"Alright! I'll see you then" With that Sasuke slowly took Sakura into his hands and walked out of the door. Tsunade smiled at the scene. As soon as he went out, Tsunade dialed a very familiar number on the phone. Few seconds later a familiar voice answered.

"_It must be something , if you called me at this time of the night"_

"Ever the genius eh?"

_"They don't call me the master genius for nothing" _

"That I know! "

"_I guess it has to do something with my foolish little brother"_

"Right on spot! So shall I begin?"

"_Listening!"_

Tsunade told Itachi everything.

"_I see! Well he will call me! Foolish little brother can't handle everything alone! I'll tell him what to do. I kind of have a feeling that I know who Sakura is talking about" _

"Alright then! I will leave those two to you! Just keep her safe. Or else I will hunt you down myself and bury you six feet under."

"_Tch! You do realize that Uchiha Itachi can never be wrong and never fails anything! So your threats kind of seem meaningless"_

"Must you always be such a show off?"

"_I just live up to my reputation"_

"Very well then! Off you go!"

"_Hn"_

The line went dead. Tsunade took her sake bottle and sat down. _What does Itachi know about Sakura? This is getting interesting. Come to think of it. All of a sudden Itachi is back in town. It means some serious business. Itachi is here to protect Sakura. He is handling the case. Whatever it is. I will have to keep an eye out for Sakura._

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA'S FLAT<strong>

Sasuke was now sitting next to a sleeping Sakura. He had laid her down on the bed and made some fresh juice and got fruit salad for her. Sakura started waking up. After five mins Sakura was up. She now stared at the ceiling . It was her room in the flat. She rubbed her eyes. Then she started speaking slowly.

"Ino! I think I really had a bad dream! Can you get me some water?" Sakura shifted to her right thinking it was Ino sitting next to her. She slowly started to see who it was.

"Sakura! " Sasuke said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! RAPIST! MURDERER! SOME ONE CALL THE COPS! HELP HELP" Sakura started screaming in her dreamy state.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY? THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD IS TIRED OF THE DRAMA YOU GIRLS DO! AND ON TOP OF IT YOU ALL SCREAM WHICH GIVES US A HEADACHE! " An old lady from the next flat shouted.

"LISTEN YOU OLD HAG! WE DON'T SHOUT WITHOUT REASON! AND I'M SHOUTING CUZ THERE IS AN INTRUDER. BE A NICE NEIGHBOR AND CALL THE POLICE! WHO KNOWS IF THE INTRUDER IS A RAPIST? I CAN'T OFFERED TO GET RAPED ! I ALREADY HAVE A HUSBAND! SO JUST CALL THE FUCKING POLICE ALREADY!" Sakura yelled back.

Sasuke was just staring at Sakura with wide eyes!

"YOU GETTING RAPED? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A STICK THAT NO MAN WOULD WANT! AND I BET NO INTRUDER WOULD WANT TO DO ANYTHING APART FROM ESCAPING AFTER HE HEARS YOU SCREAM! IT CAN BE HEARD ACROSS THE SEVEN SEAS! JUST SHUT UP AND LET US LIVE IN PEACE!" Another man yelled from the opposite flat.

"YOU ! YOU SHUT UP BASTARD! I'M BETTER THAN YOUR WIFE! YOUR WIFE IS A STICK. I HAVE RIGHT CURVES AT THE RIGHT PLACES AND WHO THE HELL DID UCHIHA SASUKE MARRY? NOT SOME SUPER MODEL WHO FREAKING DIETS AND PUTS ON MAKE UP! " Sakura was using her hands and making actions while yelling to make her point.

"SO WHAT IF THE UCHIHA MARRIED YOU? MAYBE CUZ HE FOUND YOU PATHETIC! AND I'M NOT A FUCKING STICK! SEEN MY BOOBS? THEY ARE DEFINITELY BIGGER THAN YOURS OR YOUR BLOND FRIEND'S! I BET SASUKE-SAN HASN'T EVEN SLEPT WITH YOU!" The man's wife yelled back.

"DON'T GO TALKING ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE WITH THAT ARROGANT UCHIHA! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT! SHUT IT BITCH! INO HAS BETTER FIGURE THAN YOU DO! THAT'S WHY SHE IS MARRIED TO NARA SHIKAMARU AND PREGNANT! AND YOU ARE MARRIED TO SOME STUPID ARCHITECT FOR 4 YEARS AND YET NO BABY ON THE WAY! NOW WHO'S THE ONE WITH A BAD FIGURE! SASUKE HASN'T SLEPT WITH ME? RIIGHT! " Sakura threw her bed lamp to that woman.

" I DON'T HAVE A BABY CUZ I AM NOT INTERESTED IN HAVING KIDS AT THE MOMENT! I'M NOT DESPERATE LIKE YOU PEOPLE! PLUS MY FIGURE IS WHAT PEOPLE PREFER WHILE GUYS DIDN'T EVEN SPARE A SECOND GLANCE AT YOU GIRLS" The woman threw a frying pan at Sakura which missed and hit the mirror in Sakura's room. Sasuke was watching the entire scene . Dumbfounded.

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! AND GO TALK ABOUT YOUR SEX LIVES SOMEWHERE ELSE!" A man in his early 40's screamed.

"NO ONE'S TALKING TO YOU! SHUT UP LOSER!" Both the girls yelled at him.

"YOU WERE SUCH A SLUT AND THAT'S THE REASON WHY EVERY GUY WANTED YOU! YOU SLEPT WITH SOME 50 GUYS! SHAMELESS WENCH!" Sakura threw a pair of slippers at her.

"YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS THAT I USED TO GET ALL THE ATTENTION WHILE YOU FOUR GIRLS WOULD JUST SIT AND WATCH ACROSS THE WINDOW AND SCREAM AT THE SIGHT OF CUTE GUYS AND UTTERLY FAIL TO MAKE AN IMPRESSION CUZ ALL OF YOU WOULD JUST ACT SO LAME OR UTTER SOMETHING STUPID THAT WOULD MAKE THE GUYS THINK YOU ARE SOME RETARD FROM THE LOST WORLD OF SHINY STUPID PIGLETS WITH NO BRAINS" The woman threw some spoons and forks.

Sasuke was wondering how lame these girls were and how much noise they caused every single night. He sweat dropped at the thought. They were some troublesome girls who just didn't know to shut up!

"WE WEREN'T LAME! THOSE GUYS JUST WEREN'T OUR TYPE! WE HAVE CLASS WHILE YOU DON'T BITCH! AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR RUINING MY FIRST BLUE DRESS! YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A SLUT SHOWING OFF HER BODY WITH CURVES AND PROJECTIONS THAT LOOK LIKE SOME OVER GROWTH! AND YOU USED YOUR BODY TO GET GUYS! I SUGGEST YOU GET AIDS TEST DONE! I BET YOU HAVE AIDS! I MEAN YOU DEFINITELY SLEPT WITH A LOT OF PEOPLE! SO YEA! YOU ARE AN AIDS PATIENT! YOU NEED TO LEAVE THIS PLACE BEFORE YOU SPREAD AIDS TO EVERYONE HERE!" Sakura was screaming at the top of her voice. Her face red with fury.

Sasuke was covering his ears. _WTF! One min she was all tired and upset and now she is all angry! What's wrong with women these days? Or is it because of pregnancy? No! The people said they used to scream all night like this! Maybe they are just not right in the head! GOD! WHEN WILL THEY SHUT UP? MY EARS! THEY WILL FALL OFF!" _

"YOU THINK I HAVE AIDS? WUSS! YOU ARE ONE STUPID DOCTOR WHO THINKS-..." The woman's voice trailed off as soon as they heard the sound of bullet in the air. Sakura, the woman , Sasuke , the granny and everyone from that flat building came to the garden only to see the Akatsuki cloaks.

"WHO THE HELL CALLED THE DAMN AKATSUKI?" Sakura was demanding while yelling.

"YOU TOLD US TO CALL THE POLICE AND I CALLED AND THEY HANDED IT TO THE AKATSUKI. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT PINKY" The old woman scolded Sakura.

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL THE POLICE ABOUT 20 MINS BACK. NOT NOW! YOU WITHERING OLD BRAINLESS COOT!" Sakura was glaring at the old woman.

The Akatsuki members-Sasori, Deidara and Tobi just gawked at the scene.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasori yelled. At this everyone sighed. And fell silent. Sakura and that lady were now glaring at each other and taking deep breathes. The old woman just wiped her sweat from the forehead. Sasuke closed his eyes to just pretend like he wasn't there and none of these were happening. It was going to be a long night.

"Ok! We know that these two woman are causing problems and not letting you all sleep. We will handle them from now on. " Deidara said calmly.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY THAT WE ARE CAUSING PROBLEMS? IT WAS THAT WOMAN WHO STARTED IT" Sakura was screaming. AGAIN.

"We are the Akatsuki. And we sometimes do take cases from the police. We are here to arrest you two ladies for violating the public rules." Tobi explained.

"VIOLATING? THAT PINKY STARTED IT ALL. ARREST HER IF YOU WANT! NOT ME!" The woman defended herself.

"Sorry. We heard the both of you screaming. Just follow us decently" Sasori ordered.

"HELLO LITTLE PUNK! I HAD THAT OLD LADY CALL THE POLICE CUZ THERE WAS AN INTRUDER. GO CHECK FOR HIM IN MY HOUSE INSTEAD OF ORDERING AROUND" Sakura spoke sternly.

"Intruder? By all the yelling he heard I bet he would be scared for his life and would never come here again" Deidara scoffed off.

"Lady, the mess started with you. So be a law abiding citizen and follow us" Tobi was now reaching for Sakura's hand.

"ENOUGH" Sasuke spoke in a deep harsh voice. No one was going to touch his women.

"Oh Hey! Sasuke! Didn't know you were here! " Tobi waved.

"Sasuke! Thank goodness! There was an intruder Sasuke and I had the worst possible dream ever.." Sakura started rambling.

"Lady! Shut up. The Akatsuki is waiting for you" Sasori said impatiently.

"Akatsuki? Oh yea! I remember!" Sakura was now remembering! The other four sweat dropped. This woman was screaming and now she is reminiscing!

Sasuke stared at Sakura! _Didn't she know the Akatsuki? The Akatsuki knew who Sakura was . Then why are Sasori and Deidara and Tobi acting like they didn't know her? _Then it clicked to Sasuke! _They don't know Akatsuki! I__t was all a lie! I swear Sakura is going to get some earful and she needs to do some serious explaining! That bitch! Tricking us! And Itachi actually supported them! _

Sakura then realized it! Shit! Sasuke knew the truth. She will need to do some serious explaining! Great! She and her stupid mouth! God! She was now staring at Sasuke. She grinned nervously.

"Hmm. Sasuke-kun! You see..." She trailed off and started laughing hysterically.

"You need to do some serious explaining" Sasuke spoke in all seriousness.

"I will.. Its...Just...Umm.." Sakura was twdling with her fingers.

"Hello! We are waiting for this woman to come!" Deidara reminded them.

"I AM NOT COMING ANYWHERE. SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" Sakura glared at the said person. Sasuke just sighed. It was no use getting in between them and his wife. Sakura would only make things worse and then he would be the victim of her anger. So he stayed silent.

"LEAVE NOW LADY!" Tobi ordered. Sakura pulled out her Lumia 920 and dialed a number. As soon as she heard the voice on the other line she decide to shout yet again.

"THE AKATSUKI ARE ORDERING ME TO GO WITH THEM! YOU BETTER SHOW UP HERE TO TELL THEM TO LEAVE ME ALONE OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY HELL. " Sakura was threatening. The other person on the phone said something.

"OH! That's great! Ok!" Sakura was now talking cheerily and seemed happy.

"Sasuke! Is it me or does this woman have some serious mood swing problem?" Sasori was asking Sasuke in confusion. Before Sasuke could answer they heard Tobi greet someone.

"Hey man! Sorry! We couldn't meet you on time! This lady isn't co-operating." Tobi explained. Said man just stared at Sakura, Sasuke, Sasori and Diedara.

"So what's the problem?" He asked in a deep rich voice.

"This lady is causing trouble by screaming at the other lady and the rest are not able to sleep.. Its a routine that happens here. There are three other girls according to the complaint but no where here." Sasori explained.

"Hn. So you figured out eh Sasuke? I know you'll need answers. So tomorrow be there at 7am. Our spot. Get her. Don't ask anything about this incident. You have another topic at hand to tc of. Yes. Tsunade called me. Looking at her, you haven't told her yet. Guess I know how it all started! Women!" Itachi sighed.

"Itachi! Will you tell those three freaks to drop it? Or should I call Konan?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Guys! Just leave it! " Itachi told the others.

"WHAT! UCHIHA ITACHI BEING ORDERED BY A WOMAN! DUDE WHAT THE HELL!" Deidara spoke in shock.

"Just let it go Deidara! I'll handle ." Sasuke finally spoke. All these screaming had given him a migraine. Sasuke was rubbing his temples.

"WHAT NOW! UCHIHA SASUKE BEING WHIPPED BY A WOMAN? WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TO?" Sasori was shocked beyond wits.

"Well you see that's my sister-in-law and you better leave before she buries you all !"Itachi explained with a goof expression.

"You are kidding right? That pink screamer is Sasuke's wife?" Tobi gawked.

"Watch it masked-bitch! You shouldn't insult my hair color unless you have a death wish" Sakura snarled.

"Seriously leave!" Sasuke said. He didn't want to hear another round of screaming.

"Dude how do you put up with her? Wait! The other three are your wife's friends. Meaning Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru married the other screamers!" Deidara sweat dropped. Finally they heard knuckles cracking. They all saw Sakura's venom filled eyes and her fists turning white. They all gulped . they were scared for life.

"I think we will leave. bye! Have fun!" The three Akatsuki members ran away.

"Well that went well" Itachi spoke in uncertainty.

"You should have showed up earlier. You made way for unnecessary drama! I'm off to have a shower." Sakura spoke casually and went to have a shower.

"What the hell was that! She made it look like it was all my fault! She is crazy!" Itachi just gaped .

"Tch. That's only little you are seeing. Be glad your ears didn't have to go through so much pain like mine." Sasuke sighed.

"You have one crazy woman there! " Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"You have things to settle with her. Go. I will see you tomorrow at 7am. Crimson lake. " Itachi told.

"Hn. Night" Sasuke nodded at his older brother.

"Don't screw it up. Night" Itachi left with that.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura's flat and sighed. She was temperamental, crazy, obnoxious, kind, caring,loving and sometimes cruel. And that were only few reasons that he could mention as to why he loved her. But most of all she was just Sakura! And he loved her for it. Sasuke entered the flat, preparing himself to talk to Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Well yea! I know I added The Akatsuki in between while it was to be SasuSaku serious talk.<strong>

**But I had to add cuz this story needed some humor! **

**I had to bring Itachi in because its his birthday today! **

**Seriously! He had to be in this chapter! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY Ita-Chan! **

**I had to mention him here! **

**Cuz he is Itachi dammit! **

**And he is so sexy and hot and my superhero! **

***Squeals* *Drools* **

***CHEERS!* **

**And I'm not happy with you people! **

**You guys aren't reviewing. So I have half the mind to stop the story here . **

**Spread the SasuSaku love! **

**Ja Ne! **


	22. The note

**I know I haven't updated in a long while!**

**Sorry! **

**By tomorrow I will be posting the next chapter! **

**Please be patient and wait! **

**My poor lil puppy was unwell and hence I did not have much time to finish up the next chapter. Its just half written.**

**You can all expect the next chapter by tomorrow.**

**I promise it will be a long chapter. Mainly Sasuke and Sakura! **

**And Itachi too! **

**Thank you for taking your time out and reading this note! **

**For everyone who stuck with this story, a huge thank you to you all!  
><strong>

**Your await will be over in a few more hours!  
><strong>

**Ja! :-) **


	23. The confessions

**I'm so so sorry that it took me so long to update! **

**Sorry for making you all wait! **

**Now go ahead and read this chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>INSIDE THE APARTMENT- SAKURA'S LIVING ROOM<br>**

Sakura came out of the shower! She was wondering what she'll tell Sasuke! God! She can imagine his maddening face! That death glare! No one would want to stand before him when he was mad! _Great! Now I have to explain about knowing the Akatsuki drama,ALONE! I just hope he doesn't scream or leave! _

She finally got dressed in a pair of black cotton shorts and a white sleeveless top. Her hair was sort of wet still. She looked refreshing after a shower. She slowly made way to the living room. Biting the bottom of her lip out of nervousness. Sasuke came into view as she entered the living room. He had a serious look on his face. She slowly went down and sat next to him on the couch which could be turned into a bed also. Sasuke didn't acknowledge her nor look at her. This hurt Sakura. She slowly took Sasuke's hand in hers and started rubbing it. Sasuke still made no move whatsoever.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry! Its not like we lied intentionally" Sakura spoke barely in a whisper. Sasuke had still not glanced at her.

"Then what was it like?" Sasuke spoke in all his coldness. Sakura was deeply affected by his coldness. It was as if he was talking to one of his employee who had made a grave mistake. She bent her head down. Controlling the tears that threatened to fall.

"We found out about the Akatsuki on the net. We were searching for some detectives and we came across them." Sakura started explaining in a shaky voice.

"Go on." Sasuke commanded.

"We wanted to hire detectives to keep an eye on those four sluts! And we met Kisame and Itachi twice/thrice. We hadn't even realized that Itachi was your brother until he came home that day and you guys introduced him to us! He knows the past of us cuz we told him when we met him. We were shocked to see him there that day! He came up with the lie and we continued. We didn't want you to know that we had hired detectives . So Itachi lied for us! Konan followed! I swear there is nothing else!" Sakura let out a breathe she was holding. Sasuke turned to look at her.

Her face had become red and dull. Her eyes were filled with crystal clear liquid. Sasuke sighed! Was that all? They just hired detectives? They thought we would make a big deal about it? What a dumbass! Sasuke sighed!

"Sakura!" He called her, looking straight in her eyes. Sakura slowly met his intimidating gaze.

"Yes?"

"You thought we would oppose to you getting detectives to keep an eye on them ?" Sasuke sighed.

"Yea! I mean, if you were doing deals with their parents , sending detectives after them would be a deal breaker. So we thought we should keep it a secret!" Sakura whispered.

"Idiot!" Sasuke poked her forehead.

"Eh?" Sakura gave a confused look.

"I'm not mad at you. In fact we would've been glad if we knew!" Sasuke pulled Sakura into an embrace.

"You're so sweet!" Sakura said in a sweet tone. And clung to his chest.

"That was some show there! Tonight on the road!" Sasuke reminded her.

"Well..I..Umm...Its really not like...I mean..She ...She lied... Yea... She lied!" Sakura was flustered and embarrassed.

"Oh really? I didn't know you girls were so pathetic back then! And I don't know how those people tolerated your screaming every night! " Sasuke smirked. Sakura shot up and looked at him with a scowl.

"Stop being mean! "

"Hn" Still smirking.

"Stop with the one word answers!" Sakura demanded.

"Aa"

"I'm warning you Uchiha!" Sakura had a threatening look on her face. Not that it affected the Uchiha. Suddenly he remembered his conversation with Tsunade.

"We need to talk" Sasuke was serious. Sakura looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"What if I told you I took you to Tsunade after you fainted?" Sasuke asked

"I don't think there's anything wrong with me! If there was, I should've known! Did Tsunade tell you something bad?" Sakura was looking right into her husband's onyx eyes, searching for answers.

"Nothing to worry! In fact I bet you'll be happy after hearing it" Sasuke gave a small smile.

"Spit it out! Don't make me wait!" Sakura pleaded.

"No!" Sasuke was being stubborn.

"Why not?" Sakura demanded.

"Because you lied to me!" Sasuke answered.

"I thought you weren't going to hold it against me!" Sakura exclaimed in anger.

"Well I decided I should!" Sasuke smirked at her fury filled face. If it was anyone else who had lied to him , he would've made sure that the person didn't move!But this woman, she had lied, loved and most of all she had him believed that she knew Itachi better than him. His friends and him had died out of tension for days, scared of what Itachi would do to them! Only to find out his wife and his brother had met recently. And his wife actually didn't know Itachi was his brother! If it was anyone else who messed with him, they were sure to go to hell and back. But this woman! She was different! She had a different set of rules in his world! Things he does for love! Sasuke sighed!

"Oh! So you won't tell me? Then you can forget sleeping next to me!" Sakura spoke haughtily.

"Fine! I'll tell!" There was no was she would deprive him of that activity!

"You and I are gonna have a baby!" Sasuke smiled brightly at her shocked face! Sakura opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. It took few mins to come out of the shock. She slowly touched her stomach and looked at Sasuke.

"How come I never noticed this?" She asked this to herself.

"Well.." Sasuke was waiting for her to say something.

"I think this is the best ever thing that's happened to me, us!" Sakura gave Sasuke a bone-crushing hug!

"I know! I'm happy you know!" Sasuke released himself and now he and Sakura were sitting face to face. Sakura had a smile on her face. After a long time she was going to have a family!

"I'm too! A part of me! A part of you! And someone new for us to love! I can't believe it! " Sakura was in a complete bliss.

"Who was that Yashimaru?" Sasuke asked in monotone. This question cut her off her thoughts.

"Him?" Sakura gulped hard.

"Yes. him" Sasuke held no expression in his voice. It was dead.

"He was just a patient! Nothing more. Nothing less" Sakura was scared that Sasuke was thinking wrong about him and her.

"Did you ever have trouble working in that hospital?" Sasuke questioned. He noted the tensed movements of his wife. He was a very keen observer.

"Aaa..Noo..." Sakura lied through her teeth. _I'm so not telling about that old bat who keeps pulling stunts on me from the time the word got out that I am with Sasuke! He's nothing I can't handle! Sasuke-kun doesn't need to get involved in these petty cases! He'll think I am weak if I can't handle a situation like this!_

"Sakura! Quit lieing" Sasuke's voice held anger and sounded harsh. She was taken aback. But did not look him in the eye.

"Sakura! Look at me! I don't want you lieing. I want an honest answer." Sasuke had held her chin and spoke in a dead voice. Sakura decided she would tell the truth. There was no way she could lie! This man was too intimidating for her own good!

"There is this old geezer Yahiko. He keeps pulling stunts on me every now and then since people found out that we were going out"Sakura confessed.

A wave of shock ran across Sasuke's body! He decided to find out how Yahiko looked.

"How does he look?" Sasuke demanded.

"He is of medium height, blond hair, green eyes, not that pale." Sakura explained. She was wondering what Sasuke would do to him.

"Stay away from him" He ordered. His suspicions were correct! Yahiko was after Sakura now! Indirectly targeting Sasuke! _Aniki knows! Why else would he tell me to meet him at the lake tomorrow? God! What is that Yahiko planning now? Will that 55+ good for nothing geezer ever give up? Sakura will be in trouble! I'll have to keep her away! I should ask Aniki if my plans are correct! _

Sakura saw a distant look on Sasuke's face. She was looking at him with a worried expression. _I think Sasuke-kun knows this guy or something! What is he even thinking? Stay away from him? I will. But Sasuke-kun spoke in such venom. Something's up! I need to find out. __Are they connected to 'him' in anyway?_

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts!

"Nothing! Just stay away from that geezer! I don't want anyone touching you" Sasuke spoke sternly. Sakura smiled.

"I will promise I will stay away from him" Sakura kissed him on the cheek.

"Good! You said he was coming. In your dreams. Who is he?" Sasuke looked at her with a demanding look on his face.

"He? Who he?" Sakura started pretending. _Dammit! No! No! No! I can't tell Sasuke-kun about him! Relax! I need to calm down, keep up the act and relax!_

Unknowingly beads of sweat were formed on his wife's forehead and she had failed to notice.

"You're lieing. You're sweating! Better tell me the truth or else I will have to find out and you won't like the way I will find it out!" Sasuke held no emotions in his voice.

"He is Yaishi." Sakura had tears rolling down her cheeks. Sasuke was surprised to see her crying. He put his arm around her waist and held her tight.

"Sakura! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked in a soft voice. He hated seeing her cry!

"He met me in the US. He told me to stay away from you! Or else he would harm you! Kill you! He said if he saw me with you, two months from now, he will kill me and you!" Sakura was sobbing into his chest.

"Shh... I'm here! He can't do anything to us! I promise! Nothing will happen to you, me or our baby!" Sasuke was consoling her.

"Do you know him Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in between her sobs.

"Hn. He was an old acquaintance." Sasuke didn't go further into explaining any details.

"You sure we are safe?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with expectations in her eyes!

"When have I lied to you? Have I went back on my word?" Sasuke asked her.

"No!"

"Then believe! We are safe!" Sasuke patted her on the head.

"You should stop stressing about him! Its not good for the baby!" Sasuke added.

"I'm sorry! Its just that I was worried about you! I promise I won't think about him" Sakura spoke like a child. Sasuke knew better. She wouldn't stop worrying!

_I'm so not going to involve her with these three men! I should've known! I can't let Sakura stay here! I need her to go some place safe. The sooner I speak to Itachi the better it is! How cheap! To get me, they use my wife. They'll pay for sure. _

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out.

"Hn?"

"What do you think the baby might be? Boy or a Girl?" Sakura smiled at him! She was happy again! She was excited that she was having Sasuke's baby!

"I don't know! " Sasuke kissed her forehead and held her tightly. He didn't want anything happening to the woman in his arms! There is no way he will let anything happen to his wife and the unborn child.

"You want a boy or a girl?" Sakura was leaning into his chest.

"A girl" This took Sakura by surprise.

"A girl? I thought you'd want a boy!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Surprising eh?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Duh! I mean you're Uchiha Sasuke! You have a very strong image in the society. Everyone gets intimidated by you! And its like obvious that you want a son to succeed you!" Sakura explained.

"Does that mean even YOU get intimidated by YOUR husband?" Sasuke spoke in a playful voice.

"That's not true!" Sakura defended herself and glared at him.

"You know you haven't even mastered the Uchiha death glare! And here I thought you would be as strong as I am. You're so intimidated by me!" Sasuke spoke in a mock tone.

"Hey! Shut up! When the time is right I will prove to you that I'm worthy of being YOUR wife" Sakura was screaming at him.

"You don't have to prove anything! I know you're worthy of it!" Sasuke kissed her cheek.

"Aww! That's so sweet of you! Its not everyday that people get to see the sweet side of you! And I'll count myself lucky since people don't even know you have a sweet side!" Sakura mocked him this time.

"Shut up" Sasuke was scowling.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you should smile often! It makes you even more handsome" Sakura suggested.

"Smile more often? I don't want my fangirls club to grow bigger!" Sasuke frowned. How much he wanted to fry each and every girl who screams at him every time he walks by anywhere. If only it was legal to kill , he would've fried all his fangirls by now! Damn the stupid government!

"I should admit that I do get jealous when they appear!" Sakura was looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"Glad you did admit! " Sasuke's arrogance was back.

"You know, only because you're like the incarnation of some ultimate sexy Greek god gracing this planet by your mere presence doesn't mean you should go all arrogant! Bastard!" Sakura was now flustered. She could never get used to how handsome Sasuke was! Every time she looked at him, it would be like she would be looking at him the first time, all mesmerized!

"You are beautiful! According to the media you complete me!" Sasuke spoke in honesty. Sakura ignored it. But in reality she was really beautiful. And her personality made her mesmerizing added with the looks!

"What if our son, if the baby is a boy, has pink hair?" Sakura had a glint of mischievous in her eyes. She looked at her husband. He was completely shocked and then his face turned into an expression that said are-you-kidding-me! Sakura started laughing!

_WTF! Son with pink hair? Absolutely not possible! No Uchiha has pink hair! No No No No! Damn her evil pink hair! If the girl gets pink hair, its SOME WHAT ok! But not COMPLETELY ok. Son with pink hair is absolutely not acceptable! _

"There is no way our son will have pink hair!" Sasuke was angry and at the same time scowling.

"Sasuke-kun! Lighten up! Will ya? I was just fooling with you! I think your gene will be dominant since you are like the alpha male!" Sakura was now wrapping her arms around his neck . He could feel her hot breathe.

"Uchihas don't have pink hair." Sasuke stated. Still not lightening up.

"I know! Now stop worrying. We still have months to go!" Sakura was now making circles at his back, kissing his jaw line and slowly clamming his lips. Sasuke tightened his hold around her waist and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss. It was one long kiss. They broke apart for the need of oxygen. Their foreheads still touching.

"I just want you to know that I am not playing with you. I am not going to leave you. You're the most important thing in this world. I will stay by your side no matter what. I will be there to take care of you during your pregnancy, I'll be there when the baby is going to come and most importantly we will raise the kid together and I'll love the both of you for the rest of my life" Sasuke whispered directly seeing her in the eye.

"I want you to know that you're the only man I have ever loved and I will always love you and our child" Sakura whispered back. She felt her insides flare up with happiness. She never really imagined Sasuke to confess even though he showed her through actions. And she knows that it'll be a long while until he confess again. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. He did the same. After a few seconds they broke the embrace.

"I am really happy!" Sakura confessed.

"Me too!" At this Sakura yawned.

"Time to go to bed." Sasuke stated.

"No! I'm fine. We can talk for a few more minutes" Sakura tried not to sound exhausted. She wanted the moment of confession to last longer. Knowing Sasuke she had to make use of this chance to exploit him romantically. It would take him a few more days to get romantic completely.

"You're so going to bed! You've had a long day! With all the fainting, screaming and crying. You're tired." Sasuke lifted her bridal-style

"Sasuke-kun! Let me down! I'm not tired!" Sakura was whining and trying to get away from his iron-grip. It turned out to be a complete failure. Sasuke reached the bedroom and put her on the bed. Sakura sighed. There was no point in arguing with him.

"I'll get water in this glass." He went into the kitchen to fill the glass. By the time he came back Sakura was already asleep. He smiled at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. He went near her, kissed her on the forehead, then he kissed her belly. He covered her with a blanket.

He took out his Lumia 920 and started Whatsapp-ing.

**_Itachi_**

**_I'm going to have to meet you in the evening. Sakura is tired._ **(He sent the message)

Sasuke waited for Itachi's reply. After two mins he got a reply.

_**Sure! No problem! Found out anything from her? Better keep her away from stress.- U.I**_

_**I found out that Yashimaru, Yahiko and Yaishi are in town. Yaishi was her main concern. - U.S**_

_**WTF! They already made a move! Damn! What? Did Yaishi threaten her to leave you? - U.I**_

_**Duh! I told her its nothing to worry and made her forget that topic. Yahiko works in the same hospital as her. He keeps pulling stunts on her. Yashimaru was her patient today, followed her to the bar. Tried to take advantage. Beat him to shit though. - U.S**_

_**Good! Get Sakura to leave the hospital by day after tomorrow. It should be a surprise to her too. It should be like no one saw it coming. Yahiko is dangerous. You can't put her to danger. We got a lot to talk about. Tomorrow where? At the clan compound? Many of them returned from the US. Just saying. - U.I**_

_**Alright. Lets meet at the clan's compound. Yeah. I'll drop by the hospital some time tomorrow and give the resignation letter.- U.S**_

_**Take care then! Have goodnight's sleep! - U.I**_

_**Night.- U.S**_

The conversation with his brother had ended. Now he had to let the other three know about it. So he started texting the Rookies

_**ROOKIES**_

_**Yahiko, Yaishi and Yashimaru are back in town. All three have confronted Sakura. Only a matter of time before he gets to Ino, Tenten and Hinata! Give a resignation letter to their jobs tomorrow without them knowing. Don't tell anything to them. I've just told Sakura that they were old acquaintance. Keep it at that. Don't get them stressed. Not good for the baby or the mother. Uchiha clan compound evening at 5. Meet me= Silent shores-10:30am. Night - U.S**_

With that Sasuke kept away his phone for charging. And encircled his arms around the woman next to him and pulled her closer to him and drifted off to sleep. He couldn't wait to see the reaction of the other three guys after they read the message!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long! <strong>

**I'm so caught up with watching all the Naruto episodes again! **

**I did grieve a bit about Neji's death! I didn't want him dead! *Sob***

**So how did you guys find this chapter?**

**Now answer me through your reviews! **

**Spread the SasuSaku love! **

**R&R**

**Ja Ne! **


	24. The commotion

**I'm stopping this story soon!**

**I don't get much reviews!**

**So I'm going to be working on my new story!**

**Which is getting a lot of reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>INSIDE THE APARTMENT- SAKURA'S BED ROOM<strong>

The morning sun made way through the window and reflected on Sasuke's face. As soon as the rays hit his face Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He laid on the bed for a few mins with his eyes and mind wide open. Events of last night came back. He turned his head towards his still peacefully sleeping wife. What was he gonna do? How was he gonna protect her?He didn't want to drag her into his mess but somehow she was already dragged and now he needed to find a way to keep her and his unborn child safe. Away from harms length. He slowly got up and went to the bathroom to do his daily chores. After 30 mins he was back. All ready. Sakura was still sleeping.

_I better do what I'm suppose to do while she is asleep. I'll go the hospital. Then meet the guys. God! Those fuckers just had to come back when I was actually happy with where my life was going! Motherfuckers! _

Sasuke groaned. He then left the place and drove towards Tokyo hospital. After 10mins he was in front of the hospital. He made way towards the reception desk. As soon as he entered the hospital he could feel the stares of people. Oh yea! He had for a min forgot how famous he was! Then from the corner of his eyes he saw girls giggling and drooling. Fuck! He did not need this now! He had too much on his plate right now! He swore that he was going to snap if he was being annoyed by some rabid fangirls.

"Where do I find Tsunade?" Sasuke demanded the girl in the front desk.

"Tsunade? She will be on the fifth floor. Third room towards the right" The girl was blushing .

"Hn" Sasuke was leaving.

"I could accompany you" The girl called out. Shyness written all over her face.

"No need." Sasuke replied curtly.

Then the phone on the reception desk started ringing. Sasuke had been two steps away from the desk. And he stopped dead in his spot when he heard what that girl was talking.

"No! Sakura is still not here! IDK why that woman isn't showing up! If Sakura is not here to handle then Tsunade-sama will have to take over."

_"Isn't Sakura-san coming at all?"_

"IDK if she is coming back. First she used to appear late then she disappears for a month and yesterday she was here the full time like some crazy nut case. Today a no show! She should be fired. But she is Tsunade-sama's fav so nothing can be done. " The woman spat it out with venom.

_"I heard she was with Uchiha-san in the states last month"_

"I've no clue how she became Uchiha Sasuke's wife. So? Can't she be responsible? Running off to the States with her husband while there were many patients depending on her!" The woman had used an offensive tone. Well Sasuke wasn't going to stand there and let that female bitch about his woman!

"You don't have to know how she became my wife. Now stop your bitching and get back to work If anyone should be fired it should be you! You are the one who's irresponsible . Drooling over a hot guy is what you do!" Sasuke spoke icily and left. The woman was shocked to hear this.

Sasuke smirked and made way to Tsunade's room. When he reached her room, he knocked on her door.

"Come in"

Sasuke made way inside. Tsunade lifted her head up to see who it was. She then smiled.

"Sasuke! What brings you here?"

Sasuke sat down on the chair.

"Applying for leave" Sasuke stated. Tsunade understood.

"Has she agreed?" Tsunade raised a brow at him.

"You think she will? " Sasuke retorted

"Mm-mmm. Alright then. She can have her leave for the next one year and five months. Be sure to bring her for check-ups regularly." Tsunade said as she started signing the leave papers.

"When she comes here today.." Sasuke was cut off .

"I'll send her back home. I know! What do you take me for? I know her situation well" Tsunade snarled. Sasuke huffed.

"Hn"

"Did you find out about that man?" Tsunade enquired

"Don't concern yourself with that Tsunade. She is going to be just fine. Itachi and I will be around her from now on." Sasuke answered her.

"I'm just worried. She is like a daughter to me. I don't want to see her getting hurt . She has been through a lot" Tsunade spoke in a worried tone.

"You relax. She will be just fine" Sasuke reassured her.

"Alright then! You may leave!"

With that Sasuke left the place. When he saw what time it was, it was almost 10. He had to meet the boys. He started off towards Silent Shores. **(A/N: Silent Shores is like my fav spot. Awesome resort it is! The bar there is amazing!)**

* * *

><p><strong>SILENT SHORES<br>**

"Where the heck is that Teme!" Naruto was now irritated.

"Calm down idiot! He'll be here. I think he had some thing to do!" Neji reasoned.

"Whatever! Its 10:25! And he's still not here! We've been waiting for almost 6 mins now!" Naruto was now pacing around the spot they were sitting at.

"Pffft! You never shut up! Do you?" Shikamaru yawned. He just didn't want to be here while he could've been sleeping at home.

"You! All you do is sleep! At least I talk!" Naruto was hissing at Shikamaru.

Neji sighed! Crazy best friends he had!Then he saw it was 10:29. He also saw a black-haired man walking towards them. he sighed in relief.

"Took you long enough to get here. That idiot wouldn't stop complaining" Neji spoke. This got the attention of the other two.

"Teme! You're late! We had to wait for 9 mins!" Naruto was pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged.

"I'm on time dobe! Its exactly 10:30" Sasuke smirked as Naruto went quiet.

"Alright! What's this shit man?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke

"IDK! I don't even know why they had to come back now!" Sasuke spat. They all sat down.

"What are we gonna do?" Neji had a worried expression.

"You told Sakura the truth?" Naruto asked.

"No. Just told her that they were some old business rivals" Sasuke spoke in monotone.

"What a drag! Its only a matter of time they get to the other three. What did Yaishi tell Sakura?" Shikamaru groaned. This was too much trouble!

"He asked her to leave me. Or else I would die" Sasuke stated.

"What a dumb guy! Can't even threaten properly" Neji spoke in disgust.

"I think we should just finish them off for good before they make a move" Naruto suggested in a serious tone.

"Yashimaru acted like he didn't know me at all when I met him at the bar." Sasuke told the others.

"Bar? What were you doing at the bar?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sakura was there to get a drink. He was trying to take advantage of her" Sasuke spat as he remembered that night. His blood was boiling again.

"That bastard! Dude we so need to do something fast!" Neji was speaking in anger. How dare those bastards show up now and try to ruin their lives?

"You think we should tell the girls the truth? Don't deny the fact that they will find out one day" Shikamaru asked the others.

"He's got a point. They will find out sooner or later" Naruto spoke up.

"They don't have to find out now. When we have dealt with them and put an end to their story they can know" Sasuke reasoned.

"They can know like after the kids are 6 months old. They'll be stable by then to handle the truth." Neji was now staring at the other three.

"Yea! But how are we gonna handle these guys?" Naruto questioned.

"Aniki is meeting us in the evening at my clan compound. Guess he'll have some plan up his sleeve" Sasuke stated.

"Thank god we have Nii-san! Otherwise we are dead! " Neji sighed in relief.

"What would we do without Itachi nii! Well what are you planning to do with Sakura?" Shika asked Sasuke

"I am going to keep her next to me! Or leave her at the Clan compound when I am busy. Aniki will be there or some one to keep an eye."

"Don't tell me your clan people are already returning!" Naruto spoke in horror.

"Dude! They are already here. FML" Sasuke spat.

"Its only a matter of time they get on your back and never leave!" Shika spoke in a bored tone.

"Neji what's up with your clan folk? They ain't pestering you?" Sasuke hoped Neji would face the same trouble. He was hoping for company. Since the other two had families living on the other side of Japan.

"Don't even ask! They were all like Neji you'll be a father soon. You should be responsible. Business. Money. Status and same old shit." Neji spat.

"I'm satisfied to know you're in trouble too" Sasuke smirked. Neji just glared.

"you two suffer! Thank the heavens that Shika's and my clan lives on the other part of Japan!" Naruto was grinning.

"I feel sorry for the both of you!" Shikamaru smirked while the Hyuuga and the Uchiha glared at them.

"Its only a matter of time that your clan people will get behind your back" Sasuke said dryly.

"We still got some time!" Naruto reminded.

"Tch. I'm off. I've to sign deals" Sasuke stood up to leave.

"Alright. I'll go handle the bank accounts." Neji stood up to leave too.

"We'll check up on the other branches online. We will head home" Shikamaru spoke for him and Naruto.

"Yea! And Neji make sure that all the accounts have been sealed with new passwords" Naruto told Neji.

"Ok!"

"We'll meet at 5:30 then" With that the boys parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA'S PLACE<br>**

"How dare that jerk leave me here all alone and go off some where without telling me!" Oh yea! She was definitely mad!

"I SWEAR I'LL RIP HIM FROM LIMB TO LIMB." Sakura was seething now. She woke up and her husband is not there at all. Who would leave his pregnant wife all alone? Did he even know to be a proper husband?

Sakura was so going to eat him up after she was done with her shift at the hospital. It was 11:30. She had a quick shower and she left for the hospital. She was muttering dark curses under her breathe. She soon reached the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>TOKYO HOSPITAL<strong>

"Who are my patients for today?" Sakura asked her assistant as she was making way towards her chamber.

"I don't know ma'am. There is no one for you today" The assistant replied honestly. Sakura stopped on her heels and turned around to see her assistant.

"Are you sure?" She asked her doubtfully.

"I'm"

"Alright then. You leave. " Sakura ordered her assistant. She was fuming. How come she had no patients today? She knew Tsunade had something to do with it. She soon reached Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up to see who it was. She slightly gulped as she saw her fav student.

"Shishou!" Sakura spoke in an alarming tone.

"Yes?" Tsunade said in a sweet voice.

"Why don't I have patients today?" Sakura asked in a fake sweet voice which Tsunade knew meant trouble.

"I don't know" Tsunade said innocently. Sakura glared at her mentor.

"Spill the beans Tsunade!" Sakura ordered. Tsunade just stared at her for a moment. _Geez! Now Sakura's turning into Uchiha Sasuke. Gah! Like Husband Like wife. _

"Your freaking husband applied for maternity leave for a year and five months." Tsunade said in a blank tone.

"Ok" Sakura said coolly.

"What? You're not gonna shout and be mad at him and me?" Tsunade asked in a shocked tone. She knew Sakura would throw a tantrum. But looking at her calm reaction, she wondered what was going through the girl's mind.

"I don't have a reason to be mad at you. I'll see you around" Sakura stood up to leave.

"Show up for your check-ups. I presume you're going to meet him" Tsunade spoke with a smirk on her face.

"Will do. Aa! You know me well Shishou" Sakura smirked back at her mentor.

"Good luck!"

"See ya!" With that Sakura left Tsunade's chamber.

She was now out of the hospital, driving towards the huge business building where her dear husband worked. She was shaking with anger. Yes. ANGER. How dare he do that without her consent. How dare he piss her off after being so sweet last night? He was so going to get an earful toady! She wouldn't bother if she was going to shout at him in his own office. She saw the huge building come into view. She parked the car and went towards the reception desk.

* * *

><p><strong>ROOKIE OFFICE<br>**

As soon as she walked in there were employees who turned and stared at her. Some men even started ogling her. Girls envied the way she looked. Guys were wishing she could be theirs. Little did they know that the woman was their boss's wife. Its not like The four men posed for magazines with their wives. Not many had seen the girls . Only glimpses of them through the news.

Sakura was too mad to notice the commotion she was causing around her. She reached the front desk and stood in front of a woman. Her age.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a curt manner.

"Do you have an appointment?" The girl, Ami asked in the same curt tone.

"Look I don't have the time or mood to play with you. Just tell me where he is right now? The conference room or his chamber?" Sakura had the urge to strangle that Ami woman.

"Listen pretty face! You need an appointment to meet Sasuke-kun! I won't let you in like that. I know you're some fangirl who just wants to get it on with my Sasu-kun. Forget it and go home!" Ami ordered.

"I am going to ask you this one last time. Where is Uchiha Sasuke right now?" Sakura asked coldly.

"I'm not obliged to answer to some bitch like you. Just get a life. You can no way get his attention." Ami spat.

That was it. She was going to snap NOW! How dare this good for nothing bitch insult the wife of UCHIHA SASUKE? It was all Sasuke's fault. He was the one who got her mad. He is so going to pay. Anger took toll on her.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FREAKING PERMISSION TO SEE HIM. GET OUT OF MY WAY" Sakura was now walking past Ami. Ami caught her arm and was pulling her back. Sakura did not have much strength to fight with her to free her arm. She was still tired after fainting yesterday.

"YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE BITCH" Ami was now screaming at Sakura. The people around them were now staring at the two!

"Yea! You can't just walk into Sasuke-sama's chamber like that! He will throw you out." One person shouted.

"He won't entertain people who he has never seen before." One girl shouted with jealousy.

"He hates fangirls. You should leave" Another woman screeched.

"Yea! Leave before he comes! Or you'll be dead meat!" One guy spoke.

Sakura had enough of all this bullshit. She just couldn't take it anymore. She was so going to shout at these people too.

"What's all the commotion?" A cold serious voice made all the people turn towards the owner of the voice. As soon as they saw who it was the entire office turned silent.

"Some girl wants to see you Sasuke-sama! She just wouldn't listen when we said fangirls weren't allowed" A girl spoke in hesitation. Sasuke had now done staring at that poor girl. He was wondering who was that girl who had caused so much annoyance.

"That's true. She wouldn't listen to Ami. She was walking past Ami, Over there. She is with Ami" A guy pointed towards Ami and Sakura.

Sakura had "I'm pissed" written all over her face. Sasuke turned to see who it was. As soon as he turned he saw a blob of pink and then completely turned towards her. Sakura wriggled herself free from Ami's grip. She marched up to Sasuke. Not breaking the eye contact with him.

_Oh god! What did I do now? What the heck is she even doing here? Shouldn't she be resting? Here she comes! My poor ears! Fuck!_

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked her coldly. The rest of the employees were watching the scene.

"Told you not to come! See! You'll just get insulted now" Ami was snickering.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke repeated himself . Glaring at Sakura. The rest of them were now scared.

"Does my presence here annoy you so much?" Sakura asked in a cold tone.

"As a matter of fact it does. You are disturbing the working hours." Sasuke spoke blandly. _God! Its true that she is disturbing the working hours. Making a scene. Can't we deal it at home? Can't she fucking wait? Such a drama queen. Doesn't she know she should be resting? Not wander around? _

"Alright then. If my presence is annoying you so much then I will gladly leave you alone as long as you want." With that Sakura decided to walk away. She was angry and hurt. How could he belittle her in front of everyone? Without even considering the fact that she was his wife? That stung her a lot. She decided that she would leave him for good.

Sasuke was shocked. He understood what she meant. He couldn't let her walk away again! It will be too much for him to take .

"Sakura!" He called out.

The employees were shocked to see their boss actually call this woman's name.

"How do you know that stupid female Sasuke-sama?" Shiki asked. With venom. The girls were jealous that their handsome boss knew who she was and was giving his attention to her. If it was some other girl he would have never bothered to look twice at that girl and he would've ordered the security to throw her out. But this woman had been given attention. He had taken his time out to actually deal with her. Who was she?

"One more time I hear you bitch about her I will fire you" Sasuke spoke in a dark voice that meant trouble. The entire room went into shock mode.

Sakura hadn't so much turned to see Sasuke. Sasuke sighed. Stubborn woman.

"Sakura! Just come in. We'll talk." Sasuke spoke in desperation.

"Talk? What's there to talk? I annoy you right?" Sakura asked icily.

"God! I didn't want you here or anywhere but home cuz you were not well. That's why I asked you what you were doing here!" Sasuke explained. The rest were shocked to see that he was actually explaining himself to a woman!

"You made me come here!" Sakura retorted.

"What?" Sasuke was confused.

"YOU FUCKING MADE A DEAL WITH TSUNADE! SHE WAS MORE THAN HAPPY TO GIVE ME HOLIDAYS! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO GO APPLY FOR LEAVE?" Sakura was now venting her anger out.

"I FIND YOU NO WHERE WHEN I WAKE UP! HOW COULD EVEN LEAVE ME ALONE WHEN I WAS SICK? THEN I GO TO THE HOSPITAL TO FIND OUT WHAT YOU DID AND I COME HERE AND THOSE ANNOYING FANGIRL BITCHES THINK I'M THE FANGIRL . THEY DON'T HAVE THE COURTESY OR THE PATIENCE TO ASK ME FOR MY NAME AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU ACT LIKE ITS A CRIME THAT I'VE COME HERE" She spoke in one breathe.

"I was intending on submitting a complete resignation letter. Then I thought the leave would be enough for now. And get going. We are going to talk inside" Sasuke spoke clearly.

"You better have those bitches fired by the time I leave this place. I'm not going to put up with their shit." Sakura spat in Sasuke's face and went to his chamber.

"She just shouted at you!" One of his employee stated loudly.

The rest of them were wondering who it was. They never saw anyone shout at their boss. Much less a girl.

"Yes! She has all the rights to shout or do whatever she wants with me. And that is none of anyone's concern. I'm going to tell you this one last time. So listen carefully. I won't tolerate any of you talking that way to my wife. Ami, Shiki you're fired. No more arguments. Get back to work the rest of you" With that Sasuke went back to his chamber to face the wrath of one Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke.

_God! I'm so dead! How dare she ask me to fire them? She could've asked me to cut off their salary or something. They were fit for the job! Now I've to find someone else! This woman drives me crazy! Gee! Things I do for love! _

"That was boss's wife?"

"Holy shit! We didn't know that! Thank god we kept our mouth shut!"

"Ami and Shiki you should have asked for her name first"

"Better not mess with Uchiha-sama's wife. "

"Yea! She has so much control over him that he does everything she says without even questioning."

"That is true! He never did anything others asked him to do! "

"This is the first time we are actually getting to see his wife properly. On the news and paper it was just a glimpse."

"She is really pretty"

"Lets get back to work before we all get fired."

* * *

><p><strong>Well yea! This chapter was kinda rushed<strong>

**Sorry!**

**I'm going to stop this story. its not getting much reviews. **

**I'm going to jump to my new story which is getting a lot of response. **

**If this chapter gets a better response I'll continue.**

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love**

**Ja Ne! **


	25. They actually agree!

**I am so sorry that I took so**

**long to write the next chapter for this story!**

**So yea! If you guys keep reviewing I will continue!**

**So its all up to you people! **

**I should've updated a bit earlier.**

**But I had appointments with my dentist!**

**Now go ahead and enjoy this chapter! :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE'S CHAMBER<br>**

Sasuke entered his chamber making a long face. He was sure he was not going to hear the end of it. Why weren't the gods above ever nice to him? Damn that annoying pink haired nutcase! Its all her fault that he had to fire two employees. And had to show his employees that Sakura had a very firm grip over him. He saw the woman sitting on his chair with a scowl on her face. He knew it. She needed answers. He quietly approached her.

_There is no way I am going to tell her about those bastards! I bet she will freak out. God! My reasons better work. Here goes nothing!_

"Sakura" He called out to her softly.

She turned towards him and raised a fine eyebrow at him. Sasuke slowly closed the door behind him and locked. He then went next to her and sat down. She turned and started walking towards the window which showed a beautiful view of the mountains and the greenery. Sasuke sighed. What was he to do? He went and stood next to her. She ignored him completely and continued looking outside. Now Sasuke was losing his calm. No one ever ignored him and the nerve of this woman to ignore him! Damn her!

"Sakura" He repeated again.

"What Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a very irritated tone. How dare he go and get her off her work and then act so cold to her in front of so many people. Now she had her doubts. She didn't know if Sasuke truly loved her. She didn't know what was going through his mind.

Sasuke noticed that she had dropped the "Kun" from his name. He didn't like it at all. His name always had a ring to it when she used the suffix and called him. He was mad. But he wasn't going to show her that right now. Who knows what she would do. He sighed again.

"Sakura, listen. I am sorry for acting cold down there. Its just that there is a lot going on. So many deals and work to be done within short notice. Please. Understand. I am sorry. I swear I will make it up to you" Sasuke pleaded. _God! Just accept this apology! I am just protecting you! And I am so going out of character! Just for you! Never have I pleaded anyone all my life and here I am doing every thing I would never do, to please you! You better listen to me! _

"Fine. About my work! Don't you think I have a say in it? You want to take away little things that define me? Since when did you make decisions alone? Wait! I forgot! You were always selfish! So you decide alone. I mean you did decide to use me at the beginning. Here I thought you changed. Guess not! STUPID ME! Hoping for too much! " Sakura spoke in a cold sarcastic manner. She hadn't so much looked at Sasuke for the fear that he would see right through her eyes to her soul and notice she was on the verge of tears.

"Sakura!" Sasuke was shocked. Hint of hurt in her tone didn't go unnoticed by him. " You know that I truly love you! I swear I am sorry about the past! Please don't bring it up! I know I hurt you in many ways! And trust me I am going to make it up. As for the leave, I just didn't want you to overwork yourself..."

"You know I can still work for a few more months. Point is you should have discussed with me first!" Sakura raised her shaky voice.

"Please! Relax! I don't want any stress or strain on you or the baby! I don't want you to work. I want you to take this time to relax and enjoy. I want you to be happy. I thought we could go to Paris. For a month and then to Australia. Later spend some time with my family and you could get to know them. And then we could go to London until the baby is born. I thought you could come here with me to the office until we get to Paris in case you get bored. So is that too much to ask? If you don't want to then you could always go back and work. I'm sorry." With that Sasuke turned away and went and sat in his chair and started working.

Sakura couldn't move. She was shocked from what she heard! Sasuke cared so much and here she was doubting him. A silent tear dropped down her cheeks.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore and hence you acted cold. " Sakura finally spoke in a soft voice. Sasuke just looked away from his laptop.

"I thought you didn't care about what I had to say regarding my career. And I am so sorry I doubted you. I feel bad" Sakura was now crying. Sasuke sighed. He got up and went to her. Snaked his arms around her and rested his chin on her left shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"Shh. Its okay! So you still in with me? " Sasuke asked her softly.

"To Paris? Then yea! You know how sweet you can be?" Sakura smiled and asked.

"Hn. Only to you. And you should know that I am getting out of character and being a sap just to please you!" Sasuke whispered.

"I know! And I am sure you are uncomfortable showing emotions but with me you will have to since you've no other choice. you don't have to worry since I will be the only one to see your soft side!" Sakura turned to face him and smiled with a glint in her eyes.

"You better be the only person to see the other side of me! " Sasuke warned her.

"I don't think I will be the only one!" Sakura said with a mischievous voice. Now Sasuke looked at her in the eye. Their foreheads touching. Sasuke still held her around her waist.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Sasuke asked sexily.

"You will have to show emotions to your own flesh and blood" Sakura stated as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hn" Sasuke kissed her on lips. The kiss was a very passionate one. Sasuke's hands was now trailing down her back. Sakura moaned. Then pushed him away. Sasuke scowled at this.

"Not now Mister. CEO! We are at your office! And you don't want one of your employee walking in on us when we are doing it! Do you?" Sakura asked while grinning. _God! Sasuke-kun looks so adorable like a child when he scowls! I got to be the luckiest woman on this planet!_

"Fine! But tonight you better make it up!" Sasuke smirked.

"Sure! Am I to leave or Am I to stay?" Sakura asked.

"Don't. Stay here. We'll go out for lunch. Then we have to meet the others and Aniki at the Uchiha compound." Sasuke was back to working on his computer. Sakura sat opposite to him.

"That's nice! I haven't seen them in a while! So its going to be just us at the clan place eh?" Sakura asked. She was pleased to find out that those other stubborn Uchihas weren't going to be there.

"No. Some of them are back. Mom and dad are still in the US." Sasuke stated, preoccupied with his work.

"WHAAAT! Please don't tell me that your fangirl is one of them who is back! She and her mother hate me like crazy!" Sakura spat. She was mad.

"I don't know if they are back. But don't worry I will be there. So nothing's going to happen to you. " Sasuke spoke.

"Mou! Sasuke-kun! Its so boring here! All you do is work when I am around! What am I gonna do now?" Sakura whined to her husband.

"You don't want me to work on you! If I did you wouldn't be bored. So you wanna let me work on you?" Sasuke asked while smirking like an arrogant bastard.

"You! You are such a pervert! Don't you have any decency left? I will go ahead and read one of those novels while you work!" Sakura stomped off towards the book shelf that held varieties of novel. She started going through them and then picked a book and laid down on the couch and started reading.

Sasuke just smirked after looking at her. He then smiled to himself and got back to work.. _Its better this way! Having her right in front of me. I don't have to worry so much. She is safe here. And I am really content with life. _

* * *

><p><strong>SHIKAMARU &amp; INO- INO'S FLOWER SHOP<strong>

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN YOU BIG NARA JERK!" Ino was now screaming. Shika just sighed. It was too troublesome to explain things to her.

"Ino! Stop screaming. I don't want you to work until the baby is born!" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST CLOSE MY STORE AND SIT AT HOME? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH PROFIT I AM MAKING RIGHT NOW?" Ino screamed in his face. Shika rubbed his ears.

"I have some one in mind for looking after the shop while you're gone.." Shika stated.

"I'm listening" Ino folded her arms across her chest and was intently staring at her husband. Silently giving him a look that meant ' this better be good.'

"I have a cousin. She can look after your shop. She even agreed. Sabuko Temari." Shikamaru explained hoping his mad wife will agree.

"TEMARI? AS IN T-E-M-A-R-I?" Ino exclaimed.

"Yea!" Shikamaru said, raising an eyebrow at his wife meaning to ask her did she know her.

"We four know Temari since college days! That chick! We haven't heard from her in a while! Last we heard was that she was dating Inuzuka Kiba.!That was like during the first year of college! So how is she?" Ino was totally excited. She couldn't wait to tell the other girls.

"She is now married to Kiba. Has a month old baby girl!" Shika spoke in a relaxed manner. He had a hunch Ino would go along with his plans.

"OMG! I can't wait to meet her! Stupid Kiba didn't tell me or the other three anything! " She was now mad. Few moments later she calmed down and looked at Shika,

"I am ready to leave the shop at Temari's hands! " She smiled at her husband. Shikamaru relaxed and smiled.

"We will be going to meet my clan! Then we will go to places you want to go! Is that okay?" Shikamaru asked her with hopeful eyes.

"I think the plan is awesome!" Ino went up to him and kissed him lovingly. He kissed her back gladly.

"We are meeting the others at the Uchiha compound today evening." Shikamaru whispered.

"That's great. Its been a while since we all met" Ino whispered back. Still embracing him.

_I never knew Shika-kun could be so caring! He is worried about me and the baby! He will make such a good father. He wants me to be happy! I'm so thankful._

_Thank god! She agreed! I just can't let her out of my sight. She needs to be safe. I will make up for all my past doings. I will make it all up to her. _

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO &amp; HINATA- ICHIRAKU<br>**

They were now sitting inside a cafe. Ichiraku ramen bar to be more specific.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked politely.

"Its that..." Naruto didn't know how to tell her.

"Naruto-kun in an hour I have another class to attend to. I only came here cuz you said it was urgent. I had to find a substitute for my current class just to meet you here" She reminded.

"Oh yea! Right! Its just that I don't want you to work until the baby is born!" There he felt better now that he spat it out.

"What! Why?" Hinata was shocked.

"I have a very good explanation for that" Naruto gulped and said.

"Explain." Hinata ordered coldly.

"I don't want you to stress yourself. I know you can work for a few more days. But I want you to relax. I want you to meet my entire clan and then we can have a very long relaxed vacation. its good for the baby and you!" Naruto explained nervously.

"Is that all?" Hinata asked.

"And we will be seeing the others at Teme's place today evening." Naruto was eying his wife carefully.

Suddenly Hinata smiled.

"Thank you for the concern Naruto-Kun! I am so happy that you care so much! I am in with your plans! And I haven't seen the others in a while. Guess this could be a good break! I will just finish today's work and then apply for leave!"

"Thanks Hinata-chan! I thought you would never agree and get mad at me!" Naruto was so relieved and truly happy.

"How can I ever be mad at you? You're so silly!" Hinata hugged him. He returned the hug.

"Now can we order?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"Of course!" Hinata grinned back.

_OMG! I will get to spend so much time with Naruto-kun! I am so happy!_

_Thank god she agreed! I can keep her safe now! I am so glad!_

They continued their early lunch peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>NEJI &amp; TENTEN- HIGHWAY<br>**

"So where are we going Neji-kun?" Tenten asked, pissed.

"on a long drive" Neji explained.

"SO YOU PULLED ME OUT OF WORK JUST TO TAKE ME ON A LONG DRIVE? YOU LIED TO ME SAYING THAT WE HAD SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TALK ABOUT?" Tenten was now screaming.

"Quiet down! I don't want people looking our way and making it tomorrow's headlines!" Neji groaned. Why couldn't she ever listen to him completely?

"I am not going to! I don't care what they print! THE NERVE OF YOU! HYUUGA!" Tenten was really mad. She was about to murder someone and Neji looked perfect for the victim.

"GOD! WILL YOU LET ME FINISH? STOP SCREAMING AND LET ME COMPLETE. ITS IMPORTANT!" Neji lost his calm and shouted back.

"Fine. What is it?" Tenten crossed her arms and laid it on her chest and looked out the window. The highway was a nice place.

"I want you to stop working until the baby is born" Neji said it. And it only took Tenten seconds to get pissed.

"YOU WANT ME TO STOP WORKING? WHY?" Tenten was now very furious.

"LET ME COMPLETE" Neji shouted back.

"Fine" Tenten grumbled.

"I want you to meet the clan and then we go on a very long holiday until the baby is born. I want us to spend more time together since we'll be busy after the baby arrives. I don't want you to strain yourself. I'm just looking out for you. Is it such a bad thing?" Neji asked looking ahead of the road.

Tenten felt guilty. She bent her head down in shame. _He was just looking out for me and here I went on shouting at him. I'm such a witch._

"I'm so sorry! Neji-kun. It would be nice to spend more time with you. I am looking forward to go ahead with your plans. I am so sorry that I was a witch!" Tenten whispered.

"Its okay!" Neji looked at her and kissed her on the forehead. She kissed him back in the same place. And smiled at him.

"So when will our holiday start?" Tenten asked curiously.

"After we have met with the others " Neji said.

"The others are coming too? That's awesome!" Tenten chirped.

"No! We are meeting the others today evening at Sasuke's place. Then we all head out separately for vacation. Is that Okay? " Neji asked her uncertainly.

"Of course its okay! Now drive me back to my office so I can apply for leave!" Tenten smiled and told him. Neji smiled back and was driving her back to her office.

_I'm so happy! Neji is such a sweetheart! He loves me so much and our baby too!_

_Thank the lord I convinced her! Now all I have to do is keep her safe which is fairly easy._

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE &amp; SAKURA- SASUKE'S CHAMBER<br>**

Sasuke had now finished his work. he looked up to see if Sakura was still reading the novel. He walked up to her and stood near her. Only to be mildly surprised. She was fast asleep. Sasuke smiled at this. She looked so calm and peaceful.

_She looks so innocent. So fragile. Its like she very much resembles the flower she is named after. I have to protect her no matter what. I can't lose someone who means the world to me. _

He slowly picked up the book and kept it back in the book shelf. He then laid her down properly on the couch. He dialed a number and ordered their lunch to his chamber. He didn't want to wake her up just to go out and eat. He decided on waking her up after the food got here. In the meanwhile he decided to check up on the others. So he decided to WhatsApp them

**WhatsApp-**

**ROOKIES (GROUP)**

_**You guys succeeded? - U.S**_

After a few mins he got replies.

_**Yea! - N.S  
><strong>_

_**Yes! - H.N**_

_**Believe it! - U.N**_

_**Dobe you better not have spilled the truth. - U.S**_

_**Yea! If you did , you are dead meat! - H.N**_

_**Don't make things even more troublesome! -N.S**_

_**SHUT UP GUYS! I DID NOT TELL HER THE TRUTH! - U.N**_

_**Good for you! So any leads on those bastards? - N.S**_

_**Nothing so far. I don't know what Aniki knows though. -U.S**_

_**We need to be more careful. So yea, the vacation plan is pretty good to keep them safe. -H.N**_

_**Its only a matter of time before they strike. Yahiko is a fast one. He doesn't waste time.- U.N**_

_**I think nii-san will get the whole Akatsuki involved. - H.N**_

_**I thought the same. Nii-san better have a plan. - N.S**_

_**I bet he has a plan! Nii-san always has a plan! So we just have to worry about the girls for now. - U.N**_

_**Dobe's right for once. I will see you guys in the evening. Ja! -U.S**_

_**Ja! - U.N**_

_**Ja! - N.S**_

_**Ja! - H.N**_

With that the boys went back to their respective work. The girls sounded pretty happy about the plans. They just didn't have any idea about the truth. Sasuke decided to wake up Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys do know what today is right? <strong>

**ITS THE 23rd OF JULY!**

**Its Sasuke-kun's birthday! **

**So I decided to upload the next chapter on his birthday! **

**So HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SASUKE-KUN! MUCH LOVE TO HIM! **

**I swear I love him with all my heart! There just can't be anyone other than him in my heart! **

**Happy Birthday to him! I am so glad that we share the same birthday month! I was born on the 1st of July! And he on the 23rd! :-D **

**ANYWAYS! Getting back to our story, how did you guys find this chapter? If you guys wanna know what's gonna happen next then you better REVIEW ah! **

**So go ahead and R&R. **

**Look out for my other story.- The Cop and The Culprit. I have updated the next chapter! Yes! I am updating all my stories as a treat since its Sasu-chan's b'day! **

**blaH:- I hope you're happy! **

**Now R&R.**

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love! **

**Ja Ne! **


	26. Apology

**Hey guys! **

**I was wondering if I should break this story into two parts or should I finish it at one go! I was wondering the other day that I should end this story with the couples going off for a vacation and start part 2 of this story on what happens on their vacation! **

**And I thought you guys have the right to vote and decide if I should make it into two parts or go with the flow! If you guys want me to continue this story then please do sincerely cast your votes! **

**Thank you for taking out your time to read this! And if you guys want me to continue then you all know what to do! REVIEW! **

**Well anyways! I will be waiting for your opinions! I love you all! Until next time! Till then you all know what to do-Spread the SasuSaku love! :-D **

**Ja Ne Minna! :-) **

**P.S: My college will start from August 1st. Since I have taken up engineering it'll be hard to write every week. So expect late updates! Please have some patience. I promise I am going to finish this story! **


	27. The witches try to kill

**Sorry I took so long to update!**

**I have been caught up with my college work!**

**Anyway I decided to finish this story at one go **

**rather than splitting it up! **

**The long wait is over!**

**You guys go ahead and enjoy this chapter! :-D **

* * *

><p><strong>THE TOKYO AIRPORT<br>**

Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata stood opposite Sasuke and Sakura with their bags packed. Slight relief on the guys face and bright smiles on the girls face! Yes! For now they were escaping the horrible situation. Now all they needed to do is to keep the secret going until a year and few months. If the lady luck was on their side they would just finish off the matter without telling the girls a thing about it. For the girls it would be like nothing was out of the normal. The guys just looked at each other meaningfully. They silently understood and decided to keep in mind what Itachi had told them yesterday evening at the compound. The plan was to be carried out smoothly.

On the other side, the girls had smiling faces! They moved away a bit farther from the boys to have a girl talk.

"I can't believe I'm going on such a long vacation! Who would have thought these guys had a romantic side to them?" Ino was chirping away happily.

"I swear! I want to see how they would react after the baby is born!" Tenten joined Ino.

"If its a boy, I'm sure they will make sure they turn out to be gentleman and to be cold at the same time!" Hinata was imagining the future days.

"If its a girl, I'm pretty sure that they would become the overprotective daddys!" Sakura was giggling.

"Well then! We'll bee seeing each other after 8 months. It will be a long time! Just be safe" Ino commented, concern in her eyes.

"Yea! I will miss you guys so much! Keep in touch okay?" Hinata spoke. With sad eyes.

"This will be the first time that we'll be apart from each other. That too for so long!" Tenten sighed. Sadness evident in her tone.

"Girls! I do believe that we have separate lives now! Our own family! We've been together all our lives and we will be forever! But its time we gave our attention to different aspects of life! Don't you guys feel bad! Its just a matter of time! Then we'll be together again in the Dollar mansion!" Sakura tried to cheer up girls hiding the fact that even she was sad.

"Sak is right! Well then, it will be a long time since we'll be able to see each other. " Tenten commented with a smile.

"Guess we should get going then!" Hinata added.

"Alright forehead! Call before you leave! Have a nice week here with Sasuke! We'll see you around!" Ino came and hugged Sakura.

"Sure! Pig! You guys keep in touch okk? Be safe! Don't strain yourselves! We'll see each other soon!" Sakura hugged Ino back. Hinata and Tenten joined. It was a beautiful one min hug.

"See you girls!" Tenten chirped and went near Neji.

"See ya" Hinata waved and went next to Naruto.

"Bye!" Ino went next to Shikamaru.

"Safe journey!" Sakura smiled at them and went next to Sasuke.

"Alright teme! You better keep your eyes open! I'll see you soon"

"Hn"

"See ya Guys! Just don't drag any trouble. It will become too troublesome!" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Have a nice holiday! We'll see you soon!" Neji spoke.

"You better take good care of my girls!" Sakura threatened.

"The same goes for all you guys!" Hinata joined in.

"Gee! No need to sound so scary!" Naruto muttered.

"Well who knows what you guys will do if you aren't warned before hand" Ino said offhandedly.

"Woman!" Sasuke sighed.

"If one of them are in bad shape, consider yourselves dead when I come back!" Tenten said in a sickening sweet tone.

The boys looked at each other and gulped. Who would want to face their wrath? Not them.

"Okay!"They muttered.

"Alright then! Lets move! Its time!" Ino exclaimed. The three girls started making their move.

The guys finally fist bumped and left to their respective terminals.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. Sakura smiled. She was remembering what happened the afternoon she had spent in his office. In a week she will be off to Paris with Sasuke.

"Lets go" Sasuke said.

"Hmm."

Sasuke took her hand and started making his way towards his car.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called out.

"Hn?" Sasuke answered

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sakura asked nervously.

"What did I forget?" Sasuke stopped and looked at her with a fine brow raised at her.

"Your fangirls!" Sakura reminded him. She watched how Sasuke's calm facade changed into an irritating mask.

"Fuck! We'll leave through the back gate!" Sasuke started pulling her towards the back gate.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said again.

"What?" Sasuke asked in an irritated tone.

"No matter how we leave , they'll get you while we make it to the car!" Sakura said dejectedly.

"Screw this!" Sasuke then started walking out of the main exit. He didn't have time for his stupid fangirls. Not that he had any before. He needed to track down Yahiko! And his annoying wife was being annoying right now by reminding him of those brainless bimbos.

Sakura was a bit taken aback from his tone. His movements were too harsh. She didn't know what wrong she did. She was wondering if she should ask him what's wrong. She decided against it. She didn't want to face his wrath.

Soon they made their way to the car only to see so many girls swooning,drooling,squealing and with hearts in their eyes. To make matters worse the media was there too. Sasuke looked at Sakura. Soon she understood why he looked at her. She covered her face with her stoll.

"Uchiha Sasuke is it true that the other three left for a vacation?"

"When are you going to make a formal appearance with your wife to the media?

"Do you have plans of starting a family?"

"Sasuke-kunnn! I love you soooo muchhhhh!"

"Can you give me your autograph?"

"OMG! You look so sexy right now"

"FAINT"

"CRASH"

"HE IS SO FREAKING HOT!"

"HEY WE CAN SEE HIS WIFE'S FACE A BIT! SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE IS PRETTY TOO" A guy shouted.

"SERIOUSLY?"

"SHE LOOKS SEXY! ONLY IF WE COULD SEE HER FACE PROPERLY"

"HE IS LIKE A FREAKING GREEK GOD"

Sasuke was absolutely pissed. He didn't need this now. He had work to do dammit! What pissed him even more was that some guys were eying his _wife_ .

"PRETTY WIFE OF THE UCHIHA SHOW YOUR FACE!"

Sakura was startled. But then she came back to her senses soon. She was hoping Sasuke wouldn't take out his anger on one of those men. Before she could finish her thoughts, her dear husband had already walked up to that fellow and punched him in the face.

"Don't. You. Ever. Talk. About. Her. The. Women. In. My. Family. Are. Off. Limits. To. Everyone" Sasuke spoke sternly with a dangerous edge to it.

"Aa" That guy said arrogantly. Smirking (Even though he was sacred to death on the inside). Sasuke saw this. He was back with the cool facade again.

"If you do continue, I'm sure you'll be facing Itachi soon." Sasuke smirked and went near his car. Sakura followed. The people around them went quite. None of them ever wanted to face angry Itachi or angry Sasuke . The brothers were known to be deadly. They kept numb and allowed the couple to drive away.

Sasuke was relieved when he was on the highway. Now he could go trace Yahiko. That bastard. Sasuke was still pissed cuz he was already late on doing his job. He never was late. Damn those people!

Sakura decided to ask what's wrong.

"Sasuke-kun! What's wrong? You've been acting weird" Sakura asked out of concern.

"Jut shut up Sakura! You're so annoying. Must you always ask? Can't you give a minute for myself?" Sasuke shouted at her. Sakura was too shocked to respond. Sasuke felt a bit better after taking his frustration out. Even though not completely.

Sakura didn't utter a word through out the drive. Sasuke kept his focus on the road. Soon they were in front of the Uchiha gate. Guards opened the gate and let Sasuke drive through. They were now in front of the main door of the house. Sakura didn't know why they were here. It had only been hours since they were in this place.

"Go on inside. Wait for me to pick you up" Sasuke ordered .

Sakura got out without saying a word to him. Not even a nod. Sasuke made sure she went inside. Then he left towards his office.

* * *

><p><strong>INSIDE THE CLAN HOUSE- BALL ROOM<br>**

Sakura walked inside the house and made her way to the ballroom. She saw some of the maids cleaning. They all bowed down to her out of respect. She smiled back at them.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned back to see who was calling her. And then she finally saw who it was. _God! Not her! Why her? I was about have some peace and now its all gone! Witch._

"Mika-san" Sakura called out of fake respect.

"Hn. How come you are here alone?" Mika, the super witch Sasuke's aunt was examining Sakura from top to bottom.

"Well Sasuke-kun had work. So he left me here, alone" Sakura answered in the same stern tone.

"Are you sure you're not here to steal anything?" Mika spat. Mika didn't like Sakura one bit. Because of the pink haired monster, her daughter couldn't get married to Sasuke.

"I don't know if I should be asking you that question. Plus I don't have to steal anything from here since I have all the rights to take whatever I want" Sakura said coldly.

"How dare you speak to me like that? You slut!" Mika was pissed. How dare this girl belittle her?

"Slut? Its your daughter who's a slut. Not me! Can't you mind your own business?" Sakura spat back. _This means war!_

"I'm an elder Uchiha! I will make sure Fugaku hears about this! I bet he will throw you out of our family. You don't even deserve our family name! You don't deserve Sasuke! You slept with him so many times and made sure he fell in your trap and then you made him your husband to steal all our money!" Mika accused Sakura. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"That's right mother! I bet she slept with hundreds of guys.! Who knows if she was pregnant with the amount of sleeping she has done with other guys! We need to throw her out of the family." Mitisha, Mika's daughter joined in.

Sakura wanted to shout back at the two and beat the shit out of them. Suddenly she remembered that she was carrying her and Sasuke's child inside of her. She decided to not strain herself or the baby. She then slowly smiled at the two witches.

"That speech you both just gave deserves a standing ovation" Sakura spoke slyly. The mother and daughter were grinning, thinking that she would agree to their accusations.

"A standing ovation from **MY MIDDLE FINGER! **I don't wanna argue with you or your mother and strain myself or strain my baby! Good day!" Sakura turned away and walked out of the door gracefully. Mika and Mitisha were dumbfounded! They weren't sure if they were hallucinating or if they heard her right.

"She's pregnant" Mitisha said in a shock-surprised tone.

"Yea!" Mika was gaping.

"MOTHER! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING. WE CAN'T LET HER HAVE A BABY. IF WE DO, SASUKE-KUN WILL NEVER BE MINE" Mitisha wailed.

"How about we just kill the baby?" Mika asked evilly.

"kill? But how?" Her daughter was confused.

"We'll push Sakura from the stairs or make her slip. When she falls, the baby will definitely get hurt. Then the baby dies. Fugaku and Mikoto won't be pleased after hearing about her miscarriage. They would want to disown her since she couldn't even give them a grandkid. Sasuke will be pissed and wouldn't want to look at her cuz she failed to give him an heir. Failed to carry his baby. She won't be able to see any of their faces cuz she killed her own child with her carelessness."

"But what if Sasuke decides to try another time?" Mitisha asked worriedly. She didn't want to give up on Sasuke.

"We can get a fake certificate from the doctor saying she can't carry kids." Mika grinned evilly.

"But she is a doctor, MOTHER!" Mitisha was shouting.

"But she won't be able to conduct the tests herself since she'll be in an emotional state. By the time she recovers you'd have been married to Sasuke and you would be carrying his heir!" Mika winked at her daughter.

"Mother! You are so brilliant!" Mitisha hugged her mother out of happiness.

"So what do we do now?" Her daughter questioned.

"We go find her. We ask a maid to call Sakura down to the kitchen. While Sakura descends the stairs, she'll slip since we would've applied oil and water to the marble floor" Mika explained.

"Alright then! Lets get this show on the road. " Mitisha said. She sent a maid to get Sakura to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE'S CHAMBER.<strong>

"You traced Yahiko?" Itachi was asking his brother.

"Yea! He is on the outskirts of Tokyo. That's what we found out after we traced his cell phone" Sasuke was rubbing his temples.

"Where did you drop off Sakura?" Itachi was leafing through Yahiko's history.

"Clan compound. " Sasuke answered.

"Hn"

"I found out a bit about Yahiko's plan through an agent." Sasuke said. Looking directly in Itachi's eyes.

"Go on" the elder Uchiha commanded.

"He wants to draw all the girls to the outskirts and then blackmail us."

"Why would he blackmail us now?" Itachi was wondering out loud.

"Why? Don't forget the fact that the guy holds a grudge against us since we bought his shares. He now wants us to hand over the company." Sasuke was glaring.

"Of course he would want the company! Rookie is the world's number one company. Now wouldn't he want that? Bastard." Itachi spat angrily.

"Does Konan know?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Where are the other two located?"

"The other two are in the city."

"Do they know that Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru left?" Itachi now turned towards Sasuke and asked him in all his seriousness.

"No. They don't" Sensing Itachi's next question, Sasuke decided to answer. " Neither do they know that the Akatsuki are involved"

"Good! Keep it that way. Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow. Relax. We will be making the first move even before they realize" Itachi patted his brother's shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly. Sasuke felt a wave of relief wash over him. He smirked in turn. Itachi walked out of Sasuke's office.

On the way, Itachi was scowling. _Those bastards! They just can't stay away from my family. I bet Yahiko will want revenge against me too, for what I did to him last time! dammit! No one messes with my family. When I say family I mean even Naruto, Shika and Neji!_

Sasuke decided to pick Sakura up and then head towards the Dollar mansion. He suddenly realized how he had treated Sakura few hours back. He was harsh to her. He realized she was hurt. Damn! Now he need to be extra sorry!_ Why the fuck couldn't I watch my anger? Screw me!_ With those thoughts Sasuke left his office and started driving towards the clan house.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAN HOUSE- THE KITCHEN<strong>

Sakura was slowly making her way to the kitchen , wondering why the two people who hated her the most would call her down? She slowly made her way down . She started descending the stairs. After a min or two, the kitchen came into view. So did the smiling *coughfakesmilecough* faces of the two witches. There was only two or three steps for Sakura to descend . As soon as she took the next step , Sakura slipped and was falling face front. Sakura was horrified. She didn't know what to do to stop herself.

She suddenly caught on to the wooden railing of the stairs. Then slowly avoided falling face front. She was glad she didn't hurt herself or the baby. She sat down after catching her breathe. She was wondering what would happen if she had hit the floor. Her baby! Would it have survived the fall? What would Sasuke say? What would her in-laws say? She was too scared right now.

"Sakura!"

"..."

"Sakura"

"..."

"Sakura"

"..."

No response. The two of the ladies turned to each other and started whispering.

"Damn! She didn't fall! " Mika muttered

"You think we could try again?" Mitisha asked

"Not today! It'll become obvious"

"You think the baby would be hurt even in the slightest bit?"

"I don't think so. Since she caught herself in time"

"Should we help her?"

"No! It'll become clear to her that we were up to something. We'll just ask from here!"

Mitisha nodded.

"Sakura! You okay?" Mitisha asked.

"..."

Sakura was having a train of thoughts and she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

"Do you need help?" Mika was faking the concern in her voice.

The girls failed to notice another presence enter the kitchen.

"Sakura" Mika called again.

Sasuke who had entered the kitchen was watching the scene in front of him. He was wondering why Sakura wasn't responding to them. This time he decided to call her.

"SAKURA" Sasuke called out sternly. This time Sakura seemed to have snapped out of her thoughts. She turned towards Sasuke.

"Why haven't you been responding? They have been calling you since the last five minutes!" Sasuke demanded. Sakura was too wary to answer him.

"Sakura dear! You should be more careful! You shouldn't walk so fast! It is bad for the baby!" Mika spoke in a sickening sweet voice.

"Yea! Don't you want the baby or something? Is that why you were walking around like you weren't pregnant at all?" Mitisha asked innocently. Actually faked the innocence.

Sakura didn't answer. She realized what the mother daughter duo had planned earlier. What they were trying to do now .They wanted Sasuke to believe that she didn't want the child. She wanted to shout back. But nothing came out of her.

Sasuke was suddenly shocked. He was wondering if she really didn't want the child. Was she not happy to have his kids? Was she just pretending to love him? Was she getting him back for what he had done to her?

Sasuke finally made a move and took Sakura in his hands and led her out of the house. Towards the car. Sakura sat inside. Sasuke closed the door. He then sat in the drivers seat. Then started to drive away. Unknown to the two of them, the two witches were grinning.

Sasuke and Sakura were a good two miles away from the compound. Sakura latched her right hand to Sasuke's left, which was on the gear. Sasuke looked at her. He could see she was scared.

"Sakura? You okay?" He asked

"Sasuke-kun just wait for a few mins" She said and she withdrew her hands and she started checking herself up. After a few mins she sighed in relief. Sasuke was puzzled.

"Everything's okay!" Sakura said in a wary voice.

"You seemed scared." Sasuke stated.

"I don't ever want to go to that place" Sakura frowned.

"Why?"

"Your aunt and your cousin tried to kill the baby!" Sakura said flatly. Sasuke was taken aback from what he heard. So he pulled over the car to a side on the deserted highway. He made Sakura look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"I'm not lieing. When I went in the house they started calling me a slut and stuff. I just ignored them and went up to rest. Then Mitisha sent a maid to tell me to meet them in the kitchen. When I walked the last three steps of the stairs , I slipped. If it wasn't for the wooden railing of the stairs I would have fell face first and the baby would have got hurt. Looks like they don't like me being with you. The planned this. And when I would fall and the baby wouldn't survive they decided to replace me with Mitisha by giving your parents a reason along the lines of I cannot bear kids anymore or I didn't want the child so I purposefully killed my own flesh and blood." Sakura spoke in a distant voice.

Sasuke just stayed blank. How could he have not known? Of course those witches would harm his wife all the time! He was dumb enough to leave her there! Tsunade's words were playing itself in his mind. She couldn't be stressed! God! Why was he so stupid?

"Sakura!" He pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapped around her tightly. Protectively. Her head resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have shouted at you in the morning. I shouldn't have left you in that house. I just wanted you to be safe and not alone. So I thought you could stay at the clan's house till I finish work. It doesn't matter. I'll just take you with me from now on. Where ever I go, You follow. I swear I will deal with those two." Sasuke was speaking seriously. He sounded so angry about his family trying to do that to his wife. Sakura could feel the anger radiating off him.

"Its okay Sasuke-kun. I know you've questions. We can talk later. I'm tired. Can we go home?" Sakura asked warily.

"Hn" With that, Sasuke kissed her forehead and held her right hand while he drove in his right hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that I took so long to update!<strong>

**Well How did you guys find this chapter?**

**Do you think Sasuke and Sakura's kid will survive?**

**What has Yahiko and gang planned?**

**Will Mika and Mitisha sit quiet?**

**If you guys wanna know, you better REVIEW!**

**I'm so happy to tell you all that I won't be breaking the story into two since none of you want it in two parts!**

**Now all of you R&R. If all of you do, I'll update sooner.**

**I got a lot of ideas for the forthcoming chapters!**

**You guys wanna know what happens right? Then R&R**

**If I don't get enough reviews I ain't updating!**

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love!**

**Ja Ne! **


	28. The wannabe barbie doll

**I know I know...**

**That I took so freaking long to update! I'm sorry**

**I have been caught up with college work...**

**And let me tell you that I am lagging behind in math!**

**I swear I can't handle math and I am being stressed! **

**Plus I'm _kinda sorta maybe_ stalking a guy ..**

**I have this huge crush on him...I was so excited that I got his number **

**and totally forgot on updating the stories.. SORRY**

**Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this one! **

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE'S OFFICE<br>**

"Dobe I swear I'll murder you!" A pissed off Uchiha was screaming at his best blond friend on the phone.

"_Teme! I swear! I didn't mean it to happen! I was just you know...Trying to make another deal with that fellow.. I had no idea he was rooting for Yahiko" Naruto's voice was strained. He was sweating beads. Not even he wanted to face the wrath of his best friend. _

"I'll see what I can do. Till then don't let me hear your voice" Sasuke snarled and shut his phone. He was trying so hard to relax. A few mins after the phone call, there was a slight knock on the door. Sasuke turned his head towards the door and stared for a while.

"Come in" He said in an UN-interested voice. He looked down at the papers lieing on the table.

The door soon opened and a young lady walked through the door and stood before Sasuke.

"Good morning" The lady greeted. That's when Sasuke turned his head up to see who it was. His face as emotionless as ever. The girl gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Hn"

"I am here to apply for the job. I was told to come and meet you personally at this time of the day" The girl winked at him and kept smiling. Sasuke was as expressive as a stone.

"Sit down. Pass me your resume." Sasuke ordered. He knew very well who she was. Why she was here. Who sent her. He didn't have the need to let her know anything.

_I wasn't called a genius for nothing! You think I am so much going to be fazed by a mere wannbe barbie doll? Guess you should let someone else do the background check for you next time around, Yahiko! _

Sasuke smirked to himself. Then looked up to her .

"So you're Utada Hanika. How badly do you want this job?" He questioned her in authority. Without breaking the eye contact. Hanika blushed.

"I really need it. I would do anything to keep this job" Hanika purred. Sasuke knew well that she was trying to seduce him. So he decided to play along.

"What would you do?" He asked stoically.

Hanika moved her hand through her hair and then to her nape and to her top, slightly pulling her shirt apart to reveal some cleavage and crossed her legs in a sexy manner.

"Anything you want! I could come anytime you call me... I would entertain you tooo. I'm very good at it" She said shyly, Trying hard to get him.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you..I have someone who would do all that to me." Sasuke said smugly.

"I could be better than her." She tried convincing him.

"There is no one better than my wife. So you shouldn't get your hopes high" Sasuke spoke in a very serious manner. He saw the smile slide off her face. He felt satisfied. He had done a good job of breaking her. Its not like it was the first time he broke someone up.

"So you're married? " She was shocked. There.. All her plans went to the drains. _Damn that Yahiko! He didn't tell me Uchiha was married. Here I thought I would snag him while finishing off Yahiko's job. I thought of hitting two birds with one stone. _

"Yes" He gave her a straight answer. Before she could ask any further question, Sasuke's 920 started ringing. He saw who the caller was and smiled.

"Seems like you've woken up" Sasuke greeted , a smirk playing on his face. Hanika could see the way his eyes lightened She had seen his unfazed state. Now she was seeing a different side of him and she was pissed that there was only one woman who could make him do the impossible.

"_The nerve of you to leave me alone! I swear Uchiha! I will make you pay hell! " Sakura was fuming. She was so pissed that her husband had run off to his confines . And totally ignored the fact that she was sleeping. _

"I promise to be home soon. I'll make it up. We'll go out some where" He tried to reason with her.

"_You better make it up to me! Asshole! " Sakura screamed one last time and cut the call._

Sasuke sighed and looked up at Hanika now.

"Seems like your wife is pretty mad at you" She spoke grudgingly.

"What goes on in my private life isn't your business nor is it up for discussion. We are here to talk about your job" Sasuke stated coldly. His expressionless facade back.

"So do I get the job?" She asked, a bit hopeful.

"You do get the job. Only for a fact that I have found some use for you. Not cuz you meet the company's requirement. And I don't tolerate slut-ish behavior in my company. " He told her strictly.

"And you better know how people around here dress up. You may show up at 10 tomorrow. Remember I don't tolerate tardiness" Sasuke spoke in an unforgiving manner.

Hanika got up and left for the door. She slowly walked out the door . She got his message crystal clear. She couldn't mess with him or his wife. He was taken and she stood no chance. She has to do her work silently without being noticed. She was now panicking.

_So all the rumors about Uchiha Sasuke being ruthless and cold . Strict and Stoic . Cut and clear is all fucking true. I don't stand a chance. He has the eye of a hawk. He's after all a genius. I just hope I get to finish Yahiko's job. Damn! Like every other girl I have this huge crush on him! First I should meet Yahiko. That jerk! _

She soon opened her phone and called Yahiko and asked him to meet her in the dark alley square.

* * *

><p><strong>SKYPE SESSION<br>**

Sasuke was very pleased to know that the opportunity was knocking his door. He knew why she was here. But he didn't have a complete picture of it. He decides to text his friends and tell them about the new found information.

_**"Got an overview of Yahiko's plan."- U.S**_

After what seemed like 10mins, his phone started vibrating. He checked to see what his friends had to say about it.

_**"What's that asshole up to?" -N.S**_

_**"I got some leads on him too" - H.N**_

_**"Fill me in! I want some action" -U.N**_

_**"Come on Skype" - U.S**_

With that, Sasuke got his laptop and signed into Skype. He waited for the others to log in. It took about another 5 mins for all of them to log in.

"Teme!" Naruto grinned ear to ear.

"Hn"

"Guys!" Shikamaru yawned.

"What's that you found out?" Neji greeted everyone.

"He sent a girl to do his job" Sasuke stated plainly.

"How cheap can he get?" Shika spat in disgust.

"So I take it you met the girl" Naruto stated.

"I did"

"Then?" Neji prompted Sasuke to continue.

"Name is Hanika. Came in as if she wanted a job. Totally tried and failed to seduce me! She thinks I don't know about her" Sasuke said smugly.

"Damn straight! She'd fail. Who the heck can seduce a block of ice?" Naruto said in a contemplative manner.

"Shut the fuck up dobe!" Sasuke glared.

"Cut it out you two" Shikamaru always ended up calming those two.

"I know why he sent Hanika to you" Neji started. All of them stared at him. Urging him to go on.

"He wants to bring down the company from within. He wants her to get on your good side and make you blindly sign the papers of power and ownership transfer. I know this cuz I saw a few papers under your name, my name and you two's name being made. In a crime center here. He's got a lawyer from around here." Neji explained.

"I think he would want to ruin the auction! Guys! That's it! When we make claims on other minor companies and get them under control, he'd claim our company as his. He just wants Hanika to get us to sign those papers. Be careful what you sign. " Shikamaru warned the others.

"That's right! I got a person to look for Hanika's background. Will mail the details to you all by tomorrow . I gotta leave. Hinata-Chan is calling!" Naruto grinned to the others.

"You are so whipped! Dobe!" Sasuke mocked his best friend.

"I'll take care of you when I get back teme! Till then have all the fun you want! I'll make you bow down to me!" Naruto screamed in anger and signed out.

"Should he always make such a dramatic exit?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Should you always be lazy?" Neji mocked this time.

"Should you always poke your nose into everyone's business?" Shikamaru shot back. Sasuke glared at his friends. They were so immature.

"I'm off!" With that Sasuke signed out too.

"Alright girly-hair. I'm off too." Shikamaru declared and signed out.

"Motherfucker pineapple! Wait till I get back!" Neji spat and signed out.

* * *

><p><strong>DARK ALLEY SQUARE<strong>

"Took you long enough to get here" A pissed off Hanika spat. She had been waiting in this alley for about 30 mins in this dark cold night.

"Got hung up in some other business" Yahiko explained.

"IDC. Why they fuck didn't you tell me that the Uchiha was fucking married?" She seethed.

"Oh that! I forgot. But anyway did you get the job?" He raised a brow at her.

"I did get the job. " She shot back. Looking ahead of him.

"Did he suspect anything?" He was worried for a bit.

"I think not. Cuz he didn't question me on my background. Or any thing else" She was unsure though.

"Looks like Uchiha is softening after he got himself a pretty wife" Yahiko chuckled.

"What do you mean PRETTY WIFE!" She sneered

"What do you expect? For someone that hot you think he would pick a girl who isn't as hot as him?" Yahiko asked rudely

"Are you implying that I am not hot enough for him?" She screamed at him.

"All I am saying is, Uchiha won't throw a glance at you" Yahiko smirked.

"I am so gonna get him. " She vowed

"So you'll do my job and when he loses everything, you will go comfort him and get him?" Yahiko questioned.

"Yes" She answered confidently.

"I'm not even sure of bringing that guy down and you think you've a chance with him? Think again." With that Yahiko left a very pissed shocked Hanika alone in the alley.

"I swear I will get him to myself. First I should make sure I meet his wife." With that thought in mind she started walking back to her place.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Yes! I have been reading your reviews!<strong>

**I am sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long! **

**bLAH! You should totally PM me! Or drop your id to me! I really need to get in touch with you!**

**All the other reviewers ! I promise! I will send you all a vote of thanks.. Very soon. I'll be updating all the other stories this week. Since its a one week vacation. **

**All I ask is a bit more of patience from you all. **

**I really love you guys! Are you guys watching the Manga? God! Sasuke and Naruto's combined Susano' and Kyubi form! And the way they stab Obito's heart! Fucking amazing!**

**Back to the story, How did you guys find this one? This story is soon coming to an end.. And I don't like the idea very much. So you guys have any idea? What do you guys want to see happen to them?Any specifications? If so Review!**

**Now be good to me and R&R.. Min of 10 please? :P **

**Anyway! Till I get back on this story, Spread the SasuSaku love! Hope that Kishi ends Sasuke with Sakura only! **

**Ja Ne! **


End file.
